Hum Tum- Ek Duje Ke Liye
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: 2 Raajsi Parivaar...2 peedhiyon se chalti aa rahi dushmani kya dosti mein badlegi? Kya in do parivaaron ke beech koi rishta judega? Jaanne ke liye...Peep In! Please R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

 **Joote –chappal mat maarna yaaron. I know, bahut saaari stories update karni hain, lekin kya karoon, ek interesting plot mila toh socha likh hi loon.**

 **This is a joint venture by Me and DivaNims aka Nimisha. Idea credits owned by "** _ **Nimisha".**_ **This is for some special people out here. Hope they like it.**

 **Enjoyy it Girls ! Happy Reading!**

Jaipur, haan bhaiya yahi hai Rajpooton ki basti, the pink city yane ke gulabi sheher ,sab is jagah ko gulaabi sheher ke naam se toh jaante hain kyunki is sheher ki subah bhi gulaabi aur sham bhi gulaabi, lekin yahan kai aise log hain jinhe gulabi mausam se mera matlab hai ki pyaar mohabbat se door door tak inka koi lena dena nahi hai, inke liye maaine rakhta, aaiye milate hain aapko do aise hi parivaron se

 **SINGHANIA MANSION**

"Jee Maa-sa hum aage se dhyan rakhenge aap hume maaf kar deejiye"

Ye hain **Ruhana Singhania** , Singhania parivar ki sabse badi beti, apne pita Aalok Singhania ki ye sabse chahiti hain ,inke pita ke sheher ke naamchin businessman hain **Shakti Jwellers** ke **M.D Aalok Singhania** ki beti Ruhana Singhania, Yun toh Ruhana Aalok ki sabse zyada ladli aur chahiti beti hain, lekin apne usool aur aude ke pakke bhi hain , isliye apna pyaar dikhate nahi, Ruhana bade hi shaant swabhaav ki hai, ab laazmi bhi hai itne zyada sakht vatavaran mein koi bhi hasta khelta insaan murjha jaaye phir toh ye ek nanhi si kali hai, aap khud hi dekh lijiye

"Humne aapko kitni baar samjhaya hai Ruhana, ki hume har kaam samay se chahiye, aap samay se kyun nahi aayin?"

Ye hain Ruhana ji ki Mataji **Shalini Singhania** ,ye kaafi usoolon wali hain ,inke usool todne waale ko sakht se sakht saza milti hai

Ruhana: Wo Maa koi darwaaze pe aa gaya tha isliye hum aadha minute late ho gaye

Shalini ji: Hume mat samjhaiye, sasuraal mein kya naak katwayengi aap humari? Kal aap dono ko ladke waale dekhne aane wale hain, isliye behtar yahi hoga ki aap ab salika sikh lein, Waise wo aapki laadli behen kahan hai? Unhe bula lao kaho ki foran haazir ho, hume kuchh zaroori baat karni hai

Ruhana: Jee Maa sa

Aur Ruhana jaldi jaldi chalke baahar aangan ki taraf badhi, baaghon mein khadi ek pyari si ladki jo titli pakadne ki koshish kar rahi thi

Ruhana: Aap yahan hain, Maa sa aapko kabse bula rahi hain

"Hey bhagwaan, lekin hume toh phool todne they ab?"

Ye hain Aalok Singhania ki chhoti beti **Kaira Singhania,** Ye bhi apni behen ki tarah shaant aur apni maa sa ke sakht swabhaav se ye bhi acche se parichit hain, isliye na zyada bolti hain aur na zyada kisi ki sunti

Ruhana: Wo sab hum kar lenge,is se pehle ki Maa-sa ka paara sar pe chadhe tum jao

Yahan Dusri Taraf

Gym khaane me kasrat kar rahe ye janaab phone aane par kasrat chhodke kis se baat kar rahe hain aaiye dekhte hain

"Aap yahan ki fikar mat keejiye aap bas wahan man lagakar padhiye aur apna aakhri exam dekar jald se jald yahan aaiye Kaki sa aapki raah dekh rahi hain"

Ye hain **Sachin Singhania,** Aalok Singhania ke bête yun toh inka man kaafi shaant hai, par ye khus behad khushmijaaz hain kisi ki kisi bhi tarah ki baat ka bura nahi maante

Tabhi inhe ek aawaz sunai deti hai aur ye turant gym khana chhodke ek kamre ki taraf badhte hain

Sachin: Ye dono ladkiyan kisi din marwayengi hume...

Aur aisa kehte huye wo ek kamre mein daakhil hote hain jahan ka rang bilkul badla hua tha, do ladkiyan yahan naach rahi thi

" _ **Engine ki seeti mein mharo bum dole  
Engine ki seeti mein mharo bum dole  
Le le le...**_

 _ **Engine ki seeti mein mharo bum dole  
Engine ki seeti mein mharo bum dole  
Dauda dauda re...  
Dauda dauda re driver chal mat haule haule  
Dauda dauda re driver chal mat haule haule  
Thoda aur bhaga le  
Driver chal mat haule-haule, le le le**_

 _ **Engine ki seeti mein mharo bum dole"**_

Sachin unko dekhke hairan nahi they lekin pareshan zaroor they, wo turant jaake phone band karte hain

"Kya bhai aapne sara maza kirkira kar diya"

Ye hain **Kuki Singhania** Aalok Singhania ke chhote bhai **Prakash Singhania** Ki putri,waise toh ye zyada chanchal nahi hain, par inki chacheri behen ki wajah se ye bhi hasi mazak karti rehti hain

Sachin: Agar yahan aake badi Kaki sa aur chhoti kaki sa ne dekh liya na, aap dono is ghar se bedakhal hongi hi saath mein hum bhi nikaal diye jayenge

"Hum jaante hain na ki aap hain hum dono ko bachane ke liye"

Aap hain **Palak Singhania** ,Aalok Singhania ke sabse chhote bhai **Omkar Singhania** ki beti, waise toh aap humesha hi chanchal rehti hain, daudti bhaagti rehti hain aur ghar ki saari ladkiyon me se sabse shararti aap hi hain

"Haan haan fayda utha leejiye, bhai mile hain wo bhi itne sharif"

Aur aap hain **Dushyant Singhania** Prakash Singhania ke bade bête ye bhi shaant swabhaav ke hain jo thoda bahot chulbulahat hai inme wo inki behen **Kuki** ki wajah se mila hai inhe...ye apne dil ki baat dil mein hi rakhte hain

 **Yahan Dusri taraf**

 **Gaadi ka intezar kar raha koi khada tha**

"Shyamlal ji itni der lagti hai aapko car lane mein, aapko pata hai ki hume der se pahonchna bilkul nahi pasand fir bhi aap"

Aap hain **Kabir Singhania, Omkar Singhania** ke bête aur **Palak** ke bhai, aapne apne bhaiyon ki tarah apna family business nahi chuna, balki apni manmarzi ke hisaab se aapne patrakarita ko apna pasha banaya, aap **KKN** ke editor in chief hain , halaki aapke is faisle se aapke parivar ke bade buzurg na-khush hain, par fir bhi aapko is se koi farak nahi padta, aapko gussa bahot jald aata hai...

 **Yahan Dusri Taraf**

 **New York, U.S.A**

"India I'm coming soon"

Aap hai **Kavin Singhania,** Prakash Singhania ke chhote bête aur Kuki aur Dushyant ke bhai, Aap hain toh bade hasmukh, aur hasi mazaak karna aapko bahot acchii tarah aata hai, aapka dil sambhaale nahi sambhalta, kisi na kisi kanya par fisalta hi hai

Aap mil toh chuke hi hain **Singhania Parivar se** Par kahani abhi baaki hai, ab baari hai inke padosi mane ke saamne waale parivar ki, **Ranawat Parivar** ke sadasyon ka

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

"Noor, humari coffee deejiye jaldi hum late ho rahe hain"

Ye hain **Rajat Singh Ranawat** , **Kohinoor Group of Hotels** ke **CEO Sooraj Singh Ranawat** ke bête, ye ghar ke iklaute hain jo sharmile hain...aur saath mein shaant bhi

 **Tabhi koi phone pe baat karte huye wahan aata hai**

"Wo sab main nahi janta lekin mujhe is project ki sari details aaj chahiye apne cabin mein, ye nahi janta that how would you do that, but you have to make it anyhow, and at any cost"

Ye hain **Arjun Singh Ranawat,** Sooraj Singh Ranawat ke chhote bête, ye is ghar ke angry young man hain, koi inse hasi mazak kare ye inhe pasand nahi, inhone zarurat se zyada zimmedariyan le li hain apne upar

 **Yahan Dusri Taraf**

 **Lawn Mein**

"Ye, ye hai Jeet Khanna? Nahi 10-12 companiyan hongi iski haina, 2-4 acche bade bangle honge iske haina? "

Aap hain **Akshay Singh Ranawat,** Suraj Singh Ranawat ke chhote bhai **Ajit Singh Ranawat** ke bête peshe se toh aap ek psychiatrist hain lekin log jab aapko dekhte hain toh logon ko lagta haiki aapko dimaag ke ilaaj ki zarurat hai, aap Ranawat parivar ke sabse shararti ladke hain

"Jee bhaiya bilkul yahi Jeet Khanna hai, maine khud pata kiya hai apne sources se"

Aap hain **Nimisha Ranawat,** Ajit Ranawat ki beti aur Akshay ki behen,Ranawat khandaan ki betiyon mein sabse badi hain aap, peshe se aap ek journalist hain aur aap bhi KKN news channel mein senior NEWS reporter hain, aap humesha hasti muskurati rehti hain chaahe situation kitni hi tough kyun na ho aapke paas har situation ka solution hota hai

Akshay: Tumhare sources nakli hain

Nimisha: Bhai aap na please apna kaam karo aur mujhe apna kaam karne do...

Akshay: Main jab keh raha hun na ki ye Jeet Khanna ho hi nahi sakta, iski shakal dekhi hai,ye Jeet Khanna ho hi nahi sakta

Nimisha: Bhai aap na ye dekho...(unhe apne tab mein ek photo dikhate huye)

Akshay: Kya chiz hai yar kya chiz hai

Aur tabhi unke pichey se ek ladki aake wo tab chhin leti hai

"Main bhi toh dekhun, kiski photo dekhi jaa rahi hai"

Ye hain **Areej Ranawat** Suraj Ranawat ki beti aur Rajat aur Arjun ki behen, is ghar ki sabse natkhat ladki ye,koi aisa din nahi hota jab ye koi shararat na karein,har roz ghar ke kisi na kisi sadasya ka ye naamkaran zarur karti hain,Inhe khud nahi pata hota ki ye agle pal kya karne wali hain

Ke tabhi ek kamre se kuchh phootne ki aawaz aati hai unhe

Akshay: Lo ho gayi subha, jao manao apni bhens ko

 **Yahan ek kamre mein**

"Ye ? Ye coffee banai hai tumne,isey coffee kehte hain? Jao aur dubara banake lao"

Aap hain **Shefali Rajawat** Suraj aur Ajit Ranawat ki behen **Neerja Rajawat** ki beti,yun toh aapka ghar Jaisalmer mein hai, aur par ye sara pariwar eksaath rehta hai, is Ranawat Mansion mein, waise toh aap bahot chanchal aur hasmukh hain lekin aap ko gussa bahot aata hai aur aapke gusse se koi nahi bach paya hai aaj tak ...

Tabhi Areej wahan Phone lekar aati hain

Areej: Bhains uska phone aa gaya le jaldi baat kar

"Kaisi ho tum dono"

Aap hain **Aisha Rajawat** Neerja Rajawat ki dusri beti. aapka bhi kal aakhri imtehaan hai aur aap California mein rehti hain, aap apni padhai puri karke jald waapas Jaipur aane wali hain, Aap bhi humesha hasti muskurati rehti hain, lekin aapne 3 saal se apne pariwar ka chehra nahi dekha, lekin ab aap apne pariwar ke paas lautne wali hain

Shefali: Tujhe yaad nahi aati na hum logon ki

Areej: Haan isiliye toh itne din baad phone kiya

"Arey aap log itmenaan se ladte rahiyega lekin abhi hume apni pyaari behen se baat karne deejiye"

Ye hain **Vineet Rajawat** Neerja Rajawat ke bête ,inhe har baat ki jaldi hoti hai, ye kisi ki nahi sunte, inka kaam humesha perfect hota hai,inki sirf ek kamzori hai wo hai inka rookhapan ye sirf apne pariwar walon ke liye narm hain, baki sab ke liye sakht, par dil inka behad masoom hai

Ye sab toh they _**Ranawat**_ aur _**Singhania**_ pariwar ke sadasya. Yun toh ye dono parivar ek dusre ke saamne rehte hain par in dono ke bich koi meljol nahi hai, balki dono parivar ek dusre ke dushman hain aur ye dushmani pure do peedhi se chalti aa rahi hai,ab aage aage dekhiye hota hai kya...!

 **A/N: So, i hope , aap sabko ye kahaani pasand aayi hogi. Ab dekhna ye hain ki kya in dono parivaaron mein koi rishta judta hai ya phir ye hamesha ki tarah dushmani hi nibhate rahenge.**

 **Jaanne ke liye jude rahiye...FF par :p**

 **Ab hum chalte hain!**

 **Please R &R! **

**Love &Regards...**

 **Nimisha &Roohi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Namashkaar ! Hum aa gaye kahaani ke saath!**

 **We thank you for all your valueable reviews….Thanks a lot!**

 **Dear Guest- Sorry , hum yahan Abhijeet aur Daya ko include nahi kar rahe. Really sorry.**

 **Bulbul- Mhari Devraniji(in your story …right gues na ;) ) :p Dhanyawaad :p Abhi toh nahi pata ki RuVi ka hoga kya …..Ruhana ko dekhne toh koi aa raha hai :p Aur Tumhare us Akru ka ye MahaAkru bhai , kuch zyaada hi akru ho gaya hai. Seedhe muh baat hi nahi karta…huhh :/ Khair, abhi picture baaki hai ..dekho dekho hota hai kya.**

 **Aishu aur Jewellu- Inni bhi shudh hindi nahi likhenge. Aap dono ko samajh aa jayega. Chinta mat karo.**

 **Sabko Shukriya is story ko padhne aur review karne ke liye.**

 **Aaiye dekhte hain ki** _ **SInghania**_ **aur** _ **Ranawat**_ **Parivaaron mein chal kya raha hai…..**

 _ **Singhania Mansion….**_

Yahan aaj badi chehel pehel hai. Aakhir ghar ki badi beti ke liye rishta jo aa raha hai. Aalok Singhania aaj behad khush hain. Unki dono betiyon ke liye Ajmer ke _**Jaitawat Khandaan**_ se rishta aaya hai. Ajmer ke naami rayees _**Amit Jaitawat**_ Aalokji ke mitra aur business friend bhi hain. Amit Ji ki taraf se unki betiyon ke liye rishta aana bahut badi baat thi.

Alokji - " Shailini ji, Agar ye rishta ho gaya na , toh hum toh yahi sochenge ki hum Ganga naha liye."

Shaliniji(muskarate hue)- Aisa hi hoga. Hamari betiyan hain hi laakhon mein ek. Lekin aap hume ladkon ke naam toh bataiye …

Aalokji- Amitji ke bête hain….Bade bête hain _**Kinshuk Jaitawat,**_ ye company ke MD hain aur _**Mridul Jaitawat ,**_ ye abhi Kinshuk ke saath hi kaam karte hain.

Shaliniji(muskarati hain)- Kinshuk aur Mridul, naam toh bade pyaare hain.

Aalokji- Haan, aap unhe dekhte hi pasand kar lengi Shaliniji.

Shaliniji-Hum prarthana karte hain ki Ruhana aur Kiara bhi unhe pasand aa jaayein. Aur hamari betiyan hmaari laaj rakh lein.

Aalokji- Aisa hi hoga shaliniji , Lekin hamari Laadliyan hai kahan?

Tabhi Sachin unke kamre mein aate hue puchte hain….

Sachin- Pitaji , wo Khanna traders ki file aapke paas hai kya ?

Aalokji – Nahi beta, wo toh aapke Prakash Kaka ke paas hai. Wo hi gaye the Khanna sahib se milne.

Sachin- Acha thik hai pitaji, main kaka sa se puchta hoon.

Shaliniji- Kya baat hai Sachin, aap pareshan hain?

Sachin(muskarate hue)- Nahi maa sa, wo bas abhi Khanna uncle ke bête Ritesh ka phone aaya tha. Wo kuch puch rahe the isliye.

Aalok- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Aapke kaka sa ne saara kaam kar diya hoga.

Sachin- Ji pitaji. Acha , hum office ja rahe hain. Ek zaroori kaam hai.

Shalini- Zaroor jaiye lekin dopahar tak laut aaiyega. Aap jaante hain na, aaj Ruhana aur Kaira ko dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hain.

Sachin- Jee maa sa, hum 3 baje tak aa jayenge.

Aur sachin kamre se bahar nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Dusri Taraf….**_

Ruhana baahar se andar aa rahi hoti hain kisi ko dhundhte hue. Itne mein wo takrati hain apni kaaki sa **Rakhi Singhania** yaani Kuki ki mataji se.

Rakhiji: Arey Ruhana, kahan ja rahi hain aap?

Ruhana- Kaki sa, hum bageeche mein the. Abhi laut kar aaye hain.

Rakhiji- Acha aapne Kuki aur Palak ko dekha?

Ruhana- Nahi Kaki sa, hum toh aaj subah se un dono se nahi mile. Subah savere toh dono maharaniyan so rahi hoti hain.

Rakhiji(hanste hue) – Ab aapne unhe apne sneh se bigaad diya hai. Ab jab aap chali jaayengi yahan se tab kya hoga?

Ruhana- Kaaki sa, hum hamesha ke liye aapko chhod kar thodi jaayenge. Hum toh aap sab ke dil mein hamesha rahenge.

Tabhi wahan Sachin aate hain…..

Sachin- _ **Jiji**_ thik hi toh keh rahi hain Kaki sa. Agar ye humko bhulna bhi chahengi toh bhi nahi bhool paayengi.

Ruhana- Sachinn...tumhe kaun bhoolega. Aakhir tum hi toh the jo hamesha hamare saath khade the.

Rakhiji- Sachin , aap sab bhai behen , apni _**Ruhana jiji**_ ki hi tarafdaari karenge. Hamara toh koyi khayal nahi hain aapko.

Sachin- Nahi Kaki sa, aise kaise karenge hum. Aap toh hamari maa hain bhale hi hum aapko kaki kehte hain.

Rakhiji- Ohho, baatein banana toh koyi aapse seekhe Sachin.

Sachin- Wahi toh Kaki sa!

Ruhana muskarati hain aur Rakhiji un dono ke chehron ko thapthapate hue andar chali jaati hain.

Sachin- Acha jiji, hum office ja rahe hain.

Ruhana- Thik hain, lekin jaldi aaiyega. Hume aapke saath ki zaroorat hogi.

Sachin(muskarate hue)- Haaan jiji, hum jaldi aa jayenge.

Tabhi Shaliniji ki awaaz sunai deti hai….

" _Ruhana, jaldi aaiye!"_

" _Acha sachin, tum jao. Hum maa sa ki baat sunte hain. Jaldi aana. "_ yeh kehkar Ruhana andar ki taraf chali jaati hain.

 _ **Dusri Taraf ….Ranawat Mansion….**_

Yahan aaj khilkhilahat goonj rahi hai….kaaran hai _**Areej Ranawat**_ aur _**Shefali Rajawat.**_ Is ghar ki sabse chulbuli ladkiyan. Aaj dono Bageeche mein hain…..

Areej- Aaj kitna acha lag raha hai na Sheffi !

Shefali- Haan, Aruu , aur ab toh Aisha bhi aane wali hain , mazaa aayega.

Areej- Haan, Aur …tujhe pata hai , shayad hamare hotel group ka ek naya hotel khulne wala hai.

Shefali- Kyaa? Sachiii ?

Wo khushi mein chillati hain aur Areej uska hatah pakadti hain…

" _Chup kar bhains…..Agar arjun bhai sa ne sun liya toh chillayenge."_

Shefali- Arey , kya tu Arjun bhai sa se darti hain, unse bade toh Rajat bhai sa hain na.

Areej- Uffo, tu nahi samjhegi . Arjun bhai ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai, chote se mazaa k pe bhadak jaate hain.

Itne mein andar se _**Neerjaji**_ ki awaaz aati hain….

" _Areej, Shefali, jaldi andar aaiye. Naashta taiyaar hain."_

" _Aa rahe hain Maa"_ Shefali jhoole se utarte hue kehti hain aur wo andar ki taraf jaati hain.

 _ **Naashte ki Table par…**_

Akshay- Nimisha, tumhe wo khabar recheck karvayi ?

Nimisha- Ohho Bhai, main keh rahi hoon na , wahi Jeeet khanna hai. Aap maan kyun nahi lete.

Akshay- kyunki tumhare sources galat hain behna.

Nimisha- Huhh! Rehne do bhai. Aapko toh bas yahi lagta hain ki main galat khabar laayi hu. s

Tabhi Rajat wahan aate hue kehte hain….

" _Akshay, Nimisha, kis baat pe behes ho rahi hain?"_

Nimisha unhe dekhte hue kehti hain….

" _Bhai , dekho na , ye meri baat pe vishwas hi nahi kar rahe hain. Inhe toh bas yeh lagta hai ki jo khabar inke paas hoti hain , wahi sahi hain. "_

Rajat muskarate hue kehte hain…. _" Ohho, aap dono jhagadna nahi chhodenge na! Akshay, tum nimisha ki baat kyun nahi maan lete?"_

" _Bhai, aap toh apni is laadli behen ki hi side loge na….kabhi kabhi is bhai ka bhi saath de diya karo."_

Itne mein Areej aur Shefali wahan aati hain…..

" _Kaun kiska saath dega?"_ Areej Rajat ki taraf dekhte hue puchti hain.

" _Rehne de Aruliya…..yahan koi kisi ka saath nahi deta. Akshay bhai ko toh meri fikar hai nahi aur Rajat bhai ko apne kaam se hi fursat nahi hai..huhh !"_

NImisha rajat aur akshay ki taraf dekhte hue kehti hain aur dono bhai muskarate hain. Itne mein Arjun ghar mein aate hain….Bahut gusse mein….

" _Manager Sahab, maine apase kaha tha ki mujhe project ki saari details chahiye, aap itne laaparwaah kaise ho sakte hain. Mujhe aaj ki aaj puri details chahiye, kisi bhi haalat mein. Aaj project file meri table pe honi chahiye. "_

Is tarah baat karte hue wo naashte ki table tak aate hain.

Rajat- Kya hua Arjun?

Arjun- Arey bhai , kuch nahi. WO manager sahab ko kaha tha ki project file jaldi de dein , taaki hum kaam shuru kar sake , par nahi, unhone kaam adhura chhod diya.

Akshay- Relax Arjun, saara kaam ho jaayega.

Areej- Arjun bhai, kitna gussa karte ho . Shaant ho jao.

Arjun- Mujhe tumhari tarah shaant rehna nahi aata Aru, jao aur naashta karo.

Wo gusse mein areej se yeh kehkar chale jaate hain…..

Itne mein kuch aawazein sunayi deti hain aur arjun palat kar dekhte hain toh unhe dikhayi deti hain Shefali…..

 _ **Maine kaha phoolon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine kaha phoolon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hanso to woh khil-khila ke hans diye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur yeh kaha jeevan hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhai mere bhai hansne ke liye…**_

Areej Arjun ke paas jaate hue gungunati hai….

 _ **O.. maine kaha phoolon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hanso to woh khil-khila ke hans diye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur yeh kaha jeevan hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhai mere bhai hansne ke liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hansne ke liye**_ _ **  
**__**  
**__**Suraj hansa to bikhar bikhar gayi kirnein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suraj hansa to bikhar bikhar gayi kirnein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suraj hansa re..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiran kiran chun kar dharti yeh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saj ke sunehri ban gayi re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine kaha..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O.. maine kaha sapmon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sajo to woh muskura ke saj gaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur yeh kaha jeevan hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhai mere bhai sajne ke liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sajne ke liye**_ _ ****_

  
Yahan teenon behnein apne bhaiyon ko hansaane ka prayas karti hain , wahin, _ **SInghania Mansion**_ mein….

Ruhana apni Maa Sa ke paas jaati hain aur wo unhe kuch baatein kehti hain….

" _Ruhana, aaj dopahar 3 baje tak aapko aur Kiara ko taiyar ho jaana chahiye. Kiara ki zimmedaari hum aap ko de rahe hain. Hume kisi bhi wajah se koi deri nahi chahiye. Aur haan, apni behnon se kahiyega ki koi shararat na karein , khaaskar aaj ke din. Samjhi aap?"_

" _Jee Maa sa, hum khayal rakhenge. Hum unhe samjha bhi denge."_ Ruhana ne uttar diya.

" _Thik hai, jaiye, sambhaliye apni behnon ko."_

Kehte hue shaliniji wahan se chali jaati hai. Aur ruhana apne behnon ke kamre ki taraf badhti hain. Itne mein wahan Dushyant aate hain aur Ruhana unhe puchti hai….

" _Aapne Kuki , palak aur kaira ko dekha?"_

" _Jiji, wo log shayad bageeche mein hain. Hum aate hain wapas."_

Ruhana bageeche ki taraf badhti hain, aur jo wo dekhti hain, wo muskaraye bina nahi reh paati….Palak gaana gaa rahi hoti hain….Ruhana ko dekhkar unke paas jaati hain….

 _ **maine kaha phoolon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hanso to woh khil-khila kar hans diye**_ _ **  
**_Kuki unke paas aati hain….  
 _ **Yeh shaam to.. yun hansi jaise hansi dulhan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh shaam to yun hansi jaise hansi dulhan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh.. shaam to neele neele saanware ambar mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rang jo gulaabi lage bharne..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine kaha...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O.. maine kaha rangon se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhalko to woh jag yeh sara rang gaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur yeh kaha jeevan hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhai mere bhai rangne ke liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rangne ke liye**_ _ ****_

**Maine kaha phoolon se….**

 **Haso toh who khil khila kar hans diye..**

Ruhana hans kar un dono ko gale laga leti hain….Tabhi wahan kaira aati hain….

" _Kaira, ab tum andar chalo. Hume taiyar bhi hona hai. Derr hui toh maa sa naraaz hongi."_ Ruhana ne kaira s ekaha….

" _Haan, aaj toh hum aap dono ko apne haathon se sajayenge. "_

Kuki ne yeh kaha aur Itna keh kar charon apne kamre ki ore badhti hain.

Shaliniji in charon ko dekhkar muskarati hain aur apne kaamon mein lag jaati hain.

 _ ****_**A/N: Toh ye thi kahaani ki shuruaat!**

 **Ruhana aur Kaira ko dekhne koi aa rha hai, kya hoga? Kya baat banegi?**

 **Arjun itne gusse mein kyun rehte hain? Kya kaaran hai unke is gusse ka?**

 **Jaanne ke liye , jude rahiye hamare saath….**

 **Review zaroor kariyega…!**

 **Pyaar Sahit….**

 _ **Nimisha &Roohi..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Namashkaar !**

 **Sabko tahedil se shukriya review karne ke liye. Aaiye , dekhte hain...aage kya hota hai...**

 **Happy Reading...**

Yahan Jahan Singhania Parivar me **Ruhana** aur **Kiara** ke liye sab bahot utsahit they wahin dusri taraf

 **Ranawat Mansion** me

Areej- _ **mausam mila wo kahi ek din mujhko**_

Shefali- _ **mausam mila wo kahi ek din mujhko**_

Nimisha- _ **mausam mila re maine kaha ruko khelo mere sang tum**_

 _ **mausam bhala ruka jo wo...**_

aur tabhi ek aawaz usey rok deti hai

Arjun: Stop it Stop it all of you...Jab dekho tab nachna gana pura din ghar mein bas yahi shor hote rehta hai, Tum log ab badi ho chuki ho so please start behaving as adults aur aaj ke baad is ghar mein ye khel tamasha nahi hona chahiye Is that clear?

Nimisha(thoda bhari dil ke saath): Haan bhai, aisa kuch nahi hoga ab.

Arjun wahan se jaane wale they ki tabhi ...

Akshay: O pattahr dil insaan tujhe kya lagta hai life mein sirf tere saath tragedy hui hai? Aur log toh jaise humesha khush rehte hain? Maana ki jo hua bahot bura tha aur hume us baat ka dukh bhi hai lekin iska matlab ye nahi hai ki tu ghar mein baaki sabka hasna khelna band kar de, pichhey mudke zara apni behno ka utra chehra dekh, samajh aa jayega ki tune abhi abhi kya kiya

Arjun pichhey mudke dekhte hain, unhone apni behno ki aankhein nam dekhi aur wo apne kamre mein chale gaye

Akshay ne jab un teeno ka muh latka hua dekha toh

Akshay: Arey tum logon ne kyun muh latka liya, arey uski toh aadat hi hai bina baat ke sab pe apni baat thopne ki tum log chalo mere saath ice-cream khaake aate hain

Ye sab kuchh Kuki aur Palak apni chhat se dekh rahi thi

Palak: Tune le liya na saman

Kuki(khoyi hui): Tune dekha wo sab kuchh

Palak: Haan dekha na, Maa bilkul sahi kehti hai, ye Ranawat family ke ladke bahot badtameez hain dekha nahi tune kaise usne itni badtamizi se apni teeno behno ko danta

Kuki: Nahi Palak ho sakta hai ki uske sath kuchh hua ho

Palak : Kya ho sakta hai aise badtamiz ke sath, but the other one is so cute na

Kuki: What?

Palak: Ya dekh na usne kitne cutely apni behno ko sambhala hayee... aur ice-cream bhi khilane le gaya hai

Kuki: Shut up Palak

Palak: Accha baba in logon se hume kya, ye sab saaman le chalein

Kuki : Tu chal main baki saman leke aati hun

Palak wahan se chali jati hai, tabhi Kuki dekhti hai ki Arjun bahar khade hoke chaand ko dekh raha tha, fir thodi der baad wo kisi ki photo dekhta hai aur uski aankhein bhar aati hai

Tabhi koi usey nichey se aawaz lagata hai

Ruhana aur Kiara apne kamre mein thi tabhi wahan Shalini ji aati hai

Shalini ji: Arey wah humari betiyan toh kitni sundar lag rahi hain (nazar ka tika lagate huye) kahin humari nazar na lag jaaye inhe

Kiara: Maa ki toh duayein lagti hain ,nazar nahi Maa-sa ..

Kiara muskarate huye kehti hain aur shaliniji muskarati hain..

Shalini ji: Hamari beti itni badi ho gayi aur hume pata hi nahi chala

 **Yahan Dusri taraf**

 **Kaushalya ji yaane ke Palak ki Maa usey dhundh rahi thi aur tabhi Palak unhey wahan dikhti hai**

Kaushalya: Ye sab kya hai Palak? Din bhar yahan se wahan uchhalti phirti ho...chalo aao humare saath

Aur Palak unke sath unke kamre mein jaati hai

Palak: Bolo Maa kya kaam tha?

Kaushalya: Kaam nahi hai hume, Tumhe samajh nahi aati kya? Din bhar yahan se wahan ghoomti rehti ho koi aur kaam nahi hai tumhe...aur ye kya huliya bana rakha hai tumne ladke waale aate hi honge aur tum ho ki aise ghoom rahi ho ye kapde nikaal diye hain humne pehen lo aur baal bhi bana lena acchi tarah se aur haan ye lep laga lena

Palak: Par maa wo log Jijhiyon ko dekhne aa rahein hain hume nahi

Kaushalya: Humse zubaan mat ladao jaisa keh rahein hain waisa karo

Itna kehke Kaushalya ji wahan se chali jaati hain aur tabhi Kabir wahan aate hain

 **Yahan Dusri taraf**

 **Ranawat Mansion mein**

 **Rajat apne kamre mein they ki tabhi wahan Suraj ji aate hain**

Rajat: Baba sa aaiye kucch kaam tha? Mujhe bol diya hota

Suraj ji: Haan Rajat, ek bahot zaruri baat karni thi tumse

Rajat: Kahiye na

 **Ki tabhi Areej Rajat ke kamre ke bahar khade hoke unki baatein sunne lagti hai aur tabhi pichey se Shaifali wahan aati hai**

Shaifali: Chori chupke yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Areej: Marwayegi kya? Shhh... Papa na kuchh important baat karne wale hain tu bhi sun

Room mein

Suraj ji: Beta ye lo tasvir dekho

Rajat: Ye kiski tasvir hai Baba sa

Suraj ji: Beta ye Kritika hai humare khaalis dost Indrajeet Sisodia ki beti, kal hum inke ghar jayenge, hum chaahte hain ki aap inse ek baar mil lein

Rajat: Par main inse milke kya karunga Baba sa

 **Room ke bahar**

 **Pichey se Nimisha aake Areej aur Shaifali ke kaan khichti hai**

Nimisha: Kya ho raha hai ye sab?

Areej: Arey Di aapko pata nahi hai, Bahot important discussion ho rahi hai andar aap bhi sun lo

Nimisha: Dusron ki baatein aise chhupke nahi sunte bad manners

Areej: Papa aur bhai hi toh hain dusra kaun hai

 **YAHAN SINGHANIA MANSION MEIN**

 **Ruhana's Room**

 **Sachin Ruhana ke Kamre mein aate hain, Kiara kuch kaam se apne kamre mein gayi thi . Sachin ruhana ko kisi vichaar mein khoye hue dekhte hain aur unke kandhe par haath rakhte hain...**

Sachin: Jijha wo log aa gaye

Ruhana ke vichaaron ki tandra(trail of thoughts) unki awaaz se tootti hai aur wo sachin ko dekhti hain...

Ruhana: Haan..kuchha kaha tumne sachin?

Sachin: Jeejha aap ye shadi karna chahti hain na?

Sachin ne unke paas baithte hue pucha...

Ruhana: Wo log aa gaye na Sachin Kiara ko bula lao

Sachin ne ruhana ke haathon ko apne haath mein lete hue kaha...

Sachin: Jeejha hum jaante hain ki aapko shadi aur pyaar par yakin nahi hai...par apne chhote bhai par toh hai na?

Ruhana: Tumpe toh hume apne aap se zyada yakin hai Sachin.

Sachin: Toh bas Jeejha, isi vishwas ke saath nichey chaliye, aur Kinshuk ji se mil leejiye , Sach Jeejha, Kinshuk ji bahot acche insaan hain wo aapko bahot khush rakhenge

Ruhana muskurate huye haan kehti hain...

 _ **Yahan Palak ke kamre mein**_

Kabir Palak ko gusse mein dekhta hai

Kabir: Ab kya hua jo tu muh fula kar baithi hai

Palak: Maa ki wajah se

Kabir: Maa ki wajah se lekin kyun?

Palak: Ladke waale Jijhion ko dekhne aa rahein hain aur maa ne mujhe, mujhe ye lep lagane ko kaha hai

Kabir: Toh laga le na

Palak: Main kyun lagaun mujhe thodi na dekhne aane waale hain wo log

Kabir: Oho itni si baat, Toh maa se keh dun ki tere liye bhi ladka dekhna shuru kar dein?

Palak: Shut up bhai mujhse toh acche tum ho kam se kam maa tumse kuchh kehti toh nahi...(apne kahe ka ehsaas karke) Bhai, Maa tumse kuchh bhi toh nahi kehti, Maa tumse baat hi toh nahi karti...

Palak ne kabir ko dekhte hue kaha...

Kabir: Tu jo itna bolti rehti hai kisi ko kuchh bolne ka mauka hi nahi deti, Accha ab tu taiyyar ho ja . Neeche sab log aa gaye hain...

Aur itna kehke wo wahan se chale jaate hain

 **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**

 **Rajat ke kamre ke andar**

Suraj ji: Humne inse aapka Vivah taye kiya hai, isliye kal hum chahte hain ki aap inse milen aur haan Rajat milne ke baad aapka jawab haan mein hi hona chahiye

Rajat: Jee baba sa

Suraj ji : Ajit keh rahe they ki unke bhai Karan Sisodia humari Nimisha ke layak hai, aap unhe bhi bata deejiye ki hum unke ghar jaa rahe hain toh wo aur Karan aapas mein baat kar lein

Suraj ji itna kehke chale jaate hain ki tabhi

Areej: Yey!... bhai ka rishta hone wala hai Yippeee

Shaifali: Sirf bhai ka nahi Aru tune suna nahi Nimmi di ka bhi rishta hone wala hai

Areej: Celebration time...Yey...

Nimisha: Main abhi Dad se baat karti hun,aise kaise wo bina mujhse puchhe mera rishta taye kar sakte hain

 **YAHAN SINGHANIA MANSION MEIN**

 **Ladke wale aa gaye they, aur phir Ke tabhi Palak aur Kuki Kiara aur Ruhana ko leke nichey aati hai**

 **Kinshuk jab Ruhana ko dekhta hai toh dekhte hi reh jata hai**

" _Aankhon mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain_

 _Aankhon Mein Teri Ajab si Ajab si Adayein hain_

 _Dil ko bana de jo patang saansein ye teri_

 _Wo hawayein hain_

 _Aankhon mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain"_

 **Aur ladka-ladki wale ek dusre se baat karne lagte hain**

Varsha ji(Kinshuk's Mother): Hamari taraf se toh humne Ruhana aur Kiara ko humne apna hi liya hai ji ab bas bacche aapas mein baat kar lein

Shalini: Kyun nahi, Ruhana, Kiara, Kinshuk aur Mridul ko apna karma dikha do

 **Ruhana ke kamre mein**

Kinshuk: Ruhana ji ek sach kahein aap se

Ruhana: Ji kahiye

Kinshuk: Hume toh aap ek nazar mein hi pasand aa gayin hume ye rishta manzoor hai

Ruhana: Hume bhi ye rishta manzoor hai

Kinshuk: Jee matlab kahin aap kisi dabaaw mein?

Ruhana: Jee nahi hum apni marizi se keh rahe hain ki hume rishta manzoor hai

Aur wo dono kucch baatein karke neechey jaate hain, tab tak Kiara aur Mridul bhi aa gaye they

Kinshuk, Mridul: Hume ye rishta manzoor hai

Varsha: Ye hui na mithai khaane wali baat...laiye humara muh meetha karaiye behenji

Shalini ji: Mithai se pehle ek baat hum aapko batana chahte they

Varsha : Kahiye na

Shalini ji: Darasal, Kiara Manglik hai

"Ke je ke keh rahi ho aap, je apsagun ho gayo Chhori Manglik se toh je byah toh koni ho paawego"-Kinshuk ki dadi bolti hai

Varsha: Dekhiye Kinshuk ki dadi bilkul thik keh rahi hain aap bura mat maaniye, lekin hum Mridul ka rishta aapki Kiara se nahi kar sakte

Shalini ji: Lekin Ruhana

Aur Varsha Ruhana ki taraf jaati hain aur unke haath mein sone ka kada pehnati hai aur uske sar pe haath rakhke kehti hain

Varsha: Aaj se aapki Ruhana humari hui

Ruhana unke pair chhuti hain, fir sab un dono ko ashirwaad dete hain aur thodi der baad vo chale jaate hain

Rishta taye hone par bhi Ruhana khush nahi thi

 **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**

Nimisha: Shut up both of you, main Dad se baat kar ke aati hun

 **YAHAN SINGHANIA MANSION MEIN**

 **Ruhana tehelne ke bahane se common park mein chali jaati hai, aur vo apne aansu rok nahi paa rahi thi ki tabhi wahan koi aata hai**

" _jo zindagi bhar bas badi badi baatein karte hain wo kabhi aage badh hi nahi sakte"_

Ruhana jab pichhey palatke dekhti hai toh wo Vineet tha

Ruhana: Tum? Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Vineet: Sawal ye nahi hai, aur important bhi nahi, baat toh main ye hai, ki tumne aaj kya kiya hai, baatein toh tum badi badi karti thi, ki mujhe ye karna hai mujhe wo karna hai, lekin tum bhi aur ladkiyon ki tarah hi nikli na shadi and all that

Ruhana: Listen tum mere bare mein jaante hi kya ho, isliye apne faltu comments apne paas rakho

Vineet: Jab tumhe apne office mein kaam karte huye dekha tha-na toh laga tha ki tum mein kuchh kar dikhane ka junoon hai tum ambitious ho, but I was wrong tum bhi aur ladkiyon ki tarah hi ho

Ruhana: Just shut up aur jab tak tum khud kuchh kar nahi sakte, dusron ke bare mein comments na hi karo toh accha hoga Mr Vineet Rajawat

Itna kehke wo apne ghar chali jaati hai

 _ **Yahan dusri taraf**_

Kuki chhat pe tehel rahi thi ki usne Arjun ko phir apni balcony mein dekha aur vo smile karne lagi

Yahan nichey Akshay tehel raha they ki tabhi unhone Kuki ko dekha aur usey dekhke smile kiya, usey laga Kuki bhi usey dekhkar smile kar rahi thi

Akshay: Hayee...kya chiz hai yar kya chiz hai...

Aur fir Kuki nichey Akshay ko dekhke weird se expression deti hai..

" _Huhh...ye mujhe kyun dekh raha hain...pagal kahin ka..."_

 **Yahan dusri taraf**

Nimisha: Dad mujhe aapse baat karni hai

Ajit: Haan beta karo kaho kya baat hai

Nimisha: What is this dad maine suna aap mera rishta taye kar rahe hain

Ajit: Haan beta bilkul sahi suna Karan bahot acccha ladka hai hmm...

Nimisha: Lekin mujhe shadi nahi karni

Ajit: Shadi nahi karni matlab? Arey shadi nahi karogi toh bacche kaise honge

Nimisha: Bacche ho jayenge Dad lekin uske liye shadi karne ki mujhe zarurat nahi hai

Ajit: Haan...hein? Shut up Nimisha, Vishakha ke jaane ke baad se tum bahot bigad gayi ho, Aaj agar Vishakha hoti toh ye jawab nahi de rahi hoti tum mujhe, tum kal wahan chal rahi ho and that's final

Nimisha: Jee Dad

Ajit: Kuchh aur kehna hai toh kaho raho warna jaa sakti ho

Nimisha wahan se daudke chhat pe chali jaati hai, aur Saamne wali chhat pe Kabir tha jo shayad sitaron meiin kisi ko dhundh raha tha

Kabir(thinking): Maa kahan ho tum? Ek baar mujhe aake gale laga lo mujhe tumhari bahot zarurat hai

Aur yahan Nimisha sitaron mein kisi ko dhundh rahi thi ki tabhi wahan Akshay aate hain

Akshay: Neend nahi aa rahi kya tujhe

Nimisha(in tears): Maa ki yaad aa rahi hai bhai

Akshay ye sunte hi Nimisha ko gale se laga leta hai

Akshay: Pagli kahin ki barsaat karwane ka irada hai? Maa tujhe dekhengi toh ro dengi.!

 **AGLI SUBAH**

 **Kiara kal raat ke gusse mein car nikaalti hai aur fir wo car kisi aur ki car se takra jaati hai, aur usme se ek aadmi bahar aata hai, vo Rajat tha**

Rajat: Arey madam aap dekh nahi sakti kya car thok di meri

Tabhi Kiara bhi bahar aati hai lekin uska pair fisal jata hai aur wo girne hi wali thi ke Rajat usey sambhal leta hai

 _ **Aankhon mein teri...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho**_ _ **...  
ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang  
Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

Aur Kiara uthti hai

Kiara: Oh hello, tum dekh nahi sakte kya...gaadi chalana nahi aata toh chalate kyun ho

Rajat: Oh hello madam chori upar se seena zori Gaadi meri thuki hai naaki aapki

Kiara: Ek toh tumhe dikhai nahi deta upar se mujhe bol rahe ho

Rajat: Dekhiye madam, ye jo...

Tabhi wahan Vineet aata hai

Vineet: Bhai mere gaadi mein aa jaiye, kya aap bhi faltu logon ke muh lag rahe ho aur hume vaise bhi late ho raha hai

Rajat: Thik keh rahe ho tum, Faltu logon ke muh nahi lagna chahiye

 **YAHAN U.S MEIN**

 **Aisha New York airport pe thi ki wo ekdam se kisi se takrati hai**

Aisha: Oh I am sorry

" _ **It's Okay wait...maine aapko kahin dekha hai"**_

Aisha: Excuse me ?

" _ **Haan yaad aaya, form exchange, same address...yaad aaya kuchh?"**_

Aisha: Sorry But, I forgot your name

" _ **Kavin, Kavin Singhania"**_

Aisha: Oh ya hi again...par yahan kaise?

Kavin: Main yahan apne friend ko receive karne aaya tha aur tum?

Aisha: Main toh abhi abhi New York aayi hun

Kavin: Great! Kisi kaam se?

Aisha: Haan bas thode dino baad India jo wapas jaa rahi hun, accha ab main chalti hun

Aur ikdam se Aisha fir se Kavin se takrati hai. Kavin usey sambhalte hain aur ek baaar phir uski aankhon mein kho se jaate hain...

 _ **Aayi aisi raat hai jo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bohat khush-naseeb hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe jisse door se duniya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vo mere kareeb hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kitna kuch kehna hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fir bhi hai dil mein sawaal kaheen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sapnon mein jo roz kaha hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **wo phir se kahun Ya nahee**_

Aisha khayalon se pehle bahar nikalti hain...

Aisha- I'm sorry...

Kavin(muskarate hue)- Its okay Miss...?

Aisha- Its Aisha...Aisha Rajawat!

Kavin- Ohh...Hii Aisha! Nice to meet you !

Aisha- Okay, main chalti hoon. Late ho raha hai.

Kavin- Haan, i hope hum phir se mile...

Aisha muskarati hain aur wahan se chali jaati hain aur kavin bhi apne dost ko dekhkar unke taraf badhte hain...

 **A/n:Toh, ab kya ruhana-kinshuk ka rishta judega?**

 **Kya Nimisha Karan sisodia se shaadi ke liye haami bharegi?**

 **Kya Kabir apni khoyi khushiyan pa sakega?**

 **Arjun, jo kisi ke muskarane ki wajah hain, kya unhe unki khushiyan dobara milengi?**

 **Aisha –kavin ki yeh mulakat kya rang layegi ?**

 **Aur ye Akshay Kuki ko dekhkar itne khush kyun hain...?**

 **Jaanne ke liye jude rahiye hamare saath...**

 **Pyaar Sahit...**

 **Nimisha &Roohi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hum aa gaye phir se ek new update ke saath. Mujhe pata hai sabko koi na koi doubts hain, but dil thaam ke baithiye, sabko saare jawab mil jayenge. Shukriya dil se! Aage badhte hain….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Singhania Mansion….**_

Palak ki farmaish par ruhana ne sharbat banaya tha. Kiara apne kamre mein akele baithi thi, usey ab bhi is baat ka gussa tha ki ladke waale usey sirf isliye thukrake chale gaye kyunki wo ek Manglik thi Tabhi Ruhana uske kamre mein usey Sharbat dene aati hai

Ruhana: Le Kiara, maine apne haathon se tere liye ye sharbat banaya hai, taaki tera dimaag thanda rahe, dekha maine tu kaise saamne waalon se bewajah lad rahi thi,

Kiara yeh sab nahi sunti , Ruhana unhe jhakjhorti(shake her from shoulders) hai

Ruhana: Arey le aaj pee le, phir main chali jaungi toh kahan se banake dungi

Kiara: Oh! Toh finally tum ye batane aayi ho ki tumhara rishta ho gaya mera nahi...Wow...great

Ruhana: Kya bol rahi ho tum?

Kiara: Congratulations...kyunki wo log toh tumhe pasand kar gaye hain na...toh tum tohh jhumo naacho gali maohalle me laddu pede batwao, go celebrate, ye sharbat and all ka natak kyun kar rahi ho mera kya hai, jaise pichle mahine mujhe log thukra gaye they is mahine bhi kar diya toh tumhe toh koi farak nahi padta

Ruhana: Kiara ...aisa...aisa kuch nahi hai re…

Kiara: Oh just shut up!...mere saamne ye acche banne ka natak mat karo, ye sharbat lana and all that, please mat karo...Main jaanti hun ki tumhe is baat ki bahot khushi hai ki mera rishta nahi hua

Kiara ki baat sunkar ruhana ki aankhon mein aansu aa jaate hain….par wo khud ko sambhalti hain aur kehti hain…..

Ruhana: sharbat table pe rakh diya hai, gussa kam ho jaye toh pee lena..

aur itna kehke aur sharbat rakhke Ruhana wahan se chali jaati hai.

 _ **Usi Din Raat ko….Ranawat Mansion …..**_

Sabhi log khane ki table par maujood they , sivaye Arjun aur Nimisha ke. Surajji ne charon taraf dekha….

Surajji- Yeh Arjun aur Nimisha kahan hain?

Areej- Papa, Nimmi dii ne kaha unhe bhook nahi hai.

Shefali- Arjun bhai sa se humne baat nahi ki. Wo sham se apne kamre mein hi hain.

Surajji- Arey, in dono ko ho kya gaya hai.

Akshay- Arey Baba, aap khana khaiye. Us nimisha ko main dekhta hoon. Aaj meri aur uski ladayi nahi hui na, isliye muh latka ke baithi hogi.

Areej- Kya bhai, aap bas nimmi dii se ladayi karte rehte ho.

Akshay(muskarate hue)- Teri behen galat khabar laati hai.

Areej- Nahiiii…dekho ab aap aise mat bolo.

Suraj ji unko dekhkar muskarate hain….

Surajji- Aruu, beta aap khana khaiye….Aur akshay aap bhi!

Akshay- baba sa, main nimisha ko dekhkar aata hoon.

Rajat- Buaji, aap khana lagakar dijiye, hum arjun ko dekhte hain.

Neerjaji(akshay se)- Ye lo Akshay, ek roti aur matar paneer lete jao. Ye toh wok ha hi legi.

Akshay- Kya buaji, aapko bas apni betiyon ki parwaah hai , beton ki nahi. Hamari pasand ka khana nahi banta.

Neerjaji(muskarati hain)- Tumhare liye tumhari biwiyan banayengi.

Sab hansne lagte hain aur Rajat aur akshay Arjun aur Nimisha ke kamre ki ore badhte hain….

 _ **Nimisha ke kamre mein….**_

Akshay kamre mein jaate hain aur nimisha ko khidki ke paas baitha paate hain. Wo unke paas jaakar unke kandhe par haath rakhte hain. Nimisha mudkar unhe dekhti hai…

Nimisha- Bhai aap!

Akshay- Tujhe bhook nahi lagi ?

Nimisha- Nahi, mujhe bhook nahi hai bhai.. Aap kha lo.

Akshay- Matar paneer bhi nahi khayegi?

Nimisha koi jawab nahi deti. Akshay plate ko side mein rakhte hain aur nimisha ke saamne khade hote hai….

Akshay- Kya ho gaya tujhe? Roz toh ladai karti hai ..aaj itna chup chup !

Nimisha- Kya bolun? Kuch bhi nahi hai bolne ko.

Akshay- Oye, tu itni serious kyun ho gayi? Arjun ke wajah se?

Nimisha- nahi, papa ne mera rishta taye kar diya hai…..main shaadi nahi karna chahti bhai.

Akshay- Mana kar dena.

Nimisha- Itna aasan hai?

Akshay- Hum bana lenge…

Aur wo nimisha ko gale se laga lete hain.

Nimisha- Bhai, please kuch karo na…

Akshay- Acha thik hai, kuch sochte hain. Par pehle tu khana kha.

NImisha- Nahi khana.

Wo khidki ki taraf mud jaati hain.

Akshay- Acha thik hai, tu nahi khayegi toh main bhi nahi khaunga.

Aur wo kamre se bahar nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Wahin, Arjun ke kamre mein…..**_

Rajat kamre ka darwaza khatkhatate hain….Arjun unhe dekhte hain….

Arjun- Rajat bhai, aaiye na!

Rajat- Kya hua arjun, baba sa aapko dhundh rahe the.

Arjun- Wo bhai, hume bhook nahi hai.

Rajat- Arjun, hum jaante hain kit um pareshan ho lekin kya usse aaj tak kuch haasil hua?

Arjun- Bhai please, ab aap kuch mat kahiye.

Rajat arjun ko palang par bithate hain…..aur unhe dekhte hain….

Rajat- Arjun, hum aapke dukh ko kam nahi kar sakte lekin aap jaante hain na ki hum aapko yun pareshan bhi nahi dekh sakte. Aakhir itna gussa kar ke aur pareshan hoke humne kuch haasil kiya hai kya? Aap baaki sabko saza mat dijiye aur na hi apne aapko. Sabki khatir hi sahi, phir se muskaraiye arjun. Bhagwaan ne chaha toh aapki zindagi mein phir se khushiyan aa jaayengi.

Arjun ki aankhein nam ho jaati hain aur wo rajat ko haan mein jawab dete hain. Rajat muskarakar aur unke baal sehlakar wahan se nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Khane ki table par….**_

Akshay jaakar sofe par baith jaate hain…

Areej- Kya hua bhai?

Akshay- Kuch anhi , teri behen bahut ziddi hain.

Shefali- Bhai, aap bol toh aise rahe ho jaise wo aapki behen nahihai.

Akshay- Arey, teri tarah ziddi hai. Baat hi nahi maanti.

Areej- Arey par hua kya ?

Akshay- Huhh….apni behen se puch.

Tabhi wahan nimisha aati hai. Areej uski taraf dekhti hai.

Areej- Nimmi di, ye bhaiya ko kya hua?

NImisha- Lagta hai naaraz hain mujhse.

Vineet(wahan aate hai)- Oye akshay, kyun gussaa karta hai.

Akshay- Dekh vineet, mujhe mat samjha. Jo samjhana hai nimisha ko samjha.

Vineet- Oye hero, samjhana kya hai?

Nimisha- Vineet bhai, wo kya hai na , aaj kisi ko mujhpe pyaaar aa raha hai isliye.

Vineet- Waah…humpar toh itna pyaar nahi aata kabhi.

Nimisha- Wo bhi kabhi kabhi aata hai.

Akshay- Haan, par koi meri baat hi nahi manta.

Nimisha muskarakar akshay ki taraf badhti hain….

Nimisha- Acha acha…..i am sorry na…..maaf kar do na !

Akshay – Pehle waada karo, meri baat maanogi…

Nimisha- Acha , thik hai waada! Lekin pehle tum khana khao.

Akshay- Pehle tum khaogi….

Vineet un dono ko dekhte hain….

" _Itne pyaar se hume toh kisi ne nahi khilaya…"_

Nimisha usko dekhti hain…. _" Achaaa…..lo khaao !"_

Aur wo usey bhi kheer khilati hain.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Singhania Mansion…**_

Kaushalyaji sabko Khane ke liye bulaati hain…Wo kuki aur palak ko balcony mein dekhti hain.

Kaushalyaji- Kuki, palak , chalo, Khana lag gaya hai.

Kuki- Haan Kaki sa, hum log aate hain.

Kaushalyaji- 5 minute ke andar aap dono hume dining table par chahiye.

Palak- Ohho maa, bhai ko toh aane do.

Kaushalyaji- Sachin aur dushyant wahin hain palak. Aap dono bhi chaliye.

Palak- Maa, hum kabir bhaiya ki baat kar rahe hain. Unhe toh aane dijiye.

Kaushalyaji- Palak….humne kaha, aap khana khane chaliye. Kabir ki chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Palak- Lekin maaa…

Kaushalyaji- Palak…humne kaha aap yahan se chaliye.

Kuki- Pallu, chal, kabir bhai se baad mein baat karenge.

Palak ki aankhein nam ho jaati hain aur wo wahan se apne kamre mein chali jaati hain. Kabir, jo tabhi ghar mein aata hain, ye sab sun leta hai. Wo apne kamre mein saaman rakh kar teji se ghar se bahar nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Thodi derr baad…**_

Parivaar ke sabhi sadasya khaane ki table pe hote hain, sivaye Kabir aur Ruhana ke.

Sachin- Ye jeejha kahan hai ?

Dushyant- Pata nahi ….

Palak- Jiji ko bhook nahi hai. Wo khana nahi khayengi. (palak ek rookha sa jawab deti hain)

Shaliniji- Palak, aapko kya hua?

Palak- Kuch nahi badimaa. Wo hume khaana khaane ki icha nahi ho rahi.

Kaushalyaji- Palak, aap chupchaap khana khaiye.

Palak- Hume nahi khana maa! Aap hi khaiye. !

Itna keh kar wo wahan se chali jaati hain. Sachin kuki ki taraf dekhte hain jo ishaaron mein unhe ye batati hai ki palak udaas hai.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Bageeche mein….**_

Kiara ki baaton se aahat (hurt) Ruhana bageeche mein jhoole par baithi thi. Wo pichle ek din mein kya hua tha yahi soch rahi thi.

" _Kiara, hum toh yeh shaadi hi nahi karna chahte. Aap samajhti hain ki hum khush hain lekin hum khush nahi hain. Kaaran…..kaaran bhi toh ye parivaar hain. Lekin aap in sabse door hi thik hain Hum nahi chahte ki aapke dil mein kisi tarah ki koi nafrat paida ho."_

Unki aankhon se aansu nikal padte hain aur unke vichaaron par alpviram lagate hain kabir. Kabir bhi wahin aakar baith jaate hain…Wo ruhana ko dekhte hain…

Kabir- jiji, aap ro rahi hain?

Ruhana(aansu poch leti hain)- Nai, nahi kabir, hum kyun royenge?

Kabir- Jiji, aap jaanti hain, aap humse kuch nahi chupa sakti. Bataiye kya hua?

Ruhana- Pehle tum batao, yahan kya kar rahe ho? Khana khaya?

Kabir chup ho jaate hain aur zameen mein dekhne lagte hain. Ruhana apne haath se unka chehra apni taraf karti hain…

Ruhana- Batao kabir, kya hua? Kisi ne kuch kaha?

Kabir- Sab log hume hi toh bolta hai. Maa hume chhod kar kya gayi, sabne hume chhod diya hai..

Ruhana- Aisa nahi hai kabir. Sab aapse pyaar karte hain.

Kabir- Par choti maa (kaushalyaji) toh nahi karti na.

Ruhana- Shayad wo apna pyaar jata nahi paati.

Kabir- Jeejha, wo pyaar hi nhi karti humse. Humne unka bigada kya hai….hamara sirf yahi dosh hai ki hum unke bête nahi hai…

Ruhana- Kabir …..aisa nahi hai…

Kabir- Aisa hi hai jiji! Tum toh sabse pyaar karti ho na. Jaise tumne mujhe sambhala tha , waise hi tumne palak ko smabhala. Lekin choti maa ko palak ka mujhse baat karna bhi nahi pasand.

Ruhana kuch nahi kehti sirf unke hath ko apne haath mein leti hai aur agle hi pal, kabir unki goad mein sir rakhkar rone lagte hain. Ruhana bas unke baal sehlaati hain….Kabir ki baatein sunkar unki aankhein bhi nam ho jaati hain….wo kehti hain…

" _Kabir, koi tumhare saath ho na ho, main hamesha tumhaare saath bhi koi problem ho, yaad rakhna tumhari ye behen hamesha hai tumhaare saath"_

Ye sunkar kabir unki ore dekhte hain aur wo muskarati hain. Tabhi unh eek aur awaaz sunayi deti hain…

" _Bhaiyaa…..main bhi aapke saath hu. Maa ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai lekin aap jaante ho na , aap mere sabse ache bhaiya ho. Maa nahi samajhti , na samjhe lekin aap akele nahi ho bhaiya….."_

Kabir muskarata hai aur palak uske gale lag jaati hain. Ruhana muskarati hai….

" _Arey waah palak, tu toh bahut badi ho gayi."_

Palak…" _Jiji, aapke liye toh bachi hi hoon. "_

" _Haan Jiji, tumhaare liye atleast hum bache hain. Kyunki hume pata hai ki tum hamesha humaare saath ho"_ Kabir ne kaha.

" _Aur humko badi maa, maa aur kaki sa se bachane wali bhi aap ho jiji…"_ Dushyant ne wahan aate hue kaha.

Ruhana muskarati hain…. _" Acha jiii…."_

" _Haani Jeejii….Aur kya, tum nahi bachaogi toh hum ghar se bedakhal kar diye jaayenge. "_ Kuki ne wahan aate hue kaha.

" _Haan, Ghar se bedakhal hone ke kaam toh ye aur palak hi karte hain…..hume marvaayengi kisi din ye log."_ Sachin ne wahan aate hue kaha.

" _Haawww…..so bad bhai…..bade bhai hote hi bachane ke liye…."_ Palak ne kaha.

" _Haan sachin, baat toh palak ne thik kahi…"_ Kabir ne muskarate hue kaha.

" _Haan bhai, tumhari behen ne kaha hai toh sach hi hoga."_ Dushyant ne kaha.

" _Dushu bhai, main aapki behen nhi hoon….?"_ Palak ne gusse mein kaha.

" _Nahii…tu paalak paneer hai….hehehe…"_

Palak uske peeche bhaagti hain…. _" Bhaii, ab aap dekho….main kya karti hoon."_

Ruhana in sabko dekhkar muskarati hain….tabhi sachin wahan aata hai….

" _jeejii, Aap muskarati raha karo, achi lagti ho."_

Ruhana muskarati hain…. _" Main theek hoon sachin."_

Sachin unko dekhte hain…. _" Hum jaante hain jiji, aap pareshan ho, lekin, pareshani se koi hal nahi niklega. Aisa aap hi kehti ho na. isliye , ab chalo, kuch kha lo. "_

Ruhana muskarati hai… _" Hume bhook nahi hai sachin. Hum doodh pi lenge baad mein. Acha ye batao, tumhara kaam ho gaya?"_

" _Haan, almost ho gaya. Kal papa se sign krva lenge, toh wo complete ho jaayega."_

 _Itne mein andar Aalokji ki aawaz aati hai…._

" _Ruhana, hamare kamre mein aaiye…"_

" _Sachin, hum jaate hain, aur aap log bhi jald hi andr aaiyega, thand badhne lagi hai."_

Itna kehkar wo wahan se chali jaati hai.

 _ **Wahin Ranawat Mansion mein….**_

Areej , Akshay, Nimisha, Shefali, Rajat, Vineet sabhi bageeche mein hote hain, jab Suraj ji wahan aate hain…

Suraj ji- Rajat, Nimisha, kal subah taiyar rehna. Hume nikalna hai.

Nimisha- papa, meri baat toh suniye…

Suraj ji- Nimisha, hum kuch nahi sunna chahte. Aap bas taiyar rahiyega.

Nimisha- Papa….

Rajat- Haan Baba sa, hum taiyar rahenge.

Suraj ji- Aur haan, hume aap dono ke jawab Haan mein chahiye. Ab jaiye , so jaiye.

Itna kehkar wo wahan se chale jaate hain.

Nimisha wahan jhoole ki ore badh jaati aur vineet uske peeche jaate hain..

Akshay- nimisha, tu kab se rone lag gayi haan, arey ek baar mil lena, pasand nahi aaye toh na keh dena.

NImisha- Aasan nahi hai bhai. Aaj maa hoti toh aisa nahi hota.

Akshay- Nimisha, maa bhi baba ki baat ko taal nahi paati. Aur tu kyun chinta karti hai. Hum sab hai na.

Vineet- Haan, aur ho sakta hai, jisse mamaji tera rishta karna chahte hain , wo bhi teri tarah hi ho. Ho sakta hai wo hi mana kar de.

Nimisha- Agar aisa nahi hua toh?

Akshay- Uffo! Ab tu itna negative mat soch. Baba ke saath jaana, phir dekhte hain kya karna hai.

Vineet- Com'mon now cheer up! Sab acha hi hoga.

Nimisha un dono ko dekhkar muskarati hain aur jaane ke liye haami bharti hai.

 _ **Singhania Mansion..**_

Ruhana Aalokji ke paas jaati hain.

Aalokji- Hum bahut khush hain ruhana. Aur hum chahte hain ki aap bhi khush rahein.

Ruhana- Aap khush hain toh hum bhi khush hain.

Aalokji- Aapko toh khush hona hi chahiye beta. Kinshukji bahut ache hain.

Shaliniji- Aur hum jaante hain beta, aap unke saath bahut khush rahengi.

Ruhana muskarati hai…

" _Aap dono ne unhe chuna hain , toh wo sach mein bahut ache honge maa. Lekin kya ab hum jaayein, hume kuch kaam hai"_

" _Haan beta jao…"_ Aalokji ne kaha aur ruhana wahan se chali jaati hain.

Ruhana apne kamre mein jaati hain aur rone lagti hai. Wo ateet unke aankhon ke saamne aa jaata hai jiske kaaran unhe pyaar aur shaadi se aitraaz hai.

 _ **Agle Din,….**_

Rajat, Suraj ji aur Nimisha ghar se nikalte hain. Wahin dusri taraf, Singhania mansion mein chehel pehel hoti hai. Sachin kisi kaam se nikalte hain…

Sachin- Dushyant, tum seedhe office jaana. Hume kuch kaam hai , wo kar ke hum bhi aa jayenge.

Dushyant- Okay….tum pehle apne kaam kar lo. Office main sambhal lunga.

Sachin kuch files lekar ghar se nikal jaate hain. Wahin Areej bhi apne ghar se bahar aati hain. Unhe college mein kuch kaam tha. Sachin kisi se baat karte hue ja rahe the aur unhone areej par dhyaan bhi nahi diya aur dono aapas mein takra jaate hain. Areej usko dekhti hain….

Areej- O Hello, dikhta nahi hai kya? Saara papers idhar udhar kar diye.

Sachin- Excuse me, dekh ke shayad tum nahi chal rahi thi

Areej- Tumse kisne kaha tha phone pe baat karte hue chalne ko….kisi doctor ne kaha hai kya?

Areej uspar chillati hain…

Sachin- Dekho madam, mujhe derr ho rahi hai. Tumse behes kar ke mujhe apna time barbaad nahi karna.

Areej- Mujhe kaunsa shauk hai tumse baatein karne ka…huhhh! Egoistic ho tum!

Itne mein wahan kabir aata hain…

" _Sachin chalo, main drop kar dunga raaste mein."_

Sachin unki baat sunkar car mein baith akr chale jaate hain. Yahan areej unko jaate hue dekhti hain…

" _Huhh! Kaisa ghamandi insaan hai. Sorry bhi nahi kaha. Sahi hai, Ye singhania's ne bade ghamandi hain. Sirf apni baat dikhayi deti hain, Dusre ki toh koi parwaah hi nahi hai…huhhh!"_

Areej gusse mein badbadati hain…Tabhi wahan akshay aate hain…

" _Oye Aruuu, ab yahan kya khadi hai, chal, main tujhe college drop kar deta hoon. Mujhe bhi kuch kaam hai."_

Areej .." _Haan bhai chalo, aaj na is Singhania ne saara mood kharab kar diya….Sachin Singhania…huhh!"_

" _Ohho, tujhe kya zaroorat thibata karne ki. Ab jaldi chal!"_

Itna kehkar wo areej ko lekar chale jaate hain.

 **A/N: Yahin par lagate hain alpviram! Tohhh…..**

 **Kya nimisha aur rajat kritika aur karan ke liye haan kahenge?**

 **Kya Ruhana Kinshuk se shaadi karke khush rahengi? Kya wo kabhi khush ho paayegi?**

 **Kya kabir aur arjun ko koi aisa milega jo sirf aur sirf unse pyaar kare?**

 **Aur kya hai wo raaz jisse ruhana ko pyaar aur shaadi pe hai aitraaz?**

 **Jaanne ke liye….intezaar kariye…**

 **Pyaar Sahit….**

 **Nimisha &Roohi…**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Back... To bang on... Thank you to all the reviewers... love ya so much...so let's continue**

* * *

 **Yahan U.S Mein**

 **Kavin ek coffee shop mein tha tabhi usey saamne se Aisha aate huye dikhi**

Kavin: Aisha!...

Aisha pichey mudke dekhti hai

Aisha: Arey tum? Tum yahan?

Kavin: Tum firse mera naam bhool gayi na?

Aisha: Aaa.. haann(scratching her head)

Kavin: Kavin... Kavin Singhania

Aisha: Oh ya...sorry I am bad with names

Kavin: It's alright lekin agar fir bhooli toh tumhare haath pe likhwa diya jayega (in Amitabh Bachhan style) "Tumhara dost Kavin hai, haiin!"

Aur wo dono has pade

 **YAHAN INDIA MAIN**

 **Shaifali koi saaman lene Mall mein aayi thi...**

Shefali(calls Aru): Aru, Main yahan world trade park aayi hun tu abhi free hai toh aaja

Areej: Accha thik hai mai 20 minute mein free ho rahi hun, fir aa hun, tab tak tu na chhoti moti ghar ki chizen le le wo Nimmi di ne gopi kaka se kaha tha saman lane ke liye, par vo pata nahi kya le aaye hain isliye tu main list bhej rahi hun, ye sab saaman bacha hai ye mangwa le specially dhyaan se chuhe maarne ki dawa le le wo store mein chuhe bahot ho gaye hain aur diwali bhi aa rahi hai na na isliye

Shefali: Thik hai aur kuchh meri maa

Areej: Nahi bas itna hi,baki kapde hum saath mein le lenge

Shefali: Thik hai

 **Thodi der baad wo general store jaati hai aur wahin par Dushyant bhi usey dekhta hai**

Dushyant: Ye yahan kya kar rahi hai?

 **Thodi der baad wo dekhta hai ki Shefali rat kill le rahi thi**

Dushyant: Rat kill?...Ye ladki kisko maarne ki planning kar rahi hai

 **Thodi der baad wo dekhta hai ki wo knife kharid rahi thi**

Dushyant: Ye pakka kisi ka murder karne wali hai

 **YAHAN SISODIA HOUSE MEIN**

 **Rajat, Nimisha Suraj ji aur Ajit ji wahan pahonchte hain**

Indrajeet ji: Arey Suraj sahib aaiye aaiye, aao beta baithiye...Kritika, beta chai pani le aa

 **Yahan Kritika chai ki tray laati hai**

Indrajeet: Ye hai meri beti Kritika,Kritika, ye mere dost Suraj, ye unke chhote bhai Ajeet aur ye Suraj ka beta Rajat, aaur Ajit ki beti Nimisha

Kritika: Namaste

Kritika aake Suraj ji aur Ajit ji ke pair chhuti hai

Suraj ji: Bhayi wah...Indrajeet, tumhari beti ko dekhke bhala kaun kahega ki ye U.S mein pali badi hai

Aur Ajit ji Nimisha ko ghoorne lagte hain (kyunki wo jeans me thi)

 **Yahan Dusri taraf**

 **Ruhana apne naye designs dikhane ke liye ek meeting mein aayi hui thi ki tabhi wo kisi se takrati hai**

 **"** **tum"**

Vineet: Tum yahan bhi? Jahan dekho wahan aa jati ho... tum ek jagah tik ke nahi reh sakti kya? Jab se mili ho bhoot banke pichhey padi ho

Ruhana: Excuse me... Pichha main nahi tum kar rahe ho mera, mujhe toh yahan kaam se bulaya gaya hai lekin tum zarur mera pichha karte huye aaye ho

Vineet: Woah! What a joke...main aur tumhara pichha... itne bure din bhi nahi aaye mere kaam se toh mujhe bulaya gaya hai tumhe kisi aur ne

Tabhi pichhey se ek aawaz aati hai

"Ruhana Singhania, Vineet Rajawat"

 **YAHAN U.S mein**

Kavin: It's a nice place

Aisha: Nice Music...

Kavin: Beautiful You

Aisha: Thank you

Kavin: Coffee?

Aisha: Ya Cappuccino

Kavin : Any specifications?

Aisha: Common, Cappuccino mein kya specifications?

Kavin: Excuse me(calling the waiter), take the order please

The waiter comes

Waiter: Yes sir what would you like to have?

Kavin: 2 Cappuccino

Aisha: Make it with slim milk with 2 sachets of coffee and 1 spoon sugar

Waiter: Sure Ma'am anything else?

Aisha: No that's all...

Waiter wahan se chala jata hai

Kavin: Toh tum yahan kaise?

Aisha: Main tumhara pichha kar rahi hun

Kavin: You can't be serious

Aisha: Coffee pine hi aayi thi Kavin

 **YAHAN INDIA MEIN**

 **Mall mein**

 **Shaifali Areej ka wait karte karte food court me aa gayi thi aur usne khud ke liye coffee order kar li thi aur tabhi wo apna kuchh saman nikalne ke chakkar mein rat kill uthake side mein rakh leti hai aur Dushyant aisa dekh leta hai**

Dushyant: OMG ! Ye toh khud ko maarne ki taiyarri kar rahi hai, matlab ye yahan aake suicide karne ke liye ye sab...nahi main aisa nahi hone dunga

 **Aur wo uske paas aata hai aur zor se chillata hai**

Dushyant: Baby... Itne chhote se jhagde ke liye tum ye kya kar rahi ho ? Aisa please kuchh mat karo please

 **Saare log unhe dekhne lagte hain**

Shaifali: What the hell! Kya hai ye sab tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Dushyant: Wahi toh main tumse puchh raha hun, itne se jhagde ke liye...tum apni jaan de dogi that's not fair jaan(hugged her)...baby please aisa mat karo...I love you na

Shaifali: Kya bakwaas hai

 **Tabhi wahan ek aged lady aati hai**

Shaifali: Door hato

Dushyant(to the lady ): Auntie ji ab aap hi dekhiye...aap hi samjhaiye isey ,ab bataiye, Miya biwi ke bich mein chhota mota jhagda toh hote rehta hai na, ab dekhiye chhota sa jhagda hua aur ye (showed her the rat kill) abhi pine wali thi

Lady: Hey Bhagwan, sahi keh raha hai tumhara pati chhota mota jhagda toh har rishte mein hota hai par iska matlab ye toh nahi ki tu aapni jjaan le le

Shaifali: Auntie ye sab jhoot hai, ye mere pati nahi hai

Dushyant: Dekha ab mujhe pati maanne se bhi inkaar kar rahi hai...

Shaifali: Dekho ye sab natak band karo

Dushyant: Baby please ghar chalo...aram se baithke baat karte hain

 **Aur wo uska haath pakadke usey apne saath alag le jata hai**

Shaifali(jerked me): Leave me...huh!

Dushyant: Haan haan mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai tumhara hath pakadne ka

Shaifali: Kya tha wo sab Drama

 **Tabhi Areej Shaifali ko dekhke wahan aati hai**

Areej: Shefi kya hua?

Shaifali: This disgusting guy Aru... I'll kill him

Areej: Arey lekin hua kya

Dushyant: Main batata hun, mujhe ye toh nahi pata ki tum logon ne iske saath kya kiya hai lekin haan tumhari behen jaan de rahi thi ye(showed her the rat kill ) pine jaa rahi thi wo toh shukar manao ki maine isey dekh liya warna ye toh suicide karne wali thi

Areej: What?

Dushyant: Haan aur Suicide karne ke liye isne do tarike liye they, agar ek fail ho jaaye toh dusra use kar le, dekho iske bag mein tumhe knife bhi milega, taaki agar chuhe maarne ki dawa nakli ho toh nas kaat sake

Shaifali: What the hell... ye rat kill aur knife dekhke tumne ye maan liya ki main suicide karne wali hun?Are you out of your senses? Main bhala khudki jaan kyun lungi Jaan lena hogi toh(points the knife to him) main tumhari nahi lungi?

Areej: Shefi shefi control

Shaifali: Useless idiot creature

Areej: Dekho Mister Ye rat kill chuhe maarne ke liye hota hai, aur knife sabzi kaatne ke liye isliye apne dimag se ye sab faaltu chizen hata do...Chal Shefi

 **Yahan Kritika ke ghar mein**

 **Rajat aur Kritika yahan Kritika ke kamre mein they**

Rajat: Kamra accha hai aapka

Kritika: Jee Shukria

Rajat: Darasal Kritika ji hum ye nahi jaante ki aapse baat kya karein, pehle humne kabhi kisi ladki se khul ke baat nahi ki

Kritika: Hum jaante hai, Baba ne bataya tha, ki aap bahot sharmile hain

Rajat: Kritika ji hum dono ke pita chahte hain ki hum dono ek dusre ko pasand karke shadi kar lein lekin ye bahot bada faisla hai aur hum chaahte hain ki koi bhi faisla lene se pehle hum ek dusre ka ateet jaan lein

Kritika: Humare ateet mein kuchh khas nahi hua, graduation ke liye hum U.S gaye they lekin ab laut aaye hain...bas yahi hai, aur kuchh khaas nahi

Rajat: Lekin kya aap humare saath khush reh paayengi, humara matlab hai ki...

Kritika: Hum samajh rahe hain...aur sach puchhiye toh humare hisab se khushi toh tab hoti hai jab khush rakhne wale ka dil ekdam saaf ho...

Rajat usey dekhta hai, aur pehli baar wo kisi ladki ko dekhke muskurata hai, Kritika sharma jati hai

Rajat: Bahar chalein? Sab intezaar kar rahe honge

 **Aur wo dono bahar aate hain...yahan Nimisha aur Karan bhi aa jaate hain**

Suraj: Toh kya faisla liya tum dono ne?

Rajat: Hume ye rishta manzoor hai Baba sa

Indrajeet: Bhai wah!... Kritika bête kya tum khush ho?

Kritika sar hila ke haan mein jawab deti hai

Ajit: Nimisha Karan tum dono ne kya socha?

Karan: Hume Nimisha pasand hai

Ye sunke Nimisha chaunk jaati hai

Ajit: Nimisha

Par is se pehle Nimisha kuchh kehti uska phone bajta hai

Nimisha: Dad bahot important call hai main aayi

aur wo phone uthati hai

Nimisha : Thank God Tilu You saved me...kya lead? Aati hun

Nimisha wapas aati hai

Nimisha: Dad bahot important lead mili hai abhi nikalna padega Congrats Bro! And Nice meeting Karan, but I can't marry you Main nikal rahi hun Bye Bye Bye...

 **Aur wo itna kehke nikal jaati hai aur yahan sab dekhte reh jaate hain**

 **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**

 **Ruhana aur Vineet pichey mudke dekhta hain toh pichey multimillionaire**

 **K.L Sahani khade they**

K.L: Vineet Ruhana, come to my room

Wo dono K.L ke room mein jaate hain

K.L: Please have a seat

Both of them sit down

Vineet: Sir aapne mujhe jab phone pe bata hi diya tha fir kisi ko bulane ki zarurat hi kya thi?

Ruhana: Sir aapne aapke aur Shakti Jewellers ke toh kitne purane relation hain, hum toh humesha aapko best hi dete hain aur is baar bhi best hi hoga

Vineet: Sir I assure you 10 % discount fir toh Neerja Jewellers aapko suit karega na

Ruhana: Sir agar baat discount ki hai toh I assure you 20% percent discount

Vineet: Sir 30% percent and no additive taxes

Ruhana: Sir

K.L : Shut up both of you maine yaha aapko bargaining karne ke liye nahi business ke liye bulaya hai ... Main ye nahi janta ki aap mein kya personal issues hain par aap dono hi mujhe chahiye. Is se aap dono ki companies ka fayda hoga aur mera bhi .

Ruhana: Sir main iske saath toh bilkul kaam nahi kar sakti

Vineet: Tumhare saath kaam karna hi kaun chahta hai

K.L: Soch leejiye eksaath kaam karne mein aap dono ko fayda hai ,agar fir bhi aap nahi chahte ki aapki companies ka fayda ho toh that's your wish, I have many other people in market

Vineet aur Ruhana sochne lagte hain fir

Vineet, Ruhana: Thik hai Sir lekin is se kahiyega ki ye mere kaam mein taang na adaaye

K.L: Aap kaam aapas mein divide kar leejiye main legal documents aur agreement taiyyar kar deta hun Okay

Vineet, Ruhana: Thank you sir

 **YAHAN EK MANDIR MEIN**

 **Rishta hone ke baad Rajat ek mandir mein aata hai ki tabhi usey Kiara wahan dikhti hai jo ek andhi aurat ki madat kar rahi thi seedhiyan utarne mein**

Kiara: Mausi tumhara beta nahi aaya kya

Lady: Vo naukri se nahi aa paya hai aaj beta, bechara kitna karega

Kiara: Koi baat nahi Mausi main hun na mujhe apni beti maniye,aiye aram se

 **Rajat ye sab door se dekh raha panditji uske paas aate hain**

"Badi bhali ladki hai, pata nahi bhagwaan aise logon ke hi nasib mein aisa kyun likhte hain"

Rajat: Matlab kya Pandit ji

"Iska Vivah nahi ho paa raha hai"

Rajat: Lekin kyun

"Bhagyavidhata ne bada hi bura bhagya likha hai iska Manglik hai ye isliye isey acchha ladka nahi milta"

 **Rajat seedhiyon se nichey utarne laga wo baar baar Kiara ko hi dekh raha tha**

Rajat(thinking): Aksar log jaise dikhte hain waise hote nahi

 **YAHAN MALL MEIN**

 **Areej aur Shaifali ek gift store mein they tabhi vahan andar Sachin bhi aata hai Dushyant ke saath**

Areej: Wow kitna pyara vase hai ye ghar mein kitna accha lagega

Sachin(jo ki us vase ko dusri taraf se dekh raha tha): Ye vase mere table pe kitna suit karega

Wo dono us vase ko utaarne ki koshish karte hain fir dekhte hain toh dusri side se un dono ne pakda tha

Areej,Sachin: Tum!

Areej: Excuse me ye vase mera hai

Sachin: Ye mera hai

Areej: Haan lekin maine isey pehle liye toh mera ho gaya

Sachin: O hello! Nazar toh meri pehle padi thi na toh mera hua vase

Areej: Mera hai !

Sachin: Tumhara naam likha hai kya? Itni saari chizen hain yahan lekin tumhe toh aadat hai na dusron ki chizon pe nazar daalne ki

Areej: Shut up Ye faltu aadat tum log hi paalte ho

Sachin: Dekho ye vase toh main hi lunga

Shaifali: Aru stop it tune agar fir is vase ki wajah se argument kari na toh vase tere sar pe de marungi

Areej: Vase chaiye na tumhe,thik hai le lo, Is vase ka bill inse le lena(to cashier)

Aur vo vase gira deti hai aur dono waha se chali jati hai

Shaifali: Aru tune vo vase tod diya

Areej: Jo Aru ka nahi ho sakta vo kisi aur ka bhi nahi ho sakta, cha lab

 **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**

 **Akshya bahar apni car mein baitha tha tabhi usne Kuki ko gate ke bahar khade huye dekha**

Akshay: Haye..Kya khoob lagte ho bade sundar dikhti ho

Kuki made a weird expression

Akshay: Taarif karun kya uski jisne tumhe banaya

Kuki was irritated now

Akshay: Ye chaand sa raushan chehra zulfon ka rang sunehra haaye...

Kuki came to him

Akshay: O yaar ye toh idhar hi aa rahi hai

Kuki: Ek baat batao

Akshay: 2 puchhiye ji

Kuki: Tum sach mein psychiatrist ho ya tumhe bhi ilaaj ki zarurat hai

Akshay: Aji aap ilaaj kar deejiye

Kuki: Shut up! Dubara aisi badtamizi ki toh dekh lena huh!

Itna kehke wo wahan se chali gayi

Akshay: Kya ladki thi yar, dil mein dhamaka kar gayi

 **Ye sab Palak door khadi dekh rahi thi aur wo bhi gusse mein wahan se chali gayi**

 **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**

 **Kabir Nimisha ka wait kar raha tha**

Kabir: Fir late Miss Ranawat .. as usual!

Nimisha: Aap batayenge ki kya lead mili hai?

Kabir: Prakhar Priyadarshi, janti ho kaun hai?

Nimisha : Haan, State ke ministers mein se ek

Kabir: Haan, aur Gundya bhau ke gang ka leader bhi

Nimisha: Kya?

Kabir: Haan, Gundya bhau saare kaam unhi ke ishare par karta hai aur abhi unke farmhouse pe koi bahot badi meating hone wali hai, kai saare ministers aayenge, hume wahi jana hai, something is fishy...

 **Wo log** **Farmhouse pahonchte hain aur fir chupke se jo andar ho raha tha wo sab dekh rahe aur Nimisha usey record kar rahi thi ki tabhi Gundya bhau ek gun nikaalta hai aur kisi ladke ke sar pe rakhke usey shoot kar deta hai ye dekhke Nimisha ghabra jaati hai aur zor se chillane hi waali hoti hai ki Kabir uska muh band karke usey diwar se tika deta hai**

 _Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain  
Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi  
Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi  
Ghar inko bulaao kabhi  
Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zaraa_ _._

 _._

 **Tabhi wo dekhta hai ki Gundya Bhau ke aadmiyon ne unhe dekh liya tha aur vo Nimisha pe goli chalane hi waale they ki Kabir usey nichey karke bacha leta hai**

 _Khamoshiyan...Teri Meri Khamoshiyan_

 _Khamoshiyan... Lipti hui Khamoshiyan_

 **aur fir wo log wahan se bhaagke car mein aa jaate hain**

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**

 **Sab khana khaake so gaye they lekin Arjun jo ki ek haadse ke baad so nahi pata tha, usey fir wahi sab dikhai de raha tha, wahi log, khoon, uske haath pe bana wo naam jise cheera gaya tha berehmi se aur ye dekhke Arjun zor se chikkh ke utha**

"ROSHNI"

 **Us ne apne maathe pe fir wahi pasine ki boondein mehsoos ki wo utha aur uthke chat pe aaya , yahan saamne wali chhat pe Palak aur Kuki saath jhoole pe baithe they**

Kuki: Pallu Kaki maa toh Kabir bhai se kabhi acche se baat nahi karti fir tu kaise matlab ...Wo

Palak: Arey Baba, toh kya hua agar meri Maa ne unhe janam nahi diya Rishta toh dil se banta hai, Aur main jaanti hun ki bhai mujhse bahot saara pyaar karte hain, par unke liye accha nahi lagta

Kuki: Kyun?

Palak : Kaash unke liye bhi koi hoti jo unse itna pyaar karta ki wo maa ki nafrat ko bhool jaate, Mujhe Rona aa jata hai Kuki

Kuki: Dekh lena koi na koi zarur hogi Kabir bhai ke liye bhi

Palak: Aur wo jaldi mil jaaye na tabhi mujhe chain aayega

 **Arjun ne ye saari baatein sun li thi, Palak ki baatein sunke pehli baar us haadse ke baad uske chehre pe halki si muskaan aayi thi wo bas usey dekh raha tha**

 _Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua  
Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua  
Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua  
Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua_

 _Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai_  
 _Tum dhun koi laao zaraa_  
 _Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain_  
 _Kabhi aa gunguna le zara_  
 _Beqarar hain baat karne ko_  
 _Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa.._

 _Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan_  
 _Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan_

Arjun wahan se chala jata hai

Palak: Kuki

Kuki: Haan bol

Palak: Tu na saamne waale ladkon se zyada baat mat kiya kar wo maine subah dekha tujhe wo us Akshay se baat karte huye

Kuki: Lekin kyun?

Palak: Bas Aise hi

Kuki: Thik hai nahi karungi khush

Palak: Hmm...

* * *

 **Ab aage kya hoga? Kya in logon ka jhagda kabhi khatam hoga?  
**

 **Kya Ruhana ki shadi hogi?**

 **Kya Wo khush rahegi?**

 **Kya Is Dushmani se door Aisha Kavin mil paayenge kabhi**

 **aur kya hai Arjun ka ateet ?aur kaun bharega uske zakhmo ko?**

 **Kya Kabir Nimisha dosti kar payenge?**

 **Janne ke liye stay tuned**

 **To Hum Tum-Ek Duje Ke Liye**

 **Loads of Love**

 **Ruhana & Nimisha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Namashkaar! Hum aa gaye phir se update ke saath :p Shukriya…is kahaani ko padhne ka aur uspe kuch shabd kehne ka :D Chaliye aage badhte hain!**

 _ **Agle Din….Ranawat Mansion….**_

Us din ghar mein sab kaafi hairaan they…. Aise isliye kynki bahut dinon baad unhone Arjun ko muskarate hue dekha tha.

Areej- Bhai , aap thik ho na?

Arjun- Haan, mujhe kya hoga? Waise, tujhe college nahi jaana?

Areej- Jaana hai na bhai, main aur sheffi saath mein jayenge.

Arjun- Acha, main ja raha hu, ek zaroori meeting hai.

Areej(musakarti hain)- Waise bhai, aap muskarate hue ache lagte ho. Phir se udaas mat hona.

Arjun haan bolta hain aur nikal jaata hai. Tabhi peeche se akshay aata hain….

" _Waah bhai, kamaal ho gaya. Ye patthardil insaan muskarane laga…..waah waah!"_

Tabhi rajat wahan aate hain _….."Akshay, wo thik hone ki koshish kar raha hai, tumhe usey support karna chahiye."_

" _Jee Bhai sa…..main mazaak nahi karunga."_

Akshay sar neeche kar ke kehte hain aur rajat wahan se nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Wahin Singhania Mansion…..**_

Sabhi log bahut jaldi mein hote hain. Sabhi table par baithkar naashta kar rahe the, tabhi sachin wahan aate hain….

Sachin- Maa, hum nikal rahe hain, zaroori kaam hai.

Ruhana- Bahut buri aadat hai tumhari sachin, kuch kha kar jao.

Sachin- Jijha , hum office mein kha lenge. Bye!

Ruhana- Ruko sachin!

Sachin- Kya hai jiji? Hume late ho raha hai.

Ruhana- Humne kaha aap nashta karke jayenge.

Sachin- Kya jijha, tum bas mujhe aur dushu ko daantti ho, kavin aur kabir ko kabhi nahi.

Ruhana- Tum is ghar ke bade bête ho, tum hi theek se kaam nahi karoge toh chote kya seekhenge.

Sachin- Not fair haan!

Palak- jiji, sabse badi toh aap ho. Hum toh aapse seekhenge. Sachin bhaiya se nahi.

Sachin- Waah , ekdum thik kaha palak!

Ruhana muskarati hain aur unke haath mein juice ka glass thama deti hai.

" _Ab isko piyo aur jao."_

Aur wo baaki sabko juice deti hain. Tabhi Dushyant unse puchta hain….

Dushyant- jiji, aapko aaj bhi sahaniji ke office jaaana hai.

Ruhana- Haan dushyant, jaana hai na aur us akdu ke saath kaam bhi karna hai

Palak- Akdu…kaun jiji?

Ruhana- Arey wohi, Vineet Rajawat.

Shaliniji- Ye kya tareeka hai baat karne ka Ruhana?

Ruhana- Jaane dijiye maa sa, aap nahi samjhengi.

Dushyant- Chalo jiji, main chhod deta hoon. Usi taraf ja raha hoon.

Ruhana- thik hain, main aati hu purse lekar.

Dushyant- Haan , jldi aao.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Ranawat mansion mein….**_

Nimisha, jo ki chutti par thi apne kamre mein baithi hui kuch soch rahi thi. Unki tandra tootti hai Neerja ji ki awaaz par….

Neerjaji- Nimisha…..bete , aaj aapko office nahi jaana?

Nimisha- Nahi Buaji, aaj main chutti par hu.

Neerjaji- Kya baat hain, kuch khoyi si ho. Koi baat hai?

Neerjaji uske baalon mein haath ferte hue kehti hain. Nimisha unka haath pakadti hain….

Nimisha- Buaji, ek baat puchun?

Neerjaji- Pucho beta.

Nimisha- Kya har khamoshi ke peeche koi kaaran hota hain?

Neerjaji- Har baat ke peeche koi na koi kaaran hota hai nimisha. Main yahan rehti hu , iske peeche bhi ek kaaran hai beta.

Nimisha- Nahi buaji, main ye jaanna chahti hu ki kya kaaran hona zaroori hai?

Neerjaji uske paas aakar baithti hain aur uske chehera thapthapati hain….

Neerjaji- nimisha, har dukh ka, sukh ka, khushi ka…sabka kaaran hota hai, toh khamoshi ka kyun nahi. Ho sakta hai kisi ne kuch khoya ho , ya phir kisi ko wo na mila ho jo usne chaha ho. Lekin tum kyun puch rahi ho?

Nimisha- Bas aise hi buaji, ab agar har cheez ka ek kaaran hota hai toh mujhe kaaran ka pata lagana hoga.

Neerjaji- Kaunsa kaaran?

Nimisha- Waqt aane par aapko bataungi bua ji. Acha, aap mere liye soup bana doge?

Neerjaji- Haan, main banati hu.

Itna keh kar neerjaji chali jaati hain aur nimisha phir se kuch sochne lagti hain….

" _ **Flashback starts***_

 _ **KKN Office…**_

Kabir us din gusse mein tha. Nimisha usse kuch sign karvane uske cabin mein jaati hai. Us waqt wo phone par baat kar raha hota hai….

" _Dekhiye MrKumar, mujhe us case ki saari details chahiye. Report taiyar karni hai…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Main nahi jaanta aap ye sab kaise karenge, lekin aaj ki date mein mujhe puri report chahiye. Hume wo news telecast bhi karvani hai."_

 _._

 _._

" _Main kuch nahi sunna chahta…jaldi se office aaiye.."_

Itna kehkar wo phone kaat deta hai aur tabhi nimisha par uski nazar jaati hain…

Kabir- Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Nimisha- Aapke sign karvane the is file par.

Kabir- Table pe rakh do , main baad mein kar dunga.

Nimisha- Sir, sign abhi chahiye.

Kabir- Maine kaha na , main kar dunga. Tum jao yahan se.

Kabir uske upar chilllata hai aur nimisha wo file uski table par chhodkar chali jaati hai.

.

.

 _ **Kuch derr baad….**_

Kabir nimisha ko apne cabin mein bulata hai…

Nimisha- Aapne bulaya?

Kabir- Haan, ye lo wo file, ek baar check kar lena.

NImisha- Okay , thank you!

Aur jaane ke liye mudti hai….tabhi kabir unhe rokta hai..

Kabir- I'm sorry Nimisha, Wo subah tum par chilla diya. Main gusse mein tha.

Nimisha- Its okay, kabhi kabhi main bhi aisa hi behave karti hu.

Kabir- Tumhe dekh ke toh nahi lagta lekin haan, main zaroor roz sabko dukhi karta hu.

Nimisha- Aisa kuch nahi hai, aur aapko sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Yahan, neerjaji nimisha ke liye soup lekar aati hai. Nimisha unse soup lekar rakh leti hai aur phir achanak usey ek din pehle ki baatein yaad aa jaati hai...ki kaise kabir ne usko Gundya bhau ke aadmiyon se bachaya….Achanak se uske chehre pe ek muskaan aa jaati hai…..

" _Ab chahe kuch bhi ho, Kabir ki udaasi ka kaaran toh main jaan ke rahungi."_

Tabhi wahan Areej aur shefali aati hain usey dhundhte hue….

Areej- Dii, isey samjhao, kal se gussa aa raha isko.

Nimisha- par hua kya?

Shefali- Wo dushyant singhania , samajhta kya hai khud ko! Kahin ka raja hai….kuch bhi bolta hai.

NImisha- Arey bas! Chilla mat. Aur jao , dono khana kha lo.

Areej- Chalo didu!

Nimisha- Haan, tum dono jao, main aati hu.

 _ **Dusri taraf, USA….**_

Kavin us din bahut khush tha aur wo apne doston ke saath college ke cafeteria mein tha…..

" _Aaj main bahut khush hoon….bas ab ye exams ho jaayein…."_

 _._

Tabhi wahan usko aisha dikhayi deti hai….aur wo uski taraf badhta hai….

Kavin- tum mujhe dhundhte dhundhte mere college tak aa gayi ?

Aisha- Kavin singhania …right?

Kavin(muskarata hai)- Arey wahh…aapko toh mera naam yaad hai, varna mujhe laga ki aapke haath par likhna padega.

Aisha- uski zarurat nahi hai kavin. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki hum ek hi college ke students hain.

Kavin- Acha hai na aisha…ab hum roz mil sakte hain.

Aisha- Mr Kavin, padhai pe dhyan do.

Kavin- Ab dost tumhare jaisi khoobsurat ho toh dhyan padhai pe kaise jayega./haan?

Aisha- Are you seriously flirting?

Kavin- Lo bhai, ache se baat karo, toh kehti hain flirt kar rahe hai, nahi karo toh aur nakhre…

Aisha- Hmm…lagta hai kaafi experience rakhte hain….

Kavin(Smiles)- Jo chahe samajhiye Miss Aisha…..Par hum toh ye puch rahe the ki…."Mujhse dosti karogi?"

Aisha(looks at him)- Soch ke kahenge…

Aur wo wahan se chali jaati hai

 _ **Singhania Mansion…Raat ke waqt….**_

Ghar me khushi ka mahol tha hoga bhi kyu nahi aakhir ghar ki badi beti ki shadi jo hone wali thi. Sabhi log khane ki table pe they jab Aalokji wahan aate hain….

Aalokji- Shaliniji!

Shaliniji- Kya baat hai? Aap bade khush lag rahe hain?

Aalokji- Arey shaliniji, aap sunengi toh aap bhi khush ho jayengi. Baat hi aisi hain.

Palak- Kya baat hai badepapa, jaldi bataiye.

Aalokji- Palak, teri behen ki shaadi ki taarikh nikal aayi hain.

Palak- Kya? Kab?

Aalokji(hanste hue)- Shaliniji, diwali ke do hafte baad ka muhurat nikla hai.

Shaliniji- Arey waah, bahut achi baat hai.

Tabhi ruhana wahan aati hai aur ye sab sun leti hain. Shaliniji uska maatha choomti hain….

Shaliniji- Hum bahut khush hain ruhana.

Ruhana(muskarati hain)- Aapko khush hona chahiye maa.

Shaliniji- Tu khush nahi hai beta?

Ruhana- Maa, aapki aur papa ki khushi mein hi meri khushi hain. Acha , hum aate hain.

Itna kehkar wo wahan se chali jaati hain. Sachin unke taraf badhte hain lekin tabhi Rekhji sabko khan eke liye bulati hain. Sachin ruhana ko bulane unke kamre ki taraf badhte hain aur unhe balcony mein paate hain….

Sachin- Jiji!

Ruhana- Han sachin?

Sachin- Jiji, khana lag gaya hain, chalo na! Kaki bula rahi hain

Ruhana- mujhe bhook nahi hai. Tum kha lo.

Sachin- jiji, pareshan ho? Kya hua?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Sachin. Tum jao khana kha lo.

Sachin- aap mujhe bata sakti ho na jiji.

Ruhana- Ohho, humne kaha na ki kuch nahi hua. Chalo, ab jaao.

Sachin wahan se chale jaate hain.

Thodi derr baad….

Sabhi bache baatein kar rahe the….

Kabir: Jijhi main toh sach mein bahot khush hun aapke liye...Meri jijhi ki shadi hone wali hai

Kuki: Haan bhai, I am Super excited aur ye khabar sunke toh Kavin bhaiya bhi jhoom uthe. unka bas chalta na toh koi bhi flight pakad kar yaha aa jaate

Sachin: Haan, woh toh maine kisi tarah usey roka, warna toh wo exams chhodke yaha aa raha tha

Palak: Bhai maine toh gaane bhi decide kar liya hai, main kaunse gaane pe dance karungi

Kuki: Aur kal hum shopping karne jayenge, Kiara di aap bhi chaloge na

Kiara: Tumhe jahan jana hai jao main nahi aaungi

Palak: Kyun di aapko koi shopping nahi karni?

Kiara: Nahi

Palak: Nahi lekin kyun?

Kiara: Bas nahi lena

Kuki: Arey le lo le lo di ho sakta hai shadi mein koi ladka aapko dekhke pasand kar le aur phir diwali bhi toh aa rahi hai.

Palak: Waise Di ke devar bade hot hai hain di

Kuki: Fir hum gana gayege Didi tera devar diwana haaye raam kudiyo ko dale daana

Palak: Aur shadi me na

Kiara(chillati hain): Bas karo tum log shadi shadi shadi, shadi na ho gayi pata nahi kya ho gaya...huh!

Aur wo wahan se balcony mein chali jati hai,

Palak ki aankhon mein aansu aa jaate hain…

Palak- kiara diii….suno toh….main toh aise hi bol rahi thi.

Shalini ji ye dekhti hai aur Kiara ke pichhey usey samjhane jaati hai

Shalini ji: Kiara beta ye sabb kya tha?

Kiara: Maa aap

Shalini ji: Haan, aur bahar jot um kar rahi thi wo sab kya tha bête

Kiara: Aur wo log jo kar rahe they wo kya tha maa wo jaante hain na ki jis ghar se jijhi ka rishta juda hai usi ghar ke logo ne mera rishta toda hai

Shalini : Main janti hu beta aur main samajhti bhi hun par beta ye kaisi samjhdari hai ? Ghar mein khushi ka maahol hai aur tum ho ki... beta tera jaisa bhaagya hai, tera rishta bhi usi hisab se judega lekin beta iska matlab ye nahi ki tum baaki sabka dil dukhao beta, apni behen ki khushiyon mein shaamil hona sikho, tabhi tum khud khush reh paaogi...is tarah se toh tum khud dukhi ho rahi ho aur ghar mein sabka dil dukha rahi ho, Aise khushiya nahi milti Kiara

Kiara unki baat sunke rone lagi aur fir Shalini ji usey gale lagati hai

Shalini ji: Ye rishta nahi hua toh kya meri gudiya ke liye zaroor koi na koi rajkumar hoga

Kiara: Sach maa...hoga koi mere nasib mein ?

Shalini: Kyun nahi hoga? Bilkul hoga…

Aur ye sab ittefaqan Rajat apne garden se dekh leta hai aur sun leta hai aur soch mein pad jaata hain.

" _Lagta hai, panditji sahi keh rahe the. Bhagwan bhi na jaane kaisi kaisi pareeksha lete hain. Lekin ye toh us din jaisi nahi hai….us din toh kaise ladne lagi thi….aur aaj wahi ladki ro rahi hai…kamaal hai….lekin zaroor kuch toh hua hai…."_

Tabhi wahan akshay aata hai….

" _Bhai, baba bula rahe hain…chaliye…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan akshay, main aata hu…"_

Aur phir wo uske saath chala jaata hai.

 _ **Dusri taraf…**_

Ruhana bageeche mein hoti hai aur jo kuch bhi hua, wo soch rahi hoti hai ki tabhi wahan kabir aata hai….

Kabir- jiji, kya hua?

Ruhana- kuch nahi, tum yahan?

Kabir- Haan, aapko yahan dekha toh chala aaya.

Ruhana- Kaki ne kuch kaha?

Kabir- Wo kuch kehti hain kya! Khair meri chhodo, aap kya soch rahi thi?

Ruhana- Yahi ki main apne bhai ke liye kya tohfa khareedu…(she smiles)

Sachin- Tohfa sirf kabir ke liye, humare liye nahi!

Ruhana(muskarati hain)- Sabke liye, aakhir diwali aa rahi hai.

Kabir- Haan jiji….is baar toh khoob roshni hogi…

Sachin- Haan, aur diwali ke 2 hafte baad jiji ki shaadi jo hai.

Kabir- haan, lekin kaam bhi toh hai.

Sachin – haan….chalo, hum planning karte hain.

Aur wo dono wahan se chale jaate hain….

 _ **1 hafte baad….Diwali week….**_

Ghar mein diwali ki taiyaari ho rahi hoti hain….tabhi wahan ek ke baad ek cabs aake rukti hain….Shefali jo bageeche mein khadi hoti hai….wo zor se chillati hain…..

" _Aruuuu…aishu is back …..!"_

Aur wo darwaaze ki taraf bhaagti hain….

Wahin Ghar ke bahar, aisha aur kavin apni apni cab mein se baahar nikalte hain aur ek dusre ko dekh ke chaunk jaate hain….

Aisha- tum phir se yahan?

Kavin- Arey, ye mera ghar hai.

Aisha- Mera bhi ghar yahin hai.

Kavin-woww….that's great…ab hum roz mil sakte hain.

Tabhi aalokji ki awaaz aati hain….

" _Aishaaa…..andar chaliye jaldi se. Kisi se bhi baat karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Aur saamne wale ghar mein se toh kisi se nahi…"_

Aisha andar chali jaati hain, aur kavin wahin khada rehta hai jab tak dushyant uske paas nahi aata.

Dushyant-Oye…yahan kyun khada hai….jaldi chal. Maa kabse intezaar kar rahi tera.

Kavin- CHalo!

Aur wo andar chale jaate hain.

Sabhi unse milkar khush hote hain. Palak kavin ke paas aakar puchti hain….

Palak- Bhaiya, mera diwali gift?

Kuki- Oye palak, pehle mujhe gift milega…phir tujhe.

Palak- Nai, main choti hu, mujhe pehle milega….

Kabir- Arey palak, sabko tohfa milega.

Tabhi wahan Ruhana aati hain….

" _Uffoo…..tum log ladna band karo. Sabko tohfe milenge. Par puja ke baad…aur kv, jao, change kar lo. Khana taiyar hain."_

Kavin haan kehkar apne kamre mein chale jaate hain..

Wahin Ranawat mansion mein bhi sabhi khush hote hain.

Areej- Aishuu, tu mere liye gift laayi na?

Aisha- Lo, mere exams they wo kuch nahi , isko apne gift ki padi hai. How mean!

Areej- Oye….i am not mean….tu hi US mein thi, kuch toh laati behen ke liye.

Aisha- Haan haan, thik hai, laayi hu na ….shaanti rakh.

Areej- wohi toh nahi hota…

Shefali(uske sir pe chapat lagati hai)- Impatient hai tu….paagal!

Areej- tum dono paagal ho! Huhh!

Tabhi wahan Vineet aata hain….

Vineeet- Oye Aru aur sheffi….kya hai….abhi toh aayi hai wo!

Shefali- Not fair bhaiya…main bhi toh hoon. Ye aruu pareshan kar rahi hai.

Vineet- Wo bechari abhi toh aayi hai aur tum dono usko pareshan kar rahe ho.

Areej(makes a face)- vineet bhaiya, not fair. Aap aishu ko zyada pyaar karte ho.

Vineet- Ufff….acha ab chalo, usey aaram karne do. Aur haan, tohfe sabko milenge.

Areej- Yaayyy…..do na !

Vineet- abhi nahi! Shaam ko jab sab ghar pe honge. Rajat bhai aur arjun nahi hai na abhi.

Areej- Okay bhaiya…!

Aur phir wo log bhi neerjaji ki awaaz par khane ke liye chale jaate hain kyunki phir puja ki taiyari jo shuru karni thi

 **A/N: Okay…here I end!**

 **Diwali dhamaka….so ruhana aur vineet kya tohfe laaye hain?**

 **Kya Ruhana ki shaadi ho paayegi? Kya aisha-kavin ki dosti pyaar mein badlegi?**

 **Kya kiara ko uska rajkumar milega?**

 **Jaanne ke liye jude rahiye….**

 **PyaarSahit….**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Namshkaar! Phir se ek update! Shukriya to everyone! Aage badhte hain….**

 **Aishu…surprise for you inside….love you :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **SINGHANIA MANSION**_

 **Palak aur Kuki rangoli bana rahi thi, Kiara ye sab upar se dekh rahi thi, Usey Maa ki kahi baat yaad aati hai aur vo bhi nichey aati hai**

Palak: Kuki neela rang kaha hai mil nahi raha

 **Tabhi koi wahan neela rang daal deta hai**

Kuki: Jiji aap?

Kiara: Kyun main rangoli nahi banaun tumhare saath?

Palak: Bilkul banao na jijhi aap se acchi rangoli bhala hum bana sakte hain?

Kiara muskurakar unke saath rangoli banana baith jaati hai, Tabhi Kuki masti karte huye Palak ke chehre pe rang laga deti hai, aur Palak bhi usey rangne hi wali hoti hai ki beech mein Kiara aa jati hai aur fir wo bhi haske Palak ko rang lagaane daudti hai idhar Rajat kaam se bahar aaya hi tha ki achanak Palak ke pichhey bhaagte bhaagte Kiara Rajat se takra jaati hai aur Rajat ke saare kapde kharab ho jaate hain

Kiara kuchh kehti is se pehle Rajat bol uthe

Rajat: I am sorry meri wajah se aapke saare rang gir gaye?

Kiara: Lekin

Is se pehle Kiara kuchh aur kehti Rajat bina sune chale jaate hain

Kiara: Strange Galati meri aur Sorry wo bolke gaya ?...

Tabhi Palak wahan aati hai

Palak: Chalo na Kiara di

Kiara : Haan chalo chalo

 **Yahan Dusri taraf**

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

 **Nimisha Areej aur Shaifali ke paas aati hai**

Nimisha: Arey baba tum log jaldi taiyaar ho fir mujhe late bhi ho raha hai

Aisha: Di main aaj aayi hun aur aap kahin jaa rahi hain

Nimisha: Abhi nahi jaa rahi puja ke baad jaaungi office ek ghante ke liye fir wapas aa jaungi pakka

Aisha: Diwali waale din office?

Nimisha: Haan wo Diwali ki party hai na toh socha sabko bas wish karke chali aaungi, par sirf ek ghanta pakka

Aisha: Okay jao maaf kia

Raat ho gayi thi saare ghar jagmaga rahe they bas ek taraf kisi ke man mein shanti thi toh wo tha Kabir

Dono taraf Diwali ki puja hoti hai

 _ **SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Puja hote hi Kabir wahan se nikal jaata hai sirf apni Jeejha ko batakar

Kavin: Ab baari aayi tohfe ki kis kis ko taufa dekhna hai apna

Palak, Kuki : Mujhe !

Kavin: Thik hai, lekin sabse pehle meri Jeejha ke liye, Jeejha(aur wo taufa dete hain)

Ruhana: Chhote kabhi badon ko tohfe dete hain?

Kavin: Kis kitaab mein likha hai ki nahi dete... Kholke dekhiye naa

Ruhana tohfa kholti hai. Ruhana jab dekhti hai uski aankhein chhalak jaati hai aur vo Kavin ko gale laga letti hai, Wo Kavin aur Ruhana ki bachpan ki tasvir thi, jisme Ruhana ne Kavin ko god mein bithaya hua tha

Kavin: Oh teri! ye kya Kavin tune toh di ko rula diya

Ruhana(hits him): Pagla!

Kavin: Sachin bhai aur Dushyant bhai ye aapke liye...(Watch)

Sachin: Wow..my favourite brand...kafi samjhdaar ho gaye hain chhote laad sahab

Kavin: Bhai kiska hun, Kiara di ye aapke liye aapka favourite brand ka set hai is baar nuks mat nikalna

Kiara : Isme eyeliner nahi hai…

Kavin: Kya baat kar rahe ho di maine toh khud Aish...I mean apni friend ke sath

Kavin dekhta hai toh us me sab tha

Kiara: Mazak tha

Kavin: Ye le Kuki tere favourite authors ka books ka set

Kuki: Thanks bro !

Kavin: Kabir bhai ye... Kabir bhai kahan hain?

Ruhana: Wo...

Kavin: Is baar fir...

Ruhana: Koi baat nahi tu mujhe de de main de dungi jab wo aayega

Kavin smile karke deta hai, Aur uth jaata hai

Palak: Haww that's not fair sabke liye kuchh bas Palak ke liye hi nahi

Kavin: Aa..Pallu Sorry haan tera gift toh reh gaya itne saare kharidne they na toh main bhool gaya

Palak muh fula ke dusri taraf khada ho jati hai Ki tabhi uske saamne ek bada sa teddy bear aa jata hai

Kavin: Ye itna bada teddy jo extra ticket ke saath aaya hai, wo gift packing mein kaise aata?

Aur Palak smile karke Kavin ko gale laga leti hai

Ruhana: Abhi gifts khatam nahi huye, yahan aao main bhi tumhare liye kuchh laayi hun

 _ **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**_

Nimisha: Aishu, tu jo bhi laayi hai na inhe de de warna ye saare jaan kha jayenge

Aisha ek ek karke sabko gifts deti hai lekin sirf Akshay ko kuchh nahi deti

Akshay: O hello mera gift kahan hai?

Aisha: Chhote badon ko thodi gift dete hain

Akshay: Accha toh ye Rajat bhai, Arjun, Vineet ye sab toh umar mein tujhse bahot chhote hain na?

Aisha: Haan wo main aapka gift bhool gayi (winks at Akshay)

Akshay: Accha koi baat nahi...jaa maaf kiya

Areej(Thinking): Daal mein zaroor kuchh kala hai

Shaifali: Nahi Aru, puri daal kaali hai

Areej: Tujhe kaise pata main kya soch rahi thi

Shaifali: Bas aise hi

Tabhi wo dekhte hain ki Akshay aur Aisha, Aisha ke room mein jaate hain

Akshay: Jaldi laa behna

Aisha: Deti hun, aapko pata bhi hai, kaise kaise chhupa ke lani padti hai aapki favourite brand ki Whiskey

Akshay: Wah behna kamaal kar diya.

Aisha: Lekin please ye mujhse door rakhna I hate alcohol

" _ **Aur ye baat hum Bua ya Kaka sa ko bata dein toh"**_

Akshay: Shaifi, Aru...

Shaifali: Haan hum...

Aisha: Please meri behno please ye baat mamaji ko ya maa ko mat batana

Areej: Thik hai nahi batayenge magar humari ek shart hai

Akshay: Kaisi shart?

Shaifali: Bhai aapki Whiskey me se hume humara share chaiye

Akshay: Bas... Itni si baat, thik hai Done, Lekin pehle promise karo ki kisi ko kuchh nahi bataogi

Areej, Shaifali: Promise

Aisha: Accha..aap log apni daaru party kijiye main chali

Aur itna kehke wo wahan se chali jaati hai

Akshay: Tum log suno, Shaifi, mere room se wo coke ki bottles leke aa

Shaifali daudkar wo bottles laati hai

Shaifali: Ye lo bhai

Akshay: Good! Ab Coke out aur Whisky in

Aur wo coke ki bottles mein whisky mila deta hai

Akshay: Ab hum piyenge toh kisi ko shak bhi nahi hoga

Tabhi unhe Neerja ji ki aawaz aati hai

" _Shaifali, Aru Akki kahan ho tum"_

Aur wo log wo bottles chhupa dete hain, Tabhi Neerja ji wahan aati hain

Neerja: Lo tum log yahan ho..yahan kya kar rahe ho

Shaifali: Wo hum log patakhe lene aaye they, bas leke jaa rahe hain

Neerja: Arey toh jao na

Akshay: Haan haan chalo behno, patakhe jalate hain phir pee lenge

Neerja ji: Kya?

Akshay: Matlab phir aaram se khayenge piyenge

Aur itna kehke wo log phatake leke aangan mein chale jaate hain

Aur yahan Nimisha kuchh dhundhte huye Aisha ke kamre mein aati hai

Nimisha: Arey wah bhai toh coke laaye hain, waise bhi mera gala sookh raha tha, ek le leti hun

Aur wo Coke (Whisky) peene lagti hai

Nimisha: Thoda taste alag hai, but nice

Aur wo wahan se wo bottle leke jaati hai

Thodi der baad Nimisha gaadi ki chaabiyan leke bahar aati hai

Areej: Jaa rahe ho Nimiliya?

Nimisha: Bye meri AruooooooooooooLiya

Areej: Ye inko kya ho gaya?

Aur itna kehke Nimisha wahan se chali jaati hai gaadi leke

 _ **YAHAN SINGHANIA MANSION MEIN**_

Kavin apne ghar ke pichhey wali side khada tha tabhi usne Aisha ko common park mein jaate dekha toh wo bhi uske pichhey aa gaya,

Kavin: Aisha!

Aisha palatke dekhti hai

Aisha: Kavin

Kavin: Akeli yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Aisha: Mujhe wo sab shor sharaba pasand nahi I mean ...khair chhodo tum yahan kya kar rahe ho tumhe toh sabke sath rehna pasand hai na

Kavin: Hai par tumhe yahan aate dekha toh aa gaya

Aisha smiled

 _ **DUSRI TARAF**_

 _ **RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**_

Akshay Areej aur Shaifali wapas Aisha ke room mein jaate hain, lekin jab jaate hain toh unhe ek bottle

Akshay: Ayeee... ye ek bottle kaun pi gaya?

Shaifali: Pata nahi bhai hum toh aapke hi sath they

Akshay: Toh is kamre mein aur kaun aaya hoga

Shaifali: Bade log toh aate nahi aur Aisha aayegi nahi bhaiya log bahar they humare saath fir...

Areej: Nimiliya!

Shefi, Akki: Kya?

Areej: Haan, jab wo ghar se bahar gayi tab hi mujhe samjhna chaiye tha ki unhe kuchh hua hai, kyunki wo bahot ajeeb tarah se baat kar rahi thi

Akshay: Matlab wo puri bottle pee gayi?

Areej: Lagta toh yahi hai

Akshay: NAHI!... Wo gayi kahan hai?

Areej: Kehke toh gayi thi ki office jaa rahi hai par nashe mein kahin aur...

Akshay: Main uske office jata hun tum dono yahan ghar mein sambhalo tab tak

Areej: Okay

Aur wo itna kehke ghar ke bahar aata hai

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

Is shor sharabe se koson door jahan sirf shanti thi Kabir akele baitha tha, usey Diwali bhaayi hi nahi

Tabhi wo dekhta hai ek sarsaraati hui car aati hai aur ped mein thok deti hai

Kabir: My God!...

Aur wo bhaagte huye Ped ki taraf jata hai...dekhta hai ki gaadi hi damage hui thi car chalane wale ko kuchh nahi hua tha wo car kholke dekhta hai toh sari mein ek ladki thi jiska sar uske baalon ne dhak rakha tha

 **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**

 _ **IN COMMON PARK**_

Kavin: Aisha, bahot dino se tumhe kuchh kehna tha pata nahi tumhe kaisa lagega lekin shayad is se accha din na mile

Aisha: Main samjhi nahi..kaho jo kehna hai

Kavin: Aisha hume miley huye mehez teen hafte 4 din huye hain lekin fir bhi itne kam samay mein main jo tumhare liye sochne laga hun, jo mehsoos karne laga hun wo is se pehle na kabhi kiya hai na kabhi karunga shayad

Aisha: Gol gol jalebi jaisi baatein mat karo Kavin, come to the point

Kavin: _**I LOVE YOU**_ Aisha

Aisha: Ye ekdam se kya?

Kavin: Ekdam se nahi hai, bas aaj man kiya toh keh diya, I know aisa zaroori nahi ki tum bhi wahi feel karo wahi socho jo main sochta hun, I know tum aisa nahi sochti, but it's Okay I can understand

Aur wo wahan se jaane lagta hai ki tabhi pichey se Aisha aawaz deti hai

Aisha: Jawab sune bina hi haar maan li bas itna sa pyaar hai mujhse ?

Aur wo bas muskura ke jaane lagi phir usne dubara Kavin ko palatke dekha aur Sharma ke jaane lagi

 _ **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION KE BAHAR**_

Akshay Nimisha ko dhundhne nikal hi raha tha ki tabhi usne saamne dekha ki ek phataka sidha Palak ko lagne wala tha wo daudke wahan gaya aur usey god mein uthaake door kar deta hai

 _ **Tere Naina.. Has Diye, Bas Gaye Mere Dil Mein, Tere Naina...  
( Mere Dil Mein Jo Armaan Hai Paaas Aake Zara Dekho Na  
Dil Ke Taar Mein Hai Sargam Chede Koi Hai Abb Koi Anjana )...  
Yeh Pyaar Ki Hai Baatein, Kuch Ankani Mulakatein  
Oho Aise Hi Milte Hain, Milte Ke Machalte Hai Do Dil Jawaan..**_

Palak ko hosh aata hai aur vo Akshay ko maarne lagti hai

Palak: Tum mujhe nichey utaro you ek no ke cheap , freak you flirt

Akshay: O hello ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum

Palak: Bilkul thik keh rahi hun, pehle tumne meri behen pe try mara aur ab mujhpe try kar rahe ho

Akshay: Hello madam main toh aapko phatake se jalne se bacha raha tha

Palak: Shut up ! aise bachata hai koi?

Akshay: Toh aur kaise bachata aag lagne ke baad

Palak: Dekho tum...Tum na...

Par Is se pehle wo kuchh keh pata pichey se Sachin aata hai

Sachin: Palak, kaki sa tumhe kabse dhundh rahi hai, aur baba ka aadesh hai ki saari jalne wali chize abhi andar rakh di jaaye

Akshay: Haan haan sabse pehle apni behen ko andar rakh do patakhon se zyada toh isme aag hai

Palak: How dare you!

Sachin: Palak faaltu baatein mat karo chalo andar der ho rahi hai

 _ **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**_

Kabir jab us ladki ke baal hatata hai toh wo kuchh der tak usey dekhte hi reh jata hai, chehra toh pehchana tha wo Nimisha thi lekin aaj pehli baar uske chehre se uski aankhein nahi hat rahi thi

Wo usey god mein uthaake bahar laata hai tabhi usey halka sa hosh aata hai

Nimisha: Kabir!... main tumhare paas hi aa rahi thi

Kabir(thinking): Isne toh pee rakhi hai lekin ye toh peeti nahi fir...lagta hai kisine badtamizi karne ke liye kuchh milaya hoga iske khaane ya drink me

Nimisha: Kabir! Kahan kho gaye...I know tum apni maa ko miss kar rahe ho na

Kabir chup tha

Nimisha: Tum kitneee...lucky ho atleast tumne apni maa ko toh dekha hai, maine toh wo bhi nahi dekha...

Kabir usey uthakar ke side mein le jaata hai aur fir ek bench pe bithata hai

Nimisha: Tumhe pata hai sab bolte hain maine apni maa ko maara hai, par main apni maa ko kaise maar sakta hun, main toh kitna chhota tha, bas paida hi hua tha jab wo chali gayi...huh(makes crying face)

Kabir uski baatein sunke hairan tha usne pehle kabhi uski aankhon mein wahi dard jo wo mehsoos karta tha nahi dekha tha

Nimisha: khair mera chhodo, tumhe pata hai(uske gaal khichke), Tum haste huye kitnaaaaaaaaaaaa Cute lagte ho par(crying) Tum haste hi nahi...kyun...mujhe accha nahi lagta

 _ **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**_

Kavin: _**Hey Hey Ey Ey Ey Ey Hey Hey Hey Hey...  
Tumhe Pata Toh Hoga, Tumhi Pe Main Fida Hoon  
Tumhe Hai Jabse Chaaha, Hawaaon Mein Udata Hoon  
Tumhi Mere Har Pal Mein, Tum Aaj Mein, Tum Kal Mein  
Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

Aur tabhi dheere se baarish hone lagi

Aisha: _**Tumhe Pata Toh Hoga Ke Mere Dil Mein Kya Hai  
Chalo Kahe Deti Hoon, Kabhi Nahi Jo Kahaan Hai  
Tumhi Mere Har Pal Mein, Tum Aaj Mein, Tum Kal Mein  
Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

Aur Kavin Aisha ko pichey se aake gale lagata hai

 _ **YAHAN DUSRI TARAF**_

Kabir Nimisha ki baatein sunke hairaan tha lekin fir bhi wo sunna chaahta tha

Kabir: Tumhe main hasta hua accha lagta hun?

Nimisha: Bahot tum mujhe haste huye bahot acche lagte ho

Aur ekdam se aayi baarish ko dekhke wo usey fir uthaake apni gaadi mein bitha deta hai , aur Nimisha Behosh ho jaati hai aaj pehli baar aisa tha ki Kabir ki nazrein Nimisha se hatt nahi rahi thi aur uske chehre pe ek muskaan aa jati hai

 _ **Wo chaand jaisi ladki**_

 _ **Is dil pe chhaa rahi hai**_

 _ **Aankhon ke raaste se**_

 _ **Is dil mein aa rahi hai**_

 _ **Wo Chaand wo chaand**_

 _ **YAHAN RANAWAT MANSION MEIN**_

Areej, Akshay, Shaifali, Nimisha ke naa milne se paresha they yahan chhat pe itni barish mein bhi Arjun khada tha usey apne aur Roshni ke saath bitaaye pal yaad aa rahe the

Tabhi Kuki apni chhat pe kapde lene aati hai aur tabhi wo Arjun ko aise khade dekhke saamne aati hai aur chillati hai

Kuki: O hello O hero, bimar hona hai kya? Andar jao

Arjun usey dekhta hai

Kuki: Tumhe hi bola hai bahar kya khade ho baarish mein jao andar

Arjun: Tumse matlab

Kuki: Dekho Mister chaahe koi bhi ho bimar padne ked hang kare mujhe accha nahi lagta Please jao andar

Arjun: O hello madam main apni chhat pe khada hun tumhe is se kya?

Kuki: Thik hai khade raho, main bhi apni chhat pe bina chhate ke tab tak khadi rahungi jab tak tum andar nahi jaate

Arjun: Ajeeb ziddi ladki ho tum, O.K fine I am going, waise bhi yahan khade rehke mujhe yahan khade rehke tumse argument nahi karna

Aur wo kamre ke andar aata hai

Tabhi Doorbell bajti hai aur Areej Darwaza kholti hai, wo dekhti hai Kabir ne Nimisha ko bahon mein uthaya hua tha

Areej: Nimiliya!...

Kabir: Andar le jaun inhe?

Areej: Ya please

 _Kabir Nimisha ko andar uske kamre mein litata hai_

Areej: Kya hua inhe?

Kabir: Pata nahi shayad kisine kuchh mila diiya hoga khaane ya pine mein accident hi kar diya tha nashe mein apna , maine inhe ghar pahuncha diya ab main chalta hun

Ye sab Akshay sun leta hai

Akshay: Kabir

Kabir: Haan

Akshay: Thank you meri behena ke liye...

Kabir smiles Aur vo Waapas apne ghar jaata hai Jahan Ruhana ab bhi uska wait kar rahi thi. Ruhana usey dekhti hai….

Ruhana: Kabir aa gaye tum, aa jao, khana laga deti hun

Kabir: Jeejhi aap soye nahi?

Ruhana: Tumhara intezaar kar rahi thi na

Kabir: Aapne bhi nahi khaya nah?

Ruhana: Mera bhai bhooka ho aur main khana kha lun..aisa ho sakta hai kya? (wo muskarati hai)

Kabir: Jeejhi...

Ruhana: Kabir!

Aur Kabir muskura deta hai. Ruhana aur Kabir saath khana kha rahe hote hain tabhi Kabir ko Nimisha ki baatein yaad aati hai jo ruhana se nahi chhupti…

Ruhana: Kya baat hai chhote nawab aap aaj bahot muskura rahein hain?

Kabir: Haan? Nahi toh...

Ruhana: Chhupa lo chhupa lo apni hasi ka raaz chhupa lo.(wo muskarate hue kehti hain)

Kabir: Aisi baat nahi hai Jeejhi.

Ruhana: Accha ek minute

Aur vo uthke drawer se wo gifts le aati hai

Ruhana: Ye Kavin tumhare liye laaya tha par tum toh..., aur meri taraf se

Kabir: Ye kya… Jijhi main toh aapke liye kuchh laya hi nahi

Ruhana: Mujhe gift dena hai na Kabir ?

Wo usko dekhti hai aur wo haan mein sar hilata hai…

Kabir: Haan bataiye kya laa sakta hai aapka bhai?

Ruhana: Toh ek acchi si bhabhi laa deejiye humare liye.

Kabir : Jee? Jiji aap

Aur Kabir Sharma ke uth jata hai

Ruhana: Aur vahi waali laiyega jiski wajah se itni pyaari smile aayi hai aapke chehre par...

Kabir ko firse Nimisha ka chehra yaad aata hai aur wo muskara deta hai…

Kabir: Good night Jijhi

Ruhana: Good night

Aur Kabir apne room mein chala jata hai aur ruhana soch mein pad jaati hain….

" _Hmmm..toh chhote nawab ko finally koi mil hi gaya uske chehre ki hasi wapas lane ke liye...chalo accha hai ki koi toh hoga uske saath , uske sukh , dukh aur har problem mein saath dene ke liye…."_

Aur phir wo sab samaan uthakar apne kamre mein chali jaati hai…

 **A/N: So, pasand aaya? Koi toh sapnon mein kho hi gaya hoga…:p hehe….*samajhdaar ko ishara kaafi hai***

 **Ab 4 log toh ek dusre se lad rahe hain…..kya hoga in charon ka! Kis kis ka dil tootega?**

 **Aur mere chote nawab muskarane lage….waah…koi toh hai use smile karvane ke liye…**

 **Dekhte hain Aisha-Kavin ka pyaar kya rang laata hai….aur kya kabir nimisha ke liye phir se hansna seekhenge? Kya hoga inki mohabbat ka anjaam?**

 **Jaane ke liye..stay tuned….**

 **Tata!**

 **Pyaar sahit…**

 **NimishaRuhana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hii…hello…..back with next update. Hope everyone likes it.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **Agle Din….Ranawat Mansion….**_

Nimisha apne kamre mein so rahi hoti hai aur Akshay uske paas hi hota hai. Nimisha ki aankh khulti hai aur uske sar mein tez dard ho raha hota hai. Wo apnea as paas dekhti hai aur akshay ko wahin sote hue paati hai…

Nimisha(POV)- " _Ye bhai yahan kyun so rahe hain, aur …aur mere sar mein itna dard kyun ho raha hai."_

Wo akshay ko jagati hai….

Nimisha- Bhai, aap yahan? Yahan kyun so rahe they?

Akshay- tu thik hai na?

Nimisha- haan, bas pata nahi kyun, sar mein dard ho raha hai.

Akshay- Haan, dard toh hoga hi, tune whisky pi?

Nimisha akshay ko dekhti hain….

Nimisha- main aur whisky? Nahi bhai….

Akshay- Nimi, tujhe kal raat ko Kabir ghar pe chhod ke gaya tha and you were drunk.

Nimisha- Kya…kabir singhania?

Akshay- haan…..(usko dekhta ho hai)- acha chal, ab fresh ho ja.

Aur wo uske kamre se chal jaata hai aur nimisha soch mein pad jaati hai.

Dusri taraf, Aisha khush hoti hai aur ye baat uske bhai se chupi nahi rehti.

Vineet- Kya baat hai aishu, badi khush lag rahi hai.

Aisha- Kuch nahi bhaiya, bas aise hi.

Vineet- Main jaanta hun , tu kuch soch rahi hai, chal ab jaldi bata.

 _Aisha's POV- Bhai ko bataun kavin ke baare mein…..nahi nahi, bhai mujhe hi daantenge, us din mamaji bhi chillaye they….pata nahi kya hua tha…"_

Vineet uske kandhe pe haath rakhta hai…..

Vineet- kahan kho gayi ?

Aisha- kuch nahi bhai….acha ab chalo na, bhook lagi hai.

VIneet- maine kuch pucha, wo bata….

Aisha- aa….bhai, main wapas aa gayi, ab main aapse apni farmaish puri karvaungi ….hehe….isliye main khush hu.

Vineet- Acha jee….yahi baat hai na?

Aisha- Haan bhaiya….ab chalo na!

Aur wo dono kamre se bahar chale jaate hain.

 _ **Wahin, Singhania Mansion….**_

Ghar mein bahut chahal pehal hoti hai, shaadi ki taiyaari zoron par hoti hai. Sabhi bahut utsaahit hote hain. Aur Sachin badi hadbadi mein dikhayi dete hain….

Kavin- Sachin bhai, kahan chale aap?

Sachin- Kavin, hume anaathalay jaana hai. Wahan par sabhi bachchon ko tohfe dene hain.

Kavin- Main bhi chalu aapke saath?

Sachin- thik hai , chalo. Wo 2 bag car mein rakho.

Tabhi wahan Ruhana aati hai….

Ruhana- Sachin, ye kuch kitaabein hai, ye bhi anaathalay ki library mein jama karva dena.

Sachin- Par jiji, aap toh in kitaabon ko dena nhi chahti thi. Phir?

Ruhana(muskarati hai)- Haan, pehle dena nhi chahti thi par ab de rahi hu.

Tabhi Dushynt peeche se aake Ruhana ko hug krte hain….

Dushyant- Aisa isliye sachin, kyunki ab jiji, jijaji se naye books mangvayengi….hai na jeejha!

Kavin- Hehe….haan, ye bhi sahi idea hai.

Ruhana- uffo, tum log bhi na, kuch bhi bolte ho.

Dushyant- Hehe, humne galat kya bola jeejha….sahi toh bola.

Sachin- baat toh sahi hai jeejha….(sachin muskarata hai)

Ruhana- Tum log na, ek baat ko rubberband ki tarah kheechte ho. Chhodo is baat ko.

Ruhana unko jhidak kar wahan se chali jaati hai.

Kavin- Ye jeeji ko kya hua?

Sachin- Chhodo , tum chalo hamare saath.

Wahin Ruhana apne kamre mein jaakar baith jaati hai. Usey dushyant ki baat yaaad aaati hai. Wo apne table pe rakhi hui ek photo uthati hain. Wo un sab bhai-behnon ki photo hoti hai. Ruhana uspe haath firati hai….

" _Ye sab log kitne khush hain…..sabse zyada kavin, palak aur kuki. Lekin main…..main chahkar bhi khush nahi hu. Kya karu main…!"_

Ruhana ki aankho se aansu nikal aate hain. Tabhi unhe kuki ki awaaz sunayi deti hai.

" _Jiji, Aapki help chahiye…"_

Ruhana apne apne aansu poch kar mudti hai toh kuki ko paati hain. Kuki usey dekhti hai…

" _Jiji, jewellery toh achi design karti ho, ab kapde design karne pe madad karo. Chalo, chhat pe chalte hain."_

Aur wo dono chhatt pe chali jaati hai.

 _ **Wahin Dusri taraf Anaathalaya mein…**_

Sachin aur Kavin wahan ke manager se milte hain.

Manager- Arey sachin sir, aaiye….bachche aapki hi raah dekh rahe hain.

Sachin-Haanji, hum bhi unhi se milne aaye hain. Ye mere chote bhai hain Kavin.

Manager- Acha, chaliye, bachche kabse intezaar kar rahe hain.

Sachin aur Kavin manager ke paas jaate hain aur sabhi bachche unhe gher lete hain. Sachin aur kavin sabhi bachchon ko tohfe dete hain aur unse baatein karte hain. Tabhi sachin ka mobile bajta hai aur wo baat karte hue bahar ki taraf jaane lagte hai ki tabhi wo ek ladki se takra jaate hain…..Wo chillati hai….

" _Andhe ho kya? Dekh ke nahi chal sakte?"_

Sachin usey dekhta hai….

" _O madam, aap bhi dekh ke chal sakti hain, khud toh phone mein dekhti hui chal rahi thi."_

.

" _Dekho, mera naam Areej Ranawat hai, mujhse pange mat lo. Pehle toh mera wo vass tod diya aur ab yahan!"_

 _._

 _Dekho Miss Areej, tum na mera mood kharab mat karo. Mujhe tumhare muh nahi lagna…"_

Tabhi wahan Shefali aati hai…..

" _Aruu, tu kya kar rahi hai, chal na, bachchon se milna hai."_

Areej gusse mein kehti hai,…..

" _Ye Mr Singhaniya ne phir mood kharab kar diya huuhh…!"_

Sachin dono ko dekhte hai…..

" _O hello, mujhe shauk nahi tumhaare jaise logon se baat karne ka…"_

Areej kuch bolti, iske pehle Kavin wahan aate hain….

" _Bhai, wo jeejha ki kitabein deni thi. Kahan hai?"_

" _Han, chalo, Car mein rakhi hai. CHalo!"_

Aur dono bhai wahan se chale jaate hain.

 _ **Dusri Taraf….Ranawat Mansion…**_

Nimisha taiyaar hokar kamre se baahar aati hai toh Akshay unse takra jaate hain…

Akshay- Kahan chali tu?

Nimisha- Office ja rahi hu bhai.

Akshay- tu thik hai?

Nimisha- Haan bhai, wo aaj ek important meeting hai. Jaana hoga.

Akshay- Theek hai, chal saath mein chalte hain.

Aur wo dono ghar se nikal jaate hain.

 _ **Kabir's Office….**_

Kabir apne cabin mein kisi soch mein hota hai. Usey pichle raat ki baatein yaad aati hai. Wahi baatein jo nimisha ne kahi thi…

" _ **Tum haste hue bahut cute lagte ho kabir…..bohot zyada cute….par tum ho ki hanste hi nahi."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **tum kyun nahi hanste….mujhe acha nahi lagta."**_

Achanak hi uske chehre pe muskaan aa jaati hai. Uske aankhon ke saamne nimisha ka maasum chehra aa jaata hai. Tabhi Nimisha aati hai…

" _May I come in?"_

He nods aur wo andar aati hai. Kabir gets into his strict avatar….

Kabir- Meeting ki taiyaari hui? Gundya bhau ke baare mein kuch pata chala?

Nimisha- Sab kuch almost ready hai. File review karni hai.

Kabir – thik hai, aadhe ghante mein mujhe file ready chahiye….got it?

Nimisha(nods)- Yes!

AUr wo jaane ke liye mudti hai lekin achanak mudti hai aur …

" _Waise mujhe aapse thankyou kehna tha."_

Kabir- Wo kisliye?

Nimisha- Wo….kal raat ke liye. Aur kisi se kuch na kehne ke liye bhi.

Kabir- Its okay.

Nimisha nods and moves out.

.

.

 _ **Shaam ke waqt….SInghaniya Mansion….**_

Sabhi apne apne kaamon mein vyast hote hain. Kuki apne haath mein kuch designs leke baithi thi wahin Sachin aur dushyant Aalokji se kuch zaroori baat kar rahe hote hain , wahin par Kavin palak ko sata raha tha. Palak shaadi ke cards ke kuch sample leke baithi thi.

Kavin- Dekh Pallu, tera bear extra ticket ke saath laaya tha, pehle meko choose karne de.

Palak- Noo…pehle main!

Kavin- Dekh, main tera teddy bear wapas le lunga.

Palak- Leke dikhao, main badi kaki aur badi maa se shikayat kar dungi. Khana daant fir!

Kavin- Aa….nai re….tu maa se kuch nahi kahegi.

Palak- hehehe…toh ab meko choose karne do.

Tabhi wahan ruhana aati hai…..

Ruhana- Ye kya ho raha hai yahan?

Palak- Jiji, shaaadi ke cards ….batao na aapko kaunsa pasand hai?

Ruhana- tu hi choose kar le palak.

Tabhi Rekhaji wahan aati hain aur uske sar par haath rakhti hai…

Rekhaji- Arey beta, shaadi tumhari hai, tum hi chuno.

Ruhana- Arey kaaki sa, kya farak padta hai. Main bhi toh dekhu, kisko meri pasand pata hai.

Aur wo muskarati hai aur Palak kehti hai…

Palak- mujhe pata hai jeeji ki pasand …

Kavin- toh bata….jaldi bol….varna tera teddy gaya.

Palak- Ye mahroon-golden wala jiji ko acha lagega. Hai na jiji? (wo ruhana ko dekhti hai)

Tabhi wahan kabir aata hai aur uske sar pe halki si chapat lagata hai…

" _Tujhe kuch nahi pata pallu, jiji ko toh ye Mahroon aur offwhite pasand aayega….kyun jeejha…?"_

Is par ruhana muskarati hai aur haan mein sar hilati hai.

Palak- okay..toh ye wala card…..badepapa ,ye wala chhapwaiyega….

Aalokji- Thik hai palak. Wahi card chhapega.

Ruhana wahan se chali jaati hai. Sachin aur Kabir ki nazrein milti hain, shayad unhe pata thi ruhana ki chuppi ki wajah. Idhar Ruhana bageeche mein chali jaati hai. Jab kuki unhe khaane ke liye bulaane aati hai, wo unhe mana kar deti hai ki unhe bhook nahi hai.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Ranawat Mansion mein….**_

Areej muh fula kar baithi hoti hai. Tabhi wahan Aisha aati hai…

Aisha- Ab tujhe kya hua? Jab se aayi hai, muh fula ke baithi hai.

Areej- Kuch nahi, ek pagal bande se fir se ladayi ho gayi aaj.

Aisha- Pagal? Kaun?

Areej- Arey ye…Sachin singahnia, aaj orphanage mein mila tha, bas har baat pe chillane lagta hai. Huhh….sorry bhi nahi bola!

Shefali- toh tune bola usko sorry…? Chillayi toh tu thi!

Areej- arey, wo pehle chillaya.

Tabhi wahan akshay aata hai…

Akshay- Kya hua Aruu…kisse ladayi kr ke aayi?

Shefali- Bhai, koi bhi aisa din jaata hai, jab areej ranawat ladayi na kare….bilkul arjun bhai pe gayi hai.

Akshay- Haha, haan, ye bhi sahi kaha behna….lekin ab kya karein….kuch nahi kar sakte.

Areej- How mean….aap toh shefali ka hi sath doge…hato, main ja rahi hu.

Aur wo gusse mein uthkar chali jaati hai. Tabhi wahan rajat aata hai….

Rajat- Arey, kya hua meri behen ko?

Areej- Dekho na bhai, ye akki bhai aur shefi mujhe sata rahe hai.

Rajat muskarata hai….

" _tune kya kiya , kiska gussa leke baithi hai…"_

Areej- arey bhai, wo idiot Sachin singhania….har baar takrata hai aur ladta hai.

Rajat- Uffo Aruu, toh tu mat lada kar….tu bhi toh kuch bhi bolne lagti hai gusse mein…

Areej- huhh….koi nahi sunta meri.

Tabhi neerjaji unhe khane ke liye bulati hai.

 _ **SInghania Mansion….**_

Ruhana bageeche mein tehel rahi hoti hai ki tabhi wahan par Kabir aata hai.

Kabir- Kya hua jiji, aaj yahan kyun?

Ruhana- kuch nahi kabir, bas kuch soch rahe they.

Kabir –jiji, kyun purani yaadein taaza kar rahi ho. Aaj mein jiyo, aapne hi kaha than a mujhe.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan jaanti hu. Aur main puri koshish kar rahi hu.

Kabir- Jaanta hu jiji, koshish karna aur kehne mein bahut farak hota hai par mujhe pata hai ki aap kar hi logi.

Ruhana- Haan, tum ho toh main kar hi lungi.

Kabir muskaraate hue unka haath pakadte hain…

" _Chalo, ice-cream khate hai. "_

Aur wo main gate ki taraf badhte hain. Kabir palak aur kuki ko bhi bulaane andar jaata hai aur tabhi ruhana ghar se bahar kavin ko dekhti hain….Kavin aisha ke saath hota hai…

" _Ruhana's POV: Ye kavin kiske saath ghum raha hai itni raat ko….is ladki ko toh yahan kabhi nahi dekha."_

Aur wo kavin ko awaaz lagati hai. Kavin peeche mudkar dekhte hai….

" _Jeejhaa…."_

 **A/N: Chalo, I end here…..**

 **Ab Kavin-Aisha ka kya hoga? Kya Kavin Ruhana ko sach bata paayega?**

 **Kya kabir phir se muskarana seekh lenge?**

 **Wo kaunsi baatein hai jo ruhana ko khush rehne se rok rahi hai….?**

 **Jaanne ke liye stay tuned…..**

 **Pyaar sahit…**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Namashkaar! We're back with the update. Thankyou to everyone, who reviewed.**

 **Chaliye aage badhte hain...**

 **Tabhi Kavin pichey palatta hai, aur dekhta hai**

Kavin: Jeejha!...Ye kya Kavin beta mar gaye solid mar gaye

 **Par tabhi wahan Palak aati hai**

Palak: Oh hello O hero tumhe Ice cream nahi khana?

Kavin: Thank you behna

Aur wo Palak ko hug karta hai aur uske gaal pe kiss karta hai

Palak: Chhiii... kitni barr bola hai bhaiya ye kissi wissi mat kiya karo

Kavin: Ab tu itne pyaar se bolegi tut oh pyaar aa jata hai

Palak: Thik hai Thik hai chalo..pyaar aa jata hai...

 **Sab log Ice-cream khaane ek stall pe aate hai aur yahan Sachin Dushyant unhe dekhke aa jata hai...wahin dusri stall pe Nimisha, Aisha Shaifali aur Areej chaat khaane aaye hote hain**

Sachin: Arey ye aap log kya kar rahe ho itni sardi ke mausam me ye kya ice-cream kha rahe ho

 **Tabhi Ruhana uske muh mein ice-cream daal deti hai**

Ruhana: Le tu bhi kha

Sachin: Jeejha...ye agar baat baba sa ko pata chali toh ? Aap log koi accha sa ice-cream parlour nahi dhundh sakte they kya

Kuki: Bhai, is kadakti hui thand mein aisi stall pe icream khaane ka maza hai wo kahin kisi ice-cream parlour me kahan

 _ **Yahan dusri taraf**_

Nimisha: Tum log na marwaoge sach mein

Areej(singing): Jaane nahi denge tujhe, jaane tujhe denge nahi

Nimisha: Aruliya!( and she hits her)

 **Sab chaat kha rahe hote hain ki tabhi Areej dekhti hai ki ek bachha un logon ko bahot der se dekh raha hota hai**

Areej: Oye chhotu..idhar aa

 **Wo bachha uske paas aata hai**

Areej: Chaat khaayega?

 **Bachha chup tha**

Areej: Arey bol na ...

 **Sachin ye sab door khada dekh raha tha**

"Bhook toh lagi hai didi teen din se kuchh nahi khaya , par"

Areej: Bhook lagi hai toh aise bolneka na...(to vendor), Bhaiya isko jo khana ho isey de do

"Didi ek plate mein do kha sakta hai kya"

Areej: Haan haan bilkul aur ek plate mein do kyun, do log alag alag plate mein kyun nahi

"Toh ek minute"

 **Aur wo bachha daudke apni behen ko bhi le aata hai aur Areej unhe khilwati hai, ye sab Sachin dekh leta hai aur ek muskaan uske chehre par aa jaati hai**

Sachin(thinking): Ye jitni buri lagti hai utni hai nahi

 **Yahan dusri taraf Nimisha khaate-khaate khaansne lagti hai aur ek taraf aa chalke aa jaati hai aur tabhi uski taraf pani ki bottle liye koi haath badhata hai**

Nimisha: Kabir sir!

Kabir: Paani

Nimisha paani peeti hai

Nimisha: Thank you

Kabir: Tum thik ho?

Nimisha: Haan

Kabir: Ye sab kya hai Nimisha tum apna khayal nahi rakh sakti kya ? Kya zarurat thi itna teekha khaane ki agar teekha nahi sehen hota toh kyun khaya, aur fir tumhari sehat kharab ho gayi toh...tumhe kuchh ho gaya toh?

Nimisha: Toh main dawa le lungi

Kabir apne sar pe apna haath de maarta hai

Kabir(thinking): Is ladki ka kuchh nahi ho sakta

Aur vo bina kuchh kahe wahan se chale jata hai

Nimisha: Kamaal hai, mere tikhaa khaane se inhe kya ho gaya

 **Yahan dusri taraf Kavin aur Aisha ishaaron mein baatein kar rahe they**

Kavin: Ice-cream

Aisha: Thand bahot hai

Kavin: Tum kya khaa rahi ho ?

Aisha: Chaat.. tum khaoge?

Kavin: Nahi Tum khao (gives her a flying kiss)

 **Aur ye sab Ruhana dekh leti hai**

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 _ **IN SINGHANIA MANSION**_

 **Ruhana Kavin ko chat par khade dekhti hai aur usey phone pe baatein karte sun leti hai. Wo uske paas jaati hai aur Kavin bhi darke palat jata hai yahan Aisha bhi andar chhup jaati hai**

Ruhana: Kavin

Kavin: Haan jiji

Ruhana: Itni raat mein kis se baat kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Kuchh nahi jiji wo college ka dost tha.

Ruhana: Ye jo tumhara college ka dost hai na, usey bolo bahar aaye

Kavin: Jee?

Ruhana: Jee..sab dekh liya hai maine us stall pe isliye ab zyada jhooth mat bolo aur common garden mein aao abhi ke abhi, aur haan apni madam ko bhi le aana

Kavin: Itni raat mein?

Ruhana: Jab tumhari madam itni raat mein tumse baat karne ke bahane dhoondh sakti hai toh wo ghar se bahar aane ke tarike bhi dhoondh sakti hai

Kavin: Jee Jiji

 **Ruhana, Kavin aur Aisha common park mein jaate hain**

Ruhana: Kahani shuru karo mera muh mat taako!

Kavin: Wo jiji

Aur wo Ruhana ko saari baat batata hai

Ruhana: Ye kya ho gaya? Aur Kavin tujhe pyaar bhi isi se hona tha

Kavin: Kya hua jiji kya aapko Aisha achhi nahi lagi

Ruhana: Aisi baat nahi hai Kavin Aisha achhi ladki hai lekin

Kavin: Lekin kya?

Ruhana: Lekin gharwaale is rishte ke liye kabhi raazi nahi honge... ek baar ko agar tu foreign se koi angrezi mem le aata tab bhi gharwaale maan jaate lekin Aisha...wo kabhi nahi maanenge

Aisha: Aisi kya burai hai mujhme?

Ruhana: Tum mein koi burai nahi hai Aisha, aur tum mein koi burai ho bhi nahi sakti kyunki mere bhai ne tumhe pasand kiya hai, lekin Aisha, tumhaare aur humaare gharwaalo ke bich 2 peedhiyon ki khaandani dushmani hai

Kavin/Aisha: Kya?...

Ruhana: Haan aur isiliye unhe ye rishta kabhi manzoor nahi hoga

Kavin: Khandani dushmani lekin kyun?

Ruhana: Wo toh mujhe bhi nahi pata, kitni baar ghar ke badon se puchha lekin koi kuchh batata hi nahi

Kavin: Toh ab kya karein?

Ruhana: Wahi toh meri bhi samjh mein nahi aa raha

Kavin aur Aisha udaas ho jaate hain

Aisha: Love story ho aur usme twist and turns naa aayein ye toh possible hi nahi hai, phir humne kaise soch liya Kavin

Ruhana: Dekho tum fikar mat karo main kuchh sochti hun, abhi tum apne ghar jao...

Aisha: Jee...

 **Aur wo wahan se chali jaati hai**

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 **Kiara breakfast khatam karke office ke liye nikal jaati hai, Wahan jaake wo dekhti hai ki design ke liye samples dekhe jaa rahe they**

Kiara: Ye samples decide huye hain...Ye..Gupta ji aapka dimag thikaane pe hai?

Gupta ji: Ji ye wo

Kiara: Ye wo ye wo kya? Gupta ji agli deal ke liye bahar se kaise samples laane hain wo main dekhungi, main laaungi khud... is that clear

"samples main launga Gupta ji"

Kiara turned and saw that it was Rajat

Kiara: Tum? Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Rajat: Tumne contract nahi padha? Ye jo project tumhari company ko mila hai usey pura karne ke liye 1 mahine 1 mahine humari companies ka merger ho gaya hai

Kiara reads the contract papers which she had

Kiara: Thik hai, lekin samples toh main khud lene jaungi

Rajat: Jee nahi main jaaunga

Kiara: Main jaungi

And their argument again started but Gupta ji interrupted

Gupta ji: Sir, Madam aap dono chale jaiye na sample dekhne

Kiara/Rajat: Main iske saath kabhi nahi

Gupta ji: Sir, Madam is se accha option ho bhi nahi sakta sir, dekhiye agar aap logon ko jaana hai toh...

Rajat: Thik hai, lekin hum dono alag alag chizon ke sample dhundhenge, na tum mere kaam mein taang adaogi, naa mere samples mein nuks nikalogi agar aisa hai toh main bhi nahi karunga

Kiara: Done!

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **IN VMC College**_

 **A professor was making some announcement**

"Girls and boys is semester Dr Aacharya ne retirement li hai isliye hume naye professor join kar rahe, Dr Akshay Ranawat"

 **And everyone looks at the door, a man entered and everyone stood up and here a girl was shocked to see him**

"Hey bhagwan ye kahan se aa gaya is se accha toh wo khadoos Buddha hi tha, kam se kam wo sirf assignment hi deta tha, ye toh pata nahi kya karega"

The class spoke in a voice

"Good Morning Sir!"

Akshay: Good Morning Good Morning... sit down all of you...sir thank you

"The class is all yours Dr Akshay All the best" and the dean left the classroom

Akshay: Haan toh, aaj main nahi padhaunga, aur sabse pehle main apne bare mein kuchh batana chahta hun mujhe aap log yahan apna teacher apna professor nahi samjhenge balki apna dost samjhenge, Call me Akshay...is that clear

"Yes sir"

Akshay: Sir?

"Akshay"

Akshay: Great... toh shuru karte hain, aaj main aapke course se related koi sawal nahi karunga balki yahan aaj main aap logon ko samjhne ki koshish karenge is liye we'll have a general discussion...Toh aap sab taiyaar hain

"Yes"

Akshay : Great!

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **ON A ROAD**

 **Areej was standing on the bus stand waiting for bus or taxi? Sachin saw her and he stopped**

Sachin(thinking): Lagta hai madam ki gaadi kharab ho gayi hai aur koi aur gaadi available nahi hai, seedhi tarah lift ke liye puchhunga toh mana kar dengi madam

 **He stopped the car beside her**

Sachin: Aji sunti ho...

 **And everyone looked at him and Areej was quite surprised at this**

Sachin: Aji gussa chhodiye aaiye chhod dete hain aapko

Areej: Mujhe tumhari lift ki koi zarurat nahi

Sachin: Aji kyun dhoop mein sik rahi hain?

Areej: Meri marzi main kuchh bhi karun

Sachin: Thik hai khade rahiye

Areej thought for a while and then

Areej: Ruko

And she came and opened the door and sat in the car

Sachin: Uff! In ladkiyon ke nakhre

Areej: Kuchh kaha?

Sachin: Jee nahi bataiye kahan jana hai

Areej: JLN college

Sachin: Okay

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Ruhana and Kuki were in a her boutique**

Ruhana: Kuki ye sab na bahot heavy hai main itna sab heavy nahi pehnungi

Kuki: Di designer main hun ki aap?

Ruhana: Ho toh tum hi lekin...

Kuki: Toh bas shh!...

And she tried to make the dress fit on her but all of a sudden when she looked through the window her eyes fell on someone and she stopped

Kuki(thinks): Ye toh wo pagal saamne wala Arjun hai...par ye andha hai kya ...

Kuki: Di ye try karke aao, main aati hun

Ruhana: Arey lekin jaa kahan rahi hai?

Kuki: Bas aayi

 **And she ran downstairs she saw Arjun and she immediately ran to him and caught his hand and moved aside**

" _Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai  
Kya ye woh makaam mera hai  
Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun  
Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai  
Jazbaat naye se mile hain  
Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai  
Ik aas mili phir mujhko  
Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai"_

Kuki: Are you mad itna bada truck tumhe saamne se aate huye nahi dikhta kya? Agar main nahi aate toh seedhe upar pahonch jaate mar jaate

Arjun: Kya farak padta hai mar bhi jaata toh jine ki khaas wajah nahi hai mere paas

Kuki: Tumhare jeene marne se tumhe farak nahi padta hoga par tumhare aas paas jo log hain na unhe farak padta hai...tumhare apno ko farak padta hai, kyunki kahin na kahin tum unki zindagi ka hissa ho...

 **And she left after saying this**

 **HERE IN VMC**

Akshay: Toh mera sawaal ye hai ki kisi bhi relationship mein sabse zyada zaruri kya hota hai

All were surprised to hear such question

Akshay: Aap sab log shocked kyun hain koi anokhi chiz puchh li hai kya maine...Aap bataiye(pointing to a student)

Wo ladki apna chehra apni kitab se chhupa rahi thi

Student1: mere hisaab se relationship mein sabse zaruri hota hai trust, bharosa... agar bharosa nahi hoga toh relationship kaise rahega

Akshay(to another student): Aap bataiye

Student2: Relationship mein sabse zaruri hoti hai maryada, wo maryada paar ho jaaye toh rishte ke maine badal jaate hain

Akshay ne uska chehra pehle hi dekh liya tha

Akshay: Chaliye aap bataiye ...Jee haan aap...kitabon se bahar aaiye Ms Palak Singhania...chaliye bataiye... sabse zyada zaruri kya hota hai kisi bhi rishte mein

Palak: Main aise sawal ka jawab dena zaruri nahi samjhti jo course se related na ho

Akshay: Aur main betuke sawal nahi puchhta, koi wajah hai isiliye aapse puchha gaya hai,chaliye bataiye

Palak: Mere hisaab se kisi bhi rishte mein sabse pehle aur sabse zaruri hota hai pyaar, agar pyaar nahi toh koi kisipe bharosa kaise karega, agar pyaar nahi toh koi kisi ki izzat kaise karega, pyaar hai toh hi rishta banta hai, pyaar nahi toh nahi...

Akshay(he smiled): Bilkul thik kaha, aapne miss Palak..love is the first step in every relationship

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **In Sachin's car**_

Areej: Ruko ruko ruko

Sachin: Kya hua?

Areej saw a little girl selling some opened the window

Areej: Beta kitne mein diye?

Girl: 5 Ka ek gulaab hai, aur ye chhote chhote guldaste 10 ke

Areej: Sab dedo

Girl: Sab?

Areej: Haan

Girl smiled and gave the flowers to her

Areej: Chalo

Sachin: Ye itne saare phoolon ka kya karogi?

Areej: Pata nahi...

Sachin : Pata nahi matlab? Liye kyun?

Areej: Us bachhi ke chehre pe jo hasi thi na wo bahot keemti thi, shayad aaj ek baar wo pet bhar ke khana kha legi..

Sachin looked at her and smiled

 _ **HERE IN RANAWAT MANSION**_

 **Aisha was in the house and talking to Kavin on phone when she heard someone's voice**

Aisha: Accha koi aa raha hai main baad me baat karti hun

 **She noticed Vineet outside**

Aisha: Arey bhaiya, kuchh chaiye tha...main paani laati hun

Vineet: Aisha..mujhe kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

Aisha: Jee...

Vineet: Maine kal raat mein tumhe der se aate dekha, aur dekh raha hun ki tum do din se ajeeb behave kar rahi ho kya baat hai Aisha

Aisha: Bhaiya..pehle promise kariye..kisi ko kuchh nahi kahenge

Vineet: Promise ab bata

Aisha: Bhaiya wo..(she kept both her hands on her face) I am in love

Vineet: Kya ? Aisha(and he hugged her), tujhe pata nahi hai ki main kitna khush hun ye jaanke...Who is the lucky guy?

Aisha: Bhaiya, please uska naam jaanke uspe goli chalane uske ghar mat chale jaana

Vineet: Itna kharab naam hai kya?

Aisha: Bhaiya

Vineet: Accha bata, nahi chalaunga goli uspe bas?

Aisha: Vo Kavin..Kavin Singhania

Vineet: Kya?...Kavin...tera dimag thik hai? Arey tujhe pyaar karne ke liye bhi dushman ghar ka ladka mila tha

Aisha: Ab ho gaya toh ho gaya... aapki khaandaani dushmani mein main kya kar sakti hun...

Vineet: Lekin Aisha..Na uske parivaar waale na hi humare parivaar waale koi bhi is rishte ke liye raazi nahi hoga, ye kis musibat mein daal liya hai tumne khudko...

Aisha: Bhaiya kuchh karo na gharwaalon ko manane ke liye

Vineet: Achha thik hai, tu tension mat le main kuchh sochta hun...

And he hugged her again

 _ **HERE IN A MARKET AREA**_

 **Kiara and Rajat had come to take the samples...Kiara started searching in one direction while Rajat was on other direction, but it suddenly started raining**

Kiara: Ye mausam...achanak se ye kya ho gaya...abhi tak toh thik tha

And she ran to a side while Rajat was looking for her and they collided, Kiara was about to fall when Rajat held her and they were in a eyelock

" _Is lamhe ko rok lun_

 _Ya main khud ko isme jhonk dun_

 _Kya karun Kya karun Kya Karun_

 _Is lamhe mein main kuchh bhi jaanu naa_

 _Naina Naina Laage_

 _Naina naina lage_

 _Tose Naina jabse mile_

 _Ban gaye silsile"_

 **Rajat took off his eyes from her and they got up**

 **HERE IN KKN OFFICE**

 **It was evening, and Nimisha hadn't come yet, Kabir was searching for her but she was not there, after sometime she joined all of them in the conference room where Kabir was briefing them on the news reports, but suddenly she got up and ran away from the room**

Kabir: Main dekhta hun

 **He found her to be in the washroom, he waited outside when she came out**

Kabir: Nimisha..Tum thik toh ho...Ye achanak kya ho gaya tumhe...

 **But he saw that she was about to collapse when he held her and took her to his cabin**

Kabir: Nimisha...Tum thik ho?

Nimisha: Hmm...

Kabir: Kya hua achanak se?

Nimisha: Subah se thodi tabiyat thik nahi hai bas isliye

Kabir: Thodi tabiyat thik nahi hai? Mujhe toh tum puri bimaar lag rahi ho, aur agar itni tabyat kharab thi toh aayi kyun tum? Ghar pe ek din ruka nahi gaya tumse

Nimisha: Sir main thik hun

Kabir: Khaak thik ho tum? Haalat dekhi hai...aur ye sab kal ki chaat ki wajah se hua hai na? Kaha tha na, jab teekha hazam nahi hota toh khaya kyun? Aur kya keh rahi thi? Dawa le logi? Ab lena dawai dher saari...tum baitho main coffee mangata hun, you'll feel better

Nimisha: Main thik hun

Kabir: Kuchh nahi sunna mujhe(and he called the peon to bring some coffee)

Nimisha: Aap meri itni fikar kar rahein hain?

Kabir: Kyunki main...(but he stopped for a while)...ye sach ki main tumhe aaj kal dusri tarah se dekhna laga hun...tumhari baton se mere chehre par hasi aane lagi hai, tumhare dard se mujhe fark padne laga hai, agar is sab ka naam pyaar hai toh haan main tumse pyaar karne laga hun

Kabir kept his hand on her cheek

Kabir: Main Jaanta hun ki main jo tumhare liye sochta hun tum bhi wahi socho ye zaruri nahi lekin ek baar, mere bare mein sochna, aur sochne ke liye, main tumhe saari zindagi deta hun...

And saying this he went away from there Nimisha looked at him and smiled, she was blushing

" _ **Khamoshiyan gungunane lagi  
Tanhaiyan Muskurane lagi  
Sargoshi kare hawa  
Chupke se mujhe kaha  
Dil ka haal bata  
Dilbar se naa chhupa  
Sun ke baat ye sharm se meri  
aankhein jhuk jaane lagi**_"

 **A/N: Toh ab Ruhana aur Vineet kya karenge? Kya wo Aisha aur Kavin ko mila paayenge?**

 **Kabir ne toh izhaar-e- mohabbat kar diya, Nimisha ka jawab kya hoga?**

 **Kiara aur Rajat...kya ye deal inhe karib laayegi ya phir ye dono sirf jhagadte hi reh jaayenge?**

 **Areej ke wajah se Sachin muskara raha hai, kya yahi baat inhe karib le aayegi...**

 **Jaane ke liye...Juse rahiye ...hamare saath.**

 **RoohiNimisha**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Namashkaar again! Hehe :p I am back with the next chapter.**

 **Is kahaani ko padhne ke liye tahedil se shukriya….ab aage badhte hain!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **KKN Office…**_

Kabir Nimisha se apni baat kehkar wahan se chala jaata hai. Nimisha muskarate huye uski kahi baatein yaad karti hai. Wo khud ko sheeshe mein dekhti hai toh khud se hi Sharma jaati hai. Uski tandra tootti hai uske mobile ki ghanti se aur wo baat karte huye washroom se baahar chali jaati hai.

 _ **Wahin doosri taraf , Market mein…**_

Achanak baarish aa jaane khud ko bachaane ke liye bhaagne mein Rajat aur kiara ek dusre se takra jaate hain. Wo dono ek dukaan ke aage shade mein khade ho jaate hain. Kiara chidh kar kehti hai…

" _Uff! Ye baarish ko bhi aaj hi aana tha. Meri dress bhi kharab ho gayi!"_

Rajat ye sunkar muskarata hai. Kiara usey dekhkar aur chidh jaati hai…

Kiara- Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai…is mausam mein hum yahan fase hain aur tum has rahe ho.

Rajat- O hello madam! Main bhi bheeg raha hu. Lekin ab mausam ka kya kar sakte hai. Intezaar karo.

Kiara- huhh….pata nahi kis ghadi mein tumhare saath nikli thi office se.

Rajat- mujhe bhi tumhaare saath aane ka koi shauk nahi hai Miss Kiara Singhania. Wo toh majboori hai meri.

Kiara Rajat ko gusse se dekhti hai aur wo muskara deta hai. Tabhi Rajat ki nazar ek aurat pe padti hai jo bhutte(sweetcorn) bech rahi hoti hai. Wo kiara ko dekhta hai jo apni dress aur udte hue baalon ko sambhal rahi hoti hai. Rajat turant us aurat ke paas jaakar 2 bhutte kharid late hain. Ek wo Kiara ki taraf badhaata hai….

Rajat- Ye lo, bhutta khao. Jab tak baarish nhi rukti, hume yahin rehna hoga.

Kiara- ye kya hai?

Rajat- O hello madam, muh banana band karo. Isko sweet corn kehte hai. Ab chup chaap kha lo isko. Barsaat mein bada hi acha lagta hai.

Kiara- huhh…..tum pata nahi kya kya le aate ho.

Rajat- Dekho, khana hai toh khao….varna bhukhi raho. Kyunki ye baarish na jaane kab rukegi.

Aur wo bhutta khaaane lagta hai.

 _ **Singhania Mansion…**_

Ruhana apne kamre mein kuch kaam kar rahi hoti hai ki tabhi wahan Kavin aate hai.

Kavin- jeeji, hume aapse kuch baat karni hai.

Ruhana- Bolo Kavin.

Usne ruhana kea age rakhi file hatayi aur uski godh mei sir rakh kar let gaya. Ruhana muskarati hai….

Ruhana- Kya hua? Aaj jeejha ki yaad aayi?

Kavin- Kya jeejha! Roz toh aati hai. Aur aaj toh aapse zaroori baat karni hai.

Ruhana- Accha, apni madam ki baat aayi toh jeejha ki bhi yaad aayi ….haann! (Ruhana uske gaal pe chapat lagati hai aur kavin uska haath pakad leta hai)

Kavin- Arey jeejha…..aap aise kyun bol rahi ho. Aap nahi hoti toh pata nahi kya hota. Abhi bhi aap hi kuch kar sakti ho.

Ruhana- Hmm…main koshish karti hu Kavin. Tu chinta mat kar.

Kavin- Lekin jiji, aishaa….(tabhi wahan shaliniji aati hain)

Shaliniji- aap dono bhai behen yahan baithe hain….hum kab se dhundh rahe hain.

Ruhana- Kya hua maa sa..?

Shaliniji- Ruhana, chaliye, humne aapke liye kuch saareeyan mangvayi hai, dekh lijiye.

Ruhana- umm..maa sa, aap hi dekh lijiye na. Aap jaanti hain , aapki pasand hume hamesha hi pasand aati hai.

Shaliniji- Ruhana, pehle ki baat aur thi , ab aur hai …chaliye aaiye…

Kavin- Jiji chalo na…..main aapki madad karunga.

Shaliniji(hansti hai)- tum madad karoge?

Kavin- Haan badimaa…aap jaiye, main jiji ko lekar aata hu.

Ruhana- Maasa, hume aapse kuch baat karni hai.

SHaliniji- Ruhana, hum baad mein baat karenge, pehle aap neeche aaiye.

SHaliniji muskarate hue wahan se chali jaati hai aur kavin ruhana ko lekar hall mein pahuch jaata hai.

 _ **Wahin Ranawat Mansion…**_

Vineet Neerjaji ke kamre mein jaata hain. Neerjaji sweater bunte hue puchti hain

Neerjaji- Kya baat hai beta, aaj office nahi gaye?

Vineet- Naa Maa, kal meeting hai. Kal jaaunga. Waise aapko kaise pata chala ki main hoon?

Neerjaji – Arey maa hoon teri, sab jaanti hoon.

Vineet unke paas jaa kar baith jaata hai…

Vineet- Maa, ek baat puchun?

Neerjaji- Pucho!

Vineet- Maa, kya pyaar karna galat hai?

Neerjaji(usko dekhti hai)- ye kya bol raha tu? Ye kaisa sawal?

Vineet- Maa, jawab do na! Agar kal ko mujhe koi ladki pasand aa gayi toh tum usey thukra dogi?

Neerjaji- wo hum soch ke batayenge. Aapko itni chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai vineet. Aapki behnon ke liye uchit faisla karenge hum.

Vineet- lekin maa….(par neerjaji usey tok deti hai)

Neerjaji- Bas vineet, hum aur kuch nahi sunna chahte. Pyaar ke wajah se bohot takleef sahi hain humne aur hamare bhaiyon ne. aap is Vishay pe baat na hi karein toh acha hai.

Aur wo wahan se uth kar chali jaati hai. Tabhi kamre mein aisha aati hai.

Aisha- Bhai, ab kya?

Vineet- Aisha, main kuch nahi jaanta. Maa ko dekh kar mujhe nahi lagta ki wo Kavin ko accept karengi.

Aisha- lekin aisa kya hua hai bhai?

Vineet- wahi toh main bhi nahi jaanta Aisha.

Aisha- Kavin ki badi behen bhi kuch nahi jaanti. Ab hum kya karenge bhaiya?

Vineet- Tu chinta mat kar. Main kavin se milna chahta hu.

Aisha usko dekhti reh jaati hai….

" _Kya? Sachi mein?"_

Vineet muskarata hai…. _"Haan, main bhi dekhun meri behen ne kise pasand kiya hai."_

Aur vineet usey gale lagaleta hai. Aisha Kavin ko phone karke sab baat batati hai aur usey _"Café Coasters"_ mein bulaati hai.

 _ **KKN Office…**_

Meeting ke baad , Nimisha apne cabin mein jaati hai. Wahan usey ek chit milti hai. Wo usey padhti hai…

" _Mujhe ab bhi tumhaare jawab ka intezaar hai. Agar tum mujhe apni dosti ke kaabil samajhti ho toh abhi thodi derr mein Café Coasters mein milo._

 _Kabir"_

Nimisha wo padhkar muskarati hai aur us chit ko purse mein rakhkar office se nikal jaati hai.

 _ **Shaam 7 baje, Café Coasters…**_

Vineet aur Aisha Café mein baithe hote hain.

Vineet- Aisha, Ye tera MrSinghania, kitni derr mein aayega?

Aisha- Offo bhaiya, thoda toh patience rakho. Wo aa jayega.

Vineet- Ohho, abhi se tarafdaari karne lagi tu uski. Tab toh zaroor hi koi acha insaan hoga. Varna tujhe itni aasani se koi pasand nahi aata.

Aisha(blushes)- Offo bhaiya, aap bhi na!

Vineet hansta hai aur tabhi wahan kavin aata hai.

Kavin- Hi Aisha!

Aisha- Hi Kavin…ye mere bhaiya hai…Vineet Rajawat.

Kavin aur Vineet haath milaate hai.

Vineet- Acha, ye batao, kya karte ho?

Kavin- jee, kuch nahi, ek do din se family business hi join kiya hai.

Vineet- Achi baat hai. Acha, tumhaare ghar mein kisi ko tum dono ke baare mein pata hai?

Kavin- Nahi, bas meri behen ko pata hai.

Aisha- Jiji kahan hai ?

Kavin – abhi toh yahin thi.

Wahin, Ruhana Kabir aur nimisha ko dekh leti hai

 _ **Ruhana's POV:-**_ _**Lagta hai ye ladki wahi hai, jiske wajah se mera bhai muskarane laga hai. Yahan kabir, wahan Kavin, hey bhagwaan, in donoki khushiyon ko kisi ki nazar na toh solution do, kya karu main!**_

 _ **Nimisha- kabir…**_

Nimisha- Aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

Kabir- Main tumhaara jawab jaanna chahta hu nimisha.

Nimisha- Kaunsa jawab?

Kabir- wahi jo maine aaj tumse kaha. Tum sochne ke liye bhale hi kitna waqt le lo, lekin ek baar dosti ka haath badha do. Mujhse dosti karogi?

Nimisha(usko dekhti hai)- Aap achanak se mujhse dosti kyun karna chahte hain?

Kabir(smiles)- kyunki kisi ne mujhse kaha ki main usey muskarate hue cute lagta hu. Wo mujhe khush dekhna chahti hai. Itna concern toh meri …nai nai…..itna concern toh maa ne kabhi nahi dikhaya. Tumne hi kaha than a ye sab mujhse. U taught me to be happy for others….so friends?

Wo apna haath aage badhaata hai. Nimisha kuch pal usey dekhti hai par fir haath mila leti hai. Kabir muskarata hai. Ruhana ye sab dekhkar wahan se chali jaati hai. Wahin nimisha kabir ko dekhti hai…

Nimisha- waise aapke sawal ka jawab hai mere paas.

Kabir(smiles)- toh kya hai aapka jawab?

Nimisha(Smiles)- Lekin aapko meri shartein maanni hogi. Manzoor?

Kabir uske haath pe haath rakhta hai….

" _Aapke liye hume kuch bhi manzoor hai."_

Nimisha Sharma jaati hai aur apna haath uske haath se chuda leti hai.

Kabir- Toh kya hai aapki shartein?

Nimisha- Yahi ki jo kuch aapne mujhse us band kamre mein kaha, wo sabke saamne kehna hoga.

Kabir- Kya?

Nimisha- Haan, tabhi Nimisha Ranawat HAAN kahegi. (aur wo muskarati hai)

Kabir- Achaa jii….chaliye, ab humne aapse pyaar kiya hai toh ye shart bhi sahi. Wahi hoga jaise aap chahti hai Miss Ranawat!

Aur phir nimisha wahan se chali jaati hai aur kabir wahin muskarakar reh jaata hai.

 _ **Usi Raat….Singhania Mansion….**_

Kavin aur Kabir balcony mein khade hote hai. Tabhi wahan ruhana aati hai.

Ruhana- Mere dono bhai kya sochne lage?

Kavin/Kabir- Kuch nahi Jeejha!

Ruhana muskarati hai….

" _Haan haan, chupa lo chupa lo. Ab toh koi aur mil gaya hai na tum dono ko baatein share karne ko."_

Kavin kabir ko dekhta hai….

" _Matlab Kabir bhaiya ko bhi….."_

Wo ruhana ko dekhta hai aur wo haanmein sir hilaati hai. Kavin kabir ko hug karta hai….

" _Wah bhai….kaun hai meri bhabhi."_

Tabhi dusri taraf se Nimisha Balcony mein aati hai. Kabir usko dekhta hai…. Wahin ruhana uske haath pe haath rakhti hai….

" _Hume tumhari pasand pasand hai kabir!"_

Kabir usko dekhta hai aur wo muskarati hai….wahin kavin peeche se ruhana ke kandhe pe apni chin tika deta hai…

" _Lekin pyaar ki raah bohot mushkil hai jeejha."_

Ruhana muskarati hai… _"Haan, jaanti hoon, aur jinko tumne chuna hai, unke liye parivaar ko manana mushkil hai."_

Ruhana chintit swar mein kehti hai. Tabhi ruhana ke phone pe ek message aata hai…

" _jiji, chinta mat kariye, koi na koi solution nikal hi aayega. Ab jab mohabbat kar hi baithe hain toh usey anjaam tak bhi pahuncha denge. Bas aapka saath chahiye…Aisha."_

Ruhana muskarati hai aur kavin aur kabir ko dkehti hai…

" _Tum dono chinta mat karo, kuch toh solution hoga hi."_

AUr wo dono muskara dete hain…

 **A/N: Okay…here I end.**

 **Toh ab kya hoga Aisha-Kavin ka? Neerjaji ka rukhapan toh kuch aur hi keh raha hai.**

 **Kabir Nimisha ki shart kaise puri karenge?**

 **Ruhana aur Vineet ka agla kadam kya hoga?**

 **Aur Ranawat aur SInghania parivaar ke beech ki ye dushmani ka kaaran kya hai?**

 **Jaane ke liye stay tuned….**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Pyaaar Sahit**

 **RoohiNimisha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Namashkaar ! Back again with an update.**

 **Shukriya sabko for reading this. Jinhone nahi padha hai, wo log please padh ke review kar dena.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **IN VMC COLLEGE**_

Palak was in the classroom and she had put on her earphones while Akshay was delivering a lecture Akshay saw her listening to the song during lecture

Akshay: Ms Palak Singhania

But she didn't respond

Akshay(louder): Ms Palak Singhania

Palak got up when she heard his voice

Palak: Jee sir

Akshay: What is ESP?

Palak: Extra sensory Perception sir

Akshay: Good. Explain it

Palak: Wo sir wo...

Akshay: Aap jawab toh tab dengi na Miss Palak , jab aap gaanon ki jagah mera lecture sunengi... Maine pehle din kaha tha ki aap log mujhe apna dost maan sakte hain lekin iska ye matlab nahi ki jo jee mein aayega wo karenge ... Ms Palak leave the classroom

Palak: Thank you so much sir... waise bhi itna boring lecture kaun attend karega

Akshay: Thik hai jaiye lekin is semester aapko tab tak koi bhi exam nahi dene diya jaayega jab tak aap apni is badtamizi ke liye maafi maangke Dean se written permission nahi laayengi

Palak: Par sir

Akshay: Leave

Palak: Sir lekin

Akshay: I said leave

And Palak left the classroom

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

Rajat's engagement was fixed with Kritika and Sooraj had asked Rajat to purchase some good clothes for the same, They were in Kuki's boutique, They stood with the backs facing her

Arjun: Ye saare designs toh kaafi ache lagte hain... samjhdaar hai designer.

Kuki: How may I help you?

Arjun(turned): Haa hume... Tum? Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Kuki: Aahaha! Mere boutique mein aake mujhise puchh rahe ho ki main yahan kya kar rahi hun ?

Arjun: Ye tumhara boutique hai?... Bhai chaliye yahan se kapde nahi lene

Rajat: Ek minute abhi toh tu keh raha tha ki very smart designs and all that ab kya hua?

Arjun: Bhai ye Singhanias ka boutique hai hum...

Rajat: Arjun kaam apni jagah aur dushmani apni jagah waise bhi Kritika ne kaha tha ki main yahin se kapde lun toh please ...

Arjun: Thik hai... sirf Kritika bhabhi ke liye...

Rajat: Haan.. aa aap hume kuchh ache designs dikha sakti hain please

Arjun : Wo inki sagai ke liye sherwani chaiye toh kuchh us hisaab se dikhana

Kuki: Why not sure

 **And she started showing her best designs**

Kuki: You can try this one royal blue and black this would suit you a lot

Arjun: Nahi Bhai ye golden red ye zyada suit hoga

Kuki: Engagement hai shadi nahi

Arjun: Ye kaunsi rule book me likha hai ki red sirf shadi me pehente hai?

Kuki: It will look so odd.

Arjun: It would be perfect!

Kuki: Designer main hun toh mujhe zyada pata hoga na

Arjun: Haan lekin bhai toh mera hai na main decide karunga

Kuki: Okay fine toh design bhi tum hi bana lo na bhai toh tum ho na

Rajat: Ek minute tum dono ladna band karoge toh main kuchh decide karunga... warna main chala!

Arjun: Ek minute bhai ... jo ye keh rahi hai wahi try kar lijiye

Rajat: Thik hai

While Rajat was in the trial room, Arjun's eyes fell on a bridal lehnga and he moved to it and touched it some past memories of him and Roshni flashed before his eyes and he closed his eyes. Kuki watched all this...

Kuki(thinking): Koi toh gehra ghaav, gehra zakhm hai jo tumhare andar chuppa hua hai, jise tum apne is jhoote gusse ke pichhey chhupaaye ghoomte ho.

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Shalini ji had come to Ruhana with some saaree for her...

Shalini ji : Ruhana beta ye dekh tere sasural se kitni sundar saariyan aayi hain.

Ruhana: Haan maa !

Shalini ji: Haan maa kya... inme se kaunsi pasand aayi ye bata de toh kal god bharai hogi usme wahi pehenna fall lagwa dungi aur blouse bhi silwa dungi.

Ruhana: Jo tumhe thik lage!

Shalini ji: Arey beta apni pasand bata de

Ruhana: Ye pili wali...

Shalini ji: Arey wah mujhe bhi yahi pasand aayi thi main darzi se bol dungi wo blouse taiyyar kar dega aur fall bhi laga dega.

Ruhana: Maa suno toh (Ruhana shaliniji ka haath pakadti hai)

Shalini ji: Bol...

Ruhana: Maa kabse ek baat karni thi tumse...

Shalini ji: Haan bol na beta...

Ruhana: Maa wo... mujhe puchhna tha ki kya pyaar karna gunaah hai?

Shalini ji: Ye kaisa sawal hai? Aur tumhare man mein achanak aisa sawaal kaise aaya, dekho Ruhana ye pyaar vyaar ye sab bas ek chhalava hota hai, tumhari shadi hone wali hai fir is tarah ka behuda sawal kiya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...

 **And she left the room while Kavin who stood outside the door had heard all this and was disappointed to hear all this Ruhana saw him and came to him**

Ruhana: Kavin dekh aise muh mat latka, koi na koi hal toh hum dhoondh hi lenge

Kavin: Jeejhi agar mujhe Aisha nahi mili toh main mar jaunga uske bina.

Ruhana: Ek chapet lagegi agar phir jeene marne ki baat ki toh kaha na koi na koi solution mil jayega kyun tension le rahe ho tum, main hun na

Kavin : Aap ho isliye umeed hai warna pata nahi kya hota

Ruhana: Kuchh nahi hota aur naa aage hoga samjha...

 _ **HERE IN RANAWAT MANSION**_

Nimisha was humming a song and Akshay came to her

Akshay: Kabir Singhania naam hai na uska ?

Nimisha: Haan...Kya matlab bhai...Kiska?

Akshay: Apne bhai ko pagal samjha hai kya? Beta main pagalon ka ilaaj karne waala doctor hun khud pagal nahi hun jo teri is hasi ka raaz na pata chale aur hume jab padhaya jaata hai na toh sabse pehle logon ka man padhna sikhte hain toh tera nahi padh paata kya main!

Nimisha blushed and hugged him

Akshay: I am happy for you, bahot sahi saathi chuna hai tune apne liye

 _ **HERE IN A RESTAURANT**_

 **Sachin was in a restaurant with Dushyant while Areej came to the restaurant with one of her friends... she noticed Sachin on one of the tables**

Areej(thinking): Accha ye janab bhi yahan hain very good, achha chance mila hai Aru badla le le

After sometime Sachin's order was placed on his table and he started having it, Aru looked at him with a naughty smile when all of a sudden he felt discomfort and started breathing heavily

Dushyant: Bhai kya hua thik toh ho?

But Sachin was sweating heavily and his breaths were faster, while Dushyant tried to ease him up and his eyes fell on the mushroom in his food

Dushyant: What the hell... ye mushroom kisne bhai ke khaane mein daala...

 **The cook and Manager came over there**

Dushyant: Hum aapke regular customers hain aapko pata hai ki mere bhai ko mushroom se allergy hai fir bhi haalat dekh rahe hain aap iski!

Cook: Sir hume pata hai ki inhe mushroom se allergy hai toh hum kyun daalenge Mushroom khaane mein!

Dushyant: Toh ye kya apne aap aa gaya!

Areej came over there...

Areej: Dekhiye Galati unki nahi hai. ye shararat maine kit hi khaane ka taste bigaadne ke liye

Dushyant: What the hell are you saying madam, aapko andaaza bhi hai aapne kya kiya hai, mera bhai dhang se saans nahi le paa raha aapke ghatiya mazaak ki wajah se..

Areej: Dekhiye is waqt ye gile shikwe rakhne ka waqt nahi hai inhe hospital le chalte hain main aapki madat karti hun

Dushyant: Koi zarurat nahi hai... main apne bhai ka dhyan rakh sakta hun le jaunga usey hospital, lekin ek baat dhyaan rakhiyega agar mere bhai ko kuchh hua toh uski zimmedaar sirf aap hongi sirf aap

 **And he took Sachin along with him, while Areej felt guilty for what she did**

 _ **IN THE HOSPITAL**_

 **The Doctors were checking Sachin, Areej too had come to the hospital after sometime they came out**

Dushyant: Sachin kaisa hai ab ?

Doctor: Ab thik hai, kuchh medicine prescribe kar raha hun wo samay samay se dete rahiyeega aur aage se dhyaan rakhiyega ki khaane mein zara sa bhi mushroom na pade, inhe bahot allergy hai uski jaan bhi jaa sakti thi agar samay pe nahi late toh

 _ **IN RANAWAT MANSION**_

 **Akshay was watching tv and**

Akshay: Tera pyaar toh tv pe aa raha hai

Nimisha: Kya bhai chhedne ke liye kuchh aur nahi mila...reporter hain toh tv pe toh aayenge hi na

Akshay: Tere news channel ki dukaan kya apne ghar ke saamne waale park mein lagne lagi hai?

Nimisha: Kya matlab?

Akshay: Haan dekh

Nimisha saw the KKN news reporter Neelam in the park near to their house

 **IN THE PARK**

"Doston swagat hai aap sab ka mere yaane Neelam ke saath, dil ki baat Neelam ke saath mein... aaj main yahan Chandra park mein hun jahan bahot saare log hain, apne dil ki baat kehne ke liye toh chaliye ek ek karke sabse puchhte hain ki unki dil ki baat kis se aur kya karna chaahte hain"

 **She went one by one to the people asking them ...finally she came to a bench where Kabir was there**

"Well doston mere saath yahan humare channel ke editor in chief bhi maujood hain jo apne dil ki baat kisi se kehna chahte hain, bataiye Kabir aap kis se apne dil ki baat kehna chaahte hain"

Kabir: Main apne dil ki baat apni aahiqui "Nimisha" se kehna chahta hun

 **When in her home Nimisha heard her name she came out to the balcony where she saw Kabir sitting in that park, while here in the park**

"Aur wo kya baat hai Kabir?"

 **Kabir smiled and started playing the guitar which he had in his hand, Nimisha saw all this and she came downstairs outside the house**

 _ **Saari Raat Aahein Bharta  
Pal Pal Yaadon Mein Marta  
Maane Na Meri Mann Mera..  
Thode Thode Hosh Madhoshi Si Hai  
Neend Behoshi Si Hai..  
Jaane Kuchh Bhi Na Mann Mera..  
Kabhi Mera Tha  
Par Ab Mera Na Hai Yeh  
Deewana Deewana Samjhe Na..Ho..**_

 **She came up to the park and he saw her and came to her while singing, she had tears when she saw him**

 _ **Kabhi Chup Chup Rahe  
Kabhi Gaaya Yeh Kare  
Bin Poochhe Teri Tareefein  
Sunaya Yeh Kare**_

 **He wiped her tears and she smiled**

 _ **Hai Koi Haqeekat Tu..  
Ya Koi Fasana Hai  
Kuchh Jaane Agar To Itna  
Ke Yeh Tera Deewana Hai  
Re Mann Mera  
Maane Na Mann Mera  
**_  
 _ **Rag Rag Woh Samaaya Mere  
Dil Par Woh Chhaya Mere  
Mujh Mein Woh Aise Jaise Jaan  
Gire Barsaat Mein Paani Jaise  
Koi Kahaani Jaise  
Dil Se Ho Dil Tak Jo Bayaan**_

 **He placed a ring in front of her eyes and she was overwhelmed with this and nodded her head and he slid the ring into her hand**

 _ **Aashiq Dil Tera Puraana Hai Yeh  
Deewana Deewana Samjhe Na..Ho..**_

 **And they hugged each other**

 **Here on other side Rajat saw this in the news channel in the tv in the shop and he immediately left for home , Arjun tried to stop him but he didn't stopped**

 _ **Kabhi Chup Chup Rahe  
Kabhi Gaaya Yeh Kare  
Bin Poochhe Teri Tareefein  
Sunaya Yeh Kare  
Hai Koi Haqeekat Tu..  
Ya Koi Fasana Hai  
Kuchh Jaane Agar To Itna  
Ke Yeh Tera Deewana Hai  
Re Mann Mera  
Maane Na Mann Mera..  
**_

**He picked her up and she kissed his forehead and again hugged him**

 _ **Tujh Ko Jo Dekhe..  
Yeh Mujhko Le Ke  
Bas Tere Peechhe Peechhe Bhaage  
Tera Junoon Hai  
Tu Hi Sukoon Hai  
Tujh Se Hi Baandhe  
Dil Ke Dhaage  
Mann Mera  
Maane Na Mann Mera..Aa….**_

 **But suddenly someone held Nimisha's hand and pulled her back**

Nimisha: Rajat Bhai!

 **But before she could explain anything He started hitting Kabir, Akshay tried to stop him but he wasn't able to and Rajat continued to beat him**

Nimisha: Bhai mat maaro bhai please bhai... ruk jao

Rajat: Hat jaa tu... iski himmat kaise hui humare ghar ki ladki pe nazar daalne ki

Nimisha: Bhai please bhai...ruk jao

Akshay: Bhai shaant ho jao...Please ruko

Rajat: Aaj ye mujhse nahi bachega aaj main iski jaan le lunga

 **And he continued showing his anger on Kabir and beat him but Kabir didn't even react**

 **Nimisha came in front of him joining her palms**

Nimisha(with tears): Bhai main aapke haath jodti hun pair padti hun please aisa mat keejiye

 **But Rajat didn't notice this and he pushed her aside, and her head hit a stone, now this was more than enough for Kabir, he held Rajat's hand and stopped him**

Kabir: Bas Mr Rajat Ranawat bas... ab tak main isliye chup tha kyunki mujhe laga shayad apni behen ke aansuon ko dekhke aap apne aap ruk jaayenge, lekin ab samajh aaya, aapko apni behen ki hi kadar nahi , isliye ab nahi...

 **He made Nimisha to stand up and she held his hand tightly and they started walking but Rajat stopped them**

Rajat: Nimisha... agar ek kadam bhi tune aage badhaya toh yaad rakhna Ranawat parivaar se tere saare rishtey khatam!

 **But Nimisha held his hand more tightly and they again started walking while Nimisha looked at Akshay and he smiled at her showing her a thumbs up!**

 **A/N: Toh...ab kya...**

 **Kabir ne kar diya Izhaar-e-mohabbat, lekin kya Ranawat aur Singhania parivaar maanenge?**

 **Kya Singhania Parivaar Nimisha ko ghar ki bahu ke roop mein sweekaar karega?**

 **Kya Aisha aur Kavin ek ho paayenge?**

 **Hone ja rahi ruhana ki godh bharai...ab kya hoga?**

 **Kya Ruhana aur Vineet Kabir-Nimisha aur Aisha-Kavin ko milva paayenge?**

 **Jaane ke liye jude rhiye , hamaare saath... Plz R &R!**

 **Pyaar Sahit..**

 **NimishaRoohi...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Namashkaar, Hum aa gaye next chapter ke saath.**

 **Jin logon ne is kahaani ko pasand kiya , un sabhi ko tahedil se shukriya.**

 **Cristie- Gussa zara thaam lo, aage jo hoga, wo aur bhi shocking hoga ;) Thanks for the reviews** **Aage ke chapters pe bhi review kar dena.**

 **Happy Reading…**

Rajat ki chetawani sunne ke baad bhi Nimisha rukti nahi hai. Rajat phir se us par chillaata hai…

" _ **Nimisha, ek baar aur soch le, tera ek kadam aur is ghar se tere rishte khatam."**_

Par Nimisha Rajat ki baat ansuni karte hue Kabir ke saath aage badh jaati hai. Wahin Arjun Rajat ko ghar le jaata hai.

 _ **Singhania Mansion…**_

Ruhana apne kamre ki balcony se ye sab kuch dekh leti hai. Wo chintit ho jati hai aur neeche darwaaze tak aa jaati hai. Wo Kabir aur Nimisha ko dekhti hai aur unhe ghar ke andar le leti hai. Itne mein Ruhana ke pitaji aur ghar ke baaki log bhi bahar aa jaate hai….

" _Kabir , wahin ruk jao! Ghar mein aane ki koshish bhi mat karna"_

Tabhi kabir ke pita wahan aate hain….

" _Kabir, tu aakhir chahta kya hai? Pehle toh tune is patrakarita ke peshe ko apnaya aur aaj ye tv mein…..yahi sab karna tha tujhe! Naak katva di tune hamari….!"_

Tabhi Kaushalyaji bol padti hai…

" _Maine toh aapse pehle hi kaha tha, ye ladka ek din hamari naak zarur katvayega…dekh rahe hain na aap , aaj isne kya kar diya. Hamare dushman ki beti ko hi hamari bahu bana kar le aaya hai….huhh!"_

Tabhi ruhana bolti hai…

" _Kaki sa, aap galat samajh rahi hai. Nimisha achi ladki hai. Aur kabir usse pyaar karta hai."_

 _._

 _._

Tabhi Kaushalyaji unhe rokti hain….

" _Ruhana, hum kuch sunna nahi chahte. pure ghar mein ek aap hi hain jo isey bade laad se rakhti hain. Dekh rahi hain ki aapke ladle bhai ne kiya kya hai? Hum chahkar bhi is ladki ko bahu ke roop mein sweekar nahi kar sakte."_

" _Par kaki sa, isme nimisha aur kabir ki kya galti hai …kya unki galti yeh hai ki wo dono ek dusre ko chahte hain….kya unki galti hai ki woe k saath kaam karte fir wo Singhania aur Ranawat khaandaanon se taalluk rakhte hain….boliye na kaki sa."_

 _._

 _._

Tabhi Shaliniji kehti hai…

" _aap chup rahiye Ruhana, hum jaante hain ki kya sahi hai aur kya galat. Kabir ab is ghar mein nahi rahega…"_

 _._

 _._

Tb kabir kehta hai…

" _Badi maa, ek baar meri baat toh sun lijiye….fir aapka jo faisla hoga, hume manzoor hoga."_

Shaliniji Kabir ko talkh nigaahon se dekhti hain….

" _Jo hume dekhna tha, hum dekh chuke hain kabir, aur sun bhi chuke hain….ab faisla aapke haath mein hai ki aap parivar ke saath rahenge ya is ladki ke saath…khud soch lo!"_

.

.

Kabir sabko dekhta hai…tabhi palak wahan aati hai….

" _Badi maa, aap bhai ki baat sun lo na …..wo bekasur hai. Please unhe ghar se mat badimaa."_

Kaushalyaji palak ko daantti hai…

" _bachche badon ke beech nahi bola karte Palak,aap apne kamre mein jaiye."_

Palak unka haath pakadti hai… _"maa, baat toh sun lo. Bhai ne aisa kuch nahi kiya ki tum unhe ghar se nikal do."_

Tabhi kabir kehta hai… _"Palak, behes mat kar. Chal, apne kamre mein ja."_

" _par bhaiya…."_ Wo kabir ko dekhti hai.

" _Palak, abhi tu kamre mein ja, main tujhse baad mein milunga."_ Wo uske sar pe haath rakhta hai aur palak wahan se chali jaati hai…

.

.

" _Maa , baba….."_ kabir kuch kehta uske pehle uske pita usey rok dete hai…

" _kuch kehne ki zarurat nahi hai Kabir. Tumne aaj tak apni mannmaani hi toh ki hai. Tum yahan se ja sakte ho. Aaj se is ghar ke darwaaze tumhare liye humesha ke liye band ho gaye hai. "_

Aur wo wahan se chale jaate hai. Nimisha aur Ruhana ye sun kar hairaan ho jaate hain wahin kabir haule se muskurata hai. NImisha kabir ko dekhti hai…

" _Kabir, tum yeh kya kar rahe ho….tum apne parivar ko kaise chhod sakte ho….hum aisa nahi kar sakte kabir. Please , tum meri wajah se apna ghar mat aisa mat karo. Ye tumhara ghar hai …..tum aisa nahi kar sakte."_

Kabir nimisha ke haath apne hath mein le leta hai….

" _Jis ghar mein sab ajnabi ho, wo ghar nahi hota Nimisha. Agar is ghar mein koi mera apna hai toh woh mere bhai-behen hain, aur main jaanta hu, main kahin bhi rahun , unse hamesha juda rahunga. Aur main phir se kuch khona nahi chahta….maa ko kho chukka hu, par tumhe nahi khona chahta. Isliye, hum yahan se chale jayenge. "_

Wo ghar ko dekhta hai aur nimisha ka haath thaam kar ghar se bahar nikal jaata hai. Tabhi ruhana ki aawaz usey rok deti hai…

" _Kabir….ruko!"_

Kabir ruk kar peeche mud ke dekhta hai….

" _jeejha, please, aap kuch mat kehna. Aapne hi mujhe itna strong banaya hai ki main duniya se lad saku lekin aapke aansu mujhe kamzor kar denge. "_

Ruhana muskarakar apne aansu ponch leti hai aur kabir ke haath mein ek chhabi rakh deti hai aur kehti hai….

" _Aise kya dekh rahe ho….ye hamare flat ki chaabi hai, sab kuch set hai wahan, tum aur nimisha wahan aaram se reh sakte ho."_

.

.

" _lekin jiji, wo toh aapke liye hai, aap aise kaise…."_ Ruhana usey rokti hai…

" _Bas koi sawal nahi, tum dono jao. Nimisha ka haath thaama hai toh usey sambhalna bhi tumhara hi kaam hai. Samjhe…? Dono ek dusre ka khayal rakhna. "_

Kabir muskarata hai… _" haan jiji, aur aap bhi apna khayal rakhna."_

Aur wo uske pair choota hai. Nimisha bhi uske pair choone ke liye jhukti hai lekin ruhana usey aisa karne se rokti hai aur usey gale laga leti hai.

" _Tumse toh mujhe thankyou kehna hai Nimisha. Main jaanti hu jo hua wo nahi hona chahiye tha lekin mere liye mere bhai ki khushi zyada maayne rakhti hai. Aur main jaanti hu ki uski khushi tumhaare sath hai. Isliye bas apna aur kabir ka khayal rakhna. Dekhna, dheere dheere sab thik ho jaayega. Jinhone tumhe jaane ke liye kaha hai, wahi tumhe lene bhi aayenge."_

Itna kehkar wo wahan se chli jaati hai aur kabir bhi nimisha ko lekar wahan se chala jaata hai.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Rajat ab bhi bahut gusse mein hota hai aur wo apna haath deewaar pe maarta hai…

" _Nimisha ki itni himmat…usne meri baat taali. Aaj tak toh usne kabhi aisa nahi kiya. Aur gayi bhi toh kiske saath….us kabir singhania ke sath….wo jaanti hai ki unse hamari dushmani hai….phir bhi! "_

Tabhi akshay bolta hai….

" _Nimisha ne jo kiya , thiik kiya….wo kabir ke saath khush rahegi."_

Rajat usey gusse se dekhta hai…

" _Akshay, tum hosh mein toh ho na…jaante bhi ho ki kya keh rahe ho! Humari naak katva di usne. Aur tum is baat ko itna lightly le rahe ho."_

.

.

" _main bilkul thik keh raha hu bhai, aap bhi is baat ko jitna jaldi samajh le acha hoga. Aur nimisha ko khush hi rehne de. Uski khushi kabir se hai. Aur main meri behen ko hamesha khush hi dekhna chahta aap koi bhi kadam uthane se pehle soch lena."_

Itna kehkar wo wahan se chala jaata hai.

 _ **Hospital mein…**_

Areej apni shararat ki wajah se sharminda hoti hai. Wo ward mein sachin ko akela paa kar andar jaati hai. Sachin us waqt injections ki wajah se neend mein hota hai. Areej uske paas ja kar baithti hai aur uske sar par apna haath pherti hai.

" _I am sorry Sachin. Mujhe wo shararat karni hi nahi chahiye thi. Main bahut sharminda hoon. I am really sorry."_

Tabhi wahan dushyant aa jaata hai aur areej ko dekhkar usey phir se gussa aa jaata hai….

Dushyant- tum yahan! Tumhari himmat kaise hui is kamre mein bhi aane ki! Tumhari wajah se mere bhai ki yeh haalat hai…ab kya chahti ho!

Areej- I ….i am sorry. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri shararat ka ye nateeja hoga. I am really sorry…I really am!

Dushyant- Dekho, mujhe kuch nahi sunna. I say get out from here. Mere bhai se door hi rehna samjhii!

Areej ki aankhon mein aansu aa jaate hai. Dushyant areej ko dekhta hai….

" _Ab yahan kyun khadi ho…jao yahan se…! Aur dobara mat aana yahan!"_

Wahin dusri taraf , Sachin ko hosh aane lagta hai. WO apne paas Areej aur Dushyant ko paata hai. Dushyant uske paas jaata hai….

Dushyant- tum thik ho na Sachin? Ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Sachin(weakly)- main thik hu dushyant.

Dushyant(sighs)- thank God! Aaj toh main darr hi gaya tha.

Sachin smiles aur tabhi uski nazar Areej par padhti hai aur wo dushyant se puchta hai….

" _Ye yahan kya kar rahi hai ? aur ye ro kyun rahi hai?"_

.

.

" _Iski wajah se hi tum yahan ho Sachin. Isne hi tumhare khaane mein mushroom mila diya tha."_

 _._

 _._

Areej now turns to them….

" _I am really sorry. Maine jaan-bujhkar aisa nahi kiya. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki aapko mushroom se allergy hai. I am really sorry."_

Sachin smiles looking at her…

" _Its okay...aisa ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi. Main theek hu, aap pareshan mat hoiye. Aap aaram se ghar jaiye."_

.

.

" _ye tum kya keh rahe ho sachin, iski wajah se tum yahan ho aur tum isey kuch keh nahi rahe. "_

 _._

Sachin muskarata hai….

" _Inse anjaane mein galti hui hai Dushyant aur uska guilt inki aankhon mein dikh raha hai. Ab tu inhe kuch nahi kahega. Samjha!"_

Tabhi wahan doctor ate hai aur areej wahan se nikal jaati hai.

.

.

Aaj jo kuch hua tha usse dono hi parivar pareshan they. Raja tab tak gusse mein tha , wahin Singhania parivar ka gussa bhi ab tak shaant nahi hua tha. Sabhi pareshan they. Wahin Ruhana bageeche mein jhoole par baithi hoti hai. Tabhi wahan kavin aata hai….

" _Jiji!"_

 _._

 _._

Ruhana ka jawab na milne par wo uske paas baithkar uske haath pe apna haath rakhta hai…

" _Jeejha…."_

Ruhana uski awaz se apne vichaaron se bahar aati hai….

" _Haan , kavin bolo!"_

" _jiji, ab hum kya karenge…..aap thik hi keh rahi thi. Maa-baba kabhi aisha ko nahi apnayenge. Lekin main usse pyaar karta hoon."_

 _._

 _._

Ruhana usko dekhti hai….

" _aaj jo hua, wo toh tum dekh hi chuke ho Kavin. Main bhi yahi soch rahi hu ki ab main kya karu."_ Ruhana kavin ko dekhte hue kehti hai.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Ranawat Mansion mein….**_

Aisha apne kamre mein hoti hai , tabhi wahan vineet aata hai. Wo usey shaant dekh kar uske kandhe pe haath rakhta hai. Aisha usey pehchan kar uske gale lag jaati hai aur rone lagti hai. Vineet uske sir pe haath phirata hai…

" _Arey kya hua tujhe? Maa ne daanta kya?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Nahi bhai….wo Nimi dii….."_ (aur wo usey puri baat batati hai kyunki jab wo sab hua, tab vineet wahan nahi tha.)

.

Ye sab sunkar Vineet soch mein pad jaata hai aur Aisha usko dekhti hai…

" _Bhaiya, ab kya hoga? Agar rajat bhaiya ya mamaji ko pata chala toh pata nahi kya hoga…..bhaiya kuch toh karo….please….!"_

Vineet Aisha ko fir se gale laga leta hai aur ….

" _Aisha, dekh tu chinta mat kar. Main kuch sochta ho gayi hai, tu so ja."_

Aisha nods and he makes her sleep and leaves the room.

 _ **Next Day….Ranawat Mansion…**_

Pichle din ki ghatna se rajat abhi tak pareshan tha…usne sabko hidayat(warning) de di thi ki koi bhi nimisha se baat nahi karega aur wo office ke liye jaldi nikal jaata hai. Sabhi apne kaamon mein busy ho jaate hai.

 _ **Singhania Mansion…**_

Aaj yahan chehel pehel ka maahaul tha. Ruhana ki God Bharai ka avsar. Ghar ke sabhi bade taiyariyon mein lage hue they wahin dusri taraf Ruhana pareshan thi. Tabhi wahan kuki aati hai…

Kuki- Kya baat hai jiji, aap pareshan ho?

Ruhana- Nahi, bas aise hi kuch soch rahi thi. Tu bata, tu yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Kuki- Badimaa ne kaha hai ki aap taiyar ho jao. Ladke wale aate hi honge.

Ruhana- Haan, tu rakh de, main taiyar ho jaungi.

Kuki uske haath pe haath rakhti hai…

Kuki- Main jaanti hu, aap kabir bhai ko miss kar rahi ho na! itna sab kuch hote hue bhi kuch khaali sa lag raha hai. Kakasa aur badepapa itna bada faisla kaise le sakte hain jiji….aap kuch karo na.

Ruhana- Main bhi kuch nahi kar sakti Kuki, is dushmani ka kaaran kya hai, ye main bhi nahi jaanti. Khair, tu ja, palak ko lekar aa. Kal se kamre mein hi baithi hai.

Kuki- haan, main jaati hu.

Kuki wahan se chali jaati hai aur ruhana apni aankhein band kar leti hai…..aur uska dard ashkon ke roop mein bahar nikal aata hai…

 **A/N: Okay….i know phir se ruhana pe end kar diya…**

 **Lekin ab aage kya hoga?**

 **Kabir aur Nimisha ko gharwalon ne apnane se kiya inkaar…**

 **Wahin Areej ko hua apni galti ka ehsaas….lekin Sachin ke behavior ne usey kiya hairaan….**

 **Kya aisha-Kavin milenge ya inki khanai reh jayegi adhoori?**

 **Hone chali ruhana ki god bharai….ab kya hoga?**

 **Janne ke liye ….jude rahiye hamare saath!**

 **Pyaar sahit…**

 **RuhanaNimisha..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Namashkaar! Hum haazir hain naye update ke saath.**

 **Happy Reading…..**

 _ **KabiSha…**_

Kabir and Nimisha had done the court marriage and now they were in front of the flat which was gifted by Ruhana to them

They stood in front of the house and

Kabir: I am sorry Nimisha agar ghar ke bade hote ya meri behnein hoti toh sab ek nayi dulhan ka swagat karte lekin ...

Nimisha placed her hand on his

Nimisha: I understand...

Kabir was about to open the door with the keys when...someone suddenly opened the door

Kabir: Palak!

Palak: Bina puja ke kabhi naya couple ghar mein aata hai kya ?

Kabisha smiled and she performed the were about to enter when Palak stopped them

Palak : Mera neg kahan hai ?

Kabir took out the handful of money from his pocket and placed it in Palak's hand

Palak: Itna nahi bhai (she took only one from the entire pile), bas itna kaafi hai aur bhai main naraz bhi hun

Kabir: Aur wo kyun?

Palak: Aapne mere liye bhabhi bhi chun li aur mujhe bataya bhi naji that's not fair

Kabir: Kaan pakadkar sorry

Palak: Thik hai thik hai main aapki aur bhabhi ki khabar baad mein lungi, abhi main chalti hun

Nimisha: Arey lekin itni jaldi ?

Palak: Maa se chhupke yahan aayi hun... Ab agar di ki god bharai wale din main gayab rahi toh bahot daant padegi chalo main chalti hun .

Palak left the place without hearing another word from there while Kabir was left thinking

 _ **HERE IN SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Kuki was in Palak's room looking for her...but when she didn't find her she got worried

Kuki: Palak ...ye ladki kahan chali gayi ?

Then suddenly she heard some voices and she looked at the window,she found

Palak coming from there

Kuki: Palak ye sab ?

Palak: Shukar hai Kuki tu thi warna..

Kuki: Tu is tarah se ...pagal ho gayi hai kya kuchh ho jata toh ?

Palak: Tujhe pata hai na meri toh bachpan se aadat hai aise karne ki...

Kuki: Arey lekin tu aise chhupke kahan gayi thi

Palak: Bhai bhabhi se milne

Kuki: Kya?Tu pagal hai kya Kaki sa ko pata chala toh pata haina kya hoga

Palak: Na pata chale tabhi toh aise gayi thi...khair chhod... Bhai ke chehre pe ek jhalak khushi dekhne ke liye main kuchh bhi kar sakti hun

Kuki: Aur wo bhi aise hi hain...accha chal chhod tu jaldi se taiyyar hoja

 _ **AFTER SOMETIME**_

It was the time for Ruhana' s god bharai...but Ruhana didn't appeared to be happy at all...She saw Sachin coming from the front and a smile appeared on her face. She immediately hugged him

Sachin: Jijhi! arey kya hua thik toh ho na ?

Ruhana: Thik toh tum nahi they!

Sachin: Main ekdam fit and fine aapke saamne khada hun jiji mujhe kya hua... achha ye sab chhodiye ye bataiye aap ko achanak kya hua aap thik toh hain na?

Ruhana didn't even spoke a word... She kept on weeping. Sachin somehow understood.

Sachin: Arey kuchh nahi kuchh nahi jiji aap kaunsa humse door jaa rahe ho hum miltey rahenge aapse aur kisiki majaal jo hume roke

She still didn't spoke

Sachin: Arey Jijhi rona kyun... Jijhi Kinshuk ji bahot acche hain...jab wo tumhara humse zyada khayal rakhne lagenge na...roz nayi nayi chizen khilayenge roz aapko apna khayal rakhne ke liye kahenge...toh aap hume bhool hi jayengi... Aur shaadi

ke baad kya wo dekhiye aapke intezar mein bahar chupchaap khade hain .

She looked outside and saw Kinshuk standing there

Sachin (smiled): Aata hun

Kinshuk entered the room while Sachin left

Kinshuk: I am sorry is tarah achanak bina bataye aane ke liye

Ruhana: Aapko kuchh kehna tha?

Kinshuk: Haan wo darasal Ruhana main tumhe kuchh dena chahta tha

Ruhana: Aur wo kya

Kinshuk: Yun toh God bharai sasural walon ki rasam hoti hai...par is rasam ka main bhi hissa banna chahta hun

And he showed a pair of anklets to her

Kinshuk: Ye main aapke liye laya tha I hope aapko pasand aayi ho meri ye chhoti si saugaat

Ruhana: Ji shukriya

Kinshuk: May I ( in order to make her wear those)

Ruhana: Aa... Aap mez pe rakh dijiye main pehen lungi

Kinshuk: Ji bahot acche

And he left the room

 _ **HERE IN RANAWAT MANSION**_

Areej was in her balcony when she saw Sachin...she smiled to see him safe she saw him going outside the home

Areej ran outside the house to talk to him...But while moving to him she lost her balance and was about to fall when Sachin held her hand

Sachin: Sambhalke gir jaati abhi tum!

Areej: Ab aapki tabiyat kaisi hai?

Sachin: Tum sirf itna puchhne ke liye 3 manzil utarke yahan aayi ho ?

Areej: Wo nahi..wo darasal main bahar jaa rahi thi aapko dekha toh..

Sachin: Accha ? Hey bhagwan mujhe toh ye pata nahi tha ki main achanak kisike liye itna khaas ho jaunga ki wo jhoot bolke bhi mera haal puchhne lage.

Areej looked at him,her eyes were in guilt but he smiled and she turned to go when he held her hand and came near to her ..

Sachin : Achanak main kisike liye itna khaas ho gaya ki uski aankhon mein meri haalat ke baare mein sochke aansun aa ladki ke liye main itna khaas ho gaya ki ye jaante huye bhi ki agar usey mere saath dekh liya gaya toh uski behen ki tarah ghar se nikaal diya jaayega...ye sab bina soche wo mujhse milne apne

ghar ke saamne aa gayi hai

Areej looked at him,she still had tears and Sachin smiled at wiped her tears she couldn't speak anything...

Sachin: Itna pareshan toh kisi apne ke liye hi hua jaata hai Ms Areej Ranawat.. ya toh ab main aapka apna ho gaya hun ya fir koi jazbaat umad aaye hain aapke dil mein mere liye...

But his words were stopped by a voice which came from Singhania mansion

Sachin left his grip...and she smiled and ran to the house back

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **KABISHA's flat**_

Kabir was in deep thoughts when Nimisha came to him with coffee

Nimisha: Coffee...

Kabir: Thank you

Nimisha: Ruhana Jijhi ke baare mein soch rahe ho na?

Kabir: Haan lekin tum

Nimisha: Ab ye mat kehna mujhe kaise pata...

Kabir smiled but his eyes again looked sad

Nimisha: Kya baat hai ? Kabir...please kaho

Kabir: Jijhi ki god bharai hai aur tika faldaan bhi bhai hoke bhi main kuchh nahi kar paa raha

Nimisha(placed her hand on his): Hum wahan jaayenge,zaroor jaayenge... tohfa bhi maine soch liya hai

Kabir: Lekin kaise Maa baba tai sa koi bhi hume ghar mein aane nahi dega

Nimisha: Wo sab tum mat socho maine kaha na ki hum jaayenge toh jaayenge wo sab tum mujhpe chhod do.

Meanwhile there was a doorbell and Kabir opened the door

Kavin: Sorry sorry sorry for disturbing the newly married couple

Kabir: Nautanki! Andar aa!

Kavin: Actually, kuchh kaam ke bahane se bahar aaya hun.

Kabir: Toh kya socha hai aapne aur Aisha ne

Nimisha: Aisha?Ye Aisha bich mein kahan se aayi?

Kavin: Wo bhabhi aapki behen hi humari manzil hai...

Nimisha: Itni badi baat aur na Aishu ne mujhe batayi...Aisha toh Aisha tumne bhi mujhe nahi batai

Kavin: Wo mere wajah se maine hi Aisha aur bhaiya se kaha tha ki aapko na bataye

Nimisha: Accha toh aapki,inki aur aapki madam ki mili bhagat thi...hai kahan wo?

Kavin: Bhabhi wo...Akshay bhaiya,Vineet bhaiya aur Aisha sab aapse milna chahte hain aur dusra ye

Kabir: Dusra ye ki inko ye samajh nahi aa raha ki inhe inki madam se kaise milwaya jaaye

Nimisha: Kahan hai teeno

Kavin: Wo sab Choki dhani pe aap logon ka intezaar kar rahe hain

Nimisha: Hmm toh chaliye

Kavin: Kahan?

Nimisha: Barat leke devarji

Kabir: Barat leke?

Nimisha: Haan ab tumhe chalna hai toh chalo warna ye bhabhi toh apne devar ki barat leke zarur jaayegi

 _ **Lo Chali Main Apne Devar Ki Baaraat Le Ke**_

 _ **Lo Chali Main**_

 _ **Na Band Baaja, Na Hi Baaraati, Khushiyon Ki Saugaat Le Ke**_

 _ **Lo Chali Main**_

 _ **Devar Dulha Bana, Sar Pe Sehra Saja**_

 _ **Bhabhi Badhkar Aaj Balaiyan Leti Hai**_

 _ **Prem Ki Kaliyan Khile, Pal Pal Khushiyan Mile**_

 _ **Sachche Man Se Aaj Duayen Deti Hai**_

 _ **Ghode Pe Chadh Ke, Chala Hai Baanka,**_

 _ **Apni Dulhan Se Milne**_

 _ **Lo Chali Main**_

meanwhile they had reached the restaurant... where Akshay, Aisha and Vineet were waiting... She came up to Aisha and Kavin was also there

 _ **Waha Waha Ramji, Jodi Kya Banaai**_

 _ **Devar Devraniji, Badhai Ho Badhai**_

 _ **Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein**_

 _ **Dil Se Dil Ki Sagai**_

She looked at Aisha in a teasing Aisha hid her face with both her hands and Nimisha removed them and held her hand

 _ **Aai Hai Shubh Ghadi, Aaj Bani Maein Badi**_

 _ **Kal Tak Ghar Ki Bahu Thi Ab Hoon Jethani**_

 _ **Hukum Chalaungi Maein, Aankh Dikhaungi Maein**_

 _ **Sehmi Khadi Rahegi Meri Devrani**_

 _ **Hazaar Sapne, Palkon Mein Apne,**_

 _ **Deewani Maein Saath Le Ke**_

 _ **Lo Chali Main**_

Nimisha immediately ran to Akshay and hugged him

Akshay: Kaisi hai meri behna

Nimisha didn't spoke ...

Kabir/Kavin: Bahot acchi

Aisha and Vineet also hugged her and than they had a talk for few minutes

Aisha: Di kuchh samajh nahi aa raha kya karein aur jo bartav gharwalo ne aapke sath kiya hai uske baad hum bahot dar gaye hain di

Kavin: Aur main toh filhaal berozgar

Aisha: Kavin!

Vineet: Main kya kehta hun Aisha tu aur Kavin tum dono bhi bhaag jao

All others looked at Vineet

Vineet: Aise kya dekh rahe ho arey sach mein is se better idea mil hi nahi sakta

Nimisha: Vineet bhai bilkul thik keh rahe hain...aur i have an idea for that too Kabir aap apni behen ki godh bharai mein jayenge bhi aur unke haathon se daal baati choorma bhi khayenge

Kabir: Vo kaise

Nimisha: Vo aise ki...

And she told the plan to everyone

Kabir(kissed her forehead): Superb idea Meri jaan

Nimisha(embarrassed): Kya Kabir kahi bhi tum...

And she left the place

Vineet(handling the situation): Aa... I think Nimisha ka plan 100 percent work out karega ab aisa karte hain sab ghar chalte hain aur jaisa socha hai waisa hi karenge

Akshay: Kabir

Kabir: Jee bhai

Akshay: Kabir tumse mujhe ye ummeed nahi thi

Kabir: Aa..aa kya bhai

Akshay: Maine socha tha tumhare saath vo sudhar jayegi mujhe kya pata tha ki wo ek din mein itni bigad jayegi.

And both laughed high

 _ **HERE IN SINGHANIA MANSION**_

The rituals of Godh bharai had started everyone from the groom side was coming and blessing Ruhana...but her eyes were only looking for Kabir, the one whome she was missing badly

Ruhana(thinking): Kahan ho tum Kabir...agar tum hote toh meri hasi ke pichhe chhupe aansuon ko pehchaan lete

 _"Kaisi ho Jijhi- sa ye thaare waaste jodhpur ki khaas bhent laaya hun"_

Ruhana looked up a man dressed in typical Rajasthani dress first she was a bit scared but when she looked at him properly a smile appeared on her face...the much awaited face was in front of her

 _"Re baawli athe aa...thaare ko mhaare sang is mehfil mein rang jamana hai"_

 _"Aati hun ji...mhara toh kaam hi hai rang lagana_ "(a girl in a high veil who was also dressed in Traditional Rajasthani dress said this )

While some other person started singing...and she hid herself behind the veil and started dancing

 _ **O Lukk - chipp na javo ji, manney deed karavo ji**_

 _ **Ra kyun tarsavey ho, manney sakal dikhavo ji**_

 _ **Thaari saraarat sabb jaanu main chaudhari**_

 _ **Mahaarey se levo na pangaaji main kehan lagi**_

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Ra chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom!**_

 _ **Hooo...ooo...**_

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Ra chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom!**_

Here they all got inside and Vineet got Aisha from the house while here Kavin was brought in the same getup and Ruhana got inside the house where Kabisha were waiting for her

Kavin: Jijhi hum thik kar rahe hain na

While Aisha was before them in the traditional getup under the veil

Aisha: Pyaar aur jung mein sab jaayaz hota hai

Kavin: Accha...

Aisha: Thaari saun..

Kavin: Aye haye mhaari saun

Aisha: Dhatt!

Kabir: Tum dono bhi na...ye koi romance karne ka time hai ?

Kavin: Sab kuchh aapka aashirwad hai bade bhaiyya

Kabir: Ho gaya tum dono ka ab chalo

While a voice came from the back

 _ **"Ruko! Aisha"**_

Aisha looked back it was Vineet in the same dressup

Aisha: Bhaiyya...

Vineet: Haan mujhe kuchh dena tha tujhe aur Kavin ko

Aisha: Kya?

Vineet: Ye..

Aisha opened the packet which he gave her there were some papers

Aisha: Bhai ye

Kavin: Kya hai Aisha...

He read those

Kavin: Vineet bhaiya, ye kya hai aapne Rajawat textiles ke saare papers mere aur Aisha ke naam pe transfer kar diye lekin kyun?

Vineet: Wo isliye Kavin kyunki meri behenein meri sabse badi poonji hai ab wo tumhare saath hai toh main is sab ka kya karunga.

When Ruhana heard this she couldn't believe this...The image which she had developed for Vineet was now a bit changed.

 _ **Moh re liya tunney aesa khela daav**_

 _ **Khaavey hichkoley mahaarey mann ki naav**_

 _ **Moh re liya thanney aesa khela daav**_

 _ **Khaavey hichkoley mahaarey mann ki naav**_

Kabir: Deri ho rahi hai Aisha,Kavin tum jaante ho na agla kadam kya hai...Vineet bhaiya aap inhe leke jaiye

Vineet: Haan chalo warna der ho jayegi

 _ **Thaari saraarat sabb jaanu main chaudhari**_

 _ **Mahaarey se levo na panga ji main kehan lagi**_

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Rae chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom!**_

 _ **Hooo...ooo...**_

Everything worked according to the plan here on other side in Ranawat house Arjun was sitting with a wine glass in his hand he noticed a figure outside the house in front of it

The girl stood wearing bangles of the same kind...the white suit which he had gifted her ...She stood turning her back to him...

Arjun: Roshni !

He came downstairs..but she kept on followed her

Arjun:Ruk jao...

But she was at a distance and couldn't hear him and kept on walking...

Arjun: Ruko...Roshni!

Arjun was in his own...world he didn't knew what he was doing...but this girl turned back and saw that he was in danger and she ran to him in order to save him she pulled him aside

Arjun: Roshni...(to him the face was of Roshni)

"Mera naam Roshni nahi Kuki hai"

Arjun couldn't see her face completely... but now came to the world that actually existed... i.e reality...

Kuki: Tumhe kya aadat hai truck ke saamne bus ke saamne aane ki, aur main kya tumhe humesha bachaati rahungi... Main ye toh nahi jaanti ki tumhare saath hua kya hai lekin itna zaroor hai ki tumne apne pyaar ko khoya hai...lekin koi apna pyaar khokar is tarah pagal nahi ho jaata jis tarah tum hote ho ...

Arjun pinned her to a side wall and clutched her hand tightly

Arjun: Tum jaanti bhi ho ki sachhe pyaar ko khone ka dard kaisa hota hai...Tum kaise samjhogi..jisne kabhi pyaar kiya hi nahi...use kuchh khone ka dard kaise ho sakta hai...

Kuki: Arjun mera haath chhodo mujhe dard ho raha hai

Arjun tightening his grip on her hand

Arjun: Jab koi tumhare pyaar ko tumhari aankhon ke saamne

Kuki( yelling in pain): Arjun!..

Arjun: Tumhari aankhon ke saamne zindaa maar dega tab shayad tumhe mere dard ehsaas hoga...

And he left her hand and was about to leave when

Kuki: Haan ye sach hai ki pyaar ko khone ka dard kya hota hai ye main nahi jaanti...lekin lagya hai Arjun tumne kabhi pyaar kiya hi nahi. ...kyunki jo pyaar karte hain wo kabhi doosron ko dukh dena nahi jaante... Wo kabhi is tarah se apne pyaar ka daava karke kisi aur ke jazbaat ko thes nahi pahunchaate

Arjun was about to go but he collapsed...but Kuki held his hand. A light flashed on them and Arjun saw Kavin and Aisha... Arjun was now in anger and wanted to stop them but Kuki stopped him

Kuki: Nahi Arjun tum aisa kuchh nahi karoge...tum agar sach me kabhi kisi se pyaar karte they toh aaj pyaar ki jeet hone do...

Arjun wanted to go but she held his hand and before Kavin or Aisha could see them

Kuki(thinking): Hey bhagwan aaj mujhe aisa kuchh karna hoga jo main sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakti

and she pulled him and placed her lips on which Arjun was shocked as he didn't knew the reason behind it.

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Rae chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom!**_

 _ **HERE IN SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Kabisha were about to leave when Ruhana stopped them

Ruhana: Yahi khana kha kar jao dono kya pata baad mein kabhi...

Kabir: Bilkul jeejhi

Nimisha: Hum toh aaye hi isi bahane se hain ki aapke haathon se is swadisht khaane ka maza le sake.

Ruhana was about to serve the food to them when...

Nimisha: Jeejhi aap dono bhai behen khaiye main parosti hun..

Kabir and Ruhana looked at him

 _ **Daal - baati khale aakey mahaarey gaanv**_

 _ **Ghannaa ghira dala thara chokhaa chadhaa chaav**_

Ruhana took a piece and made Kabir eat it .

Ruhana: Lo Kabir... Nimisha ko apne haatho se khilao.

Nimisha: Nahi Jijhi aap dono khaiye na main baad mein kha lungi.

Ruhana: Kabir samjhao isey.

 _ **Daal - baati khale aakey mahaarey gaanv**_

 _ **Ghannaa ghira dala thara chokhaa chadhaa chaav**_

Kabir pulled her hand and made her sit down and took a spoonfull to make her eat .

 _ **Thaari saraarat sabb jaanu main chaudhari**_

 _ **Mahaarey se levo na panga ji main kehan lagi**_

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Re chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom!**_

Ruhana: Lo ye rasam bhi puri ho gayi

Nimisha blushed and left the place..Ruhana smiled

Ruhana: Ab tum dono jao.

Kabir: Jijhi ek minute...

And he took out a box which he had got for her

Ruhana: Kabir ye

Kabir: Zyada kuchh nahi Jijhi bas ek chhota sa tohfa hai...jo ek bhai apni behen ki shadi pe deta hai bas wahi hai

Ruhana: Par ye..

Kabir: Rakh lo Jijhi mere liye...

 _ **Hooo...ooo...**_

 _ **Mahaarey hivdhey mein jaagi dhokani**_

 _ **Rae chandaa main thaari chandni**_

 _ **Maney daaman mein baandhi khusi**_

 _ **Rae jhoomb, jhoomb, Jhoomb jhoom baa jhoom**_!

And he left the place.

Here on other side When Kuki saw that Kavin and Aisha had escaped she moved back and ran away from there. Arjun was left there thinking what did just happened and why he couldn't he resist her from doing so.

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **RANAWAT MANSION**_

Neerja ji knocked Aisha's room but no one opened it she slightly pushed it and came inside

Neerja: Aisha!...

But found no one except a letter that was kept on the side table

" _ **Maa mujhe maaf kar do...main nahi jaanti ki aap logon ko pyaar se kya problem hai aur aapki Singhanias se dushmani kyun hai par ab main apne pyaar ke bina nahi reh sakti...meri fikar mat karna main jahan bhi jaa rahi hun khush hun,kyunki main jaanti hun ki Kavin mujhe bahot pyaar karta hai aur mera bahot khayal rakhega...isliye main jaa rahi hun, aaplog mujhe dhundhne ki koshish mat karna main khush hun...aapki Aisha"**_

Neerja: Aisha...ye tune kya kar diya...

And she started others started gathered around by her voice and Rajat came to know about it he was now again boiling in anger

Rajat: Baba sa mujhe toh lagta hai ye sab un Singhanias ki chaal hai humse dushmani nikaalne ke liye humari ghar ki betiyo ko nishana banane ki...pehle Nimisha aur ab Aisha...main dikhata hun in logon ko toh

While Shefali also came there

Shefali: Chalo bhaiya main bhi aapke saath aati hun

And he came outside the house and started shouting

Rajat: Arey tum log apne aap ko samajhte kya ho agar dushmani karni hai toh aamne saamne nibhao na yun peeth pichhe waar karne ka kya fayda

Kiara heard this and came outside

Kiara: Tumhara dimag kharab hai kya kyun subah subah chilla rahe ho? Ghar mein kisine khana nahi diya kya

Rajat: Aaiye aapka hi intezaar tha

Kiara: Sadak pe khade hoke tamasha karne ka shauk hai kya?

Rajat: Sadak pe sahi kam se kam jo kar raha hun aamne saamne kar raha hun tum Singhanias ki tarah peeth pichhe nahi

Kiara: Hey what do you mean haan?

Rajat: Apne ghar ke ladko ko Sambhaalke kyun nahi rakhte tum log...arey dushmani karni hi hai toh saamne khulke karo yun humare ghar ki ladkiyon ko phasa ke nahi.

Kiara: Ek minute ek minute mere bhaiyo ka naam tum apni gandi zubaan se na hi lo toh accha hai jo bartav tumne mere bhai ke saath us din kiya tha na uske baad toh mera man kar raha tha ki main tumhara sar phod dun

Rajat: Abhi toh tumhara ek aur bhai pitega mujhse

Kiara: Kya bakte ho ?

Shaifali: Bilkul thik keh rahe hain mere bhaiya...Bulaiye apne bhai ko

Dushyant raised hus voice…..

Dushyant: Ye raha inka bhai bolo kya bolna hai

Shefali: Tum...tumhara toh main sar phod dungi

Dushyant: Jeejhi inki galati nahi hai…inko sikhaya hi gaya hai logon ko taklif pahunchana huh!...

Shefali: What do you mean ?

Dushyant: Apni behen Areej se puchho

Shefali: Dekho meri behen ...

But she was stopped by Rajat

Rajat: Shefi lagta hai inhe bhi apne haath pair tudwane hai ...

Kiara: Shut up you fool... Dushyant in logon se baat karne ka koi fayda nahi aur specially is aadmi se kyunki mr Rajat Ranawat aap andhe hain jo aapko apni behen ka pyaar dikhai nahi deta aap behre hain kyunki aapko undono ke dil ki dhadkan sunai nahi deti ...aur bahot jald mr Ranawat aap bahot jald gunge bhi ho jayenge jab aapka ye gussa aapke pure pariwar ko barbaad kar dega huh!...chal Dushyant...

And she took Dushyant inside...

Rajat: Dekho tum...

But Akshay took him inside

Akshay: Bhai kya kar rahe ho sadak pe khade hoke tamasha kar rahe ho accha nahi lagta bhai...andar chalo acche se baithke baat karte hain...Shefi chal andar...

 **A/N: Okay, we end here.**

 **So, hui hai Kabir-Nimisha ke rishte ki nayi shuruaat…**

 **Kavin aur Aisha ne thaani hai apni mohabbat ko anjaam tak pahunchaane ki…**

 **Arjun ko bhi aana hoga apne ateet se baahar, kya aisa ho paayega?**

 **Aur ho chuki hai Ruhana ki godh bharai…kya hoga aage?**

 **Jaanne ke liye , jude rahiye hamare saath…**

 **Pyaar Sahit**

 **NimishaRoohi**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Namashkaar! We are back again with an update. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Thankyou to all those who reviewed on this.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

 _ **Singhania Mansion….**_

Aaj sabhi log bahut vyast they. Sabhi naashte ki table par hote hain, tabhi wahan ruhana aati hai.

Ruhana- Maa, hum nikal rahe hain. Aaj bahut zaroori meeting hai. Hum sham tak hi aa payenge.

Shaliniji- Arey beta, naashta toh kar ke ja.

Ruhana- Maa, main office mein kuch kha lungi.

Shaliniji- Ruhana, ye galat baat hai…chaliye baithiye…naashta taiyar hai.

Sachin- Maa, rehne do, jeejha ko samjhane ka faayeda nahi, hum nahi maante toh gussa karti hai, aur abhi khud bhi wahi kar rahi hai.

Ruhana – Sachinn!

Dushyant- Arey bas! Jeejha, chalo, main aapko drop kar dunga.

Ruhana(Smiles)- haan chalo.

Shaliniji- Arey, aaram se jao.

Ruhana and Dushyant smile and leave.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion..**_

Pichle din ki baat se Rajat ab bhi naraz tha.

Rajat- Ye singhania's apne apko samajhte kya hai…pehle nimisha aur ab aisha….pata nahi aakhir ye log chahte kya hain.

Akshay- Shaant ho jao bhai! Jo kuch ho raha hai wo pehle se hi taye tha. Aapke gussa hone se kuch bhi nahi badlega.

Rajat(turns to him)- tum jaante bhi ho akshay ki ho kya raha hai! Hum chup kaise baith sakte hain, wahan singhania's ke bête hamari behnon ko bhagaye liye ja rahe hain…aur hum chup baith jaayein!

Akshay- Bhai, thande dimag se socho. Nimisha aur Aisha ne jo kiya, uske peeche ka kaaran jaante ho aap! Nimisha Kabir se pyaar karti hai, wo uske sath khush hai. Aap uski khushi mein khush nahi ho sakte?

Rajat – par….(but akshay stops him)

Akshay- pehle aap meri baat suno bhai, aisha aur nimisha , jahan bhi hai bahut khush hain. Please unki khushi ko nazar mat lagao. Main manta hu ki tareeka galat tha lekin wo dono khush hain. Please apna gussa bhul jao, aur chalo, hume derr ho rahi hai office ke liye.

Aisa kehkar akshay chala jaata hai. Wahin , Arjun, jo ye saari baatein sun raha hota hain, usey kuki ke shabd yaad aate hai…

" _agar tumne kabhi kisi se sachcha pyaar kiya hai toh aaj pyaar ki jeet hone do."_

Arjun ko pichle din ki sab baatein yaad aa jaati hai….

" _Main usey apni Roshni kaise samajh sakta hu. Aur jo kal usne kiya…..aur kaha? Kya sach mein Pyaar mein khushi bhi milti hai….."_

 _._

 _._

" _Toh mujhe hi kyun saza mili…..kyun mujhse meri Roshni cheen li gayi….kyun!"_

He comes out of his thoughts with a warm touch on his shoulder. He turned to find Areej beside him….

Areej- kya hua bhaiya, kya soch rahe ho?

Arjun- Kuch nahi, tu yahan kya kar rahi hai, college nahi gayi?

Areej- Bas nikal rahi hu, wo bua aapko naashte ke liye bula rahi hai. Aur aap pata nahi kahan khoye ho.

Arjun(tries to smile)- acha, ruk, main bua se mil ke aata hu, phir tujhe bhi college drop kar dunga.

Areej- okay, jaldi aao.

Arjun Neerjaji se milne jaate hain, wahi Areej ghar ke bahar nikalti hai aur uski nazar Sachin par padti hai aur uske chehre pe muskaan aa jaati hai.

.

.

Sachin also leaves his house and spots Areej outside her gate…. He opens the side window and glances at her….

Sachin-Phir se lift chahiye kya madam?

Areej(Smiles)- Nahi….

Sachin- Arey, chalo, bilkul college ke saamne chhodenge aapko.

Areej- arey nahi(looks around and finds Arjun coming) main chali jaungi aap jaiye.

Sachin(Smiles)- Soch lo!

Areej- Soch liya…aur ab aap jaiye, apna khayal rakhiyega. (she smiled)

Sachin drove off. Arjun came there and they left.

.

.

 _ **KKN Office….**_

Kabir apne cabin mein kuch kaam kar raha hota hai tabhi wahan Nimisha aaati hai…

Nimisha- tumne bulaya kabir?

Kabir- haan, wo hum eek party mein jaana hai.

Nimisha- Party? Lekin kyun?

Kabir- Haan, aaj humari meeting hai Hotel ITC mein. We have to meet with the chairperson of CNN channel.

Nimisha- ye tum mujhe ab bata rahe ho? Dopahar 2 baje?

Kabir(SmileS)- Sorry, kaam ke chakkar mein bhul gaya. Tum taiyari kar lo.

Nimisha- haan dekhti hu. Pehle tum lunch karo.

And they sat for lunch.

.

.

 _ **Wahin dusri taraf, Common Park mein…..**_

Dushyant was in the park and many kids had surrounded him..

" _Dushyant bhaiyya dushyant bhaiyya aapne kaha tha ki aap aaj hamare saath football kheloge"_

.

.

" _Nahi Bhaiyaa aaj hum cake pastries khayenge"_

.

 _._

" _Nahi aaj hum horse riding karenge"_

Dushyant: Arey ek minute ek minute...aaj hum football bhi khelenge ... pastries bhi khayenge aur horse ridding bhi karenge... All the kids shouted...

.

" _Yayyy!"_

 _._

"Dushyant: Lekin sabse pehle hum football khelenge.

They started playing but the ball was hit so hard that it went into the Ranawat mansion and hit on Shefali's came out with the ball and she saw Dushyant with the kids..

" _Didi didi humari ball dedo na"_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan didi ball de do naa"_

Shefali: Ball? Tum logon ko ye ball chaiye , Itni der se shor macha macha ke sar mein dard kar rakha hai aur ab ball...sorry lekin ye ball tumhe nahi milegi...huh!...

And she came inside the room and she hears voices of the kids….

" _Na maange sona chaandi.._

 _ham maange maafi didi…_

 _lo pakde ham kaan re…_

 _na maange sona chaandi…_

 _ham maange maafi didi…_

 _lo pakde ham kaan re.._

 _ball hamaari hai hamko pyaari…_

 _ball hamaari hai hamko pyaari.._

 _de de de de de de re didi…_

 _football vaapas hame de de .._

 _de de de de re didi football vaapas hame.._

 _football vaapas hame, football vaapas hame"_

Shefali came into the balcony hearing the voices….

Shefali: _karte ho tang mujhe shaam savere.._

 _aaj pado chaahe pair bhi mere…_

 _football mai na dungi…_

 _football mai na dungi.._

 _karte ho tang mujhe shaam savere…_

 _aaj pado chaahe pair bhi mere.._

 _football mai na dungi…_

 _football mai na dungi…_

Kids looked at her….

" _sorry didi ab ham nahi karenge shor…_

 _sorry didi ab ham nahi karenge shor.._

 _lekin bachche na khele to ho jaayenge bore.._

 _sorry didi ab ham nahi karenge shor.._

 _sorry didi ab ham nahi karenge shor.._

 _lekin bachche na khele to ho jaayenge bore.._

Shefali came into the garden…

Shefali: (Pulling a girls ear): _naa naa naa naa na naa,.._

 _jaa re jaa jaa re jaa bekaar ka drama hai .._

 _jhuthi ye kahaani hai …_

 _ladki tu bhi kuchh kam nahi.._

 _in sabki tu naani hai.._

Meanwhile, Dushyant came there and held her hand…

 _tera mere bachcho se.._

 _tera mere bachcho se.._

 _kaisa hai ye jhagda purana,.._

 _kaisa hai ye jhagda purana.._

 _lafda hai ye kya mujhko batana …_

 _lafda hai ye kya mujhko batana.._

 _tera mere bachcho se.._

 _kaisa hai ye jhagda purana…_

Here, the kids saw Dushyant and smiled and surrounded around him…

" _topi vaale ball dila.._

 _topi vaale ball dila.._

 _jaane kyu didi hai khafa.._

 _hamari ball dila .._

 _topi vaale ball dila.._

Dushyant- _khilauna mere bachcho ka bhala kyo chhin leti ho…_

 _khilauna mere bachcho ka bhala kyo chhin leti ho…_

 _duaaye denge ye tumko agar tum ball deti ho.._

Shefali: _duaaye le nahi sakti mai in badmash bachcho se.._

 _ki mujhko dur hi rakho samajh ke aise kachcho se .._

 _roz ye shor kare.._

 _kabhi outdoor kare.._

 _kabhi indoor kare.._

 _ro ro ke mujhe bore kare.._

 _jhuthe hain tere bachche.._

 _bachche tere bachche.._

Dushyant: _kyon kosati ho inko.._

 _bhala hain dil ke bade achchhe.._

 _bachche mere bachche.._

 _bachche mere bachche.._

Shefali:bachche tere bachche

Dushyant:bachche mere bachche

Meanwhile the kids got the ball and picked it to Dushyant

Dushyant: _to bolo om shaanti om.._

 _shaanti shaanti shaanti om ._

And the kids run away with the ball while shefali moves back home.

.

.

 _ **Hotel ITC, 5 pm…**_

Kabir and Nimisha were there waiting for their guests as they had a meeting. Kabir had ordered coffee for both of them. They were talking about some random issues when Nimisha spotted Kavin and Aisha there.

Nimisha- Kavin aur aisha yahan?

Kabir(Smiles)- haan,maine hi bulaya hai.

Kavin and Aisha join them and Kabir explained something to them. Meanwhile, the head of the CNN channel made his way towards Kabir. They shook hands and sat for the meeting. Kabir and Nimisha handling the meet and Kavin helping them.

.

 _ **On the other hand….**_

Vineet and Ruhana entered the same hotel for another meeting with MrSahni. When they were entering a separate hall, Aisha saw Vineet…

Aisha- Vineet Bhaiya , yahan!

She looked at Nimisha, who asked her to stay quiet and they continued their meeting.

.

.

 _ **After 2 hours….**_

As Kabir, Nimisha, Aisha and Kavin moved out of the hall, they met Vineet and Ruhana in the corridor. Aisha hugged Vineet….

Aisha- Bhaiyaa! Kaise ho aap?

Vineet(smiles)- Main toh theek hu. Tu theek toh hai na ? (eyeing Kavin) Kavin tera dhyan toh rakhta hai na?

Aisha- Kya bhaiya! Kavin mera bahut dhyan rakhta hai.

Ruhana- Aur pyar bhi bahut karta hai…kyun..hai na! (she said eyeing Aisha)

Aisha blushes and nods. Here, Kavin hugs Ruhana while she pats her cheek. Meanwhile, someone pats on Nimisha's shoulder. She turns to find Akshay and hugs him….

Akshay- Kabir se shaadi karke tu toh mujhe bhool hi gayi hai…!

Nimisha(pokes on his arm)- Aisa nahi hai….lekin tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Akshay- Wo ek conference thi. Lekin tum log yahan?

Kabir- haan, ek meeting thi. Bas ab nikal rahe they.

Akshay(looking around)- Lagta hai, aaj sabke kaam yahin pe hain….wo dekho Rajat bhai bhi yahin hai.

Aisha- ye yahan kya kar rahe hain, ab kahin phir se naraz na ho jaayein!

Vineet- kuch nahi hoga. Tu chinta na kar. Main hu na!

Aisha(hugs Vineet)- Haan, I know that.

Here, Ruhana notices that how much he loved his sisters. She smiled at that gesture of his. Meanwhile, she asked all of them to have dinner together to which all agreed.

.

.

Nimisha saw Rajat and moved towards him. He, though glanced at her yet turned to other side. Keerthi who was looking at them, moved to him…

Keerthi- Kaise bhai ho tum? Tumhari behen tumse baat karna chahti hai, aur tum ho ki….(but was stopped by him)

Rajat- Bas karo tum….main jaanta hu kya sahi ha aur kya galat. Tumhare bhaion ne jo kiya na wo galat hai. Samjhi!

Keerthi- Dekho Mr Rajat Ranawat, mere bhaion ne kuch galat nahi kiya. Sirf mohabbat hi toh ki hai. Lekin ye mohabbat tum kya samjhoge…!

Rajat- Dekho Miss SInghania, apne kaam se kaam rakho. Kisi ki zindagi mein dakhal dena zaruri toh nahi.

Keerthi- haan, haan, ja rahi hu, lekin agar apni behen se mil loge toh shayad uske dil ka bojh kam ho jayega. Baaki tumhari marzi.

And she moves towards Kabir and Kavin.

.

.

 _ **On the other hand…**_

Someone was watching all of them. He came out of his trance with a soft touch on his shoulder and an irritating voice….

" _tum baar baar kya sochne lag jaate ho? Kabhi toh reality mein jee liya karo. Har baar koi tumhe smabhalne nahi aayega Arjun!"_

 _._

 _._

He looked at her….

" _Tum thik keh rahi ho. Infact kal raat bhi tum thik hi keh rahi thi. Sach kaha tha tumne, aisha aur nimisha bahut khush hain. Shayad main hi galat tha Miss..."_

She smiled….. _"Kuki naam hai mera! Waise aapne waqt rehte baat ko samajh liya, is baat ki khushi hain mujhe!"_

Arjun smiles…. _"Thanks!"_

And he leaves. Here , on the other side, Palak entered the restaurant with her friends and collided with Akshay. She was in a bad mood becoz of one of her friend and so she shouted….

" _Arey, dekh ke nahi chal sakte kya…..andhe ho?Dikhayi nahi deta…..saara samaan bhi gira diya….huhh!"_

Other girls looked at him and stood quiet….but palak kept on speaking gathering her things.

" _Pata nahi kaise chalet hai…..bas mobile mein ghuse rehte hai…huhhh! :/"_

When she looked up, she saw Akshay….

" _Ho gaya Miss Palak SInghania! Chilla liya jitna chillana tha….ab tum meri baat suno….gussa mujhe bhi aata hai, lekin main tumhari tarah nahi hu…..har baat pe chillana shuru kar deti ho…frst judge urself then others.,…samjhi Miss Palak Singhania."_

Saying this , he left, leaving palak speechless.

.

.

On the other side, others were enjoying each other's company except Rajat, who after having a brief look on his sisters , left the hotel, while Arjun was happy seeing Aisha and Nimisha happy and contented.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Hope that its up to the mark! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Toh…Rajat ki narazgi kab khatam hogi?**

 **Kya Dushyant aur Shefali yunhi jhagadte rahenge ya unke beech bhi aa jayega pyaar?**

 **Arjun –kuki…kya koi rishta hoga dono ke beech?**

 **Aur..Ruhana-Vineet…..badal rahi hai ruhana kis soch vineet ke prati…kyahoga?**

 **Jaanne ke liye…stay tuned…!**

 **Take care..**

 **Pyar sahit….**

 **RoohiNimisha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello….We are back again with a new update :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed….Love you all!**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **NEXT DAY….AT A TEMPLE**_

 **Kavin had held Aisha's hand and she looked at him**

Aisha: Hum thik toh kar rahe hain na Kavin

Kavin: Pyaar mein sahi galat nahi hota Aishu...

Nimisha: Arey baba tum dono jaldi karo Muhurat beeta jaa raha hai bhayi...

Aisha: Di vo bas Vineet bhaiyya...

"Main yahan hun"

Kavin Looked behind and he saw Vineet with Kuki

Kavin: Kuki tu yahan, Vineet bhaiyya ye..

Kuki: Maine hi phone kiya tha Vineet ji ko aap log toh mujhe kuchh batate nahi isliye maine inse baat ki aur aapko kya laga aap patli gali se kat loge aur mujhe pata nahi chalega

Kavin: Achha meri maa meri Galati maaf kar mujhe...

Kabir: Arey yar ab tum dono baad mein ladte rehna lekin pehle shaadi kar lo badi mushkil se ek pandit mila hai kahin wo bhi bhaag na jaaye

And they all laughed while a voice was heard

"Shaadi mere bina?"

All looked behind again and they saw Ruhana standing over there

Kavin/Kabir: Jeejhi...(and they smiled and came forward)

Kabir and Kavin touched her feet while Nimisha came forward to bent down...

Ruhana: Nahi Nimisha!...

And she hugged her...

Kuki: Arey baba jaldi karo kahin Papa aa gaye na toh ho gayi shaadi...

 **And Kavin and Aisha got married at the temple...they were getting downstairs when all of them saw Arjun coming to the temple, he was in white and had a plate for puja along with him...when he saw Nimisha, Aisha and Vineet his face saddened up and he moved upstairs without looking at them...**

Vineet: Arjun!

Arjun didn't look up...and was moving straight ...when a pandit stopped him

" _Arjun beta Roshni bitiya ki punya tithi ki puja yahan hai is taraf aao beta"_

Aisha: Sorry Arjun bhaiyya!.. Roshni bhabhi ki aaj

Arjun: Isme tumhari Galati nahi hai Aisha...tum toh apni shaadi ki taiyyariyo mein magan thi tumhe yaad nahi rahega(looking at rest two)...mujhe toh yaad rakhna padega na...

But he moved away without listening...while Nimisha and Vineet had tears when they saw this...All still stood in the puja...after sometime Arjun got up and he saw that all others were still there... he gave the Prasad to them and moved to the other end of the temple without even having a word with them...

Kuki couldn't resist herself from following him he got to the other end of temple where he could see Arjun

Kuki: Arjun!

Arjun turned

Arjun: Tum yahan...

Kuki: Dekho main ye nahi kehti ki jo hua wo thik tha ...main ye bhi nahi jaanti thi ki Roshni tumhari patni thi aur unki aaj...Arjun main ye nahi kahungi ki main tumhara dard samajh sakti hun...kyunki main chaahke bhi kabhi samajh nahi paungi...pyaar ko khone ka dard kya hota hai ye main nahi jaanti...lekin wo dard apno ki khushi se badhkar nahi ho sakta...Aisha tumhari behen hai..aaj uski shaadi hui hai...isliye aaj usey ho sake toh khush hoke muskurake vida karo...apne dukh ki wajah uski khushiyon mein grehun mat lagao...varna vo zindagi bhar khud ko kosti rahegi...please...bas itni hi request karne aayi thi main...

And she left the place...her words reminded him of Roshni

 **FLASHBACK**

Roshni: Arjun, ye main kya sun rahi hun tumne Harish ko kaam se nikaal diya

Arjun: Haan thik suna tumne

Roshni: Lekin kyun Arjun... Uski kya Galati thi

Arjun: Kyunki uski absence ki wajah se i lost the project of 350 Cr

Roshni: Arjun uski maa beemar thi aur unka operation hona tha isliye wo nahi aa paya... Arjun main jaanti hun ki tumhe bahot bada loss hua hai lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki tum apne loss ke chate uski khushiyon mein grehan laga doge...Please Arjun usey uski 10 saal ki mehnat ka ye sila mat do...usey wapas rakh lo kaam pe...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Arjun(thinking): Nahi..ye meri Roshni ki parchhain nahi ho sakti...

 **And he came outside, he saw Aisha leaving the temple...**

Arjun: Ruko Aisha!...

 **Aisha looked behind and Arjun came to her, and caressed her hairs...and hugged her, this surprised everyone and he smiled**

Aisha: Bhai...

Arjun: Khush rehna...

And he just moved away from the place

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 **Areej stepped out of a building when she immediately she collided with a person**

"Sambhaalke Ms Areej Ranawat"

Areej: Tum!

"Haan main"

Areej : Sachin!... aap yahan kya kar rahe hain? Kisi kaam se aayen hain

Sachin: Nahi nahi wo main bechara garib insaan yahan night duty deta hun, aur yahi nahi din raat mazdoori karta hun tab jaake 2 waqt ke khaane ka intezaam hota hai

Areej Started laughing

Areej: Waise tumhe dekhke lagta nahi ki tum Singhania family se ho sakte ho

Sachin: Kya matlab

Areej: Matlab tumhare family waale kitne garam mizaaj ke hain...unhe dekhke lagta nahi ki wahan tum jaise log bhi exist karte hain

Sachin: O hello madam aapko yaad dila dun ki meri family ke do members pe toh tumhari do behne fida hain

Areej (smiled): Haan wo toh bas...

Sachin: Accha ye sab chhodo ye batao tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?...Aa(looking at a board)... Music seekhne aati ho?

Areej(looks at same board): Aa...haan, achha mujhe der ho rahi hai main chalti hun..see you...

 _ **IN THE MARKET AREA**_

 **Rajat had came along with Kritika for shopping**

Kritika: Rajat!...please hum yahan se hi shoping karenge isi shop se

Rajat: Arey yar Kritika, not this shop please...

Kritika: Please Rajat...bhaiyya kehte hain ki this shop is best to get everything...please bhaiyya ka dil rakhne ke liye hi sahi yahi se lete hain na

"Jise khudki behen ka khayal na ho wo dusron ke bhai beheno ka kya khayal karega"

Kritika and Rajat turned and saw Kiara there

Kritika: Excuse me what do you mean

Kiara: What do I mean?... Khud apne ...

Kritika: Fiancé

Kiara: Fiance se kyun nahi puchh leti.. I hope wo tumhe sab sach batayenge

Krirtika: Rajat... tum isey jaante ho kya ye kya bol rahi hai?

While Kiara had moved away from there to different section

Rajat: Kuchh nahi... ye bags pakdo main abhi aaya (and he handed her the shopping bags)

He followed Kiara and then held her hand and took her aside

Kiara: Ye kya badtamizi hai Rajat?

Rajat: Badtamizi toh tum kar rahi ho Kiara...ye sab kya tha?

Kiara: Wahi jo sach hai...tumhe apni behen ka toh khayal nahi chale ho dusro ki behno ko jhoota wada karne

Rajat: Aisa bilkul nahi hai... mujhe bhi apni behen ka khayal hai...

Kiara: Achha sach me toh baat kyun nahi karte us se kyun usey baar baar takleef de rahe ho...agar sach mein uska khayal hai toh maaf kar do usey aur baat karo ussey kahin aisa na ho ki jab tak tumhe realize ho bahot der ho chuki ho...

And she said this and left the place...

 _ **HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

 **Ruhana was in the office when someone stepped inside the cabin when she was working. She looked up….**

Ruhana: Kinshuk ji aap?

Kinshuk: Haan main...wo maine socha aaj free bhi hun mauka bhi hai dastoor bhi toh kyun na aapke saath lunch kar liya jaaye

Ruhana: Haan lekin main is tarah se kaam bich mein chhodke aapke saath

Kinshuk: Arey saath aane ke liye nahi khaane ke liye keh raha hun...waise bhi main lunch saath lekar aaya hun toh karein lunch

Ruhana: Sure...

 **And she kept her work aside and joined him on the lunch...but while eating she was again lost in her trail of thoughts**

Ruhana: Kinshuk ji mujhe bahot dino se aapse kuchh kehna tha

Kinshuk: Yahi na ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti aur parivar valon ki khushi ke liye is shaadi ke liye raazi hui hain?...main jaanta hun ye baat... aur sach kahun toh agar ab bhi aap pichhey hanta chaahti hain toh aap hat sakti hain...lekin agar aap is zabardasti ke shaadi ke bandhan mein bandhi aur phir aapne ye sab mujhse kaha toh mera dil bahot zyada tootega kyunki main toh aapko pehli nazar mein hi chaahne laga tha...aur humesha chaahta rahunga...

Ruhana: Aap ne meri baat bina kahe samajh li... mere paas shabd nahi aapko thanks kehne ke liye...lekin Kinshuk ji ye shaadi ka faisla mera apna hai, aur bahot soch samajh ke maine ye faisla kiya hai...

Kinshuk: Main aapke faisle ki izzat karta hun Ruhana... aur haan agar kisi bhi waqt chaahe wo shaadi ka mandap hi kyun na ho...aapko lage ki aap shaadi nahi karna chaahti toh pichhey hat jaaiyega...

Ruhana smiled.

Ruhana: Aap mujhe bahot samajhte hain Kinshuk ji...ho sakta hai is shaadi ke baad main bhi aapko chaahne lagun

Kinshuk: Haan lekin uske liye meri sabse achhi wali dost banna padega aapko...kahiye banengi...

Ruhana nods her head...

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 _ **IN KABISHA'S FLAT**_

 **Kavin and Aisha were standing outside the door, while Nimisha was doing there Aarti...**

Nimisha: Chaliye...andar aaiye devarji devrani ji

AishVin smiled and stepped inside

Nimisha: Chaliye ab aap log aaram keejiye..main khana le aati hun

 **And she was about to follow her to the kitchen**

Nimisha: Tu ruk yahin..nayi dulhan se koi kaam karvata hai bhala...bhool mat main teri jithani hun ab..

Aisha: Jo hokum meri Kaki...

Nimisha: Kya?...

Aisha: Kuchh nahi di..

 _ **IN THE NIGHT….**_

 **The streets were quite lonely...she was travelling alone when her eyes fell on someone**

"Sachin aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?"

Sachin: Dekhiye na Areej us din aapki gaadi kharab ho gayi thi aaj meri ye

jaan-e-man mera saath nahi de rahi

Areej: Jaan-e-man, ?

Sachin: Haan (joining his palms), Arey maan jaao meri darling...Is tarah se mat rootho tum jo kahogi main wo karungi, jaise khana bologi tumhe wahi khilaunga...bas ek baar mere saath toh chalo

Areej: Aap kis se baat kar rahe hain pedon ke pichhey koi hai kya?

Sachin: Nahi Areej... main inhi se baat kar raha hun...ye dekhiye..(looking at the bike)..Yahi hain mera pehla pyaar...

Areej laughed loud

Sachin: Aap has kyun rahin hain?

Areej: Bahot sundar girlfriend hai aapki Sachin...Waise aap inhe kahan lekar jaa rahe they

Sachin.. Aa.. ghar

Areej: Ab aap inhe yahin chhodiye aur mere saath chaliye

Sachin: Aapke saath

Areej: Haan...Ghar tak chalke

Sachin: Par ghar 2 Km hai...

Areej: Ek din jaa sakte hain...

Sachin: Ok...

And he parked the bike aside

Sachin: Jaan main tumhe kal yahin se pick up karunga okay..

 **They were talking and moving for a while..when some goons surrounded them**

"aye ladki jo kuchh bhi hai seedhe se nikaal warna marr dunga yahin"

Sachin: Dekho mister tum...

"Aye zyada shaanpana nahi...chal ladki jaldi se jo kuchh gehne pehna hai wo nikaal"

Areej: Dekho tum log hume seedhe se yahan se jaane do...warna thik nahi hoga

Sachin: Areej inke paas guns hain...behes mat karo..

"Dekh samajhdaar hai kitna tera aashiq, ab jaldi iski baat maan warna yahin thok daalunga"

Areej: toh tum log aise nahi maanoge?

 **And he hit him tight slap...and started beating each of them alone...Sachin was shocked to see this...the goons ran away from the place...**

Sachin(with mouth open): Ye sab...

Areej: Tumne subah mujhe us building ke saamne dekha tha aur tumhe laga tha ki main music classes jaati hun right ?

Sachin: Haan

Areej: Uski thik neechey Karate classes ka board bhi dekh lena chaiye tha...mujhe music mein koi interest nahi hai I am a black belt...

 **And she started walking...**

Areej: Ab wahan pe muh kholke khade mat raho...ghar chalna hai hume...

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **In a Forest area...**_

 **Dushyant was there for some work ...he was in the resthouse...he came out when he heard some voices outside the room**

"Aap aise kaise kar sakte hain...room ki booking maine pehle ki thi aap kisi aur ko room de nahi sakte"

 **A girl was shouting at the receptionist**

"Dekhiye madam chillaiye mat...chillane se ab kuchh nahi hoga"

 **Dushyant noticed that it was Shaifali with her luggage**

Dushyant: Kya hua ye kis baat ka hungama hai?

"Sir wo yahan madam ki booking thi ek room ki lekin ab wo room hume mantree ji ke saale ko dena pada hum kya karein humari bhi toh majburi hai"

Dushyant: Thik hai...suno..tum mere saath karma share kar sakti ho...waise bhi wo bahot bada hai...

Shaifali: Tumhare saath? Kabhi nahi

Dushyant: Dekho zid mat karo ek raat ki baat hai... itni raat ko yahan koi hotel nahi milega isliye...aaj raat ruk jao kal subah chali jana

Shaifali: Baat toh thik hai...lekin tum mujhse door rahoge pura 2 feet door..

Dushyant: Wo main waise bhi rehna chahta hun...ab andar chalo kamre ke...

 **She noded her head and they got inside**

Shaifali: Tum kya mujhe follow kar rahe ho mujhe washroom jaana hai

 **And she got inside the washroom...after sometime when she came outside the lights turned off and the winds started blowing suddenly**

Shaifali: Ye lights ko kya hua ekdam se ...

Dushyant: Tumhare aate hi grehen lag gaya

Shaifali: Shut up!..

 **And they could hear a voice**

Aa ja, aa ja...

Ajanabi hawaayein bekaraar baahein, aa...

Aa... aa aa aa aa aa...

And Shaifali looked to be scared Dushyant came near her and held her hand...

Dushyant: Bahar chalke dekhe ye sab kya hai?

Shaifali: Nahi.. mujhe kahin nahi jana

Dushyant: Bahar jaayenge nahi toh pata kaise chalega..chalo tum mere saath...I promise tumhe kuchh nahi hoga..chalo

 **AND he held her hand and they started moving**

Ajanabi hawaayein bekaraar aahein

De rahi sadaayein aaja aaja

Majilon ki raahein, chaahaton ki baahein

Phir tujhe bulaaye aaja aaja

Tu aaja, tu aaja ragon mein sama ja

Pukaare tanaha dil tu aaja

Ajanabi hawaayein bekaraar baahein

De rahi sadaayein aaja aaja

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE…KabiSha's Flat…**_

 **Kabir had just reached home...when he stepped inside the room he was confused to see no lights turned on and then suddenly some of the lights turned on..he could see the candles lit around..but he was shocked to see his wife in a black one piece dress..**

Kabir: Nimisha..ye sab kya hai?

Nimisha comes closer and wraps her arms around his shoulder

Nimisha: Kyun tumhe ye sab pasand nahi aa raha

Kabir: Aa... Nimisha, Kavin aur Aisha..

Nimisha: Maine unhe aaj raat ke liye honeymoon sweet mein bhej diya hai ek hotel room mein...let them enjoy... let us enjoy...

 **Kabir got a bit away from him but she held his hand**

Nimisha: Baahon mein chale aao...

Kabir was again shocked to hear this and he turned...

Nimisha: Baahon mein chale aao...

Hum se sanam kya parda...

Hum se sanam kya parda...

 **And she brought him closer to her...**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Kabir got up instantly and his heartbeats were faster and he was breathing heavily...he had the sweat on his forehead...Nimisha also got up with his movement...**

Nimisha: Kya hua Kabir...? Aap..aap is tarah se haanf kyun rahe hain?

Kabir: Palak kisi musibat mein hai

Nimisha: Kya...?

Kabir: Haan..mujhe abhi isi waqt use milna hai( he said by grabbing his shirt from the bed)...

Nimisha: Aap...us ghar mein nahi jayenge Kabir...

Kabir: Nimisha, mujhe apni behen se milna hai abhi isi waqt

Nimisha: Haan toh miliye na...lekin uske liye aap us ghar mein nahi jaayenge jis ghar mein aapki itni insult hui...aapko meri kasam hai...

 **Kabir came to her and cupped her face...**

Kabir: Main Palak ko sahi salamat dekhhkar hi rahunga..aur uske liye mujhe jo karna pade main karunga...aur tumhe bhi kuchh nahi hoga Nimisha...tumhari kasam tooti toh jo kuchh hoga..wo mere saath hoga...

Nimisha: Kabir!...

 **But Kabir had left the place...without hearing her words**

 _ **AFTER SOMETIME**_

 _ **OUTSIDE SINGHANIA MANSION**_

 **Palak was on her way to a nearby house...she was waiting there when someone secretly pointed a gun to her taking her on his target...but before he could shoot, Kabir who was in his car had seen this and he called her but she was not able to get his voice...but Kabir came out of the car and rushed to save her...and he pushed her away slightly but in this he was shot by the man...**

Palak: Kabir bhai!

" **Kabir!" shouted Nimisha who was at the another end...she remained silent her hands were trembling.. and tears rolled by her eyes and she just ran to him and seeing him on the road...blood oozing through his chest, and he being unconscious she couldn't see this and she cried out...**

 **A/N: Toh yeh kya ho gaya….?**

 **Palak ko bachate huye Kabir ho gaya hai ghayal…**

 **Kavin aur Aisha ki ho gayi hai shaadi …**

 **Wahin Sachin aur Areej aa rahe hai kareeb…**

 **Darr ke wajah Shefali ka haal hai bura…ab kya karega Dushyant….**

 **Kuki ki baton ne chhua Arjun ke dil ko….kya hoga inka anjaam..?**

 **Aur Ruhana ne paaya ek Dost….kya ye dosti badhegi?**

 **Jaanne ke liye..stay tuned…**

 **PyaarSahit…**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	16. Chapter 16

**achA/N: Namashkaar...we are back with the update. Sorry for the delayed update. But, i hope, you guy will like the update...**

 **Happy Reading...**

Kabir was shot and Palak and Nimisha ran towards him. Nimisha kept his head in her lap.

Nimisha- Kuch nahi hoga Kabir tumhe...kuch nahi hoga.

Palak(shouted )- Sachin bhaiii...

They ran out worried...

Palak- Dekho na bhai, Kabir bhai ko kya ho gaya...jaldi hospital chalo.

Sachin(sidehugs her)- Shaant ho ja Palak, kuch nahi hoga Kabir ko. Main ambulance ko phone karta hu

Palak- Nahi, main bhi jaungi hospital...plz jaldi chalo.

 _ **IN THE HOSPITAL**_

 **Everyone was in silence, with a worried expression. It was almost two hours when Kabir was brought to the hospital, and the surgery was still going on... When a sudden cry was heard, It was Palak who couldn't stop her tears. Ruhana hugged her**

Ruhana: Palak Palak! Bas bachhe rona band kar, thik ho jayega Kabir... tu dekh lena wo bilkul thik ho jayega...haan

Palak: Sab meri Galti hai di...Sab meri Galti hai... meri wajah se aaj bhaiyya aisi haalat mein hain ... Jahan mujhe hona chahiye tha wahan aaj bhaiyya hain..Jijhi sab meri Galati hai

Ruhana: Aisa nahi bolte Palak, Soch Kabir ko ye pata chalega ki uski behen uski haalat ke liye khud ko kos rahi hai toh usey kitna bura lagega

Palak: Thik hi toh keh rahi hun jijhi meri wajah se bhaiyya aisi haalat mein hai, agar unhe kuchh hua toh main khud ko maaf nahi kar paaungi...

Ruhana: Nahi Palak aisa nahi bolte.. Kuchh nahi hoga Kabir ko dekh lena...

 **And Palak hugged her...Ruhana looked at Nimisha who stood in the corner silent, no one else could notice the pain behind her silence, not a single tear fell by her eyes she stood silent in the corner**

 **Ruhana came up to her, she held her by her shoulders...**

Ruhana: Nimisha...

 **But she didn't respond to her**

Ruhana: Wo thik ho jayega Nimisha usey kuchh nahi hoga trust me, Nimisha.. suno meri baat ko dekho meri taraf, usey kuchh nahi hoga

 **She did a lot of efforts to make her speak or at least look at her or weep but neither she looked at her neither a word came out of her lips nor a tear fell by her eyes..to show her grief.. she was still in a shock, and was not in her senses at all**

Ruhana: Nimisha dekho meri taraf...

 **But she didn't spoke... there was a voice in the Passage, the doctors came out of the O.T...Everyone gathered around him**

Sachin: Doctor kya hua? Sab thik hain na...Kabir theek toh ho jayega na?

Palak: Haan Doctor bataiye na mere bhaiya theek ho jayenge na?

Doctor: Dekhiye agle 24 ghante unke liye bahot mushkil hain, agar ye 24 ghante wo jee jaate hain toh thik hai warna...

Palak: Warna kya doctor? Warna kya?

Doctor: Warna hum unhe nahi bacha payenge

 **And finally she broke her silence**

Nimisha: Main unse milna chahti hun

Doctor: Thik hai aap aaiye,

Palak: Doctor main bhi aa sakti hun?

Doctor: Sorry, Ek koi hi mil sakta hai

Palak: Bhabhi aap jaiye

 **And Nimisha walked to the O.T room with the doctor**

Nimisha(to everyone there): Aap log kuchh der mujhe inke saath akele chhod sakte hain please?

And Everyone agreed to stay out...they moved outside

Nimisha (holding his hand): Kabir!...Kabir dekho mujhe maaf kar do... meri ek zid ki mujhe itni badi saza mat do please... tumhe Palak se milna tha na...aur maine tumhe roka tha..dekho (holding her ears) maine kaan pakde mujhe maaf kar do please...please tumhe jis se milna hai milo...main kabhi nahi rokungi kabhi nahi rokungi I swear..lekin kuchh toh kaho...please Kabir uth jaao, meri khaatir...meri kasam tumne apne upar kyun li Kabir... sab meri Galati hai...lekin please Kabir itni badi saza mat do meri Galati ki mujhe..main tumhare bina jee nahi paungi...tumhe kuchh hua toh main mar jaungi Kabir...please...utho na...(and she was in tears again)

 **OUTSIDE THE O.T**

Palak: Tum toh bahot khush ho na maa?...tumhaari ichha jo puri ho gayi ...

Kaushalya(with tears): Ye tu kya keh rahi hai Palak ?

Palak: Thik hi toh keh rahi hun maa..tum hi toh chahti thi ki Kabir bhai mujhse door ho jaayein, toh dekho aaj wo mujhse bahot door jaa rahe hain...aur lautke kabhi nahi aayenge...khush ho jana tum... jashna manana

Sachin: Palak! Ye kya tarika hai Kaki se is tarah baat karne ka?

Palak: Thik hi toh keh rahi hun main bhai, bachpan se leke aaj tak inhone kabhi bhi bhai ke sar pe mamta ka haath nahi rakha...toh aur kya kahun...

And she left the place, while Kaushalya was weeping, tears rolled down her eyes

Sachin: Kaki aap please mat roiye, vo bachhi hai kuchh bhi...

Kaushalya(with tears): Nahi Sachin vo ekdam theek keh rahi hai, bachpan se leke aaj tak meri mamta ke liye tarasta raha, maine kabhi uske sar pe mamta ka haath nahi rakha, meri ek muskaan ke liye vo kya kya kar jaata lekin main, main usey kuchh na de saki ye sochke ki kahin meri Palak ke saath koi bhedbhaav na ho jaaye, lekin aaj usne mujhe galat saabit kar diya hai , vo meri Palak ke liye khud ki jaan pe khel gaya, vo bahot achha bhai hai, bahot achha beta hai, par main kabhi achhi maa nahi ban paayi, kabhi nahi...aur aaj main chaahke bhi kuchh nahi kar paa rahi hun...(and she sat down crying again)

Ruhana moves closer to her and keeps her hand on her shoulder...

Ruhana- Kaki, please aap roiye mat. Dekhiyega, kabir, jaldi hi thk ho jayega.

Kaushalya(looks at her and holds her hands)- Mujhe maaf kar do beta, maine kabir ke saath saath tumhe bhi galat samjha. Tumhari baton ko bhi ansuna kar diya. Mujhse achchi toh tum ho, tumne jo kiya , jo socha sab bhai behnon ke liye ek barabar socha, aur ek main hu, maa hokar bhi apne hi bachchon mein bhed bhaav kar baithi.

Ruhana- Kaki, jo hua so hua, aap ab bhi chahein toh sab thik kar sakti hai. Aap jaanti hain , kabir humesha mujhse ek hi sawal karta tha..." _Jiji, Maa mujhse baat kyun nahi karti? Tumse toh karti hai"_. Kaki, main jaanti hu aapne kya socha lekin ab bhi aap baat sambhal sakti hai. Kabir ke sar par apna haath rakh dijiye, usey apna lijiye...dekhiyega sab thik ho jayega.

Kaushalya held her hands and caressed her cheek...

Kaushalya- Haan beta, thik keh rahi ho, ab toh bas bhagwan se ek hi prarthana hai ki wo _MERE BETE_ ko jaldi thik kar de.

Ruhana smiled as she said that and asked Sachin to take her home.

.

.

 _ **On the other hand...In the jungle...**_

The two people lying in the deep forest with absolutely no idea of where they were and absolute silence. Dushyant slowly opened his eyes... He found his head heavy and still spinning a bit, he looked around and was shocked to see Shefali along with him and sleeping by the support of his shoulder...He immediately got up... with which Shefali also got up...and she opened her eyes...He looked at Dushyant and came near him

Dushyant: Aye...Aye...Kya kar rahi ho? Door raho...

But she still came close to him and took the locket off from his shirt

Dushyant: Oh...Bracelet...

Shefali(almost out of her sleep mode now): Waise hum hain kahan pe...?...Ek minute ye locket tumhari shirt mein kaise aaya kahin tumne raat mei.n... (looked at him)

Dushyant: Sochna bhi mat ki maine tumhe haath bhi lagane ki koshish ki hai...dhyaan se dekho hum is ghane jungle mein phas gaye hain...

Shefali looked around

Shefali: Oh! Yaa... jungle mein hum dono...urgh!...sab tumhari Galati hai

Dushyant: Meri Galati...oh hello madam isme meri kya Galati hai?...

Shefali : Tumhare kehne par main us cottage se bahar aayi thi us ajeeb se gaane ko sunkar...warna main achhi khaasi so rahi hoti room mein

Dushyant: Oh hello madam... thik hai tum mere kehne par room se bahar aayi lekin...saap dekhke bhaagne ko maine kaha tha tumse? Tumhare pichhey mujhe bhi aana pada

Shefali: Toh maine kaha tha ki mere pichhey aao...

Dushyant: Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai...wo toh main gentleman hun isliye

Shefali: Gentleman aur tum...

Dushyant: Dekho stop mujhse ladke na koi fayda nahi hai...abhi hum yahan fase huye hain...yahan se bahar nikalne ka koi raasta dhundho...behes mat karo...

Shefali: Haan...Waise bhi is jungle mein tumhare saath kaun rrehna chahta hai...

Dushyant: Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise mujhe tumhaare saath rehne ka koi shauk ho mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai...ab behes band karein chalein?.

Shefali: Chalo please...

And they went off searching their way.

 _ **SINGHANIYA HOUSE...**_

The elders of the family were in the house, tensed. Sachin comforted Kaushalya...

Sachin- Kaaki sa, plz aap pareshan mat hoiye, kabir thik ho jayega.

Shaliniji- haan kaushalya, sachin thik keh rahe hain, aap zyada mat sochiye. Aaram kar lijiye.

Kaushalya was about to say something when palak came in there...ns u

" _Maa please, ye rone ka dikhava tum na hi karo toh behtar hoga. Tum toh bhai se kuch kehti hi nahi thi...aur dekho wo tumhare liye kya kar baithe..."_

 _._

 _._

Sachin tries to stop her but she speaks...

" _Ab ek baat yaad rakhna maa, agar main yahan hun na toh sirf Kabir bhai ki wajah se...agar unhe kuch bhi hua na , toh main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi ...bhool jaana tum ki tumhari koi beti bhi thi..."_

And she leaves from there. Shalini asks sachin to go with her.

.

.

 _ **On the other hand, RANAWAT MANSION...In the Garden**_

Akshay , who was doing something on his laptop, suddenly feels as if something is not good. He immediately dials Nimisha's number, which as saying Unreachable. He then dialled Kabir's number. Kabir's phone was with ruhana and it displayed "Akshay Bhai" on screen. Ruhana immediately picked up the phone...she could hear...

" _Hello Kabir, kahan ho tum dono? Nimisha thik hai na? Tum thik ho na?"_

 _._

 _._

Ruhana sighed...

" _Aap Nimisha ke bhai Akshay hain na?"_

Akshay seemed worried and realised...

Akshay- Aap ..ap kabir ki badi behen hain na?

Ruhana- haan, aur ap chinta mat kijiye, nimisha bilkul thik hai .

Akshay- aap kuch pareshan lag rahi hai, aur mujhe lag raha hai, meri behen bhi pareshan hai. Plz bataiye kya hua hai?

Here, rajat hears him talking and came near him...

" _kya hua Akshay, ap itne pareshan kyun hain.?"_

 _._

He asks rajat to stop and talks with Ruhana and ends the call. Rajat looks at him...

Rajat- kya hua? Kisse baat kar rahe they aap?

Akshay- bhai, wo kabir ka accident ho gaya hai, main LifeLine Hospital ja raha hun.

Rajat(gets angry)- Akshay, aap kahin nahi jayenge.

Akshay(looks at him)- bhai, Nimisha meri behen hai aur mujhe uske paas jaana hai, aapko toh waise bhi koi farak nahi padta, par mujhe padta hai. Aur main ja raha hu, aapka Ego aapko Mubarak!

And he leaves from there.

.

.

Rajat moves out of the main gate and finds Kiara there... She looks at him...

" _tum kaise insaan ho, tumhe kisi ka dard nahi dikhta, bas usoolon pe chalna aata hai na tumhe...aaj tumhari behen ko tumhari zarurat hai aur tum...tumhe koi farak nahi padta..., jab tum ache bhai nahi ban sake toh ache pati kaise banoge Mr Rajat Ranawat! Huhh!"_

 _Rajat looks at her ..._

" _Dekho, tum apne kaam se kaam rakho...mere life mein interfere karna band karo. And just leave!"_

He almost shouts and moves inside..

Kiara's POV: _Ajeeb hain ye...kabhi toh bina apni galti ke sorry bolte hain aur kabhi sahi baat pe bhi chidh jaate hain...whatever!"_

She sighs and moves back into her garden.

.

.

 _ **LIFELINE HOSPITAL**_

Nimisha was sitting outside the ward on the bench. Akshay reached the hospital and asked for Kabir and moved into the direction. He found Nimisha and moved towards her. He looked at her...her sad face, eyes dried of tears...he couldn't see her like that. He kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and then hugged him. Akshay hugged her...

" _Nimisha, usey kuch nahi hoga...Kabir ko kuch nahi hoga ...suna tune! Wo bilkul thik ho jayega!"_

 _._

 _._

Nimisha, who was crying by then...

" _Par bhai...agar usey 24 ghante mein hosh nhi aaya toh...!"_

He made her sit on the bench and rubbed off her tears...

" _Tu use pyaar krti hai na (_ She nods as YES) _toh phir...apne pyaar par aur bhagwaan par bharosa rakh. Arey, aise log bohot kam hote hain nimisha, usne tujhse pyaar kiya tha is khaatir apna ghar bhi chhod diya aura b apni behen ko bachane ke liye apni zindagi daanv par laga di. Tu bahut kismat waali hai jo tujhe kabir jaisa jeevan saathi mila. Ab agar tu aise kamzor pad jayegi toh main usko kya jawab dunga...wo toh yahi kahega na ki Akshay bhai, meri gair-haaziri mein aapne nimisha ka khayal nahi rakha...kaise bhai ho aap!"_

Nimisha looked up at him and smiled a bit. He too smiled and kept his hand on her head...

" _Arey pagli, teri is muskaan ke liye toh wo jeeta hai. Aur tu dekhna wo jaldi thik ho jayega."_

She hugged him and he smeared her head.

.

.

This was all watched by Palak, who was by then standing there, listening to how Akshay was comforting his sister.

.

Meanwhile, Akshay turned to bring some eatables for her when he saw Palak. He glanced at her and left the place...

 _ **Palak's POV: Mr Akshay Ranawat, mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum aisa bhi sochte ho. Itna toh main jaan hi gayi hu ki tum dil se bahut ache ho.**_

She came out of her trance on Sachin's voice, who came in there.

Sachin- kya hua? Kya dekh rahi thi?

Palak- Kuch nahi bhai...acha aap yahan kyun aaye, aap toh office jaane wale they na?

Sachin- tera gussa dekh kart ere peeche aana pada. Kyun nhi kaaki se thik se baat ki tune?

Palak- Bhai, maine jo kaha na wo sahi hai, aur jahan tak maa ki baat hai, main jaanti hu unhe koi farak nahi padega. Lekin mujhe padta hai, mujhe bas Kabir bhai chahiye...wo bhi ekdum thik.

Sachin- acha, theek hai , tu shaant ho ja, kabir ekdum thik ho jayega. Tu ja , Nimisha ke paas baith, main doctor se mil ke aata hun.

Palak nods and Sachin leaves to meet the doctor.

.

.

 _ **Doctor's Cabin...**_

He knocks the door while the peon asks him to get in the cabin. He saw the doctor talking to a young girl. He waited for a few seconds and then he was called by doctor. The young girl turned and sachin was surprised to see her...

" _Areej, tum yahan! "_

 _._

 _._

She smiles...

" _Haan, i came here with my friend. Lekin aap?"_

 _._

 _._

Before he could reply, the doctor handed him the reports...

" _Mr Sachin, ye rahi ki reports, we hope ki unhe kal tak hosh aa jayega."_

Sachin checks the reports... _"Thankyou doctor.!"_

And turns to leave,that's when Areej stops him...

Areej- Kya hua Jeeju ko?

Sachin- Wo...kabir ko goli lag gayi hai(and explains the whole incident.)

Areej(shocked)- Kya! Dii kahan hai?

Sachin- Chalo mere saath, Nimisha toh yahin hain subah se...!

And they move towards the place where Nimisha and Palak were. Areej runs and hugs Nimisha...

" _Dii, aap chinta mat karo, jeeju bilkul thik ho jayenge."_

 _._

 _._

Akshay asks Sachin about Kabir, who tells him everything. After that, Areej and Akshay left from the hospital.

.

.

 _ **In the Garden...(near Singhania and Ranawat Mansion)**_

Arjun was walking up and down in the garden when he heard a voice...

" _Roshni ko yaad kar rahe ho na?"_

He turns to look at the person and found to to be Kuki.

Arjun- tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Kuki- Ye common park hain MrArjun, yahan toh koi bhi aa sakta hai. Par haan, main tumhe thankyou kehne aayi hu.

Arjun(looked at her)- Thankyou? Kis liye?

Kuki- meri baat maanne ke liye, Aisha ka saath dene ke liye.

Arjun- shayad tum thik keh rahi thi. Meri Roshni...Roshni bhi toh yahi kehti thi.

Kuki(smiles)- Waise sach kahu toh Roshni bahut lucky thi jo usne aap jaisa jeevan saathi paaya. Lekin mujhe lagta hai ki aapko apni zindagi ko ek aur mauka dena chahiye. Shaayd aapki...i mean Roshni yahi chahti ho.

He was just looking at her as she was speaking...He felt as if it was Roshni...his Roshni.

.

He could hear her words...

 _ **Main bahut lucky hu Arjun ki tum mere saath ho...lekin tumhe mujhse ek vaada karna hoga.".**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tumhe vaada karna hoga arjun, ki tum hamesha yunhi muskarate rahoge...main rahoon ya na rahoon. Meri khatir Arjun...please!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He came out of hsi trance when he heard Aisha and Kavin. He looked at them as they were looking worried...

Arjun- Aisha, Kavin...tum dono yahan! Kya hua?

Aisha- Wo bhaiya...kabir jeeju ka accident! (she stammered )

Arjun- Kya!

Aisha- haan bhai , jldi chaliye...

.

.

 _ **LifeLine Hospital**_

Kuki-Arjun and Kavin-Aisha rushed to the hospital where Kabir's father, and Sachin were talking to the doctor. Aisha and Arjun hugged Nimisha.

.

.

After talking with the doctor, Kabir's father turned to have a glance at Nimisha. He kept his hand on her head...

" _Chinta nahi Dua karo beta, tumhare pyar aur duaon ki shakti usey wapas la sakti hai."_

And he left from there.

.

.

And Sachin and Palak stared at him in surprise...

 **A/N: And i leave it here...;)**

 **Jaane kya hoga Raama Re...;) hehe :p**

 **Kaushalyaji ko hua galti ka ehsaas...**

 **Kya Kabir unhe maaf kar payenge?**

 **Kya Arjun phir se zindagi ko ek mauka denge?**

 **Dushyant-Shefali ka yeh khel kya rang layega?**

 **Aur Palak ki badalti soch...**

 **Kya hoga aage...!**

 **Staytuned...**

 **LotsOfLove..**

 **RuhanaNimisha**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello Everyone...We're back with another update. Hope you guys like this.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **IN THE JUNGLE**

 **Shefali and Dushyant had lost their way, neither they had any means of communication,...**

Shefali: Bas...bas ruko...subah se chal rahe hain bhatak rahe hain hum, ab tak koi raasta nahi mila...ab main thak gayi hun ab aur nahi chal sakti

Dushyant: Hmm thak toh main bhi gaya hun lekin koi raasta nahi mil raha, aur ab chalna bhi thik nahi hoga..yahin rukna padega...

Shefali : Lekin itni raat mein aise khule mein...

Dushyant: Haan tum thik keh rahi ho aisse khule mein soye toh janwar khaa jayenge hume, tum yahin ruko main aata hun

Shefali: Tum kahan jaa rahe ho?

Dushyant: Lakdiyan leke aata hun kuchh, aag ko dekhke koi jjanwar nahi aayega, aur ho sakta hai, dhuan dekhke log aa jayein yahan hamari madat karne

Shefali: Toh main bhi tumhare saath chalti hun

Dushyant: Tum yahin baitho main abhi aata hun naa

Shefali: Theek hai, lekin jaldi aana haan

Dushyant: Kyun tumhe dar lag raha hai?

Shefali: Nahi nahi Shefali Rajwat kisi se nahi darti

Dushyant: Madam...dar lag raha ho toh accept karne mein aap chhoti nahi ho jayengi

Shefali: Haan..dar toh lag raha hai ..ab aise sunsaan jungle mein, janwaron ke bichh dar toh lagega hi na

Dushyant: Hmm.. Dar toh mujhe bhi lag raha hai lekin...hume himmat rakhni hogi..aur daro mat main do minute mein aa raha hun tumhe cheek kauvey utha ke nahi le jaayenge...balki dar jayenge tumse, tum waise bhi itni darawni jo ho

Shefali: Dushyant!

Dushyant: Achha baba, tum ruko main aata hun

Shefali: Jaldi aana

 **And he left the place**

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Arjun-Kuki and Kavin - Aisha had reached the hospital...**

Arjun: Aru..Kabir..

Areej: Unhe abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai bhai

 **Arjun's eyes were searching for Nimisha, who was not there**

Arjun: Nimisha?

Areej: Andar hain...Jeeju ke paas

 **He could see her with Kabir, He couldn't see her in pain...while Kuki saw him and she too burst out crying ...He looked at her and came near to her, he was about to speak and console her, but something inside him stopped him...**

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Shefali saw a snake in front of her eyes and she yelled loudly...**

Shefali: Mamma!...Nahi...paas mat aana...nahi

 **and she ran to the other side and collided with Dushyant...She hugged him immediately...**

Dushyant(Trying to place his another hand on her shoulder): Kuchh nahi hoga Shefali..main hun tumhaare saath..

 **Shefali looked at him and he wiped her tears...She realized the reality and she took her steps back**

Dushyant: Ghabrao mat, bas raat bhar ki baat hai ...

Shefali: Hmm par

Dushyant: Kaha na...main hun tumhaare saath, trust me

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **It was morning but Kabir hadn't opened his eyes yet...Nimisha hadn't slept the last two nights she was constantly holding his hand..and looking at him, praying for him...and she felt the movement of his fingers she looked at him, and he slowly opened his eyes...**

Nimisha : Kabir aap thik ho gaye...

 **And she immediately ran to call the Doctor, The Doctor came to the ward, checked him..**

Doctor: He is out of danger, lekin fir bhi kuchh din yahin rehna hoga,kyunki kuchh time lagega thik hone mein...okay...and Mr Singhania..aaram keejiye..take care of him

 **Kabir looked at him and smiled The Doctor left the room,Nimisha still was in tears...**

Kabir: Tumhari aankhon mein Kajal ke alaawa kuchh achha nahi lagta Aye Nimisha I hate tears re...

Nimisha(hits him lightly): Tumhe pata bhi hai tumhe aise dekhke kya haalat ho gayi thi meri..aur tum...

Kabir: Arey wah tum toh aur khoobsurat dikhti ho gusse mein

Nimisha: Kabir...main aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi

 **Meanwhile Palak entered**

Palak: Main bhi baat nahi karungi

Kabir: Arey lekin kyun?

Palak: Kyunki aap meri wajah se yahan lete hain isliye

Kabir: Palak...Pagal..Aur ye ro kyun rahi hai... Palak abhi abhi main teri bhabhi ko yahi samjha raha tha..jaise mujhe iski aankhon mein aansu achhe nahi lagte...waise teri aankhon mein bhi nahi

Palak smiled and wiped her tears

 **Ruhana was standing at the door..but when she saw Nimisha and Palak with Kabir she smiled and turned to return back**

Kabir: Di.. apne bhai se milengi nahi..uska haal nahi puchhengi?

Ruhana(slightly turning to him): Teri..Teri dawaiyaan laani hain Kabir...

 **and she left the place**

Nimisha: Bachpan se Maa ki jagah rahi hain na wo tumhari aur ek maa apne bachhe ko kabhi takleef mein nahi dekh sakti...isliye shayad wo yahan nahi aayengi..wo kamzor pad jaayengi tumhe dekhke

 **HERE AT THE RECEPTION**

 **Ruhana was at the reception and Vineet who was also there saw her in tears..he stood next to her and when she turned he took out his handkerchief and forwarded it to Ruhana..She took it and wiped her tears..**

Vineet: Vo..aankh ke neechey(pointing to the spread kajal)

 **She wiped it off**

Vineet: Ek baat kahun? shayad tumhe ajeeb lage mera aise kehna..lekin tumhari aankhein bahot sundar hain

Ruhana looked at him

Vineet: Inhe bheegne mat do...

Ruhana kept silence

Vineet: Kabir ko hosh aa gaya hai, wo thik ho jaayega

Ruhana: Par main usey aise nahi dekh sakti...

Vineet: Kabir tumhaare bahot kareeb hai na

Ruhana: Haan..lekin wo is waqt is tarah

Vineet: Tum roogi toh usey bahot bura lagega..aur vo thik nahi ho paayega...tumhaare aansu usey kamzor kar denge

Ruhana: Jaanti hun isliye uske saamne nahi gayi

Vineet: Tumhaare saamne naa jaane se usey taklif hogi kya sirf uske liye...apni chehre pe muskaan laa nahi sakti...tumne dekha na Nimisha ka pyaar hi hai jo usey maut ke muh se waapas le aaya...tum dekhna tumhaari muskaan uska hausla banke kaise saath deti hai uska...trust me

Ruhana looked at him and smiled a bit she gave the handkercheif back to him, and stepped to the OT

Vineet(smiled): Ye toh apne saare aansu bhi mujhe de gayi

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Areej was sitting on the bench she was actually in half sleep when a hand with a coffee cup came before her eyes..she looked up**

Areej: Sachin

Sachin: I thought you would need this

Areej: I badly needed this thanks

Sachin: Mention not lekin ye coffee khatam karke tum ghar jaa rahi ho

Areej: Arey lekin kyun?

Sachin: Kyunki tum raat bhar se yahin ho, thak gayi hogi

Areej: No I am fine

Sachin: I know you are not

Areej: Arey lekin I am Fine

Sachin: Dekho tum bilkul thik nahi ho..do raaton se soyi nahi ho aur vo tumhaare chehre se dikh raha hai, tum please ghar jaao

Areej: Ye kya baat hui

 **Meanwhile they heard a voice**

"Haan Aru Tu ghar jaa"

Areej: Rajat bhaiya...

Rajat: Kabir kahan hain

Areej: Wo wahan O.T...

Rajat stepped to O.T

Sachin(continued): Suna, apne bhai ki toh sun lo kam se kam, ye coffee khatam karo aur ghar jaao

Sachin turned to leave

Areej: Suno...

Sachin: Haan sunao

Areej: Ek din mein tum meri itni fikar karne lage ho...Main tumhari hoon kaun?

Sachin smiled at her and left from there

 **INSIDE THE O.T**

Nimisha: Ye galat baat hai Kabir...tum hosh mein aa gaye ho toh manmaani karoge kya?

Kabir: Arey Baba lekin main ye soup voop nahi peeta

Nimisha: Soup toh aapko peena hi padega

"Bilkul thik kaha soup toh tumhe peena hi padega..warna main apni behen ko le jaaunga"

Nimisha: Rajat bhaiya wo...

Rajat: Ek minute...Ye main kya dekh raha hun Kabir ek toh tum apni manmaani pe manmaani kar rahe ho...Aur upar se meri behen ki baat bhi nahi maan rahe ho

Kabir: Jee..manmaani?

Rajat: Haan aur nahi toh kya ek toh tum meri behen ko meri permision naa hote huye saath le gaye upar se ab tum iska dil dukha rahe ho iski baat naa maanke...Main isey abhi yahan se le jaa raha hun

Kabir: Rajat bhaiya I am sorry main wo...

Rajat: Bhai bhi kehte ho Sorry bhi ye toh nahi chalega dost...aur waise bhi sorry toh mujhe kehna chaiye bewajah tumhe maarne i mean

Kabir: Ab aap khud paraya kar rahe hain bhaiya

Rajat: Kya matlab

Kabir: Badon ko toh haq hota hai maarne ka

Three of them laughed at his words

Rajat: Bas aise hi haste raho mujhe aur kuchh nahi chaiye..mere liye (looks at Nimisha) ye hasi beshkimti hai...

Nimisha: Thank you bhaiya

and she hugged him

Nimisha: Aur tum suno...tum ye soup pee rahe ho ya main jaun bhaiya ke saath

Kabir: Arey baba! dono bhai behen milke dhamki...peena padega ab toh...(took the bowl in his hand)

Rajat: Tu inka dhyaan rakh main aata hun...

and he walked out of the O.T...as he came out he saw Kiara standing there and smiling at him

Kiara: Achha laga ye jaanke ki tumhe apni behen ki fikar hai

Rajat: Tum thik kehti thi..meri behen ki muskaan dekhke jo tassali mili hai dil ko wo shayad kabhi nahi milti

Kiara(smiled): Thanks

Rajat: Main nahi jaanta tha ki Nimisha ke saath saath main kisi aur ke chehre par bhi khushi le aaunga... achha laga ye dekhke ki tum muskurati bhi ho

Kiara: Haan toh mujhe tumhari tarah thodi na muh fula ke ghumne ki aadat hai

Rajat: Kya matlab

Kiara: I mean mujhe accha lagega jab main tumhe bhi kisi aur expression mein dekhungi

Rajat: You are impossible...

 **and he walked away while Kiara smiled slowly..**

Kiara: Hmm.. tumhara soft corner bhi dekhne ko mil gaya Mr Khadoos...Tum utne bure nahi ho jitna maine socha tha

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Kuki stood outside the O.T she didn't enter inside but she smiled looking at Nimisha and Kabir**

Kuki: Sach me kisi ne bilkul sach kaha hai, pyaar mein bahot taakat hoti hai

Arjun looked at her

Kuki: Inke pyaar mein itni taakat hai, maut ke muh se bhi kheech laai bhaiya ko

Arjun: Pyaar kabhi kabhi kamzoor bhi pad jaata hai, har kisi ka pyaar vapas nahi aata

Kuki: Kaun kehta hai ki pyaar lautke nahi aata

Arjun: Kya matlab

Kuki: Kabhi pure vishwaas se aur pure pyaar se vaapas bulana, waapas lautke zaroor aayega, haan roop alag hoga..lekin aayega zaroor

Arjun remembers

...

Roshni: Bilkul bhi nahi main tumse kabhi alag nahi houngi maut ke baad bhi nahi, pure vishwaas aur pure pyaar se bulana main zaroor aaungi..haan roop mera alag ho sakta hai..par lautke zaroor aaungi

...

Kuki: Kahan kho gaye

Arjun: Kuchh nahi

Arjun(thinks): Ye ittefaaq hai ya kuchh aur, ye ladki humesha mujhe meri Roshni jaisi kyun nazar aati hai

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Palak carried a bag along with her and Akshay saw this**

Akshay: Oye hoye hoye...sondhi sondhi khushbu chai ki..laa bhai chai mujhe bhi do

Palak: Ye chai tumhare liye nahi hai

Akshay: Toh aur kiske liye hai..ek minute ek minute kahin tum ye chai apne bimaar bhai ke liye toh nahi leke jaa rahi?

Palak: Tumhe us se kya ?

Akshay: Oh hello madam padhi likhi ho ya nahi... Bahar ki chai tumhare bhai ko bimaar kar degi aur vaise bhi ye chai wagereh uske liye thik nahi hai lao do mujhe thermos

Palak: Ye chai mere gharwaalo ke liye hai..

Akshay: Arey wah toh kya mere pine se kaunsa chai zehrili ho jayegi?

Palak: Kya pata tumhara kya bharosa ho bhi sakti hai...huh!

 **And she got inside the ward**

Akshay: Kamaal ladki hai chai bhi nahi peeney di

 **INSIDE THE WARD**

 **Kabir was asleep when he felt the presence of soft hands on his head and he opened his eyes...he was shocked to see his mother in front of his eyes**

Nimisha: Maa hume ghar lene aayi hain Kabir

Kaushalya ji: Ghar chal beta wo ghar jo tera apna hai..jahan teri maa hai

 **Kabir was very much overwhelemed with her words and he tried to hug her but Kaushalya stopped him smiled and kissed his forehead**

Kaushalya ji : Abhi nahi beta..aaram kar

 **Palak saw all this and she smiled**

Nimisha: Palak...ab toh naraz nahi ho na tum maa se...

 **Palak smiled and hugged her mother...**

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Aisha was in the canteen with Vineet and Kavin to pack some food for the breakfast but her hand got dirty with something**

Aisha: Offo ye pata nahi haath mein kya lag gaya, Vineet bhaiyya rumaal

Kavin: Arey rumaal kyun kharaab kar rahi ho Aisha main tissue paper lata hun

Vineet: Koi fayda nahi hai Kavin, Tum paper napkin bhi laaoge na toh bhi ye mera rumaal hi legi...bachpan se aisi hi hai(hitting her head lightly)

 **Vineet gave her the handkercheif ..Aisha cleaned her hand..**

Aisha: Ek minute...Vineet bhaiya ye aapke rumaal pe kajal

Vineet: Ka..ka..kya?...

Aisha: Haan aapke rumaal pe ladki ka kaajal...ye sab kya hai

Kavin: Kya Aisha tum bhi na kuchh bhi sawal kar rahi ho, of course inke life mein koi ladki pravesh le chuki hai

Aisha: Sach mein Vineet bhaiyaa? Batao na I am so excited..batao na kaun hai vo ladki...

Vineet: Yar tum bhi na kuchh bhi bolte ho...aa..koi ladki vadki nahi hai..aur tujhe kaise pata ye kajal hai...kala lag gya hoga kuchh...chalo chhodo ye sab chalo yahan se

 **A/N: Bahut kuch badal chukka hai dono parivaaron mein...**

 **Kaushalyaji ne apnaya apne bête ko...**

 **Rajat ne apnaya apni behen ki khushiyon ko...**

 **Arjun ne phir paayi roshni ki parchchai...**

 **Akshay- Palak ki tu tu –main main...**

 **Aur ruhana ne paaya ek dost ...**

 **Dekhte hain kahan tak jaate hain inke raaste...kya ye sab bane hai ek duje ke liye...**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **PyaarSahit...**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello…we're back with another update.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Kaushalya was moving to and fro in the house , instructing the servants to decorate the house properly. She said to one of the servants….

" _Raghu…..bageeche mein se ache phool chun kar laana…..aur kisi bhi tarah ki koi kami nahi honi chahiye. Singhaniya Khaandaan mein Nayi bahu aane waali hai."_

Shaliniji and Rekha were happy to see her like this. She saw them and moved towards them….

Kaushalya- aaj hum bahut khush hai didi.

Shalini(smiles)- Hum jaante hain Kaushalya. Aur hum bhi khush hain.

Kaushalya- Haan didi, maine sirf khud ke liye, apni beti ke liye hi socha. Kabhi kabir ke liye kuch nahi socha. Wo har wo cheez karne ki koshish krta tha, jisse main khush ho jaun, lekin main kabhi nahi pighli. Aur dekhiye usne kya kar diya…..(she went teary)

Shalini- hum jaante hain Kaushalya, lekin ab aap bahu ke grahpravesh ki taiyari kijiye. Hamare bête ko aaj hospital se chutti mil jayegi.

Rekha- Haan didi, hamare ghar mein phir se khushiyan dastak de rahi hai. Aur phir hume Ruhana ki shaadi ki taiyariyan bhi toh karni hai.

Kaushalya nods. Ruhana who was standing near the door went a bit sad. She spoke….

" _Kaki , ab aap jaldi taiyari shuru kijiye, hume hospital bhi jaana hai. Jaldi kijiye."_

Kaushalya turned to her….

Kaushalya-Ruhana beta, aap jaiye aur kabir aur nimisha ko le aaiye. Hume aur bhi taiyari karni hai.

Ruhana- Par kaaki, aapne kaha tha ki aap chalengi? Kabir udaas ho jayega.

Kaushalya(Smiles)- Aapko dekkh ke wo udaas nahi hoga. Aur phir aap hi dekhiye, mujhe kitni taiyariyan karni hai, kabir ka room sajvaana hai aur bhi bahut kaam hai. Chaliye aap jaiye.

Ruhana(smiles)- thik hai, ap kijiye apni bahu ki swagat ki taiyari. Main ja rahi hu. (calls sachin) sachin, jaldi chalo.

And she moves out.

.

.

 _ **LifeLine Hospital…**_

Sachin and Ruhana reached the hospital. They moved towards Kabir's ward and found Nimisha, Palak, Kavin, Aisha and Akshay inside the ward. Kabir was sitting on the bed, looking much better in health.

Kabir(looks behind them)- Jiji, maa nahi aayi?

Ruhana(smiles)- Nahin Kabir…..wo nahin aayi.

Palak- lekin kyun? Unhone vaada kiya tha ki wo aayegi.

Kabir- haan , palak thik keh rahi waada kiya tha ki wo mujhe lene aayengi.

Ruhana smiles at both of them….

Ruhana- haan, unko aana toh tha lekin…..(she pauses and watched both Palak and Kabir's expressions)

Nimisha- Lekin kya? (She spoke looking at Ruhana)

Ruhana(Smiles and keeps her hand on her cheek)-Kyunki unhe apni bahu ke swagat ki taiyari jo karni thi.

Nimisha blushed while Ruhana winked at kabir…

Kabir- acha…bas bahu ke swagat ki taiyari karengi wo? Meri nahi? (he makes a face)

Ruhana laughed and ruffles his hair….

Ruhana- Wo tum dono ka besabri se intezaar kar rahi hain.

Kabir smiles while Sachin says….

" _Jiji, main formalities puri krke aata hun. Aap chalne ki taiyari karo. "_

Ruhana nods….She turns to Nimisha ….

" _Nimisha, chalne ki taiyari karo."_

Akshay smiles…..

" _Toh Kabir, ab toh tum hamesha ke liye meri behen ko apne saath le ja rahe uski aankhon mein tumhari wajah se aansu nahi aane chahiye….samjhe!"_

 _._

Kabir nods while Akshay hugs him.

.

Here, Nimisha, packs all the stuffs. Kabir gets ready for leaving. Everyone seemed happy. Aisha hugs Nimisha…..

Aisha- Dii….apna khayal rakhna.

Nimisha- Haan, aur tu bhi apna khayal rakhna…khaas kar mere devar ka…samjhi!

Aisha(hits on her arm)- haww…aapko bas apne devar ki chinta hai….meri nahi!(She makes a face)

Nimisha(laughs)- arey nai re….ab tera khayaal rakhne ke liye Kavin hai na …..kyun kavin? (she looks at him)

Kavin(Shyly smiles)- haan Bhabhi…

Kabir and Nimisha laughed …meanwhile, sachin came and side hugged kabir…

" _Chalein Ghar?"_

Kabir nods…. _"Haannn…."_

Sachin looked at Ruhana….. _"Jijhi…chalo…."_

Kavin took hold of the bag, nimisha had in her hand. They moved out of the hospital. Nimisha hugged akshay….He smeared her head….

" _Tujhe pata hai Nimisha, aaj maa hoti toh bahut khush hoti. Aaj main khush hun lekin dukh is baat ka hai ki tujhe thik se bida bhi nahi kar saka."_

Nimisha separated and looked at him….

" _Aisa mat bolo, tumne jo kiya wahi kaafi hai. Tum mere saath toh they na…..aur phir aisa kaise kuch nahi diya…..itna pyaar karte ho aur phir ek hafte se ladayi bhi nahi ki tumne mjhse…..varna toh roz ladte ho. "_

Akshay laughed….

" _Arey ab toh lad bhi nahi sakta na…..ye galat baat hai.…aur mera saath toh koi dega nahi…..sab toh tera hi saath denge."_ He made a face.

Nimisha laughed…. _"Bas bas….nautanki band karo."_

Meanwhile, she heard kabir calling her…. ..Akshay smiled and let her go.

.

.

 _ **In the Ward….**_

Ruhana was alone with Kavin and Aisha...she patted their cheeks…

Ruhana- tum dono pareshan mat ho. Sab thik ho jayega.

Kavin- par kab jijhi….maa toh baat hi nahi kar rahi. (he spoke sadly)

Ruhana- Main baat karungi unse… I am sure sab thik ho jayega.

Aisha- haan, hona hi chahiye. Hum saath hai toh sab thik hi hoga(she held kavin's hand)

Kavin(smiles)- haan ofcourse.

Ruhana- acha, ab tum dono jao. Main baad mein baat karungi tumse. Okay?

They nodded and left.

.

.

 _ **SInghaniya Mansion…**_

Everyone seemed happy there. As Kabir and Nimisha approached the main door, Kaushalyaji stopped them …..

Kaushalya- Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Kabir, abhi kuch rasmein baaki hain. Chup chap khade raho.

Kabir nods and stoods quietly. His mother did the other rituals. Ruhana placed a kalash before Nimisha. She turned to both of them….

" _Maine kaha tha na ki jo log tumhe jaane ke liye keh rahe hain, wahi tumhe lene aayenge._ (she looked at Nimisha) _Ab is kalash ko girao aur ghar mein aao….kyunki yahan sabko is ghar ki bahu ka intezaar hai. "_

Nimisha did as told…..she entered in and both of them took the blessings of eldrs. They moved to their mother. They bent to take Kaushalya's blessings…..while she hugged both of them…She looked at Kabir….

" _Kabir, apni maa ko maaf kar de. Maine jaane anjaane mein tujhe bahut dukh diya hai…..tune jitna mere paas aane ki koshish ki utna hi main khud ko tujhse door kiya…..lekin ab aisa nhi hoga….teri maa tere saath hai beta."_

She ruffled his hair. His eyes were teary yet he said…

" _jab tum aur Nimisha mere sath ho na , toh sab kuch bahut acha hoga maa…..ab tum rona band karo aur mujhe achi si smile do."_

She smiles while Kabir hugs her. They take others's blessings while his mother asks him to rest.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Akshay reaches home and finds Areej sitting in the hall. She rushed to him…

Areej- Nimisha di kaisi hain? Aur jeeju?

Akshay(smiles)- Wo theek hai. Aur teri Nimiliya bahut khush hai.

Areej(Smiles)- Jeeju ko hospital se chhutti mil gayi?

Akshay- Haan…..wo log bhi aa gaye honge. Main jaanta hu, nimisha kabir ke saath khush rahegi.

Areej- haan, wo toh hain. Acha, aap fresh ho jaao, main chai bhijwaati hu aapke liye.

Akshay- thik hai behna!

He moves to his room and rested for a while. .

.

.

 _ **A while Later…Evening…**_

Rajat , Arjun and Vineet entered home together. Areej and Akshay were in the hall chatting. Areej glanced at them…

Areej- arey waah ….aaj aap teenon ek saath , ek time pe! Kya baat hai!

Rajat- kyun nahi aa sakte?

Areej- Nahi….mera matlab hai bhaiya ki Arjun bhaiya sabse late aate hain na isliye.

Arjun(looks at her )- haan, lekin aaj kaam ho gaya toh aa gaya jaldi. (he replied calmly)

Areej- arey waah Arjun bhaiya….phir ek kaam karte hain , aaj dinner ke baad hum sab ek saath ku time spend karenge.…afterall ab aap log jaldi aa gaye ho toh!

Vineet- Good idea Aru…..waise Shefali nahi aayi abhi tak?

Areej- Nahi bhaiya….wo kya…uska phone aur message bhi nahi aaya. Main kabse phone kar rahi hu .

Vineet- ye ladki bhi na! iska main kya karun….bahana ye hoga ki battery down ho gayi thi.

Areej(laughs)- haan…ye sahi kaha bhaiya.

Rajat(Smiles)- acha acha….akshay, ye batao, nimisha thik hai na?

Akshay- Haan Bhai….infact bahut khush hai.

Rajat(Smiles)- chalo acha hai.

Meanwhile, Neerja ji came there….

" _tum log abhi tak baatein kar rahe ho! Jao fresh ho jaao, chai aur coffee , dono taiyar hai."_

The three of them nodded and went to their rooms to get fresh.

.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Everyone seemed happy. Palak, Dushyant, Kuki and even Sachin and Kiara were sitting with Kabir and Nimisha…..trying to tease them…..

Palak(Smiles)- Aaj main bahut khush hun!

Kabir(smiles)- Haan haan, pata hai mujhe teri khushi ki raaz….

Palak(giggles) hehee…..haan, ab toh jiji ki shaadi mein bahut maza aayega. …..afterall ab Bhabhi bhi hongi hamare saath…hai na bhabhi! (she looks at nimisha)

Nimisha(nods)- haan, zarur palak, lekin jiji ki shaadi kab hai?

Palak- 10 din baad ka muhurat hai. Mazaa aayega !

Kuki- haan, maza toh aayega….par kavin ! (she went tensed)

Kabir- haan, hume kakisa se baat karni chahiye.

Dushyant- Maa maanne ko taiyar nahi hai na …..maine baat kit hi unse.

Kuki- Par bhaiya, burayi kya hai usme? Itni achi toh hai aisha….aur pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai….. life waise hi itni mushkil hai , maa usey aur mushkil kar rahi hai.

Meanwhile, Ruhana came into the room….

" _Tum log fikar mat karo. Main baat karungi kaki maa se. Aur Kavin aur aisha bhi jaldi laut aayenge. Aur Kuki, tu itna pareshan na ho…..agar un dono ka pyaar sachcha hai toh har mushkil aasan ho jayegi._ (she pats her cheek and she smiles) _acha…._ (she looks at all of them) _ab tum log chalo, khana taiyar hai. Nimisha, tum chalo. "_

She pushes them all out of the room and moves after them.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Everyone was at the dinner table. Arjun, Rajat, Vineet and Akshay seemed happy. Rajat's father glanced at them…..

" _Kya baat hain….aaj hamare bête bade khush hain….kuch hua hain kya?"_

 _._

Aru speaks up…

" _Papa, sirf bhaiya hi nahi, aapki pyar bhanji bhi bahut khush hai. Dekho zara usey…..aadhe ghante se bula rahi hu, par madam muskaraye jaa rahi hai, aur kuch jawab nahi de rahi"_

Areej makes a face at which Vineet laughs…

" _Wo toh aisi hi hain, par main dekh raha hun, kal se tub hi kuch khoyi khoyi si hain…..baat kya hain!"_

Areej looks at him…..

" _Kuch nahi bhaiya…wo toh yunhi!"_

She turns slightly pink as she knew why was she smiling…..was it his concern or care for her which made her smile…..yes she was remembering him.

Vineet nudges her….

" _Ab tu kahan kho gayi? Mamaji, yahan toh sabko kuch na kuch ho raha hain. "_

Meanwhile, Neerjaji asks them to have dinner while she moves to shefali to call her for dinner.

.

.

 _ **After Dinner…..**_

Rajat, Vineet, Areej, Arjun , Akshay and Shefali moved onto the terrace. Cool breeze was blowing which was enough to calm all of them. Akshay approaches to Rajat….

Akshay- Bhai, mujhe aapse thank you kehna hai.

Rajat(looked at him)- wo kisliye?

Akshay- Aapne Nimisha ko maaf kar diya isliye. Aur uske aur kabir ke rishte ko bhi maan liya.

Rajat(Smiles)- haan Akshay, mujhe manna hi pada…is pyaar ke aage main bhi haar gaya. Aur waise bhi Nimisha meri bhi toh behen hai. Uski khushi ke liye main kuch bhi karunga.

Akshay smiles and hugs him. Shefali seemed lost while everyone was chatting….she was remembering the incident in the jungle….

" _tum chinta mat karo , kuch nahi hoga"_

 _._

When she saw a snake and shouted, she remembered how she collided with him and he spoke…

" _Kuch nahi hoga Shefali, main hun tumhaare saath"_

 _._

" _Kaha na, main hun tumhare saath, trust me"_

 _._

 _._

She smiled remembering all this. Somewhere her heart trusted him.

.

.

Arjun was roaming on the terrace, when his gaze went on Kuki, who was with her brothers in the garden(as he could see into the garden from his terrace)

.

He could remember what she said to him in the hospital….

" _Kaun kehta hai Pyaar lautke nahi aata…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kabhi pure vishwaas se aur pure pyaar se vaapas bulana, waapas lautke zaroor aayega, haan roop alag hoga..lekin aayega zaroor"_

.

Her words always made him remember Roshni…..he glanced at her and smiled as he saw her laughing….Somewhere, in his heart he felt….

" _Lagta hai Roshni tumhare roop mein laut aayi hai…..lekin khud ko kaise samjhaun…."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Here, also, everyone was in the ,Sachin, Palak and Kuki were all set to tease Kabir and Nimisha.

Palak(toKabir)- bhaiya, aapko mera neg dena baaki hai.

Kabir(smiles)- kya chahiye tujhe?

Palak(smiles)- Ek vaada…karoge ? (she said putting forward her hand)

Kabir(holds her hand)- Pakka vaada….

Palak(smiles)- aaj se aap aisa koi kaam nahi karoge jisse meri bhabhi ke aankhon mein aansu aaye…samjhe…aur meri wajah se toh bilkul nahi….

Kabir smiles and hugs her…..

Kabir- Arey, mujhe kya hua….dekh sahi salamat toh hunt ere saamne….

Palak- haan….hum sabko rula ke….! Bahut bure ho aap! (she hits him lightly on his hand)

Sachin- Baat toh sahi hai kabir, kitna tension ho gaya tha hume….pata bhi hai tumhe!

Kabir-Sorry sachin…..lekin kya karun….mujhe khud ko aisa lag raha tha ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Kuki- hua bhi toh bhai….pata nahi chal kya raha hai humare parivar mein!

Meanwhile, Ruhana comes there….

" _Is ghar mein ab jo hoga, acha hi hoga. Jo hua , usey bhool jao. "_

 _._

Sachin hugs her….

" _Ab aapne kaha hai toh acha hi hoga Jiji!"_

Ruhana pats his cheek….

" _Chup! Maska mat laga…..tum log khush ho na…wahi kaafi hai. Khush rahoge toh sab acha hi hoga."_

 _._

She then moves to Nimisha….

" _Aur Nimisha, tumse toh mujhe Thank you kehna hai. Kyunki tumhare wajah se mere bhai ke chehre pe muskaan hai. Ab mujhe iski chinta nahi rahegi….ab tum jo ho iske saath."_

She patted her cheek….while she said…

" _Aapka hona bhi toh zaruri hai na jiji…."_

She smiles….

" _haan, main toh hamesha hun na tum logon ke saath. Lekin tumhe kabir ki zimmedaari de rahi hun. Khayal rakhna uska."_

Nimisha nods while Ruhana looks at kabir….

" _Aur tum…..tumhe bhi khayal rakhna hai Nimisha ka, uski aankhon mein aansu nahi aan chahiye smjhe!"_

Kabir nodded like an innocent kid at which she smiled. She then, told everyone to move in as it was late night….and everyone was tired.

.

.

Everyone moved in while she sat on the swing for a while….

.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end….**

 **Kabir nimisha ka hua grahpravesh…**

 **Shefali aur Areej ke dilon mein hui hulchul…**

 **Arjun ko phir dikhi Roshni ki jhalak….kya wo maanega is baar…**

 **Ruhana ne kiya Kavin-Aisha se ek waada…..kya wo hoga pura..**

 **Stay tuned to know more….**

 **Please R &R!**

 **With Love…**

 **RuhanaNimisha**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone….we're back with another update. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

 **Happy reading….**

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Everyone moved inside while Ruhana sat on the swing there. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was happy that Kabir , now had two reasons to smile. He had got his mother back and also his love. Yet, she was lost somewhere. She came out of her trance when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Kuki there.

Ruhana- tu yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Kuki- wahi jo aap kar rahi ho. Bolo na kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiled)- kuch nahi…..chal andar chalte hain.

Kuki(held her hand)- abhi sachin bhaiya ya kabir bhaiya hote, toh unko sab bata deti na aap…..mujhe nahi bata rahi ho. (she complained) bolo na ab kya soch rahi ho…ab toh sab thik hai na ?

Ruhana- Haan, sab thik hai. Aur haan, jald hi Kavin aur aisha bhi aa jayenge.

Kuki looked at her in disbelief. She smiled….

" _Mujhe pata hai, tujhe Kavin ki hi chinta hai na…..wo bhi aa jayega apni dulhaniya ke saath. Ab chal , ja ke so ja."_

Kuki hugged her and both of them went inside.

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

Kuki was standing outside her mother's room..

Rakhi ji : Kuki, aa beta andar aa naa yahan kyun khadi hai

She stepped inside while her mother was busy folding the clothes, she also started helping

Rakhi ji: Arey chup kyun hai kya baat hai bol!

Kuki: Maa Kabir bhaiya aur bhabhi ghar aa gaye achha hua na

Rakhi: Haan bahot ghar mein raunak si aa gayi hai ikdam se

Kuki : Maa kitna achha hota agar sab log is tarah saath hote, Maa aap bhi Kavin bhaiya aur Aisha ko ghar bula lo na

Rakhi: Kuki agar dubara ye baat kahi toh tujhe bhi unhi ke paas bhej dungi, fir rehna apne bhaiya bhabhi ke paas...

Kuki: Lekin Maa isme galat kya hai...

Rakhi: Dekh Kuki mujhse zyada behes mat kar Kabir aur Nimisha is ghar ke laayak hain, isliye unhe wapas laya gaya hai, Kavin aur Aisha nahi...samjhi..main unhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi... jaa ab jaa yahan se

Kuki: Lekin Maa

Rakhi : Kaha na jaa yahan se

Kuki came out of the room, she was upset, Meanwhile Ruhana came to her

Ruhana: Kuki kya hua, aise muh latka ke kyun ghoom rahi hai

Kuki: abhi abhi maa se un dono ko wapas laane ki baat karne gayi thi, pata nahi kya ho jaata hai unhe jab bhi Aisha ka naam lo toh chiddh jaaati hain

Ruhana: Main baat karti hun

Kuki: Nahi nahi wo is waqt kaali maa ka roop dhaaran kare huye hain aap jaaogi toh aap... kchhh(showing she would be killed)

Ruhana: Chup kuchh bhi bolti hai...thik hai main baad mein baat kar lungi...

Kuki : Thik hai di..aap baat karke dekhna

 _ **IN VMC COLLEGE**_

 **Akshay was teaching the students but after sometime The lecture ended and everyone left the classroom, even Palak was about to leave when**

Akshay: Palak

Palak: Bolo

Akshay: Mujhe tumse kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

Palak: Kaisi zaruri baat

Akshay: Aao mere saath

 **and he moved to his cabin while Palak followed him**

Palak: Kaho kya baat hai ?

Akshay: Tumhe yaad hai pichhle hafte maine tum logon ka ek surprise test liya tha

Palak: Haan

Akshay: Aaj main wo papers check kar raha tha

 **and he took out the stack of papers and took out her test paper**

Akshay: Ye dekho puri class mein sirf tumhaare marks itne kam hain, aisa kyun?

Palak: Vo toh tum jaano, khandani dushmani jo nikaal rahe ho

Akshay: Shut up Palak har waqt mazak har jagah masti... hadd hoti hai ek...Palak I am damn serious ye tumhara final year hai, 2 hafte baad exams hain agar isi tarah se chalte raha toh fail ho jaogi final mein .. aur agar mujhpe vishwas na ho toh ye...khud dekh lo pure paper mein kya likha hai tumne

Palak took the paper and looked at those

Akshay : Palak agar mujhe dushmani hi nikaalni hoti toh sabke saamne tumhara ye paper tumhe dikhata, aaj se main tumhe personal tutions dunga

Palak: Oh..Oh.. Oh..main koi tution vution nahi lene waali tumse

Akshay: Choice nahi de raha hun..aadhe ghante mein apni kitaabein leke mere cabin mein aa jao,

Palak: Arey ye koi baat hai kya ... zabardasti

Akshay: Tumhaare bhale ke liye keh raha hun...ab jaa sakti ho tum

 **Palak left his cabin**

 **Areej was on her way to her college but while moving she remembered Sachin's words..but then she was about to collide with a person**

"Dekhke chaliye Ms Ranawat ...Kya baat hai aaj aap bahot jaldi mein hain"

Areej: Sachin... nahi wo main bas

Sachin: Mere baare mein soch rahi thi?

Areej (all of a sudden): Nahi toh bilkul nahi

Sachin: Jhoot!

Areej: Kaha na nahi soch rahi thi aur main tumhare baare mein kyun sochungi

Sachin: Kyun nahi soch sakti... main itna handsome hun sweet bhi hun...kya pata meri isi sweetness pe tum fida ho gayi ho you know ...

Areej: Shut up aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai.. main tumhare ya kisi ke bhi baare mein kuchh nahi soch rahi thi

Sachin: Arey relax main toh mazak kar raha tha..tum toh aise react kar rahi ho jaise sach mein mere baare mein soch rahi thi

Areej: Ma..Ma..mujhe college ke liye late ho raha hai bye..

 **and she was about to leave when her feet slipped and Sachin held her again**

 _ **Zehnaseeb, Zehanaseeb**_  
 _ **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**_  
 _ **Mere kareeb, mere habeeb**_  
 _ **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**_

 **after a while she got aside and again started walking, Sachin also walked at other side but a while after walking Areej looked back, and saw Sachin returning to his way**

 _ **Tere sang beete har lamhe pe humko naaz hai**_  
 _ **Tere sang jo na beete uspe aitraaz hai**_  
 _ **Iss kadar hum dono ka milna ek raaz hai**_

 **and she turned her head again Sachin also turned and saw her walking to her way and he smiled**

 _ **Huaa ameer dil ghareeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**_

 **after a few more steps both turned to each other and their eyes met**

 _ **Zehnaseeb, Zehnaseeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**_

 _ **CITY LIBRARY**_

 **Keerti was in a library and checking out for some books, but just then Rajat's eyes fell on her**

Rajat: Hey!

Keerti: Oh Hiii

Rajat: Arey wah tum padhne ka shauk rakhti ho

Keerti: Haan Kabhi kabhi

Rajat: Waise(looking at the books she had in her hand)... Tum ye sab believe karti ho maine socha nahi tha

Keerti : Kya matlab

Rajat: Matlab tum jaisi ladki astrology mein believe karti hai ye...

Keerti: Nahi nahi.. wo toh bas randomly mere haathon mein aa gayi thi toh bas dekh rahi thi...

Rajat: Kise bana rahi ho?... ye pura section astrology ki books ka hai...

Keerti: Haan toh tumhe kya hai is se main kuchh bhi padhun...and she took the books

and she left from there and sat on the chair

Rajat was also there with few of his favorites

Rajat: Waise us din tumne...

Keerti : Sh! Aahiste library hai

Rajat(lower pitch): Waise us din tumne agar mujhe samjhaya nahi hota toh shayad main kabhi samajh nahi paata ki Pyaar se badhkar kuchh nahi hota, shayad main apne behen se jitna pyaar karta hun wo bhi samajh nahi paata thanks

Keerti: It's Ok... ye tum kya padh rahe ho?

Rajat: Ye "A walk to remember"

Keerti: Romantic novel

Rajat: Hmmm

Keerti: Romantic novel aur wo bhi tum...

Rajat: Haan Keerti ye genere mujhe bahot pasand hai, kahin main khud ko kho gaya tha, isliye ye padh raha hun, pyaar bahot ajeeb ehsaas hai, bina kisi ke kahe ek dusre ka ho jaana...

Keerti: Tum toh aise baatein kar rahe ho jaise tum Kritika se bahot pyaar karte ho

Rajat: Nahi main Kritika se pyaar nahi karta...shayad wo mujhse karti hai, par shayad mujhe us se pyaar hone mein waqt lagega...hum dono ek dusre ko abhi jaante hi kitna hain...

Keerti: Toh fir tum pyaar ko itni achhi tarah se kaise samajhte ho?

Rajat: Dekha hai logon ko pyaar mein deewana hote huye, abhi apni behen ko (smiles a bit)...mujhe pyaar hua toh nahi hai lekin main pyaar karna chahta hun...kuchh toh deewangi hogi isme jo log jaan tak de dete hain... waise tumhe kisi se pyaar hua?

Keerti: Main chaahun toh bhi kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakti...

 **and she got up**

Rajat: Arey kahan jaa rahi ho

Keerti: Mujhe ghar jaana chahiye, main chalti hun...

And she left from the place

 **Other Side**

 **Dushyant was getting ready for the office when his eyes fell on his jacket and he noticed a earring on it**

Dushyant: Arey ye toh...

 **and a smile came to his face he remembered the moments with Shefali...He took the earring and kept it inside his pocket...He stepped downstairs and was about to move to his car when his eyes fell on Shefali who was in her lawn gardening the plants..He stepped to her and Shefali saw him coming towards her...she smiled and came outside**

Dushyant: Arey tum thik ho

Shefali: Haan

Dushyant noticed some clay on her forehead

Dushyant: Shefali wo...ek minute

Shefali: Kya hua

Dushyant placed his hand on her forehead and removed it from her face

Dushyant: Ye ...

Shefali: Oh ...aa..vaise kuchh kaam tha tumhe?

Dushyant: Haan wo...nahi bas aise hi tumhe dekha toh socha tumhara haal puchh lun

Shefali : Bas?

Dushyant: Haan..achha ab main chalta hun

Shefali: Bye..

 _ **Here at a temple**_

Ruhana was at the temple ...she was about to ring the bell when another hand reached the bell...It was Vineet behind her..Ruhana smiled and Vineet also smiled back to her

They moved a bit forward and when their image fell in the small pond before them

"Shubh ho mangal ho...tumhara dampatya sada sukhi rahega" the priest came over there saying these words

Vineet: Jee ye aap kya keh rahe hain panditji

"Beta aap dono ki chavi is kund mein giri hai aap dOno ka dampatya bahot sukhmay hoga"

Ruhana: Panditji aap galat samjh rahe hain ye mere pati nahi hai

"Nahi hain?Parantu kund toh yahi batata hai,beta manyata ye hai ki is kund mein jis jode ki saath mein chavi milti hai unka sukhi dampatya hota hai kintu...tum dono saath acha koi baat nahi aap dono ye prasaad grehen karein "

and he gave the prasad to them...Vineet Looked at Ruhana and she was a bit awkward...she stepped to the entrance but her dupatta stuck in his watch she turned and stepped to him Ruhana tried to remove her dupatta from his watch..she was struggling but her hairs fell on her face and Vineet's eyes fell on them he moved her hairs behind her ears...for a while he was not able to take his eyes off from her face and she too was lost in him for that moment...but soon she realized and came out of the trance..she took off the dupatta and moved aside

"Ruhana"

 **she heard her name and turned**

Ruhana: Haan

Vineet: Thanks

Ruhana: Thanks kis liye

Vineet: Meri behen ko itne dino tak himmat dene ke liye

Ruhana: ye thanks bachake rakho...tab bolna jab main Aisha ko apne ghar wapas laane mein safal ho jaun

Vineet(smiled): Fir toh advance mein thanks

Ruhana smiled and moved away from there

 _ **IN THE NIGHT**_

 _ **Twinkle club**_

Arjun was in the club...he was already done with the two bottles of alcohol, the music was on its pitch and the dancers on the floor..one of the girls came to him trying to make him go with her but it didn't amaze him

 _ **Hain Ishq Toh  
Ishq Toh...  
Hain Ishq Toh Ishq Toh Gale Se Laga Le...  
Ek Jhalak Ko Ankh Taras Gayi...  
Aa Saamne Aur Tham Le Teri Aamanat Yaar Main  
Deedar De  
Deedar De Deedar De Deedar Le Deedar De...  
Hain Ishq Toh Ishq Toh Gale Se Laga le**_ _ **..**_

 **Outside the club**

Kuki was passing by the club when she spotted Arjun's car near it

Kuki: Ye yahan Arjun ki car

She stepped inside and noticed him taking his another peg of vodka..she was shocked to see his condition ... she could see the girls around him trying to grab his attention..

 _ **Abhi Koi Armaan Rang Na Laya**_ **  
** _ **Abhi Koi Dil Ko Chal Nahi Paya )...**_ **  
** _ **Abhi Koi Aankhon Mein Sapna Nahi Hain**_ **  
** _ **Abhi Koi Jadooo Chal Nahi Paaya**_ **  
** _ **Tu Pyar Ki Yeh Kashtiyan Kar De Jara Ve Paar Re**_ **  
** _ **Deedar De**_ **  
** _ **Deedar De Deedar De Deedar Le Deedar De...**_

somewhere she was fuming inside due to jealousy.. she stepped to him, Arjun looked at her but reacted as if unnoticed , she took the glass from his hand and threw it on the floor... for sometime there was absolute silence...Arjun didn't knew the reason of this reaction of hers..but he was too high to speak anything his words were incomplete and senseless

Arjun: Ye tum ..kyun.. wo..

Kuki knew that he was not in his senses,so she held his hand firmly and took him along with her

Arjun: tum tum ye kya kar rahi ho...?

Kuki: Chupchaap gaadi mein baitho

Arjun: Kyun main tumhari gaadi mein ...nai baithna...jao..apne ghar jaao

Kuki pulled him to the next seat and made him sit over there

Arjun: Tum ye zabardasti nahi kar sakti

Kuki: Bilkul kar sakti hun karke dikhaun...

and Arjun was silent ..Kuki drove to his house

Kuki: Utro ghar aa gaya tumhara

Arjun: Ghar? Isey tum ghar bolti ho?

Kuki: Kya matlab

Arjun: Ye ghar hai?.. Jahan Maa Nahi, Baap ko toh koi matlab hi nahi, Bhai behen apne apne mein lage rehte hain, kisiko mujhse matlab nahi..aise ghar ko tum ghar bolti ho... kahan hai mera ghar.. ye toh eeit aur ret ka bana makaan hai makaan

Kuki: Tum aisi baatein kyun bol rahe ho, itne saare log hain, ab bhala tum kisi se apne dil ki baatein nahi karoge toh koi samjhega kaise, aur ye kisne keh diya ki tumhe koi samajhna nahi chahta, tumhare bhai hain, behenein hain... aur fir main bhi to hun...

Kuki stopped as she realized what she had just said

Arjun: Tum ?Tum kaise mujhe samajh sakti ho..tum aakhir meri ho kaun?

Kuki had no words to answer him...

Kuki: Dekho...problems sabke saath ho sakti hain lekin sab solution dundhte hain na..aise alcohol ka sahara nahi lete haina..

Arjun: Pyaar ko khoneka gham bhulane ka yahi ek nasha hai...

Kuki:Aur dekho tum na aise un ladkiyon ke saath mat raha karo..you know those girls are not of your class...

Arjun: Kyun tumhe jalan ho rahi hai? Arey kya lagta hun main tumhara? Tumhe kyun itni problem ho rahi hai...

Kuki: Haan mujhe jalan ho rahi hai..mujhe takleef ho rahi hai tumhe aise takleef mein dekhke kyunki main...

Arjun: Kyunki kya bolo ? Kyunki..tum..

Kuki again wasn't having any words to speak

Kuki(thinks): Ye abhi nashe mein hai..kisi tarah ghar bhejna hoga isey...

She stepped out of the car and somehow took him also out.. and took him to his house and rang the bell, Rajat opened the door

Rajat: Arjun tu ye kya haalat bana rakhi hai.. aa andar aa... Kuki thanks..andar aao please

Kuki: Nahi.. dekhiye main andar nahi aa sakti..maa ne dekh liya toh bawaal khada kar dengi... aap please inhe dekh leejiye

Rajat: Don't worry I'll take care

Kuki: Bye..

 **and she moved away from there**

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Kabir had his hands on Nimisha's eyes**

Nimisha: Offo kya surprise hai Kabir ye aap kahan leke jaa rahe hain mujhe ?

Kabir: Apne room mein.. sabra rakho

and he took her to their room and made her sit on the bed

Kabir: Ab dheere se apni aankhein kholo

Nimisha opened her eyes and a smile came to her lips

Kabir: Kaisa laga?

Nimisha: Taanpura!

Kabir: Haan.. pura aapka hai

Nimisha: Par ye aapko kaise pata chala maine toh aapke saamne kabhi gaaya hi nahi.. infact aapne mujhe gaake propose kiya tha

Kabir: Madam aapko shayad pata nahi.. kahin na kahin ye aapki aawaz ne hi humpe jaadu kiya tha..

Nimisha: Achha jee?..lekin kaise

Kabir: Offo baba.. tum roz chhat pe baithke riyaaz karti thi tumhe kya lagta hai maine suna nahi hoga kabhi...

Nimisha: Kya baat hai? Matlab janaab tukur tukur mujhe dekha bhi karte they

Kabir: Haan kabhi kabhi..infact roz, tumhari aawaz sunne chhat pe zaroor jata tha.. ab zyada baatein nahi.. common kuchh suna do achha sa

Nimisha: Kabir is waqt..nahi subah hmm..subah pakka

Kabir: Common Nimisha please..main itne pyaar se leke aaya hun

Nimisha: Kabir lekin yahan gaaungi toh sab uth jaayenge

Kabir: Thik hai chhat pe..

Nimisha: Done

Kabir lifted the Taanpura and they stepped to the terrace

 _ **ON THE TERRACE**_

Sachin was having a walk on the terrace, but he was smiling thinking about Areej, and here on other side Areej also came up on the terrace, she had a wide smile on her face ..they were a bit lost in each other

 _ **Dil Mera Pooch Raha Hai Tujhse  
Kya Pyaar Karoge Mujhse Mujhse  
Dil Mera Pooch Raha Hai Tujhse  
Kya Pyaar Karoge Mujhse Mujhse**_

 _ **Hasti Hai Aise Tu Hasti Hai  
Jaise Baharon Mein Khilti Kali  
Lagti Hai Tu Mujhko Lagti Hai  
Thodi Thodi Manchali  
Pehle Se Main Tujhpe Marta Tha  
Kehne Se Darta Tha Yeh Daastan  
Aankhon Mein Khwaabon Mein Neendon Mein  
Tu Thi Basi O Jaanejaan  
Dhadkan Pooch Rahi Hai Tujh Se  
Kya Pyaar Karoge Mujhse Mujhse**_

 **and here Nimisha and Kabir also were on the terrace, Nimisha noticed Sachin and Kabir**

Nimisha(whispers): Kabir!

Kabir: Kya?

Nimisha: Wo(pointing to Sachin and Areej)

Kabir smiled

Nimisha: Ab dekhiye aap

 **She stepped beside Sachin, but Areej and Sachin were so lost that they couldnt feel someone else's presence**

Nimisha (waving her sari in front of them): Bharr!

Sachin: Aa..Kabir Nimisha tum dono...

Nimisha: Jeth ji aap yahan itni raat mein

Sachin: Haan vo main bas yunhi..

she looked at other side

Nimisha: Aru tu kya kar rahi hai chhat pe itni raat mein.. tujhe kuchh hosh hai ya nahi itni raat mein LAFANGE(she focused the word) Lafange... ghum rahe hote hain aas paas aur vo tujhe taadenge toh achhi baat nahi tu andar jaaa

Areej: Haan di bas jaa hi rahi thi

and she left the place

Sachin: Ma..ma..main bhi jaata hun

and he was about to go when Kabir blocked his way

Kabir: Aap kuchh bhool rahe hain bhai

Sachin: Kya?

Kabir: Apna chain..apni neend...aur sabse zaruri apna dil...

Sachin: Ka..ka..kuchh bhi

and he walked away from there

Kabir and Nimisha laughed

Kabir: Kya lagta hai?

Nimisha: Inka kuchh karna hoga

Kabir: Haan lekin kaise

Nimisha: Sochte hain milke

Kabir: Hmm...(and he hugged her)

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Shefali woke up and she heard a bell on the door, she came outside and saw a box at the door, with a bouquet**

 **She took the box and the beautiful bouquet of roses, which had a note on it..**

 **"Shefali..ek khoobsurat taufa, ek khoobsurat ladki ke liye"**

 **She smiled and opened the box, it was the same earring she lost a day before and she looked on the road and found dushyant leaving for the office**

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Arjun got up, he was having a massive headache**

"Uthiye janab, ye peene ka naya shauk paala aur bataya bhi nahi" spoke Rajat who was in front of him

Arjun: Ye aap kya keh rahe ho bhai?

Rajat: sahi keh raha hun, wo toh achha hai Kuki tujhe yahan le aai warna pata nahi kya hota.. chal ab ye chai pee le aur naha le...

 **When Arjun heard Kuki's name, he remembered every incident of last night**

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Aisha had reached the Ranawat house, she stepped inside and slowly stepped to her brother's room to surprise him but..**

Vineet: Aisha!

Aisha: Kya bhaiyya aapko kaise pata chala ki main yahan aayi hun

Vineet: Meri behen hai tu, mujhe pata nahi chalega..Vaise mil gayi tujhe aaj apne pati se fursat jo yahan aayi hai

Aisha: Kya bhaiya aap bhi na..mujhe na aapki bahot yaad aa rahi thi isliye aa gayi bas aur waise bhi maa ne mujhe bulaya hai pakhpheron ke liye...

Vineet: Kya baat kar rahi hai..maa ne bulaya hai.. aur pakphere..lekin vo toh bhai karta hai na

Aisha: Haan lekin maine socha main aapko surprise dun isliye maine kaha ki vo Akshay bhai ko bhej dein aur unhone bhej diya aur vo mujhe chhodke college nikal gaye ...lekin aapne toh mera saara surprise hi spoil kar diya

Vineet: Aww sorry...(pulling her cheeks)

Aisha: Achha baki sab kahan hai

Vineet: Ab toh tu un sab se shaam mein hi mil payegi

Aisha: Kyun?

Vineet: Vo Rajat bhai, abhi abhi office gaye hain aur Shefali aur Aru college aur Arjun haan vo hai, par vo shayad abhi soke nahi utha uski tabiyat thik nahi thi shayad

Aisha: Oh! Toh fir main sabse shaam mein mil lungi..filhaal main aisa karti hun Nimmi di se milke aati hun

Vineet: Oh hello madam unhone abhi tujhe apne ghar ki bahu mana nahi hai, tu yahin reh main usey yahin bula leta hun

Aisha: Nahi bhaiyya maza toh tab aayega, jab main us ghar mein kadam rakhungi vo bhi bina bahu bane

Vineet: Achha vo kaise?

Aisha: Main wahan apne jeth jithani nahi, balki apni di aur jiju se milne jaa rahi hun...main bhi dekhti hun mujhe kaun rokta hai

Vineet: Achha baba chali jana lekin pehle kuchh nashta kar le hmm...

Aisha: Okay

 **SINGHANIA MANSION**

 **Kuki came up to Rakhi ji's room**

Kuki: Maa, tum nahi chal rahi Kuldevi ke mandir vo bhabhi ki pehli puja hai na isliye sab jaa rahe hain

Rakhi ji: Nahi beta tu jaa vo meri tabiyat kuchh thik nahi

Kuki: Kya hua maa main rukun yahi pe

Rakhi ji: Nahi beta, teri zarurat hogi wahan haathe lagwane ke liye, tu jaa, main thik hun, bas sar mein dard hai, jaise hi aaram lagega main bhi aa jaungi

Kuki: Achha thik hai maa tum apna khayal rakhna...

Rakhi ji: Haan tu jaa

Kuki smiled and stepped outside, and the whole family except Rakhi ji were at their Kuldevi's temple..after a few minutes Rakhi ji was feeling a bit uneasy and hard to breath

Meanwhile there was a bell at the door and a servant opened the door

"Nimmi di hain ghar pe "

"Jee aap kaun"

"Tumhari nayi malkin ki chhoti behen, ab hato yahan se"

and she forcefully stepped inside

"Arey lekin madam vo toh sab kuldevi ke mandir gaye hain"

Aisha: Kuldevi ke mandir.. oh!..kab tak aayenge

"Ye toh pata nahi, kaafi der lag sakti hai"

Aisha: Achha toh main chalti hun baad mein aaungi..

 **But then she heard a voice as if someone cried in pain**

"Ye toh manjhli malkin ki aawaz thi"

Aisha: Maa ki aawaz..

 **and she immediately stepped upstairs, and ran to the Rakhi ji's room, she found her breathing heavily and she immediately came to her...**

Aisha: Maa, maa kya hua aapko..maa ye...

 **and she saw her in pain, she had placed her hand on her chest**

Aisha: Maa dard ho raha hai?

Rakhi ji nodded her head

Aisha: Oh my god kahin inhe heart mein...

 **and she lifted her up with the help of the servant and made her lay down on the bed and called for the best heart doctor she knew..**

Aisha: Dr Malik?

"Yes Who is this"

Aisha: Dekhiye main Aisha Singhania baat kar rahi hun, Singhania Mansion se aap please yahan aa jaiye, yahan meri maa bahot takleef mein hai unhe bahot tez pain ho raha hai, aap please aa jaiye

"Dekhiye main aise nahi aa sakta hun "

Aisha: Fees ki aap fikar mat keejiye, hum aapki jo bhi fees hogi vo de denge

"Dekhiye baat fees ki nahi hai, main aise appointments chhodke nahi aa sakta"

Aisha: Doctor appointments can wait but death cannot.. aaplog kya oath lete hain hippocratic oath right..aap apni wo oath bhool hi gaye... agar aap samay se nahi aaye aur meri maa ko kuchh hua toh uske zimmedar sirf aap honge samjhe aap

and she kept the phone

Aisha: Suresh bhaiyya, sab ko phone kar diya aapne

Suresh: Haan didi par koi phone nahi utha raha hai, jab tak puja puri nahi ho jati koi nahi uthayega phone

Aisha: Hey bhagwan ab main kya karun

 **And there was a doorbell and Suresh opened the door**

"Aisha ji ne mujhe yahan bulaya tha, main Doctor Malik "

Aisha: Dr Malik..please upar aaiye,

 **and the doctor stepped upwards**

Aisha: Ye hain meri maa

 **Doctor checked Rakhi ji and gave her a injection..**

Aisha: Doctor kaisi hain maa, thik toh hain na

Doctor: Haan thik hain, achha hua aapne mujhe apni Hippocratic oath yaad dila di aur main yahan aa gaya warna bahot der ho jaati

Aisha: Us gustaakhi ke liye maaf kar deejiye, lekin maa thik toh ho jaayengi naa

Doctor: Filhaal toh ye thik hain, maine inhe injection de diya hai, kuchh der mein inka dard kam ho jaayega, lekin kal inhe checkup karane hospital aana hoga, tabhi main kuchh keh sakta hun...Mrs Singhania aapko complete bed rest karna hai aaj, aap bahot bhagyashali hain Mrs Singhania jo aapko aisi beti mili hai isne mujhe daat ke bula hi liya yahan pe

Rakhi ji( in low voice): Nahi Doctor, ye meri beti nahi... is ghar ki bahu hai..aur meri betiyon se badhkar..Aa bete, paas baith mere

Aisha was overwhelmed with those words and she smiled

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN THE TEMPLE**

 **Kuki was stepping downwards when she heard her name being called, she turned and saw Arjun standing there**

Kuki: Arjun tum yahan

Arjun: Jo kal raat hua mujhe vo sab yaad hai Kuki, tumhare driver se pata chala tum yahan ho...

Kuki: Ab tum kaise ho Arjun

Arjun: Wo sab baad mein pehle mere ek sawaal ka jawab do...jo tumne kal bhi nahi diya

Kuki: Kaisa sawaal?

Arjun: Yahi ki main kaun lagta hun tumhara...mere sharab peene na peene se, mere aur ladkiyon ko dekhne se tumhe kya farak padta hai

Kuki: Ye kaisa sawal hai

Arjun : Jawab liye bina main jaaunga bhi nahi

Kuki : Mujhe Kaaki bula rahi hain

 **and she was about to from there when he pulled her hand and brought her close to him**

Arjun: Maine kaha jawab liye bina main nahi jaaunga

Kuki: Tum jawab janna chahte ho...lekin kya accept kar paoge usey

Arjun: Kehke toh dekho

Kuki: Thik hai.. toh suno, I love you, Main tumse pyaar karne lagi hun, kab kaise main nahi jaanti..lekin tumhe chaahne lagi hun..aur isliye, tumhe aise dard mein bardasht nahi kar sakti..tumhare aas paas kisi aur ladki ko nahi dekh sakti... sun liye tumne sach ab jaane do mujhe

 **and she was about to go when she heard a voice**

 _ **"Tum hi thi jisne mujhse kaha tha ki pyaar chaahe kisi aur roop mein aaye...lautke zaroor aata hai..Tum hi thi na Kuki"**_

Kuki turned

Arjun: Itne dino tak khud se bhaagte raha, sab se bhaagte raha, sach se bhaagte raha, par ab main thak chuka hun Kuki, aur bhaagna nahi chahta..apni zindagi ko ek aur mauka dena chahta hun..

and he opened his arms for her, she immediately ran to him and hugged him

 _ **Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai**_  
 _ **Kya ye woh makaam mera hai**_  
 _ **Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun**_  
 _ **Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai**_  
 _ **Jazbaat naye se mile hain**_  
 _ **Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai**_  
 _ **Ik aas mili phir mujhko**_  
 _ **Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai**_

 _ **Haan..**_  
 _ **Kisi shaayar ki ghazal**_  
 _ **Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal**_  
 _ **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**_  
 _ **Jaise banjaare ko ghar**_  
 _ **Naye mausam ki sehar**_  
 _ **Yaa sard mein dopahar**_  
 _ **Koi mujhko yun mila hai**_  
 _ **Jaise banjare ko ghar**_

 **A/N: Okay….here I end…. Toh….**

 **Sachin-Areej, Shefali-Dushyant ko hone laga hai pyar ka ehsaas…**

 **Kuki-Arjun ne kiya ek duje se pyaar ka izhaar….**

 **Kiara-Rajat mein hone lagi dosti ….**

 **Akshay aur Palak mein ab bhi hai tkraar….**

 **Wahin Aisha ne paaya Singhaniya parivaar ki bahu hone ka haq….**

 **Ab aage kya hoga…..dekhte hain aage hota kya hai…**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **With Love**

 **Nimisha Ruhana**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello Guys….we're back with another update. Sorry for the delay. But I hope you guys like it. Thanks a lot!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion….**_

Aisha was sitting with Rakhiji. She seemed much better. She looked at her…

" _thank you beta! Agar tum na hoti toh aaj main…"_

But was paused by her….

" _Maa , please, aap aisi baatein mat kijiye….mere hote hue aapko kuch nahi hoga aur main hone bhi nahi dungi."_

Rakhiji smiled weakly…..Aisha smiled…

" _Acha aap aaram kijiye, main apke liye soup bana ke laati hu."_

Rakhiji held her hand….

" _tu yahin baith beta, jo karvana hai Suresh ko bata de…wo kar lega."_

She smiled…. _"thik hai maa…..main suresh bhaiya ko bolti hu."_

She moved out of the room and asked Suresh to make the soup and then called Kavin. He was in office but picked up the call…

" _Haan, Aisha Bolo! Sab thik toh hai?"_

 _._

" _Kya? Wo thik hai na? acha….main aadhe ghante mein aata hu."_

 _._

" _Tum maa ka dhyan rakhna …..main aa raha hoon."_

She cut of the call and moved inside the room. She sat on the stool near the bed. Rakhiji looked at her….

Rakhiji- Tu kahan thi? Aur kavin, wo thik hai na?

Aisha(smiles)- Haan Maa, Kavin thik hai. Wo aa raha hai thodi derr mein!

Rakhiji- Hmm….usse kaho jaldi aaye.

Aisha smiled and meanwhile, Suresh came there with the soup. Aisha took it and kept it on the table. Rakhiji said to suresh….

" _Suresh, jaldi kaam karo aur haan is ghar ki nayi bahu ke swagat ki taiyari karo. "_

She spoke looking at Aisha who was surprised but she smiled. Suresh nodded and went back to work. Aisha made her drink the soup.

.

.

 _ **Kuldevi Mandir…**_

The puja was almost done. Nimisha was giving Prasad to everyone. Then all of them moved out. Ruhana checked her phone….it was a missed call from home….

" _Ghar se phone!"_

Sachin , who was closest to her….

" _Kya hua Jiji? "_

 _._

" _Ghar se phone hai …. Main kar ke dekhti hu."_

Ruhana called back and luckily Aisha picked up….

"Hello! "

.

Ruhana was surprised….

" _Aisha tum! Tum ghar pe ho! Sab thik toh hai?"_

 _._

" _Kya? Wo thik toh hain na? Acha hum log pahunch rahe hain. Tumne Kavin ko phone kiya?"_

 _._

" _Okay…thik hai ! take care! "_

She cut the call and till then she was surrounded by everyone….NImisha asked up….

" _Kya hua Jiji? Sab thik toh hai? Kaki sa thik hai na?"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"haan, thik hain, Acha hua ki Aisha sahi waqt pe wahan thi. Wo tumse milne aayi thi. Chinta ki baat nahi hai, Kaki thik hain. "_

Everyone sighed….Shaliniji spoke….

" _Sachin jaldi chaliye….hume jaldi ghar jaana chahiye."_

He smiled and they proceeded for home.

.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Suresh opened the door and told everyone that Aisha and Kavin were up in Rakhiji's room. Everyone moved up….Kuki rushed into the room….

" _Maa, tum thik toh ho na?"_

She asked sitting beside her on the bed. Rakhiji smiled…

" _Haan beta, main thik hoon. Wo toh achcha hua ki Aisha yahan thi. Varna pata nahi kya hota."_

.

" _Uffo Maa…aap bhi na…aapko bola na ki aisi baatein na kiya karo. Achcha , abhi aaram karo."_

Kuki said to her while she smiled. Aisha held her hand…

" _Don't worry Kuki, Maa bilkul thik hai. Tum chinta mat karo."_

Kuki , Shaliniji and Kaushalyaji entered the room. Kavin, aisha and Kuki stood up making place for them. Rekhaji saw them and said…

" _Didi, Aap taiyari kijiye…main aaj hi apne bête aur bahu ko ghar mein laana chahti hoon. Usne toh apna farz nibha diya, ab mujhe meri zimmedari nibhani hai."_

Shaliniji nodded and kept her hand on Aisha's head while she smiled. Everyone in the family was overjoyed with this decision by her. Everyone dispersed while Shaliniji asked her to take rest.

.

.

 _ **Outside The Room….**_

The elders had dispersed for the celebration. While Kavin Hugged Ruhana….

" _Thanks Jiji! Finally Maa maan hi gayi."_

She smiled and looked at Aisha who was talking to Nimisha….she pointed to her…

" _Tujhe pata hai Kavin, jo kuch kiya hai na , isne hi kiya hai. Aur isne jo bhi kiya, pure dil se kiya. Isliye Kaaki Maa bhi maan gayi."_

Kavin smiles…. _"So toh hai Jijii…."_

.

Meanwhile, Nimisha came towards them…

" _Dekh Aisha, tujhe meri baat maanni padegi. Afterall main teri behen bhi hoon aur jethani bhi…samjhi!"_

 _._

Aisha followed her…. _"Diii! Ye kya matlab hua, ab yahan par bhi hokum chalaogi mujhpar! Ye sarasar galat hai."_

 _._

" _Kuch galat nahi hai Aisha….kal tak ghar ki bahu thi, lekin ab jethani bhi hoon. Aur tu meri Devrani…teri bhalayi isme hi hai ki tu meri baat maan le."_

.

Aisha looked at Ruhana….

" _Jiji dekho na …inse keh do ki main inki baat tbhi maanungi jab yeh bhi meri baatein maanengi."_

 _._

" _Dekh Aisha, zidd nahi karte. Badon ki baat maante hain.(_ Nimisha turned to Ruhana)- kuh galat nahi kaha na maine jiji…."

Ruhana smiled watching them. Aisha looked at her…

" _Kya jiji, aap has rahi ho aur yahan meri jethaniji meri band bajane pe tuli hui hain."_

She poked Nimisha on her arm. Kavin smiled….

" _Kya bhabhi! Kyun sata rahe ho usey? Jaane bhi do! "_

 _._

Nimisha looked at him…

" _Arey Devar jee…..aap kyun chinta karte hain. Aapki patni ka main pura dhyan rakhungi. Lekin meri baatein toh isey maanni hi padegi. "_

 _._

Meanwhile, Kabir came there….

" _Arey meri pyari Biwi jee…..tum pehle meri baat toh maan lo….uske baad meri Saali aur tumhari behen se jo kaam karvana hai, karva lena, lekin abhi toh bachchi ko jaane do. Aana toh isey isi ghar mein hai. (to Aisha)- Aisha…chalo jao, ghar pe sab wait kar rahe honge na. "_

Aisha smiles…. _"Thank you Jiju….you're the best! Main Vineet Bhaiya ko batati hoon. "_

Kavin nods….. _"Thik hai, main bhi aata hoon. Bhaiya se toh mujhe bhi milna hai."_

And they leave. Here, Kabir holds Nimisha's hand….

" _Aap mere saath Chaliye Mrs Nimisha Singhaniya…aapse zaroori kaam hai."_

Ruhana smiles watching both the couples going….She smiles contently, that's when Sachin taps her shoulder….She looks back….

Sachin-Aap kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- Bas ye ki Kabir aur Kavin kitne khush hain na! ab bas main itna chahti hoon ki in dono ki khushiyon ko kisi ki nazar na lage.

Sachin- Ab ye dono hamesha khush rahenge…dekh lena. Isliye aap bhi khush raho.

Ruhana(smiles)- Main toh tab khush rahungi na , jab tum sab khush rahoge. Samjha! Waise main dekh rahi hu, ek do din se tu kuch khoya khoya sa hain….kuch hua kya?

Sachin- Naah….mujhe kya hona hai! kuch nahi hua!

Meanwhile, Dushyant clings on his shoulder….

Dushyant- Lagta hai Sachin bhai ko bhi pyaaar ho gaya hai….(he laughs while Sachin looks at him)

Sachin- Oye….kuch bhi bolta hai tuu…chup reh!

Dushyant(smiles naughtily)- Jijhaa….pakka isko bhi pyar ho gaya….dekha…kaise taal di meri baat isne! Pehle toh nahi karta tha!

Sachin pokes him in the arm while Dushyant runs away. Ruhana laughs seeing them playing so. She then moved to her room.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Aisha and Kavin entered inside and found Vineet and Akshay in the garden. Aisha ran and hugged Vineet. He smiles as he knew she was happy. Akshay ruffled her hair…

Akshay- Kya baat hai behna, badi khush hai!

Aisha- Haan bhaiya…..baat bhi toh khushi ki hain.

Vineet(looks at her and then Kavin)- Iska matlab ..un logon ne…..(he paused and looked at her)

Aisha(smiles)- haan Bhaiya….Maa ne is rishte ko aur mujhe sveekar kar liya.

Vineet(Smiles and hugs her)- Ye toh bahut achi baat hai. I am happy for you .

He kissed on her forehead. She looks at him….

" _acha bhaiya…aap log baat karo, main maa ko ye baat bata ke aati hu."_

She moved inside the house , moved to her mom's room, but stopped outside … She looked through the door which was slightly opened. She saw her mother and mama talking….

" _Bhaiya, aaj Sujata ko gaye 15 saal ho gaye. Main bas itna chahti hu ki Aisha ke saath wo sab na ho jo Sujata ke saath hua. Meri bachchi wo sab bardasht nahi kar paayegi."_

Tears were rolling down her eyes. Her brother held her from her shoulders…..

" _Neerja, zyada mat socho. Ho hona tha hua. Sujata ke saath jo hua uska bahut dukh hai hume. Lekin us wajah se hum apne bachchon ko dukhi nahi karenge. Ab hume lagta hai ki hamari betiyon ke saath kuch galat nahi maante hainki singhaniya khandaan ne jo hamari behen ke saath kiya, wo galat tha, lekin wo sab purani baatein hain. Hum…..hum tabhi khush rahenge jab hamare bachche khush rahenge."_

 _._

Aisha was left shocked after listening to this.

" _ye Maa aur Mamaji kya baat kar rahe hain? Sujata Mausi …..unke sath kya kiya Singhaniya family ne? kya wo jo kuch hua, wahi is dushmani ki wajah hai?"_

Her thoughts were broken by Vineet's voice….

" _Aishaa! Jaldi chal, late ho raha hai. wahan sab tera intezar krte honge."_

She rubbed her tears….

" _Aayi bhaiya…..mumma se baat karke aayi."_

She moved inside the room and hugs her mother. She tells her everything. Her mother hugs her and kisses on her forehead, glances at her and keeps her hand on her head…

" _hamesha khush rehna! Waise main jaanti hoon, wahan tujhe koi kami nahi hogi."_

With that Aisha left for Singhaniya Mansion.

.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Rakhiji was standing near the door with the aarti thaal in her hand. As Kavin and Aisha reached there, she did their aarti and asked Aisha to step inside. Everyone seemed happy with this. Kavin and aisha touched the feet of the elders. The elders of the family welcomed Aisha with happiness. Amidst, all this the doorbell rang. Ruhana, who was near to the door opened it. It was Vineet on the door. She welcomed him in…

Ruhana- Aaiye!

Vineet(entered in)- Waise main aapse phir se thank you kehne aaya hoon.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Wo toh mera farz tha , afterall main bhi apne bhaiyon ko udaas nahi dekh sakti. Unki khushi aapki behnon se thi, jo ab unhe mil gayi hai.

Vineet(smiles)- Phir bhi, you deserve a Thank you!

Meanwhile, Aisha and Nimisha saw him and came to him. He hugged them both. Vineet looked at Nimisha….

Vineet- Lagta hai tu toh hume bhool hi gayi hain.

Nimisha- aisa kaise keh skte ho aap?

Vineet- Wo aise ki jab se tu is ghar ki bahu bani hai, bhaiyon se milne ka time hi nahi hain tere paas. Lagta hai Kabir tera bahut ache se dhyan rkhta hain.

Nimisha(blushes)-kya bhai!aapko aur koi kaam nahi hain?

Aisha(giggles)- chalo acha hai, koi toh hai meri jethaniji ko satane wala.

Aisha giggled and hid behind Vineet Nimisha glared at her. Ruhana smiled watching them, that's when Rakhiji called all of them for lunch. VIneet refused but Aisha insisted him to stay for lunch, to which he agreed.

.

As all of them moved towards the dining area, the doorbell rang again. Ruhana again turned to open the door….this time she was surprised to see her father's friend _**Amit Jaitawat**_ and his wife. She welcomed them in and touched their feet. Aalokji came to them and welcomed them in.

Aalok- Aaiye Amitji, bataiye , kaise aana hua?

Amit- Bhaisahab , hum Kinshuk aur Ruhana ke baare mein baat karna chahte hain. Asal mein hum chahte ki hum jald se jald unki sagai kar dein. Kynki shaadi mein toh abhi waqt hain.

Aalok- Ji , ye toh achchi baat hain. Hum aaj hi pandit ji se tarikh nikalvaate hain.

Amit- Humne tareekh nikalwa li hain. Shubh muhurat 2 din baad ka hain.

Aalok(Smiled)- Ye toh bahut achchi baat hain. Hum aaj hi taiyariyan shuru karte hain.

After that , they left from there. Everyone seemed happy in the family but Ruhana was quite disturbed with this sudden plan. She moved to her room. Sachin and Kabir exchanged glances and decided to talk to her later.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Later That night….SInghaniya Mansion…**_

After Dinner, everyone went into their rooms for relaxing. As usual , Ruhana went into the garden. She sat on the swing thinking of her engagement. She never believed in Love or any sort of relationship, all because of the happenings in the past. But, today , she had to do something she never thought, she would do. She did found a good friend in Kinshuk, but she was least interested in marriage. That's when, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder, she looked up to find Sachin standing there.

Sachin- Jiji….please zyada mat socho. Mujhe pata hai aap kya soch rahi ho, but trust me, waisa kuch nahi hoga. Kinshukji bahut ache insaan hain.

Ruhana- Han, jaanti hoon Sachin. Bas darr lagta hai.

He kneeled down on the grass

Sachin- toh phir! Kyun chinta kar rahi ho. Aap hi kehti ho na ki dosti se har rishte ki shuruaat hoti hai. toh bas unse dosti karo. Sab thik ho jayega.

Ruhana smiles looking at him and ruffles his hair….

"mera bhai toh bahut samajhdar ho gaya hai….badi badi baatein karne laga hai."

He smiles…. _"Aapse hi toh seekha hai. ab chalo smile karo varna Kinshukji mujhe kahenge ki maine unki hone wali biwi ko rula diya."_

She smiles and lightly hits his arm while he puled her in a hug.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Arjun reached home. Today , everyone in the house were happy. Vineet, Akshay, Rajat…they were happy. They had a reason behind it. Their sisters were living a life they dreamt of, with their desired life partners.

Arjun reached home, he found everyone sitting in the hall. Areej and Shefali were talking to Vineet..

Shefali- Bhaiya, Nimisha Di aur Aisha khush hain na? Aap toh mile they na?

Vineet(Smiles)- Haan, bahut khush. Kabir aur Kavin dono bahut achche hain. Infact, wo log itne bhi bure nahi hai, jitna ….jitna ghar wale unhe samajhte hain.

Rajat- Haan Vineet, thik kaha. Itne bhi bure nahi hai wo log. (he spoke thoughtfully)

Akshay- Kyun bhai, aapko kya hua? Aap toh us din unse ladne pahunch gaye they. Ab kya hua?

Rajat- Tab baat aur thi, ab kuch aur baat hai.(he smiles)

Akshay(giggles)- Kyun? Kahin aapko wo ….wo Kiara toh pasand nahi aa gayi? Hamesha usse ladte rehte they but main dekh raha hu, kuch din se usey dekhkar smile krte rehte ho! haan..haan!

Rajat- chup kar Akshay….!

The others giggled. Arjun entered and asked Rajat…..

Arjun- Bhai, Baba kahan hai?

Akshay- Wo log garden mein honge. Kya hua?

Arjun- Kuch nahi , unse kuch baat karni hai.

Rajat- Hmm…..waise kya baat hai? bade khush lag rahe ho!

Arjun(smiles)- Haan bhai, kyunki …kyunki mujhe jeene ki wajah mil gayi hai.

Rajat(Smiles)- Aur wo kya hai?

Arjun- wo jo bhi koi hai, usse main aapko directly milva hi dunga, but pehle mujhe baba se baat karni hai.

At the same time, the elders walked in. Sooraj ji was moving towards his room, when Arjun called him…

Arjun- Baba, mujhe aapse baat karni hai.

Sooraj- Haan beta bolo!

Arjun- Baba, aap toh sab jaante hain. But aaj main aapse kuch maangne aaya hoon. Baba, bahut dinon baad mujhe jeene ki wajah mili hain. Baba, Main Kuki se shaadi karna chahta hoon. Main usse pyaar karta hoon.

Soorajji- Kuki…? Singhaniya's ki beti ? Nahi Arjun! Ye nahi ho saktaa! (he says sternly)

Arjun- Kyun nahi baba? Aap jaante hain na Nimisha aur aisha bhi us ghar mein khush hain. Kya meri khushi aapke liye maayne nahi rakhti?

Ajit- Arjun! Aap bhool rahe hain ki aisha aur nimisha ne jo kiya, apni marzi se kiya. Isme hamari marzi shamil nahi thi.

Arjun- Kaka! Mujhe sirf apni behnon ki khushi se matlab hai…..aur itne saalon baad mujhe meri Roshni Kuki ke roop mein wapas mili hai, main usey khona nahi chahta.

Sooraj(Angrily) Arjunn! Humne kaha ki ye rishta nahi ho sakta….toh nahi ho sakta ! aur haan, is PYAAR pe yakeen karna chhod do.

Arjun(angrily)- Rehne dijiye Baba…Aaj main zinda hoon na wo bhi is PYAAR ki wajah se. Mere bhai behnon ke PYAAR ke wajah se….Roshni ke diye hue VISHWAS ke bal par…Pyaar ka roop badal sakta hai baba, lekin haarta nahi hai. Aapko toh waise bhi apni izzat zyada pyaari hai…..rakhiye aap apni izzat apne paas…..Main bhi dekhta hoon kaun rokta hai mujhe Kuki se shadi karne se!

Sooraj- Aap had paar kar rahe hai Arjun….!

Arjun(laughs sarcastically)- Had aapne paar ki hain baba…..Aisha aur Nimisha ko ashirwaad na dekar. Kabhi khud se zyada apne bachchon ki khushi ke baare mein bhi soch liya kijiye.

And he left from there. He messaged kuki to meet him.

.

.

 _ **At the Same time….**_

Kuki was on the terrace enjoying the cold weather, thinking about Arjun. Her mobile beeped. She picked it up….

" _Kuki, Mujhe tumse milna hai. Garden mein aao abhi! Main intezar kar raha hoon."_

 _._

" _Okay aati hoon. Relax! "_

 _._

She managed to leave the home and went straight to the Common Park. She saw Arjun there. She kept her hand on his shoulder . He turned and hugged her. She ruffled his hair….

" _Kya hua Arjun? Pareshan ho?"_

He parted the hug and looks at her….

" _Kuki, main khush hoon . Sach hi kaha tha tumne, Sachcha pyaar laut ke zaroor aata hai. Aur dekho na, is baar mujhe tum mili ho. toh tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga. Karogi?"_

 _._

" _Kaisa waada?"_ She looked at him.

He took her hands in his and squeezed lightly…

" _tumhe mujhse waada karna hoga ki tum mujhse door nahi mere saath rahogi…bolo!"_

Kuki smiled and cupped his face with one hand….

" _I promise Arjun, main hamesha tumhare saath rahungi. Aur tum udaas kyun ho rahe ho? Dekho na aaj Aisha aur Nimisha Bhabhi kitne khush hain. Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye ki wo dono khush hain."_

He looked at her and smiled

" _Haan, Jaanta hoon, (_ but then in a sad tone) _Aaj maine baba se baat ki but wo meri baat sunne ko taiyar hi nahi hai._

She looked at him and cupped his face…..

" _Arjun…mujhe nahi lagta wo maanenge. Wo log Aisha aur Nimisha bhabhi se milne toh aaye nahi. Sirf tum aur tumhare bhai hi aaye they."_

He held her from her shoulders…

" _But unhe manna hi hoga. Mujhmein ab kuch khone ki himmat nahi hai Kuki…..main tumhe khone nahi chahta._

She looked at him and hugged him resting her head on his chest...He wrapped his arms around her. She whispered to him….

" _Arjun! Shaant ho jao…sab thik ho jayega. Agar hamara pyaar sachcha hai toh sab acha hoga._

He parted the hug, looked at him and kissed on her forehead. With that, Kuki informed him that they will have Ruhana's engagement in two days. He seemed happy watching her happy. They spent a quality time together.

.

.

 _ **2 Days Later….**_

It was the day of Ruhana's engagement. Everyone in the family was busy enough. Sachin , Dushyant, Kabir and Kavin were busy in making arrangements. Shaliniji and aalokji were busy in attending guests. Everyone seemed happy.

After Lunch, Shaliniji had instructed both Nimisha and Aisha to be ready early and see the arrangement being the bahu's of the family. The girls had nodded positively. Ruhana was in her room getting ready but everyone could see the sadness in her eyes. Kuki, Palak and Kiara were there in her room, helping her get ready.

 _ **AishVin Room….**_

Aisha stood in front of the mirror fixing her saree when she saw Kavin's reflection, adoring her.. She gave him a small smile and tried pinning up the pleats on her shoulder.  
Kavin grinned from ear to ear seeing her struggle with both the pin and hair at the same time. He moved closer and took the pin from her handand helped her fixing it. His fingers touching her skin were creating havoc inside her.

Aisha: Kavin what are you doing?

Kavin: helping my beautiful wife with her saree.

He replied, as he secured the saree with the pin but he trailed his fingers down on her either arms to reach the wrist and ending up intertwining their hands. His hot breath fanning on her neck

Aisha: Kavin humein niche jaana chahiye.

She shakily said as he hummed.

Kavin: jaana zaroori hain?

Aisha: Haan ji.. Dulhe ke gharwaale pohuch ne waale hain. Hum ghar waale wahan nahi honge toh achha nahi lagta naa?

Kavin: hmpf! Chalo fir.  
Kavin said making faces and forwarding his arms to her. Aisha smiles and they moved down.

 _ **In the Kitchen…**_

Nimisha stood in the kitchen inspecting the workers who were cooking for the big day of Ruhana-Kinshuk's engagement.

Nimisha: Bhaiya ji usme thoda aur ghee daaliye.

She asked one of the servant who was making a special dish that only Nimisha knows. She decided to make it for everyone for this day.

Nimisha: c'mon bhaiya ji. Kyun hichkicha rahe ho? Aapke khud ka ghar ka ghee thodi naa hain. Aur ghee daalo. I don't want to ruin this dish.

She muttered to last part to herself. As she took a sigh she felt someone tugging her elbow and Spinning her around. She came to face Kabir standing there with a goofy smile as tension creased her forehead.

Kabir: what's my beautiful wife doing here?

He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled big

.Nimisha: Kabir, mere paas ab bilkul bhi waqt nahi hain. Why don't you go and help the drinks arrangement?

Kabir frowned but was soon smiling again. He brought out something from his pocket and said

 _"I will go wifey.. lekin pehle i need to help my wifey with these"_

he showed her the earrings he bought. She smiled shyly and nodded allowing him to put it on her , putting on the earrings, kissed on her forehead when they heard a voice.

 _"Oh sorry love birds.. but woh kya hain naa humein Kinshuk ji ki anguthi chahiye. Jo nimisha bhabhi ke paas hain. You can continue your romance later"_

there stood Aisha.. smirking at both of them.Kabir frowned…

" _hamesha galat time log aake disturb karte hain. "_

Nimisha smiled at his words and looked at Aisha…..

" _Aishu, tu ja…..main anguthi lekar aati hoon. "_

Then turned to kabir….

" _Mr Singhaniya….aaj aapki behen ki sagai hain. Jaaiye, zara baaki arrangements dekh lijiye. Varna sab kahenge, ki behen ki sagai thi aur bhai –bhabhi ko romance se fursat nahi."_

Kabir frowned…. _"Sagai hone do…..tumhe main baad mein dekhta hoon."_

NImisha giggled and moved out of the kitchen. Kabir too moved into the hall. He moved to Sachin, who was telling something to the electrician….Sachin turned after talking with the electrician….

Kabir- Sab taiyariyan ho gayi sachin?

Sachin- haan almost! But ek baar tum bhi check kar lo.

Kabir- haan dekha hain….sab kuch perfect hain.

Sachin- Hona bhi chahiye…..afterall hamari behen ki sagayi hain.

Kavin(joined them)- Haan Bhai…..its looking so grand! Hai na! maza aayega aaj raat!

Kabir(Smiles)- Haan, so toh hai. Waise jiji hain kahan?

Dushyant(coming towards them)- Apne room mein…..kuki aur Palak bhi wahin hai.

Kabir- Hmmm…

Meanwhile, someone informed them that the family of the groom had arrived. They went to welcome them.

.

.

 _ **Around 6 pm…**_

The guests had started arriving. Vineet, Rajat, Arjun, akshay along with Areej and Shefali had also come. Nimisha and Aisha were happy to meet them after a long time. Everyone welcomed them. The interior decoration for the engagement was done by Nimisha and Aisha. Everyone was praising the décor. Meanwhile, Shaliniji asked NImisha to bring Ruhana into the hall. She moved towards Ruhana's Room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

She was ready in a saree of Magenta color. Kuki was pinning up her palla. Nimisha came inside….

Nimisha- Kuki, jaldi karo, Badimaa bula rahi hai.

Kuki- Haan Bhabhi, sab ho gaya. Aaj toh jiji bahut sundar lag rahi hain.

Nimisha(Smiles)- haan, hamesha ki tarah! Chaliye jiji….sab aapka intezar kar rahe hain.

Ruhana smiles a little and they moved downstairs. Kinshuk's mother saw them coming down. Ruhana moved to her and touched her feet. She smiled and blessed her….She put a kajal teeka behind her ear…

" _Meri bahu ko kisi ki nazar na lage."_

Meanwhile, Panditji told them that the muhurat had begun ….Rakhiji asks Kuki to bring the ring thali. Kuki approached to the Mandir, where the thali was, yet someone blocked her way. She looked at him….

Kuki- arjunn! Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? koi dekh lega!

Arjun(Smiles)- Toh dekhne do.

Kuki- Arjun, chhodo mujhe…..muhurat nikla ja raha hai.

He moved closer, pecked a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear….

" _You look beautiful in this Black lehenga and I love you! "_

With that he left leaving her blushing. Kuki came to reality on Palak's voice…

" _Kuki Di…jldi karo. Thali dhundhne mein itna time lagta hai kya!"_

She came to her while Kuki smiles….

" _Tu ja , main thaali leke aati hoon. "_

Palak glanced at her…. _"Okay….jaldi aana! "_

She left from there. She was in a hurry and got bumped into Akshay….the drink in his hand had spilled….He looked…

" _Hey…dekh ke nah chal sakte kya!"_

She turned to find him there…..she frowned…..

" _urgghh…tum yahan bhi aa gaye! Mera peecha kyun nahi chhod dete! "_

Akshay smiled… _"Meri behen ka sasural hai…..aana jaana laga hi rahega Miss Singhaniya!"_

Palak irritatedly…. _"Mehmaan ho, mehmaan banke raho."_

Meanwhile, she heard Sachin calling her and she moved away….Akshay smiled at her.

.

.

Meanwhile, The ring ceremony took place. Kinshuk and Ruhana took blessings from the elders. All this while, Vineet had been looking at Ruhana. She was looking simply pretty in that saree. He didn't knew what , but something made him attract to her. He was feeling a bit sad and so, he left early.

.

On the other hand, Sachin has been serving the guests. That's when , he saw Areej standing at a distance, looking in her phone. She was wearing a baby pink colored Chudidaar suit. He moved closer to her…..

Sachin- Hi Areej!

Areej(looked up)-Hey!

Sachin(smiles)- Aaj aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hain. (he spoke looking at her from top to bottom.)

Areej(smiles)- Thank you! Waise aap bhi ache lag rhe hai….Sherwani suits you.

Sachin(smiles)- Thanks a lot! Tum yahan akeli kyun khadi ho? Kuki, Palak, Nimisha, sab wahin hai(he pointed to where Ruhana was)

Areej- Wo main Shefali ka wait kar rahi thi. Pata nahi kahan reh gayi! (she looked around)

Sachin- Acha thik hai…..aap wahan jaiye…..main dekhta hoon.

Areej nodded and moved towards Nimisha.

Sachin moved in opposite direction as he heard someone calling him.

.

 _ **In another corner…**_

Dushyant ws coming out of the store taking something asked by his mother. Shefali was coming from opposite side, though she was searching for him. She smiled as she found him. She called him….

" _Dushyant! "_

He stopped on hearing his name and turned. He was surprised to find her. She was looking beautiful in a sky blue colored Anaarkali suit. She looked at him….

" _Umm…mujhe tumhe Thanks kehna tha! "_

He smiled because he knew what she meant.

Dushyant- kyun?

Shefali- Wo….thanks for the earrings. I simply loved them! (she smiled)

Dushyant(smiles)- I am glad you liked them. And (noticing her) Aur tumhe pata hai , tumne aaj unhe pehen ke un earrings ki sundarta badha di.

Shefali jus smiled as she was at loss of words. Meanwhile, Dushyant heard Kabir calling him….

" _Dsuhyant, jaldi aao…..Maa bula rahi hain. "_

 _._

"aaya Bhai! " He shouted and then turned to Shefali…. _"Mujhe jaana hoga, anyway, thank you! "_

And he left leaving Shefali behind.

.

In the hall….Kiara was busy attending some guests, yet her face expressions wwere enough to tell that she was unhappy for something or the other. After a while, she sat on an empty chair at the end of the hall. She seemed tired. Rajat glanced at her and went towards her….he sat ona chair beside her….

Rajat- Hi!

Keerthi- Hey….how are you?

Rajat- Main toh thik hu, lekin tum thik nahi lag rahi!

Keerthi(trying to sound casual)-Arey nai….main….main bilkul thik hu. Infact bahut khush hu. Meri behen ki sagayi hai aaj.

Rajat- Toh tumhe unke paas hona chahiye, yahan kyun baithi ho?

Keerthi(looks at him)- Wo…mera mann nahi hai.

Rajat- kyunn? Hua kya aakhir? Dekho na , baaki sab kitne khush hain.

Keerthi- haan…..khush toh honge hi….Ruhana ki shaa(but then realizes and covers up)…infact main bhi khush hoon. Ruhana ki shaadi hone ja rahi hai. Achcha main aati hu.

And she moved away….Rajat watched her going…

" _Kuch toh hai jo Miss Keerthi Singhaniya chhupa rahi hai….itna udaas aaj tak nhi dekha main isey…pata lagaana padega…."_

He was then called by Akshay and he went away.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Toh, Keerthi Rajat ko kuch batane ja rahi thi par baat badal di…Kya Rajat Sach jaan payega?**

 **Kabir-Nimisha aur Kavin Aisha bahut khush hain….**

 **Arjun apne gharwalon se naraz hain….kya ghar wale Unke aur Kuki ke rishte ko maanenge? Kya ye pyar shaadi ki manzil tak pahunch paayega?**

 **Shefali Dushyant aur Areej Sachin….kareeb aa rahe hain yeh….kya inhe bhi hoga pyaar ka ehsaas?**

 **Vineet…..kuch toh hai jo unhe pareshan kar raha hai? Kya wo Ruhana ki pareshani se pareshan hai ya unke dil mein bhi hui hai pyar ki dastak?**

 **Aur Ruhana….sagayi toh ho gayi par kya ye shaadi tak pahunchegi? Kya Ruhana Khush rahengi?**

 **Stay tuned to know more….**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Pyaar Sahit**

 **RuhanaNimisha**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello Everyone! We're back with another update. Thank you to all the reviewers.**

 **Trio's Angel- Shaant Bachcha! RuVi milega, but thoda intezar toh karna hi padega. Best things take some time ;) Love you for your shweet review.**

 **Katiiy- Hehe….Rajatji ko sach tum hi bataogi ;) aur waise bhi MrRajat Ranawat, har cheez ka solution nikal hi lenge. Hehe :p**

 **Palak- tujhe bhi MrPsycho se pyar ho hi jayega ;) hehe :P Reado inside!**

 **And Love to all those who reviewed. Thanks!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **AFTER THE ENGAGEMENT**_

Ruhana stood outside the hall...somewhere she was not happy inside. Her eyes had tears...Vineet had forgot his phone at the Singhania mansion so he returned to pick it up and his eyes fell on Ruhana.

Vineet:Ruhana aap yahan akeli kya kar rahi hain?

Ruhana: Vineet ...(she looked at him)

Vineet: Haan wo main apna phone bhool gaya tha...By the way aaj main aap se ek baat kehna bhool gaya.

Ruhana: Kya?

Vineet: Aaj aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi thi.

Ruhana: Thank you

Vineet: and congratulations once again...

but with his words tears fell from her eyes and he noticed.

Vineet: Ruhana ...kya hua aap thik toh hain ?

Ruhana: Haan main thik hun bas wo aankh mein kuchh chala gaya tha

Vineet: Sure?

Ruhana: Jee.

Meanwhile Sachin came over there

Sachin: Arey Vineet ji accha hua aap yahin mil gaye ye aapka phone main abhi dene hi aa raha tha.

Vineet: Thanks ...achha main chalta hun.

Sachin: Jee Namaste!

Vineet walked away while Sachin stood near Ruhana

Sachin: Jeejha andar chalein?

Ruhana: Haan!

Ruhana started walking inside when Sachin held her hand.

Sachin:Jeejha..

She turned to look at him…

Sachin: Jeejha shadi mein kuchh samay hi bacha hai. Ab aap kisi aur ghar ki ho jayengi tab shayad koi yahan ka nahi hoga jis se aap apne dil ki baat keh sakein. lekin aaj hai...main hun...sab hain...kya aap sach mein Kinshuk ji se shadi karna chahti hain?

Ruhana(with tears): Haan!

Sachin: Lekin Jeejha aap unse pyaar nahi karti na!

Ruhana: Pyaar pe toh mera kabhi yakeen tha bhi nahi toh kya farak padta hai Sachin.

Sachin: Kabir aur Kavin ke rishte ke baad bhi ? (he looked at her)

Ruhana: Kafi raat ho gayi Sachin sona chahiye.

Sachin: Jeejha!

but she moved away without listening to him

Ruhana(thinking): Shayad kuchh toh yakeen hone laga hai mujhse is ehsaas pe...

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

Arjun was at the lawn Kuki was also at her lawn both smiled at each other and Kuki passed a flying kiss to him and meanwhile Aisha and Nimisha came upstairs and saw this

Nimisha(low): Live kiss toh maine dekha tha ye toh besharmi ki hadd hoti hai...

Aisha: Kya bol rahe ho di...

Nimisha: Vo dekh

Aisha: (looks at Arjun and Kuki) Ye kya didi...Itni badi baat Kuki ne aur Bhaiyaa ne humse chhupai ab saza toh deni padegi na.

Nimisha: Bilkul...(they planned something)

Nimisha came up to Ranawat mansion and here Aisha was in Singhania mansion

Kuki was about to go and here Arjun was about to move away , Aisha stopped Kuki on her way while Nimisha stopped Arjun

Kuki:Aisha bhabhi kya hua ?

Aisha: Kya hua toh mujhe pata hai ye batao ki ye sab kab hua ?

Kuki: Kya kab hua ?

Aisha: Dekho zyada bholi mat bano maine sab dekh liya hai.

Kuki: Bhabhi aap kya bol rahe hain.

Aisha: Nahi samajh aa raha main samjhaun ?

 _ **On other side**_

Arjun: Nimisha...tu kab aayi?

Nimisha: Bas tabhi jab aap meri hone wali bhabhi se flying kiss le rahe they.

Arjun: Ka ka kuchh bhi bolti hai kaun bhabhi?

Nimisha: Wahi jisne aapko muskurana sikha diya.

Arjun: Kya kuchh bhi bolti hai.

Nimisha: Nahi samajh aaya ?main samjhaun...(she winked to Aisha and both took Kuki and Arjun outside of the house and it suddenly started raining )

 _ **Cham cham cham..**_

Nimisha: _ **Zulfon se bandh liya dil  
**_ Aisha: _**Seene pe se udne laga aanchal**_  
Nimisha _ **: Mujhse naina mila ke  
**_ Aisha: _**Mausam hone lagge paagal**_

Nimisha: _ **Sabse hoke befikar  
Nachun main aaj cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham  
Cham cham cham..**_

Both pushed Kuki and Arjun and they bumped into each other,While Aisha and Nimisha continued teasing Kuki and Arjun

 _ **Main nachun aaj cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham  
Cham cham cham..**_

Arjun: _**Rain drop bouncing  
My heart is announcing  
You got to take me away**_

 _ **Let's start jumping  
My heart goes pumping  
I love you in every way**_

Kuki: _**Dhadkano pe boondein jo giri  
Toh nachun aaj cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham  
Cham cham cham..**_

 _ **Main nachun aaj cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham  
Cham cham cham..**_

Meanwhile Kavin and Kabir who were returning from there work saw four of them in the garden

Kavin: Bhaiya ye toh pata tha ki wo dono pagal hain par Kuki aur Arjun bhaiya wahan kya kar rahe hain barish mein inke sath.

Kabir : Chhote bhool mat unme se ek teri bhabhi hai

Kavin: Sorry lekin..aa..chaliye

both walked to the common garden Meanwhile Aisha and Nimisha saw them walking to the garden both took the umbrella and threw it away

Kavin:Aisha ,Bhabhi ye kya pagalpan hai...

Meanwhile Rakhi ji came outside she could see 5 of them but couldn't notice Arjun as he was to the side

Rakhi : Kavin Kuki Kabir Aisha Nimisha... andar aao ye bahar kyun bheeg rahe ho?

Nimisha: Jee aaye Kaki

They moved to Singhania mansion

Rakhi: Ye sab kya harkat hai paanchon itni buri tarah se bheeg chuke ho bimar padne ka irada hai kya ?

Nimisha:(pointing to Kuki) Inki...Mera matlab hai sab Kabir ki galati hai bachhon jaise zid kar rahe they Kaki ki inhe bheegna hai isliye main inke saath bheegu

Kabir: Maine kab?

Rakhi: Kabir kya hai ye sab

Aisha: Haan Maa aur Kavin bhi main lene aayi toh...kehne lage tum bhi bheego

Kavin: Maine Kaha?

Aisha: Dekha accept kar rahe hain

Rakhi: Kavin Kabir bacche ho tum log ?Meri bahuon ko bimar karoge kya chalo ab andar jaake sab change kar lo

Kavin: Jee

Rakhi: Kuki tu kaise bheegi ?

Kuki: Main toh bahar gayi thi na chhata nahi le gayi thi aate aate bheeg gayi

 _ **IN THE EVENING**_

 _ **VMC COLLEGE**_

Palak knocked the door

Akshay: Come in ...Palak baitho...

She sat down...Akshay started the classes she was there for ...While reading her hairs fell on her face and this was caught by Akshay's eyes ,he slowly put them back in place , he was lost for a while

Palak: Iska matlab kya hai?...

But Akshay was lost looking at her innocent face

Palak: Arey yahan book mein dekho

Akshay: Haan ...kya..

After sometime

Akshay: Palak ek kaam karo ye padho main ek minute mein aaya koi aur books chahiye ho toh wo upar shelf mein hai le lena

Palak: Haan

and he left saying was blocked with some terms she looked for some books...she took a stool to take away those ...and she stood up on the stool...but as soon as she picked one she lost her balance and fell down meanwhile Akshay also came back

Akshay: Arey ye gir kaise gayi tum Palak...

Palak:aah mera pair

Akshay: Relax...Relax...Lao mujhe dikhao...

Palak: Maa...mar gayi

Akshay held her leg

Palak: Nahi...Maa...(she was crying out of pain )

Akshay: Aaram se aaram se..accha uthne ki koshish karo

Palak: Nahi mujhse nahi ho raha

Akshay: Koshish karo Palak...giri kaise tum...

Palak: kitabein utha rahi thi...

Akshay: offo mere aane ka wait kar leti aise khud chadhne ki kya zarurat thi ab dekho pair mudd gaya kitna dard ho raha hoga...

Palak: Chot mujhe lagi hai aansu tumhari aankhon mein kyun

Akshay looked at her but he had no answer to her question and he tried to ignore her question...

He slowly lifted her up and brought her to the chair

 _ **ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **Ranawat Mansion**_

Shefali was high on alcohol... she had just returned partying.. she stepped into Areej's room and sat beside her ,But Areej didn't notice her she was smiling remembering the moments she lived with Sachin

Shefali: Aye Aru sun na..Aru...

But she didn't listen to her

Shefali: Aru sun na (pinched her)

Areej: Kya hai Sheffi ?

Shefali: Ek baat bta

Areej: Do puchh

Shefali: Tujhe kabhi aisa laga jaise koi ajnabi ekdam se apna ban gaya ho

Areej: Aur jo pehle accha nahi lagta tha vo ekdam se achha lagne laga ho

Shefali: Jispe pehle gussa aata tha

Areej: Ab uski har baat pe pyaar aata hai

Shefali: Ek minute..ye sab tu feel karti hai Aru ?

Areej: Haan...matlab nahi

Shefali: Aru sach bata tujhe ye sab feel hota hai ?

Areej(blushes): Haan

Shefali: Aye pagal toh samajh le tujhe us se pyaar ho gaya hai

Areej: Kya?

Shefali: Haan...

Areej: Kuchh bhi bolti hai Sheffi

Shefali: Kuchh bhi nahi bol rahi hun sach bol rahi hun ye sab pyaar ke symptoms hai ...bata na kaun hai wo

Areej(blushes): Koi nahi

Shefali: Aye bhaav kyun khaati hai bata na...

Areej: Accha thik hai...vo...Sachin Singhania

Shefali:Kya baat kar rahi hai Vo padosi Sachin Singhania

Areej: Haan...lekin main ye nahi janti ki jaise main uske baare mein sochti hun vo bhi mere liye waise hi sochta hai ya nahi

Shefali: Arey toh pata nahi karegi toh pata kaise chalega ...main toh kehti hun kal hi jaake tu usey sab bata de

Areej: Kuchh bhi bolti hai Shefi aise kaise achanak kuchh bol dun

Shefali: Dekh agar tu der karegi na toh koi aur aa jayegi uski zindagi mein aur tu dekhti reh jayegi

Areej: Toh main kya karu

Shefali: Tu usey sach bol de

Areej: Nahi agar uske man mein kuchh nahi hua toh wo kya sochega

Shefali: Agar hua toh...dekh Aru bol de kal ko tujhe is baat ka malaal na rahe ki tune kuchh kiya nahi...hmm...

Areej smiled

Shefali(thinking): Ye sab jo Aru Sachin ke liye sochti hai wahi sab toh main Dushyant... nahi...Sheffi you are drunk

 _ **AT A RECEPTION**_

Kiara was at a marriage reception and she noticed Rajat with Kritika Rajat also saw Keerti he came up to her but jealous and fuming inside Kiara tried to ignore him

Rajat: Kiara Kiara

Kiara (turned): Kya hai

Rajat: Tumhe kabse aawaz de raha hun tum sun kyun nahi rahi

Kiara:Kyun mujhse koi kaam tha

Rajat: Sirf kaam ho tabhi tumhe aawaz de sakta hun?

Kiara: Haan toh aur kya baat hai tum ghumo apni fiancee ke sath

Rajat: Kritika... wo toh gayi apni friend ke paas...jiski shadi hai

Kiara: Oh toh isliye tum mere paas aaye ho...taaki main tumhe entertain karun

Rajat: Nahi wo to main

Meanwhile Kritika called Rajat

Kiara: Jao bula rahi hai tumhari fi -an- ce...

Rajat: Main aata hun

Rajat moved to Kritika but after talking to her when he looked around he couldn't see her anywhere in the party ...but later he saw her driving back from the party

Rajat: Isey kya hua

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion**_

Sachin : Haan aur ye sach hai

Dushyant: Toh bhai tum sach mein ...

Sachin: Haan...kab kahan kaise pata nahi par main usey chahhne laga hun Dushyant...

Dushyant: Toh dikkat kya hai bhai bol do usey

Sachin: Kya bolu main toh ye bhi nahi jaanta ki jo main uske liye feel karta hun wo bhi wahi feel karti hai ya nahi

Dushyant: Ab kya karoge

Sachin: Wahi toh main tujhse puch raha hun main kya karun

Dushyant: Ab is maamle mein toh Kabir aur Kavin experienced hain bhai main kahan kuchh janta hun

Sachin: Nahi nahi Kavin se mujhe kehne mein ajeeb lagega aur Kabir toh Nimisha ke sath milke pehle hi meri taang kheech chuka hai

Dushyant: Toh fir...Haan ek idea hai...tum usey jealous karne ki koshish karo...agar vo jealous hoti hai matlab wo bhi tumse pyaar karti hai

Sachin: Pakka ye idea kaam karega?

Dushyant: Haan bhai bilkul

 _ **COMMON GARDEN**_

Arjun: Kya karna hai kuchh samajh nahi aa raha Baba ne toh saaf mana kar diya

Aisha: Bhaiya aap na hamari tarah bhaagke shadi kar lo

Nimisha: Haan is baar Kabir aap bimar pad jaiye

Kabir : Kya in dono ke pyaar ke liye main bimar pad jaun ?

Nimisha: Haan ab dekhiye na main bimar hui thi toh aap ne apni feelings accept ki Kaki bimar hui toh unhobe Aisha ko accept kiya toh ab aap bimar ho jana...jhoota moota hi sahi

Kabir: Kya Nimisha ...kuchh bhi...Aisha Nimisha apne faltu ideas dena band karo ...kuchh dhang ka ho toh batao

Aisha: Bhaagke shadi karne mein kya problem hai

Arjun: Nahi Aisha hum jo karenge parents ki permission se hi karenge...main kal hi Singhania family se Kuki ka haath mangunga..(holds Kuki's hand and she smiles )

Nimisha: ahmm...Arjun ji abhi bhi Kuki meri nanad hi hai ye sab shadi ke baad

Arjun(pulls her ears): Achha ji apni bari bhool gayi

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

Arjun stepped into Singhania mansion he looked around and then saw Prakash Singhania...

Prakash also saw him

Prakash: Suresh

Suresh: Jee malik

Prakash :Jaake Aisha aur Nimisha bahu se kaho unka bhai milne aaya hai

Arjun: Jee nahi uncle main aapse hi baat karne aaya hun

Prakash :Sir you better call me sir...

Arjun: Jee sir

Prakash: tumhe mujhse kya baat karni hai

Meanwhile Kuki and Rakhi ji had also come downstairs

Arjun: Baat darasal ye hai ki main aur Kuki ek dusre se bahot pyaar karte hain aur ek dusre se shadi karna chahte hain

Prakash: Ye kya ant shant bole jaa rahe ho tum ...tum jaante bhi ho...

Kuki(interruptS him): Papa wo sach keh rahe hain Main Arjun se bahot pyaar karti hun

Prakash: Bakwas band karo Kuki tum janti bhi ho tum kya bol rahi ho

Kuki: Acchi tarah janti hun ki main kya keh rahi hun main sach mein pyaar karti hun Arjun se

Arjun: Haan sir Aur isiliye main Kuki ka haath aapse..

Prakash: Just shut up himmat bhi kaise hui tumhari meri beti ka hath maangne ki haath toh door main tumhara manhoos saaya bhi ispe nahi padne dunga samjhie...

Kuki: Papa Arjun and I love each other problem kya hai aap jab Kavin -Aisha ko accept kar sakte ho Kabir bhaiya aur Nimisha bhabhi ko accept kar sakte ho toh fir ye rishta kyun nahi

Prakash: Problem is rishte mein nahi is aadmi mein hai jiski pehli biwi ko iski aankhon ke saamne maar diya gaya aur ye kuchh nahi kar saka tum chahti ho main tumhari shadi aise aadmi se kar dun

Kuki : Papa jo kuchh hua usme Arjun ki kya galati hai

Prakash: Bas Kuki Main tumhe zindagi bhar kunwari dekh lunga par zindagi bhar ke liye dusri patni hone ka daag nahi lagne de sakta iski pehli biwi ki tarah tumhe abhagan nahi dekh sakta

Arjun: Sir please aap mujhe jo kuchh kehna hai mujhe kahiye Roshni ke baare mein please kuchh mat kahiye

Prakash: Dekha dekha tumne ye tumse pyaar karne ka dawa karta hai dusri taraf apni pehli patni ko bhool bhi nahi sakta aise aadmi ke haath mein main tumhara haath nahi dunga samjhi tum...aur tum(to Arjun) is se pehle main tumhe yahan se dhakke dekar bahar nikalun chale jao yahan se

Kuki: Papa please main Arjun ki aur insult sehen nahi kar sakti...

Rakhi (slaps her ): Chup bilkul chup

Arjun: Kuki...(he was about to hug her but was stopped by Prakash)

Arjun: Mr Prakash Singhania aap meri Kuki ke pita hain lekin koi bhi isey chhot pahunchaye mujhe gawara nahi hoga...main jaa raha hun Mr Singhania lekin main ye vachan leta hun aap khud ab Kuki ka hath mere haath mein denge ...

Prakash : Agar tumhara ye vachan hai toh hum bhi ye vachan lete hain ki Kuki ki shadi tumse behtar ladke se karaenge ...

Arjun walked away from there

 _ **IN THE EVENING**_

Nimisha got Kuki along with her to the Ranawat Mansion. She saw Arjun and she immediately hugged him she was crying

Nimisha: Badi mushkil se laaye hain isey hum yahan jabse aap aaye hain ghar se ro ro kar bura haal kar liya hai isne ...aap baat kar leejiye is se hum aate hain

and she left the room

Arjun: Kuki bas bas !bas karo rona (he wiped her tears )

Kuki: Kaise nahi roun Arjun tum toh dawa karke aaye ho lekin agar Papa ne mera haath kisi aur ko de diya toh ...main mar jaungi lekin kisi aur se shadi nahi karungi

Arjun: Shhh!... aisi baatein nahi karte.

Kuki: Tumhe pata hai subah se 4 ladke dekh chuke hain Papa aur ek ko toh shayad kal final bhi kar denge main kya karun

Arjun: Kuchh nahi hoga Kuki..Accha mujhpe bharosa hai ?

Kuki: Khud se zyada!

Arjun: Toh bas meri baat yaad rakhna I promise agle 48 ghanto mein tumhare papa tumhara haath mujhe saumpenge

Kuki looked at him and smiled Meanwhile Nimisha entered

Nimisha: 48 ghante! bhaiya mujhe toh laga tha aapko apni baat puri karne ke liye 24 ghante bhi zyada honge

Arjun smiled at her and nodded his head...

Suraj and Neerja saw all this from outside

Suraj: Hum apne bete ko takleef mein nahi dekh payenge Neerja tum baat karo us se hum us ladki ko apna lenge

Neerja smiled and went inside

Neerja: Tum kaho toh main baat karun iske gharwalo se?

Arjun: Bua!

Neerja: Beta hum bas tumhari khushi chahte hain Kuki hume pasand hai

Arjun :Thank you so much bua ..aur baba

Neerja : unhone hi mujje andar bheja hai

Arjun touches her feet and hugs her

Kuki also touches her feet

Neerja: Khush raho

 _ **After sometime**_

Nimisha was passing by Vineet's room and she noticed him lost

Nimisha: Vineet bhaiya! kya baat hai aap khoye khoye hain!

Vineet: Nimisha tu badi hai tu ye samjhegi isliye Aisha se maine ye discuss nahi kiya

Nimisha: Kya baat hai bhaiya?

Vineet:Nimisha! tum logon ko pakka yakeen hai ki tumhari Ruhana jiji is rishte se khush hain

Nimisha: Haan !jiji se maine aur infact Kabir ne bhi personally baat ki hai wo khush hain is rishte se. lekin aap aisa kyun puchh rahe hain?

Vineet: Kyunki mujhe wo khush nahi lagi Nimisha. kuchh tha jo adhura tha us din usme!

Nimisha: Toh aap ek kaam kyun nahi karte aap khud unse puchh leejiye!

Vineet : Main?Main kaise…. mera matlab hai...tum bhabhi ho uski vo nanad hai tumhari. tum logon ka rishta saheliyon jaisa hai tumse better share karegi vo.

Nimisha: Bhaiyya! Ruhana Jeejha se mera rishta hai isliye hi toh wo mujhe kuchh nahi batayengi. Itne din wahan rehke itna toh main samajh gayi hun ki wo apne ghar walon ko pareshan nahi karengi isliye aapse keh rahi hun ki aap baat keejiye unse ab aapki dost hain aapse behtar kise batayengi wo!

Vineet: Main?

Nimisha: Haan...vaise toh main aur Kabir baat karenge unse lekin aap bhi baat keejiye.

Vineet smiled and nodded positively.

.

 **A/N: Okay here we end!**

 **So, Prakash Jii ne toh arjun ko mana kar diya. Lekin Arjun bhi vaada kar chuke hain ki Prakashji khud Kuki ka haath unko denge. Kya Arjun ka vaada pura hoga?**

 **Sachin, Areej aur Shefali ke dilon mein hui pyaar ki dastak? Kya Sachin aur Areej ek dusre se pyaaar ka izhaar kar paayenge.?**

 **Aur Ruhana hain udaas….Vineet ko unki udaasi ka andaaza ho gaya hai. Kya Ruhana Vineet ko apni udaasi ka kaaran bata degi ya har baar ki tarah apne dil mein hi chhupa legi.?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **PyaarSahit..**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Heya….We're back with another chapter. Hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

It was evening time and Ruhana was in the Garden, sitting on the swing, her favorite place to sit whenever she was happy or sad. Kabir, Nimisha and Kuki came back from the Ranawat Mansion when Kabir spotted Ruhana in the garden. He tells Nimisha that he'll join her in some time and moves to found her lost in her thoughts so sits beside her and calls her …..

" _Jeejhaa! "_

Ruhana looked up to him and smiles a little….He smiles…

Kabir- aap yahan kya kar rahi hain jeejha?

Ruhana- Aise hi! Ghar mein baithne ka mann nahi tha isliye yahan chali aayi. Tu ja , fresh ho ja!

Kabir- Jeejha , aapko pata hai na ki aap mujhse jhooth nahi keh sakti toh phir koshish kyun karti ho. Ab bataao kya hua?(he held her hands)

Ruhana(Smiles)-Kuch nahi hua! Bas yeh soch rahi thi ki Kuki aur Arjun ka kya hoga! Kaka sa ne toh mana kar diya! Main kuki ko yun udaas nahi dekh sakti!

Just then, Nimisha comes there…..

Nimisha- Arjun aur Kuki ki chinta mat kijiye jeejha! Arjun bhaiya ne vaada kiya hai na….wo apna vaada zaroor nibhayenge. Wo apne vaade ke pakke hain.

Kabir- haan jiji, aap chinta chhodo! Arjun bhai apna vaada zaroor pura karenge….afterall wo Kuki se pyaar karte hain.

Ruhana(nods)- thik hai, tum dono andar jaao! Main aati hu.

Nimisha signals Kabir to ask Ruhana that why was she sad, as she already told him what Vineet said to her. Nimisha turned to both of them….

Nimisha- aap dono bhai behen ki baatein khatam ho jaaye toh aa jaiyega, Main andar jaati hoon, maa dhundh rahi hongi.

She leaves while Kabir turns to ruhana…..

Kabir- Jiji, please sach batao, aap khush toh ho na!

Ruhana(looks at him)-tu khush hai na?(he nods as yes) bas, toh main bhi khush hu.

Kabir- jiji, main aapki baat kar raha hu. Maine kal bhi dekha tha, aap khush nahi lag rahi thi. Aap is shaadi se khush toh ho na!

Ruhana(looks at him and keeps her hand on his cheek)- Maa papa toh khush hain na….mere liye wahi kaafi hai!

Kabir- aur aap? Aap khush nahi rahogi toh badimaa kaise khush rahengi?

Ruhana- Kabir, hume andar jaana chahiye.

She moves when he held her hand…

Kabir- jeejha, mere sawal ka jawab do!

Ruhana- Jawab tum jaante ho Kabir, ab chalo!

She pulled him and both of them moved inside for dinner.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion….**_

Everyone was having dinner when Arjun's phone rang. He excused himself and attended the call.

.

" _What? Lekin aisa kaise ho skta hai MrKhanna?"_

 _._

" _aap jaante hain wo party bahut achchi aur experienced hain. Phir wo hume dhokha kyun denge?"_

 _._

" _Main kuch nahi jaanta, aap thik se pata kijiye. Kyunki isse hume hi nahi aur bhi parties ko nuksaan hoga. Agar aapki baat sach hain toh hume action lena hi hoga."_

 _._

" _thik hai khanna ji…..main aapke phone ka wait karunga."_

With that he hung up the call. He seemed worried. That's when ,Vineet came there…

Vineet- kya hua arjun? Pareshan kyun ho?

Arjun- pareshani ki toh baat hai yaar, tujhe yaad hai wo Khatri &Sons? (he looked at his brother)

Vineet- haan haan , yaad hain, jinke sath 2 saal pehle humne deal ki thi? Unke liye maine bhi kaafi kaam kiya hai!

Arjun- haan bhai wahi! Khanna ji ka kehna hai ki wo log ab thik nahi hai. kuch parties ko unse nuksaan hua thos saboot bhi nahi hai hamare paas!

Vineet- lekin 2 saal pehle tak toh sab thik tha na! humne unk bahut saare contracts fulfill kiye hain. Ab wo hume dhokha kyun denge.

Arjun- Yahi main bhi soch raha hu Vineet. Main is baar bhi unse deal karna chahta hoon lekin ye khulaasa! Main kya karu kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Just then, Arjun's phone rang…he picked up immediately….

.

" _What? Aaapne thik se check kiya na Khannaji? Sahi information toh hai na hamare paas?"_

 _._

" _thik hai , main kal hi dekhta hoon! Thanks a lot! "_

He cut the phone and was worried. Vineet kept his hand on his shoulder….

" _Relax Arjun! Thande dimag se kaam lena. Pehle tum khud search karo phir koi action lena."_

Arjun nods and moves to his room.

.

.

 _ **Singhania Mansion…**_

Kuki was in her room, thinking something. Just then her father moved into her room.

Prakashji- Kuki!

Kuki(looked up)- Jee Papa kahiye! Kuch kaam tha?

Prakashji- Haan Kuki, hum aapko yeh batane aaye hain, ki humne aapka rishta pakka kar diya hai. Hamare business partner Khatri and Sons ke owner ka beta hain wo. Wok al aapko dekhne aa rahe hai.

Kuki- Par Papa, aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Main yeh shaadi nahi karungi.

Prakashji(loud tone)- Kuki! Tum us Arjun ko jitni jaldi bhool jao, utna hi acha hoga tumhare liye! Wo jo apni pehli patni ko bhula nahi paaya, wo tumhe kya khush rakhega!

Kuki(tears formed in her eyes)- Papa please! Arjun se zyada khush koi nahi rakh paayega mujhe. Aur ek baat, main yeh shaadi toh hargiz nahi karungi…suna aapne.

Prakashji- Tum bhul rhi ho Kuki, Arjun ne jo vaada kiya hai , agar usne wo vaada pura kiya toh hi main uske haath mein tumhara haath …(but was cut by Kuki)

Kuki- Aur wo apna vaada pura zaroor karega. Suna aapne! (she spoke a bit rudely and left the room)

.

.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Areej left home for her college. As she walked out of the main gate, she saw Sachin also getting off in his car. He smiles looking at her….He puls the window down and wishes her…

Sachin- Good Morning Areej!

Areej- Morning!

Sachin(Smiles)- Umm….College ja rahi ho? (she nods as Yes) Mind taking lift?

Areej(Smiles)- Sure, why would I mind!

Sachin(Smiles)- Get in then!

He opened the car door for her and she hopped inside the car. He smiled as she sat inside. He turned on the radio and areej smiles listening the song…

" _This is my favorite song….wooww! Its so beautiful! "_

 _._

She exclaimed with joy while Sachin just smiles watching her….Areej started humming the song..

 _ **Tere sang yaara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khushrang bahara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu raat deewani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main zard sitaara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O karam Khudaya hai  
Tujhe mujhse milaya hai  
Tujhpe marke hi toh  
Mujhe jeena aaya hai**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara…  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara**_

Sachin glanced at her as she was humming with the song. He then noticed her hair flowing with the air and a smile on her lips made her look beautiful…He looked at her and sang….

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Main tera ho jaaun  
Jo tu karde ishara**_

Areej looked at him with a surprise look….He smiles and looks forward as he was driving….

 _ **Kahin kisi bhi gali me jaaun main  
Teri khushboo se takraaun main  
Har raat jo aata hai mujhe  
Woh khwaab tu…**_

 _ **Tera mera milna dastoor hai  
Tere hone se mujhme noor hai  
Main hoon soona sa ek aasmaan  
Mehtaab tu…**_

 _ **O karam Khudaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe maine jo paaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhpe marke hi toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe jeena aaya hai**_ __

 _ **O tere sang yaara…  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara**_

He stopped the car as they reached her college. Areej still looked at him…

Areej- aap itna acha gaate hain yeh toh mujhe aaj hi pata chala!

Sachin(Smiles)-kahan acha hai….yeh toh bas yunhi! tumhe acha laga?

Areej(smiles)- Bahut achcha tha! Aapko gaana chahiye, aap achche singer ban sakte hain.

Sachin(Smiles)- Thanks!

Areej- Acha! Ab main chalti hoon. Thanks for the lift!

Sachin smiles. Areej gets out of the car and turned to her….

Areej- Waise Sachin, ab jab aap mere dost hain toh aaj main apne friends ko ek choti si treat de rahi hoon, I would be happy if you'll join us!

Sachin(hesitates)- par aise kaise? Wahan tumhare college friends honge na!

Areej(smiles)- Dost toh aap bhi hain mere! Aap aayenge toh mujhe achcha lagega! 4pm, _**Café Lounge**_ mein.

And she walked off. Sachin ruffles his hair and smiles.

 _Sachin's POV- Kuch toh karna hi padega! Kyunki jo main feel kar raha hoon, pata nahi Areej wo sab feel karti hai ya nahi. Kya aur kaise karu….wo sochna padega! "_

With these thoughts, he drove off to office.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion..**_

As Palak got her leg twisted the other day, she was applying ointment on her ankle, Keerthi enters the room.

Keerthi- Kya hua tujhe?

Palak(looks at her)- Di…wo kal college mein ankle twist ho gaya tha, toh bas ointment laga rahi thi.

Keerthi- Laa main laga deti hu aur bandage baandh deti hu. (she takes the ointment from her hand)

At the same time, Palak receives a message, it was from Akshay.

" _Hi, I hope you're mustn't miss your classes as exams are approaching. I'm waiting outside. We're getting late…..- Akshay "_

She unknowingly smiles reading the message. Keerthi looks at her…

Keerthi- ab kahan kho gayi? Pair seedha kar,ointment lagaane de!

Palak- Chhodo Di, wapas aake laga lungi, abhi I'm getting late. Byee!

She moves out of the room but stumbled due to pain…

" _Aahh! "_

Keerthi Shakes her head….

" _Uffo Palak, aaram se chal na! Pehle hi lagi hui hai! Aur dard badhega! "_

 _._

She replies … _"Kuch nahi hoga Di! "_

And she moves out…Keerthi moved into the balcony to watch palak moving out. There she saw Rajat in the garden. Her expression changed to anger as she saw him. He smiles when he spots her but she moves inside.

.

Rajat seems surprised at her behavior…

" _Isey kya ho gaya! Waise kamala ki ladki hai…gussa toh naak pe baitha rehta hai! Ajeeb hai! Khair mujhe kya!"_

Thinking so, he leaves for his office.

.

.

 _ **Common Garden..**_

Arjun leaves for his office when he saw Kuki in the common garden. She seemed worried. He stops his car and and moves to her.

" _Kuki"_

She hugged him as she saw him…

" _Arjun , please kuch karo. Papa ne toh meri shadi taye kar di hain. Vo meri baat bhi nahi sun rahe. Please kuch karo. Main tumhare bina nahi reh skti Arjun."_

She hugged him tighter. He smeared her head…

" _Relax Kuki! Main apna vaada zaroor pura karunga. Mujhpe bharosa rakho! Sab thik kar dunga main. Ab rona band karo"_

Just then his phone rings and he gets tensed listening to it…

. _"Kya! aap sure hain ki Khatri and Sons se hume deal nahi karni chahiye?"_

 _._

" _Okay, fauran details bhejiye ! Main office aata hoon!"_

Kuki gets startled…

" _Khatri and Sons! Kya hua arjun?"_

Arjun pats her cheek….

" _baad mein bataunga Kuki, abhi jaana zaroori hain, kyun mere manager ka kehna hai ki khatri and sons is proving fraud these days."_

 _._

" _kyaa? Aaj papa ki unke saath deal hai Arjun! Aur papa ne unke bête se meri shaadi ki baat ki hain. Ab kya karein?"_

 _._

Arjun looks at her and assured her that everything will be okay. And he leaves for office.

. _ **VMC College…**_

Akshay stops his car and Palak gets out of that. She looks at him….

" _Thank you for the lift."_

He smiles….

" _main apne kamzor students ka saath nahi chhodta Miss Palak. Class mein jao, but smabhal ke "_

She nods and starts walking. But unknown to her, her leg hit on a stone and she lost her balance. But, at the same time, Akshay hold her and saved her from falling. And then made her stand.

" _kaha tha na dhyan se chalo, samajh nahi aati baat. Agar abhi phir se chot lagti toh. Apna khayal nahi rakh skti tum!"_

He scolded her while she smiled. He glanced at her…

" _Ab has rahi ho! pata nahi kahan dhyan rehta hai tumhara. Ab chalo, class ke liye late ho jaogi."_

 _._

" _Nahi, main hi tumhe class tak chhod ke aata hoon,nahi toh phir kisi se cheez se chot kha baithogi._

He holds her hand and then takes her to her class and then tells her to take care.

 _ **Café Lounge..4 pm..**_

Sachin parked his car in the parking lot and moves inside. He was looking for Areej when he saw her on a corner table. She and her friends were already seated there. He moves to her….

Sachin – Hii!

Areej(Smiles)- Hii, and thanks for coming.

Sachin(smiles)- tumne mujhe bulaya tha toh mujhe aana hi tha.

Areej(Smiles)- Phir bhi thanks.

She introduced him to her friends. Soon, he seemed to be a part of the 's when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to find a young beautiful girl standing there….she pointed to him…..

" _Sachin Singhaniya? aka as girls used to call you Choclaate Boy! "_

He glanced at her as if remembering her…a smile appears on his face….

" _Nehaaa….Neha Malhotra?"_

The girl smiles and hugs him. He hugs her back….

" _Oh My God! What a pleasant surprise! Tum toh US gayi thi na higher studies ke liye?"_

Neha- Haan! Aur pichle hafte hi india aayi hu. Tum kaise ho?Koi ladki mili ya nahi!

Sachin(Smiles)- Main toh thik hu. Bas dad ka business join kar liya. Aur tum toh chali gayi thi , phir bhala mujhe koi ladki kaise milti ? (he laughs)

Neha(hits her on his arm)- abhi tak sudhre nahi ho tum! Kab sudhroge?

Sachin(smiles)- mujhe sudharne wali abhi tak mili nahi na mujhe! (he looks at Areej from the corner of his eyes)

Neha(looks around)- waise apne doston se nahi milvaoge?

Sachin- areyy haan! (he calls Areej) Neha, isse milo, she's my new friend Areej! And Areej, she is Neha, meri college best friend(he side hugs her)

Areej(Smiles)- Heyy..nice to meet you! (both the girls shook hands) you can also join us!

Neha(smiles)- thanks Areej! But if you don't mind, can I take Sachin with me…actually aaj bahut saalon baad mile hain….i wanna talk to him.

Areej(Smiles)- Okay! No problem!

Neha holds Sachin's hand and takes him with her. Areej slightly bangs her hand on the table as she didn't like this girl. She didn't know why but she felt bad when Neha took him with her.. One of her friend nudges her….

" _tujhe kya hua Aruu…jaane de na! waise bhi she is his best friend! "_

Areej gets angry. After a while,the girls leave the café lounge and moved into a nearby mall. There, she finds him laughing with his friend. He was holding her hand. Areej gets angry again…she stamped her feet on ground…

" _Huhh…kaise has has ke baatein kar raha hai…khud ko samajhte kya hai…..dost hai ya fiance! -_- "_

She thought so in her mind and then tells her friends that she wants to go home. And the girls leave from there. But , at the same time, Sachin saw her and called her…

" _Areej!"_

She turned back and looks at him. Sachin and Neha walked to her.

Sachin- Areej, why don't you join us?

Areej(looks at both )- Nahi Sachin, u enjoy! Mujhe ghar jaana hai.(she speaks with a tinge of anger in her words.)

Sachin- areyy but main bhi ghar hi jaunga na. Toh tab tak hamare saath enjoy kar lo.

Areej- No thanks, you enjoy with your best friend! Bye!

And she leaves.

. _ **4 pm …Singhaniya Associates.**_

Prakashji was having a meeting with Khatri and Sons. They were discussing something, when Arjun entered the conference hall. Prakashji got angry.

Prakash- Ye kya tareeka hai Arjun?

Arjun- Filhal yahi ek tareeka tha Sir, aapko aur aapki company ko Mr Khatri ke fraud se bachaane ka.

Prakash- what rubbish! Pata bhi hai ki kya keh rahe ho?(he spoke angrily)

Arjun- achi tarah jaanta hoon Sir! Isliye aapse keh raha hoon, ye deal chhod dijiye. Nuksaan aap hi ka hai. waise bhi Mr Khatri ne baut se logon ko fasaya hai…ab aap ye deal karke fas jayenge.

Prakash(angrily)- Shut up Arjun! Mujhe pata hai kya sahi hai aur kya galat. Khatri and Sons ke saath hum saalon se business karte aa rahe beech mein mat ado!

Arjun(laughs) – Aap jo chahe samjhe Sir! Main toh apne saath saath Singhaniya associates ko loss se bachaane aaya hoon. Aap mane ya na mane!

MrKhatri- Bakwaas mat kariye MrArjun! Aap hamari insult kar rahe hain.

Arjun(threw and envelop)-Aap toh chup hi rahiye Khatriji(then to Prakashji) isey dekh lijiye Sir, aapko yakeen ho jayega ki main jo keh raha hu , wohi sach hai.

Prakashji read the papers in the envelop and was shocked. Just then the Police inspector arrived was Arjun's friend….

" _Thank you Arjun….you did a great job. Khatri and Sons ke baare mein ab hamare paas pakka saboot hai. Here's the arrest warrant."_

The inspector arrested them and left. Prakashji was left speechless. Arjun was about to leave when prakashji called him…. He turned moved to him….

" _tumne meri aankhein khol di Arjun! Thank you! "_

Arjun smiles…

" _Ye toh mera farz tha Sir. Mujhpar vishwas karne ke liye thank you."_

Prakashji smiled… _"Tumne toh apna farz nibha diya beta, ab mujhe bhi mera farz nibhana hai. toh Shaam ko ghar pe aa jaana!"_

He patted his back and Arjun smiles.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ranawat Mansion..**_

Areej stepped inside in a bad noticed her…

Shefali- Aruu…kya hua ?

Areej- Kuch nahi! Main room mein ja rahi hoon.

Shefali(held her hand)- Arey bol naaa! Gusse mein kyun hain?

Areej(shouts)- Bola na kuch nahi! Leave me alone.

Shefali- Okay okay! Ja rahi hoon! Chilla mat!

Shefali leaves the room. Areej sits on the bed thinking…

" _Ye Sachin Singhaniya khud ko samajhta kya hain! Usko maine invite kiya tha, uski friend ne bola toh chupchap chala gaya. Mujhe kuch bola bhi nahi! And then asking me to join him…huhh! :/ "_

She then realizes that she was thinking of him….

" _Main itna kyun soch rahi hoon. Wo toh kuch soch bhi nahi raha hoga."_

She nudges herself and moves to change.

.

 _ **Common Garden…a while later…**_

Areej was thier in the common Garden. She was still wondering why was she angry on sachin. That's when Someone tapped on her shoulder…she turned and found him…

Areej- Sachin..tum!

Sachin – haan Main! Kyun kisi aur ka intezaar tha!

Areej- Nahi! Par tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? I mean jaldi free ho gaye?

Sachin- haan, bas wo Neha ko drop karke aaya hoon.

Areej-Nehaa! Achaa okay! Toh jaao , ghar jaao!(she answers while turning to other side! )

Sachin- Par tmhe kya hua? Gusse mein kyun ho? us time gusse mein chali aayi thi. Hua kya?

Areej- Kya hua? Ye tum mujhe puch rahe ho? Tumhe tumhari puraani dost mil gayi toh tum meri party chhod ke chale gaye. Tumhe maine invite kiya tha na! bas usne kaha toh tum chale gaye. (she spoke angrily)

Sachin- yaar…wo itne saalon baad mili thi! Usey bura lagta!

Areej- acha! Uski chinta hai, meri nahi! Mujhe kaisa laga, yeh socha kabhi! Mujhe bhi bura lag skta hai Sachin!

Sachin-Achaa! Main neha ke saath chala gaya , isliye naraz ho ya tumhari partyse chala gaya isliye!

Areej- tumhe kya! Tum jao apni dost ke paas!

Sachin(Smiles)- arey…phir gussa! Aakhir baat kya hai!(he makes her face himself)

Areej(turns to other side)- kuch nahi! Tumhe waise bhi farak nahi padega!

Sachin- tumhe kaise pata ki farak nahi padega! Aur tumhe kyun farak pad raha hai! kyun gussa kar rahi ho!

Areej(turns to him)- Because….because I love you!

Sachin(surprised)- what?

Areej- haan, thik suna tumne! I love you! Par tumhe kya…tumhe toh isse koi farak nahi padegga na!

Sachin(holds her by her arms)- Bahut farak padta hai Miss Areej!

Areej(looked into his eyes)-sach mein! I mean kahin tum mujhse jhooth toh nahi bol rahe?

Sachin- I love you too Areej!

She was stunned at her place when he said so. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She looked at him questioningly and her pulled her in a soothing hug.

.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Prakashji stepped inside and called for kuki. Ruhana , who heard him….

Ruhana- Kya hua kaka? Kya baat hai?

Prakashiji- Ruhana beta, Zara Kuki ko bulao!

Ruhana- Jee main dekhti hoon.

Ruhana moved outside, when Aisha came there…

Ruhana- Aisha, Kuki ko dekha?

Aisha- Haan Jiji, maine usey terrace pe jaate dekha tha.

Ruhana- acha, main usey bula ke laati hoon.

Aisha- aap rehne do, main jaati hoon.

Just then, Arjun arrived there….ruhana was still at the door…

Arjun- andar aa skta hoon?

Ruhana- Arjun aap? Aaiye!

Prakashji(As he saw him)- Aao beta…

Aisha(surprised and whispers to Ruhana)- jiji, lagta hai bhaiya ne apna vaada pura kiya.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Haan, ja kuki ko bula kar le aa.

Aisha runs upstairs. Here, Aalok ji came down…and after seeing Arjun, he shouts…

Aalok- Ye Arjun yahan phir se aa gaye? Ab kya chahte hain?

Prakash- Bhai sahab, shaant ho jaiye. Arjun ne apna vaada pura kiya hai.

Aalok- Prakash, aap yh mat kahiyega ki aap kuki ka haath inke haath mein dene wale hain.

Prakash- Bhai sahab, jo insaan apne saath sath dusron ki bhalayi ke liye soche, usse acha insaan mujhe apni beti ke liye nahi mil skta.

Kuki came downstairs..

Kuki- Papa , aapne bulaya? (looks at Arjun) Arjun, tum yahan?

Prakashji smiles and moves to her….

Prakashji- beta, aaj sach mein tu jeet gayi aur main haar gaya.(looks at arjun) isne kaha than a ki main khud tera haath iske haath mein dunga, toh main wahi karunga.

He keeps her hand on Arjun's hand and looks at him…

" _Ummeed karta hoon tum meri beti ka bahut khayal dono hamesha khush rehna! "_

He blessed them both. Kuki smiles and hugs her father. Again there was happiness in the family. Kabir whispers to Ruhana…

" _Kaha tha na Jiji, sab thik ho jayega. Dekh lo! "_

Ruhana nods and smiles.

 _ **Later that Night…Common Garden**_

After Dinner, Ruhana went to the common garden. She was thinking about the all the events , specially today's. Her belief for the feeling of love seemed to change a bit, owing to her brothers and sister. She was sitting on the bench, when she heard someone calling her. She looked up and found Vineet.

Ruhana- Vineet! Aap yahan?

Vineet(Smiles)- haan, wo aapko yahan akele dekha toh chala aaya. Waise bhi aapse kuch baat karna chahta tha.

Ruhana(stood up)- kya baat hai?

Vineet- Pata nahi aap mere baare mein kya sochti hain , aur jo main puchunga uske baad shayad aap mujhe apna dost bhi na mane….lekin main bas aapko thoda better feel karvaana chahta hoon.

Ruhana(looks at him)- Vineet, saaf saaf kahiye, aap kehna kya chahte hain?

Vineet- Main bas aapse yeh puchna chahta hoon , ki aap apni shaadi se khush hain? Kyunki aap apni sagaayi par bhi utni khush nahi lag rahi thi jitna ek ladki hoti hai.

Ruhana(sighs)- Vineet, kbhi kabhi hume dusron ki khushi mein apni khushi dhundhni padti hain. Jaise aap aapki behnon ki khushi mein khush ho jaate hain. Mere parents khush hain toh main bhi khush hoon.

Vineet- Jaanta hoon! Lekin aapki khushi bhi isme shaamil honi chahiye na! aapki zindagi ka sawal hai! aur har rishte mein dosti aur pyaar bhi zaroori hai.

Ruhana- Pyaar? Pyaar mein bahut dard hota hai Vineet! Infact kabhi kabhi 2 logon ko juda karne ki wajah bhi! (she turns to the other side)

Vineet- Lekin pyaar toh khush rehne ki wajah bhi deta hain na! Examples aapke saamne hain.

Ruhana- Haan , jaanti hu Vineet…lekin jo maine dekha hai wahan mujhe sirf dard dikhayi deta hai…sirf dard!

Tears rolled down her eyes. He kept her hand on her shoulder…

Vineet- aap chahein toh mujhse share kar skti hain. Afterall hum dost hain.

Ruhana(rubbed off her tears)- kya bataun Vineet! Pyaar aur shaadi pe mujhe kyun vishwas nahi hai? uski wajah bhi meri family hi hai. Par main nhi chahti thi ki mere bhai behnon pe is baat ka koi asar pade. Lekin maine jo dekha hai wo kisi bhayanak sapne se kam nahi tha.

.

.

Mere parents ka jhagda… uski baad choti maa( _kabir's real mother_ )ki death, kaki sa ka Kabir ko na apnana…ek maa patthardil bhi ho skti hai, yeh bhi mujhe tab pata chala. Sabko lagta hai ki main bahut khush hoon, lekin wo yeh nahi jaante ki maine kya dekha hai aur kya nahi. Jisne har pal apne maa baap ko ladte hue dekha ho…do pyaar krne walon ko ldte dekha ho..usey pyar aur shaadi pe kya yakeen hoga.

.

.

Tears rolled down her eyes, as she told him everything….he slightly squeezed her hands…

" _Main samajh sakta hoon Ruhana, lekin zindagi ko dusra mauka dena bhi hamare haath mein hain. Aapne jo dekha, zaruri nahi wahi bhavishya mein bhi ho. Aapko khud ko aur zindagi ko ek mauka toh dena hi hoga. Aap apni zindagi ko mauka toh dijiye …..aur phir aapka dost aapke saath hai."_

She looked at him and he smiled as if assuring her that she should take one step forward and he is with her. She smiled whispering a Thanks to him and they walked back home.

. **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Areej-Sachin ka izhaar-e-mohabbat!**

 **Palak- Akshay ki badhti nazdeekiyaan!**

 **Arjun –Kuki ka milna….once more…Love Wins!**

 **Keerthi ka Rajat pe gussa hona….**

 **Aur RuVi ki badhti dosti…**

 **Kahan jayenge yeh raaste?**

 **Stay tuned to know more….**

 **PyarSahit**

 **RuhanaNimisha**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey guys…we are back with another update. Thanks for all the precious reviews. Love you all! :***

 **Here comes the next chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **2 MONTH LATER**

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

"Kitna kuchh badal gaya hai 2 mahine mein, shayad ab main tumse aur chhupa nahi paungi...aur fir kal jo hua ...tum kya sochoge "

"Kya soch rahi ho Shefali ,Jaldi karo baraat nikalne wali hai "

Shefali: Ek baraat jayegi toh dusri ghar tak aayegi bhi toh bhaiya

Vineet: Kya ?Kya bol rahi ho

Shefali: aa...kuchh nahi chaliye nikaasi mein der ho rahi hai

Ranawat family came downstairs...Everyone was happy to see him happy dressed as a groom

Nimisha: Chaliye Arjun bhaiya nikaasi se pehle Nazar utaarne ke liye chaliye laiye mera neg

Arjun: Nimisha tum shayad bhool rahi ho nikaasi behen aur behenoi dono kar wate hain isliye neg behnoi ka bhi banta hai...

Nimisha was silent and moved a bit behind

Nimisha: Aru, tu nazar utaar de mujhe kuch kaam hai

Arjun: Nimisha...

Areej: Di...

but she didn't listen to her and got herself engaged in some work

They proceeded with the procession..and were at the Singhania mansion,The Singhanias welcomed them

Palak came up to Kuki's room

Palak: Kuki...Kuki...sun na

Kuki: Kya hua

Palak: Barat bahot cool hai aur tujhe pata hai...sab me super cool toh Jeej hi lag rahe hain

Kuki blushed

Palak: Nazar bhar dekhegi nahi unhe ?

 **And she took her in the balcony from where she could see him**

 **She looked at him and was about to throw the rice grains but at the same time his eyes went upwards and their eyes met**

 **Both smiled at each other...after a few rituals Kuki was called to the Mandap she came downstairs while Arjun walked to her and extended his hand, Kuki lended her hand to him and he got her to the mandap**

 **The wedding rituals started taking place**

 **While on other side**

 **Sachin quietly came near Areej...he held her hand and kissed it**

Areej: Sachin tum pagal ho kya...kya harkat hai ye

Sachin: Hindi mein isey pyaar jatana kehte hain

Areej: Shut up...na mauka dekhte ho na maahol aur ...

Sachin : Aur...(and he moved closer to her )

Areej: Dhatt!...

And she moved away from there while Sachin followed her...he got closer to her and pulled her to aside

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

Areej: Sachin...

Sachin: Kya

Areej: Sachin please koi dekh lega

Sachin moved more closer to her and pinned her to the wall

 _ **Dil ki duhai sun,**_

 _ **Peer parai sun**_

 _ **Ishq Khudai sun**_

 _ **Dard judaai sun**_

Areej: Sachin

 **But he got his face closer to her and she closed her eyes , he took out a neck piece from his pocket and tied around her neck**

 _ **Ankhan di barsaten sun**_

 _ **Kismaton ki baatein sun**_

 _ **Saanson ki sargoshi sun**_

 _ **Labon ki khamoshi sun**_

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

Sachin: Jo kami thi wo puri kar di maine ab toh aankhein kholo

Areej looked around her neck...She smiled when she saw the beautiful neck piece

Sachin: Kaisa laga

Areej: Khoobsurat

Sachin: Tum se zyada nahi

And she smiled

 **On other side**

 **Akshay was playing with the Palak came up to him**

Palak: Aa... Dr Palak Singhania (extended her hand)

Akshay: Tumhara naam main janta hun

Palak: I am sorry na...dekho jo kuchhh maine tumhe aaj tak kaha sab bhala bura sab...I am sorry for that

Akshay smiled at her innocence...he could see the kid in her

Akshay: Please mujhse yun maafi mat maango...

Palak: Kyun tumhe mujhse pyaar ho jayega?

Akshay: Shayad

Palak: Kya?

Akshay: Aa..kuchh nahi juice lo (called a waitor)

Palak: Jitne khadoos dikhte ho utne ho nahi

Akshay: Tumne mera pyaar dekha kahan hai

Palak: Kya ? Akshay tum aaj itni behki behki baatein kyun kar rahe ho

 **and she smiled and turned other side**

 **In the garden area**

"Dushyant tum pagal ho gaye ho kya wahan phere ho rahe hain aur tum mujhe yahan kheechke kyun laaye ho ?"

Dushyant: Bas Shefali... ab main tum se aur apne aap se jhoot nahi bol sakta

Shefali: Kya jhoot kya bol rahe ho tum mujhe toh kuchh...

but he placed his hand on her lips...and pointed to the sky

The crackers burnt and the words said "I LOVE YOU"

Shefali was silent for a while...she couldn't believe what she saw...but she broke her silence

Shefali: Tum...tum mazaak kar rahe ho na

 _ **Dil ki duhai sun,**_

 _ **Peer parai sun**_

 _ **Ishq Khudai sun**_

 _ **Dard judaai sun**_

Dushyant: Tum bhool rahi ho Shefali...tumne kaha tha mujhe mazaak karna nahi ladte they jhagadte they mujhe accha lagta tha...par jaise jaise tumhe jaana,apne aap ko pehchana samajh aaya main,main nahi raha...ab tumse ladna jhagadna accha nahi lagta ...

Shefali... I love you...

 _ **Ankhan di barsaten sun**_

 _ **Kismaton ki baatein sun**_

 _ **Saanson ki sargoshi sun**_

 _ **Labon ki khamoshi sun**_

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

 _ **Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba Oh Rabba**_

 **Shefali ran and hugged him**

 **On other side**

 **Kiara was standing near the mandap looking the rituals happen but when Rajat stood near her, her happiness disappeared...She was about to leave when Rajat held her hand**

Kiara: Haath chhodo mera

Rajat: Tumhe ho kya gaya hai, tum meri acchi dost ban gayi thi phir achanak kya hua subah jab apni shadi ka card diya tab bhi tum

Kiara: Dekho mera haath chhodo aur mujhe jaane do...waise bhi mujhe tumse koi matlab nahi hai...tum shadi karo ya jo bhi karo mujhe is baat se koi lena dena nahi hai...

Rajat: Tum is tarah se mujhse ukhad ke kyun baat kar rahi ho

Kiara: Rajat please agle hafte tumhari shadi hai, mujhse door raho, meri wajah se tumhe...

But she stopped her words and moved away

Rajat: Mere iske paas rehne se ...mujhe kya ho jaayega...aur meri shaadi se isey taklif kyun ho rahi hai. ...

Kiara turned...she was in tears but wiped them off and got to other side

 **On other side**

 **Kabir was fetching something but in this he collided with Nimisha...but he gave an angry expression to her and she moved away from him...Ruhana saw all this and she came aside ,took some water and wiped the sweat on her face**

Ruhana: Ye sab thik nahi ho raha ye nahi hona chahiye

Vineet: Kya thk nahi ho raha ?...Common Ruhana 2 mahine mein hum acche dost ban chuke haim you can share

Ruhana : Vineet...Kabir aur Nimisha dono ka ek dusre ke pyaar pe se bharosa uth gaya hai un dono mein dooriyan aa rahi hain...vo dono ...

Vineet: Haaan toh isme galat kya hain dono ko laga ki. Wo ek dusre se pyaar karte hain unhone shadi kar li ab vo ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte toh alag hona chahte hain isme galat toh kuchh bhi nahi

Ruhana: Vineet tum kaise bhai ho dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain aise kaise vo ye rishta tod sakte hain...hume unka pyaar lautana hoga...unhe pyaar pe yakeen dilana hoga

Vineet: Jab tum khud pyaar aur shadi pe yaqeen nahi karti toh fir un dono ko pyaar pe yakeen kaise dilaogi ...unki shaadi kaise bachaogi...Ruhana kisi aur ko kisi cheez pe bharosa karwane se pehle tumhara apna yaqeen hona chahiye uspe...

He turned and started walking

Vineet(thinking): Kaash tum samajhti Ruhana ki pyaar sirf pyaar karne ka nahi balki ek dusre ko chot pahonchane ka haq bhi deti hai aur ek dusre ke diye zakhmo ko bharna bhi apne aap sikhata hai...jo chot deta hai wahi unhe thik kar sakta hai ...pyaar mein...koi aur nahi

 **A/N: Okay here we end !**

 **So, Kabir aur Nimisha ke beech kya hua hai?**

 **Ruhana itni pareshan kyun hai?**

 **Akshay ko hua pyaar ka ehsaas aur Dushyant ne kiya mohabbat ka izhaar..**

 **Kiara hai thodi ukhdi si….kya rajat kaaran jaan paayenge?**

 **Stay tuned with us**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Pyar Sahit…**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heya! Here we are with another update. Thank you for all the reviews on the previous update.**

 **Now, lets move further….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning... Ranawat Mansion…**_

 _ **Arjun's Room…**_

Kuki was combing her hairs when her eyes fall on Arjun , who was still sleeping. A smile appeared on her face. She tied her hairs with a clip and moved towards the bed to wake him up, when there was a knock on the door. She moved to open the door and found Areej on the door….

Areej- Good Morning Bhabhi! I hope maine aapko disturb nahi kiya?(she asked teasingly)

Kuki(smiles)- Nahi, aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Areej(smiles)- acha, wo main aapko aur bhaiya ko bulaane aayi thi. Naashta ready hain. aap dono aa jao.

Kuki- acha thik hai, tum jao, hum aate hain.

Areej- acha, waise bhaiya abhi tak jaage nahi…(she smiles naughtily trying to peep into the room)

Kuki smiles at her while Arjun , who was up by her voice, ccame there and lightly pats on her cheek….

Arjun- teri shaitani kam nahi hogi na, tu ja aur bua se bol ki hum abhi aa rahe hain.

Areej(giggles)- haan haan, ja rahi hoon, kar lo aap bhabhi ke saath romance.

Before arjun could say something, she ran away giggling. He shaked his head….

" _yeh ladki kabhi nahi sudhregi!"_

And closes the door. Kuki glances at him….

" _uske bhaiya sudhrenge tab wo sudhregi na!"_

And she smiled. He looked at her…

" _acha jii….main kis angle se bigda hua dikhta hoon aapko Mrs Arjun Ranawat?"_

Kuki smiles…. _"har angle se MrRanawat."_

He moved closer to her…while she moved back….

" _Arjun , jao taiyar ho jaao. Sab hmara intezar kar rahe honge. Hume late nahi hona chahiye na."_

He smirked naughtily and moved towards her. She kept her hands on her chest….

" _Arjun, abhi koi shararat nahi …"_

He smiles and gently kissed on her forehead which made her smile. He lifted her chin up….

" _Kuch adhura sa tha, wo maine pura kar diya. "_

She smiles and hugs him back.

.

.

 _ **In the dining hall….**_

Neerja ji asked Aru , who came there…

Neerja- Aru, Arjun aur Kuki kahan hai?

Areej- wo log aa rahe hain…bhabhi ready ho rahi thi.

Neerja- acha, aur yeh Shefali kahan reh gayi…usey bhi bula le.

Areej(carelessly)- kya bua….so rahi hogi maharani…..meko pata hai usko kaise uthana hai. main aati hoon.

She moved to her and collided with Vineet….

Vineet- arey itni jaldi kya hai Aru?

Areej- Shefali ko uthaane ja rahi hoon bhaiya. Paagal abhi tak so rahi hogi.

Vineet- Haan, lekin zara pyar se jagaana.

Areej( mocking hurt)- haan haan, aapko toh apni is behen ki parwah nahi hai….bas us sheffi ki chinta hai…meri nahi.

Rajat-(who came there)- Lo bhai vineet, ab do jawab! Point toh saahi hai aru ka!

Areej(folded her hands across her chest)- haan Vineet Bhaiya….ab bolo!

Vineet- arey maine aisa thodi kaha, mujhe toh tu, nimisha, shefali aur Aishu, charon hi bahut pyaari ho….maine thodi kuch kaha! (he speaks a bit scaredly)

Areej- haan haan, ab bana lo bahaane.

Meanwhile, Shefali came there…

Shefali- kya ho raha hai Aru? Kyun mere bhaiya ko pareshan kar rahi hai?

Areej- maine kahan pareshan kiya, yeh hi mujhe satate hain.

Shefali(sidehugs Vineet)- nahi satate…..tune hi kuch kaha hoga.

Areej- haan haan, sab satate hain mujhe….dekho na Bua…(she looks at Neerjaji , who smiled)

Meanwhile Akshay joined them….

Akshay- ho kya raha hai yahan?

Areej(moves to him)- Akshay bhaiya…acha hua aap aa gaye….yeh dekho na…sheffi aur Vineet bhaiya mujhe sata rahe hain….ab aap hi kuch idea de do.

Akshay- haan haan, hai na mere paas ek idea…..tera ilaaj karna hai mereko. Tu bahut khoyi khoyi rehti hai aajkal.

Shefali(giggles)- sahi kaha Bhai….! Karo karo aap iska ilaaj!

Areej(looks at him)- hawww…aap mera saath dene ke bajaye in dono ka saath de rahe ho? very bad! Jao mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni.

She moves to a side when Arjun and Kuki came down. He moved to Aru and finds her sad…. She looks at him…

" _Arjun bhaiyaa….dekho na, sab milke mujhe sata rahe hain."_

She pointed to Akshay, Rajat, Vineet and Shefali, who were smiling.. Arjun smiles and hugs her and looks at four of them….

" _Bas, ab koi meri behen ko nahi satayega…samjhe aap log. "_

 _._

" _yeh khud hi sabko satati hai, isey kaun sata sakta hai.."_ he spoke in a low tone, at which everyone laughed , while she poked in his arm , but then hugged him.

Soorajji in sabko ek saath dekhkar muskarate hain aur inhe mann hi mann ashriwad dete hai.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Sachin, Dushyant, Kavin , kabir, sabhi dining hall mein hote hain. Sachin shaliniji ko kehte hain…

Sachin- maa sa, aaj hume aane mein derr ho skti hai. aap chinta mat kijiyega. Ek important deal hai hamari aaj.

Shaliniji- acha thik hai. Waise yeh Ruhana, kiara aur palak kahan reh gaye?

Kavin- jeejha ko humne bageeche mein jaate dekha tha.

Rekha- haan, wo puja ke liye phool todne gayi thi aur hume dekar bhi chali gayi thi.

Sachin- shayad wo apne kamre mein hongi. Hum dekhte hai.

Kavin- sachin bhai, aap nashta karo, main dekhta hoon.

Sachin nods….Kavin moves but then finds the three coming out.

Rekha ji looks at thm…

Rekha- kahan reh gayi thi aap teenon?

Kiara- kahin nahi choti maa….. wo main palak ki madad kar rahi thi.

Palak- haan manjhli Maa, hume derr ho rahi hai…..hum ja rahe hai.

Rekha- arey nashta toh karke ja.

Palak- canteen mein kha lungi na….aap log chinta na karo.

Rekha(to ruhana)- sab aapke sneh ka nateeja hai Ruhana.

Ruhana(smiles)- ohho kaki sa…chinta na kijiye. Madam se bhook sehen nahi hoti, khud hi kuch kha legi.

Rekha- aapki baatein hamari samajh se pare hain…chaliye aap dono nashta kijiye.

Kiara- Jee….

.

.

A while later, everyone dispersed to their works. Ruhana moved to her room. Kiara moved behind her….

Kiara- Roo…hume aapse baat karni hai?

Ruhana- haan bolo! Kya hua? Itni pareshan kyun hai?

Kiara- Sorry, wo humne bahut din se tumse thik se baat bhi nahi ki.

Ruhana(smiles)- koi baat nahi, hum jaante hain, jo kuch bhi ho raha hai, usse tum gusse mein thi. Hum kya jaante nahi aapko, behen ho humari, humse behtar tumhe kaun jaanega. (she keeps her hand on her cheek)

Kiara- haan par , humne pehle bhi aapko bura bhala kaha, ab toh aapki shaadi bhi hone wali hai….aur hum…..(she pauses. Ruhana looked at her)

" _kiara, aao, aaj hum aapko kuch batate hain….chaliye, bageeche mein chal ke baat karte hain…"_

Ruhana kiara ko lekar bageeche mein chali jaati hain….dono behenein jhoole pe baith jaati hain…Ruhana kiara ko dekhti hain….

Ruhana- hum jaante hain, aap kya soch rahi hai…..aap soch rahi hongi ki hum khush hain, lekin jab tak aap khush nahi hongi, hum kisi keemat pe khush nahi reh skte. Aap jaanti hain na, ki is waqt kya chal raha hai hamare parivar mein…..hume khushi hai ki kuki aur arjun ki shadi ache se ho gayi. Kabir aurNImisha mein pata nahi kya ho gaya hai….hum unhe aise nahi dekh skte aur na hi aapko yun udaas dekh skte hain. humne shaadi ke dauran dekha tha, aapne rajat ji se bhi rudely baat kit hi…kyun ?

Kiara(looked at her)- toh kya karu….har jagah mera hi toh dosh hai na….mera rishta nahi hua kyunki mujhe ek dosh hai….kya wahi meri niyati hai….aur rahi rajat ki baat, toh wo already hamari wajah se bahut parshaniyan jhel chuke hai…hum nahi chahte ki unhe hamari wajah se koi aur problem ho.(tears leak down her eyes)

Ruhana(cups her face)- haan, hum jaante hain. lekin usme aapka dosh nahi hai. Wo sab kuch hona hi tha. Is baat ko apne mann se nikal do ki tumhari wajah se Rajat ko itna sab sehna pada. Wo tumhari bahut fikar karte hain Kiara, tum bhi unki fikar karna seekh lo. Aise dost bahut kam mila krte hain.

Kiara(looks at her) – tum kaise keh skti ho ki Rajat ko meri parwaah hai? Unki toh shaadi hone wali hai.

Ruhana- haan hum jaante hain. lekin jo aapki fikar krta hai na, wo bahut alag hota hai…jaise wo aapki fikar krte hain. Is baat ko dimag se nikal do ki tumhari wajah se kuch bura hoga. Sab acha hi hoga. Aur jaanti ho, bhagwan tumhe sabse acha var denge….tumhe toh sabse acha milega na…aur acha pane ke liye intezar karna padta hai.

Kiara nods and hugs her sister. Ruhana pats on her head….

" _arey main bhi hoon, mujhe bhi hug chahiye aap dono se."_

They parted on the voice and found kuki, who was there for the pag phere ruhana and Kiara and extended their hands and she hugged them both.

" _I missed you I love you both too."_

.

.

But the three were soon called inside by Shaliniji.

.

 _ **Afternoon….**_

Dushyant was tryingcalling Shefali many times but she was not receiving any calls nor was responding to his texts.

Dushyant(thinking…)-Yeh ladki hai kahan?kab se call kar raha hoon, had hoti hai.(he paused) ek minute kahin vo kisi musibat mein toh nahi? Hey Bhagwan please aisa kuch na ho.

He tried calling her again , but this time again, her phone was unresponding..

.

After fifteen minutes, when Shefali came back home and picked up her phone.

Shefali- Bees missed call aur itne saare messages! Yeh Dushu bhi na kitna impatient hai…kuch nahi ho skta iska…

She called him back. He picked up within seconds….

Dushyant- Hello Sheffi !kaisi ho? are you fine? Tum calls pe reply kyun nahi kar rahi thi? Sab thik toh hai?

Shefali **-** Arey Arey…..apne is sawalon ki train ko rook yaar! I am fine…main mere dost se notes collect karne gayi thi. Isliye pick nahi kar paayi.

Dushyant- Tum bhi na Sheffii….dara diya mujhe…pata hai jaan nikal gayi thi meri!

Shefali-Arey yaar! BP high mat karo. tumne lunch kiya?

Dushyant-Maine yeh sab baat karne ke liye phone nahi kiya hia Miss Rajawat.

Shefali(smiles at his complaint)- acha, toh sahabzaade ne kisliye call kiya?

Dushyant-Pyaar bhari baatein karne ke liye….ek kissi de do na!

Shefali(smiles)- Mmuuaahh

Dushyant-Hayee! diabetes na ho jaye humein mohtarma! Aapke is pyaar ke chakkar mein! Shefali- Bas bas MrSinghaniya…zyada maska mat lagao!

Dushyant-Mujhe toh aajkal office mein tumhari yaad mein khoya rehta hoon.

Shefali-Accha ji….. Toh janab aajkal humare khayalon mein khoye rehte hai, Kaam kaun karega phir?

Dushyant- Sachin aur Kavin hai na , wo dono kar lenge kaam. Humara kaam toh aapse mohabbat karne ka hai.

Shefali- acha jiii…phir toh sachna padega.

Dushyant laughed, and after some more talks, they hanged up.

.

.

Here, palak reached college. After attending the lecture , she made her way towards Akshay's cabin. She knocked on the door….

" _Come in Miss Palak! "_

She moved in and was surprised that how did he knew that It was her. He glanced back at her….

Akshay- Yahi soch rahi ho na ki mujhe kaise pata chala ki tum ho?(palak nods) Ab kya karein, tumhare alawa kisi aur ko is cabin mein entry nahi hai na….khaas ho tum.

Palak(smiles)- accha, mujhpe itni meherbaani kyun?

Akshay(smiles)- bola na, khaas ho tuum. Aur Akshay Ranawat ko jo log pasand hote hai wo khaas hi hote hain.

Palak(shakes her head)- mujhe nahi pata tha ki main itni lucky hoon. Par mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha.

Akshay-Kahiye!

She smiled and they were busy discussing some part of the course.

.

.

 _ **Evening 4 Pm…**_

Areej was outside her college talking to her friends, discussing something for the next day, when a car horn interrupted. She looked towards the car and found Sachin in the car. He smiled and signaled her to get into the car. She smiled and bid bye to her friends and joined him. She glanced at him….

Areej- kya baat hai? aaj aap yahan?

Sachin(smiles)- haan , socha tumse mil loon.

Areej- Acha, itna acha khayal kaise aaya aapko?

Sachin(Smiles)- Ab toh har waqt tumhara hi khayal rehta hai.

Areej(blushed a little)- Achajee…..jab itna sochte ho, toh office mein kaam kaise karte ho? sochte reh jaate hoge.

Sachin- Ab jab haqeeqat itni haseen hai toh hum sochke kya karenge.(he looked at her)

She hit him on his arm and asked him to concentrate on driving at which he smiled. He then drove to a coffee house and they spent a quality time together.

.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Ruhana was in her room thinking something…when she heard some voices….

" _Dekh Aishu….mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Agar tujhe kuch puchna hi hai toh Kabir se puch. Mujhe bahut kaam hai. "_

 _._

" _Dii, baat toh sun lo. Ek baar batao toh sahi. Aap toh kisi se kuch kehti hi nahi ho."_ Aisha looked at her sister.

Nimisha looked at her….

" _Aishu, tujhe ek baar mein samajh nahi aata kya? Mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahi karni. Tu ja, tujhe kaki sa bula rahi thi."_

And she walked off. Aisha sighed. Ruhana kept her hand on her shoulder. She looked at her….

" _Jiji…ye ho kya raha hai? Nimisha Di aur Kabir Jiju toh ek dusre se bahut pyaar krte they na, phir aisa kya hua, jo yeh dono baat bhi nahi karna chahte. Dono ne parivaar ke khilaaf jaake shaadi ki thi na…..ab jab sab inhe saath chahte hain toh yeh dono bahut door ho gaye hain."_

Ruhana looked at her….

" _Haan, jaanti hoon. Inka pyaar hi inhe kareeb bhi le aayega. Tum chinta mat karo. "_

Aisha nods and leaves from there.

.

Ruhana's mobile beeps….it was a message from Vineet.

" _Mujhe tumse milna hai. Main raat ko Common garden mein tumhara intezar karunga. Vineet!"_

Ruhana thinks for a while, but then decides to meet him .

.

.

 _ **Later that Night….Common Garden..**_

Ruhana entered the garden and found Vineet waiting for her. She moved to him and called him…

Ruhana- Vineet! (he turns and smiles) Kya hua? Kyun bulaya.?

Vineet(turns)- kuch zaruri baat karni thi tumse.

Ruhana- Kya hua? Koi problem?

Vineet(smiles)- nahi, aisi toh koi baat nahi hai. Bas tumhe kuch dikhana chahta hoon.

Ruhana- aur wo kya hai?

He looks at her….

Vineet- tumhe mujhpar vishwas toh hai na?

Ruhana- haan, doston par toh vishwas hota hi hai…

Vineet (looks at her)- toh pyaar par bhi vishwas kar lo.

She looks at him with surprise, but gazes down as it was the only thing , which was difficult to do. He glanced at her….

" _apne aas paas dekho Ruhana….har jagah pyaar hi hai. Pyaar mein sirf dard nahi hota. Aur na hi har kisi ke liye ek jaisa hota hai. tumne dard dekha hai, par aisa zaruri toh nahi ki har baar aisa hi ho. tum apne bhai behnon se bhi toh pyaar karti ho, ab apne aap se pyaar karke dekho, farak samajh jaaogi. Aur jab tum pyaar par vishwas kar logi, toh Kabir aur NImisha ko fir se mila paogi. Just love yourself…."_

She just looked at him while he smiled….

" _Bas yahi kehna tha. Ek baar soch ke zarur dekhna. Subah hum fir milenge. Tab tumhara jo faisla hoga , wo mujhe bhi manzoor hoga."_

And then , he went away, while Ruhana sat their thinking about what he just said.

 **A/N: Okay, so here I end!**

 **Kahin khushi hai toh kahin dukh….**

 **Kya kiara apne aap par bharosa kar zindagi jee payengi?**

 **Kya Kabir aur Nimisha ke raaste phir se mil paayenge?**

 **Kya Ruhana ko phir se Pyaar Par vishwas hoga?**

 **Jaanne ke liye….jude rahiye…**

 **Please R &R! **

**Pyaar Sahit…**

 **RuhanaNimisha**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello….Back with another update.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning**_

Ruhana was in her room, thinking about Vineet's words

 _"Apne aas paas dekho Ruhana….har jagah pyaar hi hai. Pyaar mein sirf dard nahi hota. Aur na hi har kisi ke liye ek jaisa hota hai. tumne dard dekha hai, par aisa zaruri toh nahi ki har baar aisa hi ho."_

Aisha came up to her room and stood beside her

Aisha: Jeejhi!

But Ruhana didn't react

Aisha(loudly): Jeejhi...

Ruhana(turned to her): Haan, bolo Aisha!

Aisha: Jeejhi kahan khoyi hui ho, main kab se aapko aawaz de rahi hun.

Ruhana(still lost): Vineet...

Aisha: Bhaiyaa ...(she looks at him confusingly)

Ruhana: Kuchh nahi…. tum batao kuchh kaam tha?

Aisha: Kyun Jeejhi aise nahi aa sakti aap ke paas ?

Ruhana: Nahi mera matlab ye nahi tha….bolo!

Aisha: Ghabraiye mat Jeejhi main aise hi bol rahi thi...waise …(she looked at her)

Ruhana seemed to be lost again

Aisha: Jeejhi aisa kya jaadu kar diya hai Jeeja sa ne aap par jo itna khoyi hain unke khayalon mein ?

Ruhana: Aisi koi baat nahi hai Aisha!

Aisha: Accha thik hai didi neechey aa jaiye aapki aaj din mein haldi ki rasam hogi bhool gayi kya aap ?

Ruhana: Haldi aaj hai ? (she looked at her)

Aisha: Kya Jeejha 2 din mein shadi hai aaj haldi aur tel hai aur aap toh aise sawaal kar rahi hain jaise kisi aur ki shaadi ho !

Areej was returning from her college...when she heard a horn ...she turned and noticed it was Sachin in his car

Areej stepped to the car

Areej: Arey wah janab aap yahan?

Sachin: Haan main yahan !( he smiled)

Areej: Is waqt...?

Sachin: Haan actually vo aaj Ruhana jiji ki haldi hai kuchh saman lena tha socha tumhe ghar chhodta chalu !

Areej: Aaj kal bahot acchi baatein soch lete hain aap ! (she smiles at him)

Sachin: Andar aao ! (he opened th door of the car.)

And she sat along with him...They reached the Ranawat mansion, Sachin bid a bye to her and she gave a flying kiss to him at which he smiled and turned the car but they weren't aware they were caught by someone's eyes.

 _ **RANAWAT MANSION**_

Discussion about Rajat and Kritika's marriage were going on

Vineet: Mamaji shadi hum 'VIRAT HOTEL' mein karenge...kyun Akshay?

Akshay: Nahi Vineet... wahan ka khana accha nahi hai Bade papa mere khayal se ' THE LEMON TREE ' best hoga...Bhaiyaa...tum kya kehte ho ?

Rajat seemed to be lost

Akshay: Bhaiyya..?( he kept a hand on Rajat's shoulder)

Rajat: Main ye shaadi nahi kar sakta Akshay.. !

Sooraj ji: Kya ye tum kya bol rahe ho Rajat ?

Rajat: Jee baba sa main ye shaadi nahi kar sakta !

Sooraj ji: Rajat...!

Rajat: Jee baba sa main ye shaadi nahi kar sakta...

Akshay: Bhaiya..

but before they could say anything Rajat moved out of the place

 _ **JAITAWAT HOUSE**_

Kinshuk was about to move to his room when he heard some voices from his parents room

 _'Ji mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai itne bade ghar se rishta jud raha hai, ve log bhi hamari tarah khandani raees hain aur haan fir Ruhana itna sab kuchh laa bhi toh rahi hai...itna sona chandi aur fir vo Bangla... yaad hai naa aapko "_

 _"Acchi tarah se yaad hai Kinshuk ki maa, kuchh ek do saal baad unka aadha business hamara ho jayega"_

Kinshuk was shocked to hear this from his parents

 _ **CENTRAL LIBRARY**_

Rajat was sure he would find Kiara over there and he saw her there

Rajat(in a loud voice ): Kiara mujhe tumse kuchh zaruri baat karni hai !

Kiara: Shhh...library hai..silence...! (she glanced at him)

Rajat: Oh...(whispering)...mujhe tumse bahot zaroori baat karni hai

Kiara : Itna bhi dheere nahi ki mujhe kuchh sunai hi na de

Rajat: Bahar chalein ?

Kiara: Thik hai !

and they came outside

Kiara: Kaho kya kehna tha? (she looked at him)

Rajat: Dekho Kiara mujhe zyada ghuma fira ke baat karne ki aadat nahi hai...isliye seedha point par aata hun

Kiara: Kya bol rahe ho tum?

Rajat: Kiara ( took a deep breath)... I love you !

A smile crept on her face as if she was waiting to hear this from him...but then she remembered something and moved two steps backward...

Kiara: Nahi ye...ye nahi ho sakta...tum...nahi...(she just looked at her)

And she turned to move away

Rajat: Kiara...Kiara...Kiara ruko(stopped her)..kya hua Kiara...kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti...dekho ye ho nahi sakta kyunki apne liye tumhari aankhon mein pyaar dekha hai maine aur aankhein jhooth nahi bolti

Kiara: Nahi Rajat... ye khayal bhi apne man se nikaal do...

And she moved away from there ...

 _ **SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Dushyant was busy in making arrangement for the haldi ceremony when Shefali called him

Dushyant: Haan Shefi jaldi bolo mujhe bahot kaam hai !

Shefali: Accha toh tumhe abhi ae mere liye time nahi hai !

Dushyant: Shefi tum jaanti toh ho ki...

Shefali: Haan haan jaanti hun jaanti hun tumhare ghar mein haldi ki rasam hai...isliye tum busy ho...lekin suno na,please ek baar mujhse mil sakte ho...mere paas tumhare liye kuchh special hai

Dushyant: Abhi dena zaroori hai hum baad mein...

Shefali: Dekho main tumhare ghar pe aa rahi hun Kuki bhabhi ke saath tumhe ana hai toh aa jana warna main ye kisi aur ko de dungi

and she disconnected the call

Dushyant: Hello Shefiii...Sheff...(but he realized the call was cut)

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

The haldi ceremony started taking place...Ruhana was in the middle of all other ladies, while the ladies of the family applied her the haldi one by one, it was now the turn of Palak, who applied a bit of haldi on Ruhana but then she moved on to Kuki and covered her face in haldi

Kuki: Palak ki bachhi ruk...

and she started chasing Palak while Palak was running away from her

Rakhi ji : Offo! Ye ladkiyan bhi na, Aisha beta wo dusri katori le lo haldi ki

Aisha: Jee Maa...

and she picks up another haldi bowl

Here Palak was trying to run from Kuki who was chasing her, but in this she collided with Akshay who was also present there, both of them were so much lost in seeing each other that they didn't feel anyone else present over there

 _ **O laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan**_

 _ **Gali-gali ghoome, dil tujhe dhoondhe  
Gali-gali ghoome, dil tujhe dhoondhe  
Tere bin tarse nayan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan  
Lagan laagi tum se man ki lagan**_

Aisha noticed both of them...

Aisha: Akshay bhai!(she moved to them)

Akshay(coming out of trance): Haan, haan vo main ye, bua ne kuchh shagun ka saman bheja tha toh wohi dene aaya tha,

Aisha: Bhaiyya aapke ye kapde...(she pointed to his clothes)

Akshay: Banke toh mehmaan aaya tha, par mujhe nahi pata tha ki tere ghar mein (eyeing at Palak) mehmaan ka aise swaagat karte hain!

Aisha : Tum ek kaam karo tum change kar lo, Sachin bhaiyya ke kapde fir aa jayenge tumhe chalo...

But then she heard her name being called by someone

Aisha: Palak mujhe Maa bula rahi hai, ek kaam karo tum bhaiyya ko Sachin bhaiyya ka kamra dikha do, aur unhe kuchh de do pehnne ke liye..hmm...

Akshay: Aisha...wo...

But she had left...

Palak: Chalo

and both of them moved to their room

 _ **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**_

Shefali was waiting for Dushyant she couldn't find him anywhere, neither did he reply to her calls

Shefali: Huh!itna bola phir bhi nahi aaye...Ghar hi chale jaati hun main

and she got up and started walking back to her house when someone pulled her hand, Shefali would cry out but she noticed it was Dushyant and she smiled

Shefali(fake anger): Jao main tumse baat nahi karti, hato!

Dushyant: Arey lekin kyun!

Shefali:Kyun..itni der se main yahan tumhara intezaar kar rahi hun, aur tumhe hai ki fursat hi nahi hai? (she looked at him angrily)

Dushyant: Arey baba, behen ki shaadi mein bhai ko bahot saara kaam hota hai!

Shefali: haan toh tum akele bhai thodi na ho di ke, thodi der mere liye nahi nikaal sakte! (she complained)

Dushyant: Arey baba, jaise hi fursat mili main aa gaya na!

Shefali looked at him, and he held both of his ears

Dushyant: Maaf kar deejiye huzoor!

Shefali(smiled): Achha maaf kiya!

Dushyant: Waise, itni desperately jis cheez ke liye tumne mujhe yahan bulaya votoh do?

Shefali: Haan ek minute (and she opened her bag and took out a tiffin)

Dushyant: Ye kya hai?

Shefali: Moong ka halwa tumhare liye , maine banaya hai, chakh ke dekho kaisa hai

Dushyant: Itne pyaar se laai ho, itne pyaar se khila bhi do!

Shefali took a spoon full and made Dushyant eat it

Dushyant; Ye, isey tum halwa bolti ho?

Shefali: Kyun? Kya hua accha nahi bana?..mujhe pata tha kuchh na kuchh gadbad hogi hi...main bhi pehle khud chakha tha lekin...

Dushyant(cupped her face): Shefi, Shefi...bahot achha hai...

Shefali: Mujhe pata hai tum mera man rakhne ke liye keh rahe ho na

Dushyant: Nahi Shefi wakai bahot achha hai

but then he started coughing

Shefali: Dushyant,kya hua tum thik toh ho na..haan kya hua?(gives water to him)

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi main thik hun!

Shefali:Jhoot, batao kya baat hai!

Dushyant: Vo Sheffi darasal mujhe allergy hai, Moong se

Shefali: Aur tum ye jaante they, toh mujhe bataya kyun nahi, aur ye kyun khaya

Dushyant: Tumhare haathon se bana koi bhi niwala main khaane se inkaar kaise kar sakta hun

Shefali(with tears): Itna pyaar karte ho tum mujhse!

Dushyant wiped her tears

Dushyant: Haan, aur ye aansu toh bilkul nahi dekh sakta, tumhari in pyaari si aankhon mein..now common give me a hug...

Shefali hugged him and he kissed her forhead

 _ **SACHIN'S ROOM**_

Palak brought some shirts for Akshay

Palak: Ye kuchh kapde hain, bhaiyya ke, jo fit aa jaaye...vo tum…(she was stopped by him)

Akshay: It's okay main dekh lunga!

Palak: Akshay, tum shirt nikaal ke mujhe de do main dhoke iron karke tumhe de dungi!

Akshay: No it's ok, main ghar mein saaf kar lunga!

Palak:Arey de do, main kar dungi!

Akshay: Vo..aa

Palak: Vo..aa..vo.. kya kar rahe ho do na shirt

Akshay: Vo tum, matlab ki

Palak: Oh...(turns) lo main mud gayi hun ab toh de do shirt apni

Akshay was uncomfortable but he somehow removed his shirt and gave it to Palak Palak got inside the washroom to clean it, meanwhile Akshay wore another shirt

Palak(came back): Ye haldi ka daag, jaa hi nahi raha, main ek aur baar dhoke aati hun

Akshay: Rehne do...

Palak: Arey aise kaise..main...

Akshay: Palak, ye aisa waisa rang nahi, haldi ka rang hai, aur waise bhi kehte hain haldi aur pyaar ka rang bahot gehra hota hai jispe bhi chadhh jaaye nahi utarta

Palak: Kya?

Akshay: Matlab ki uski shaadi jaldi se ho jaati hai..tum vo shirt mujhe de do

and he took the shirt from her and left

 _ **ON OTHER SIDE**_

Nimisha was there to perform some rituals when Kaushalya came up to her

Kaushalya: Nimisha(smiles), accha hua meri bahu wapas aa gayi...

Nimisha: Nahi maa main wapas nahi aayi...main yahan, didi ki rasam puri karne aayi hun...

Kaushalya: Lekin...

Nimisha: Laiye maa, ye suhaag ka samaaan main rakh deti hun

she took the plate from her and started walking but as she was to keep it, she felt a jerk from a kid and the plate was to fall from her hand but Kabir held it

Nimisha: Vo thanks main...

Kabir: Is rishtey ki, in sab cheezon ki ehemiyat toh tum samajhti nahi ho kam se kam usey jatati toh nahi...

and he gave the plate back to her, but in this Nimisha noticed his hand

Nimisha(tensed): Kabir !..ye kya hua tumhe haan, tumhara haath itni buri tarah se jal kaise gaya aur ye itni saari chotein tumhare haath mein

she took him aside and got the first aid for him, she was about to apply the medicine on his hand but he jerked her hand

 _ **AFTER SOMETIME**_

Everyone was busy with the haldi ceremony

Kaushalya: Arey jaldi karo ladkiyon, fir iski jhoothi haldi Kinshuk ke ghar bhi toh jaayegi

Aisha: Haan aur kya..Jeeja sa ke upar humari jeejhi ka rang jo chadhne wala hai

Meanwhile her eyes fell on Kinshuk, who was coming from the other side

Aisha: Rang toh abhi se chadhne lag gaya hai chhoti maa vo dekhiye, Jeejha sa toh khud hi haldi lene aa gaye (she giggled)

Shalini: Arey Kinshuk beta aao, par tumhe takleef lene ki kya zarurat thi, main Sachin ya Kavin mein se kisi ek ko bhejne hi wali thi haldi leke

Kinshuk: Main yahan haldi lene nahi balki kuchh zaroori baat karne aaya hun, Ruhana se

Shalini: Ruhana se ….lekin aisi kya baat hai beta?

Aisha: Nahi nahi Jeejha sa, ye toh nahi ho sakta, ab toh Jeejhi ko haldi lag chuki hai, ab aap unse nahi mil sakte, shaadi ke baad jee bhar ke milte rahiyega, koi kuchh nahi bolega! (she smiled naughtily)

Kuki: Haan Jeejo sa, Aisha ekdam thik keh rahi hai!

Shalini : Chup karo tum dono...Ruhana, beta...Kinshuk ko apne kamre mein le jaao!

Ruhana nods her head and both of them moved to her room

Ruhana: Kya baat hai Kinshuk ji, yun is tarah beech rasam mein mujhse baat karne ka main matlab kya samjhun?

Kinshuk:Dekhiye Ruhana, main ab, main ab ye shaadi nahi kar sakta aap se!

Ruhana: Kyaa ? ye aap kya keh rahe hain!(she was shocked)

Kinshuk: Aapne bilkul thik suna, main ye shaadi nahi kar sakta!

Ruhana: Par kyun? Kya mujhse koi galati hui hai, ya mere parivaar se...main apni galati sudhaar sakti hun Kinshuk ji aise aap beech mahurat mein...! (tears welled up in her eyes)

Kinshuk: Dekhiye Ruhana, galati na aapke parivaar se hui hai, naa aap se, galati toh darasal mujhse aur mere parivaar se hui hai.

Ruhana: Main samjhi nahi Kinshuk ji aap kehna kya chaahte hain?

Kinshuk: Dekhiye Ruhana, na aap koi bazar mein bikne wali cheez hain, aur naa hi main isliye koi bhi rishta jo saude se ho, main aise rishte mein nahi reh sakta, infact naa hi aapko rehne de sakta hun!

Ruhana: Kya...aap kya keh rahe hain...saaf kahiye?

Kinshuk: Ruhana kis muh se kahun samajh nahi aa raha lekin... baat ye hai ki, mere maa baba aur aapke maa baba mein ye shaadi ka rishta nahi, balki sauda hua hai sauda...lekin ye baat main bhi nahi jaanta tha, mujhe bhi aaj is baat ka pata chala ki mere maa baba ne mujhe dhokhe mein rakhkar aapke parivaar se dahej maanga hai. Dekhiye main ye nahi jaanta ki aap ye baat jaanti hain ya nahi lekin main aapko dhokhe mein rakhke aapse shadi nahi kar sakta tha. Ruhana mujhe aapse ek paisa bhi nahi chahiye, mujhe sirf aapka saath chahiye, lekin, jahan saath ki buniyaad paison se shuru aur paison pe khatam hoti hai, vo rishte rishte nahi hote, isliye main chahta hun ki faisla ab aap karein, main jaanta hun ki mere mana karne par, mere parivaar waale aapse dahej toh nahi lenge lekin fir, aapke parivar ke liye das tarah ki mushkil khadi karke aapse paise le lenge, kisi na kisi bahane, isliye Ruhana, main chahta hun ki ye sachhai jaanne ke baad main aapka faisla sunna chahta hun...kya aap ab bhi ye shaadi karna chahti hain, agar aap ye sab jaanke bhi shaadi se inkaar nahi karti toh main aapse waada karta hun, main apne maa-baba se humesha ke liye rishta tod dunga !

and he left the room and came outside, After thinking for a while Ruhana also came outside

Ruhana: Kinshuk, aap mera faisla janna chahte hain na, toh thik hai mera faisla sun leejiye...Main aapse shaadi karungi..zaroor karungi...lekin uske baad Maa-Baba main aap dono se har rishta, har naata tod dungi... (she turned to her parents)

Shalini: Ruhana beta ye tu kya keh rahi hai ?

Ruhana: Bas maa...bas...bas keejiye ye natak Kinshuk ji ne mujhe sab bata diya hai...itna bada dhokha, itni badi baat chhupayi aap logon ne mujhse. Kinshuk ji ke parivar ne wahan unhe dhoka diya aur yahan aap dono ne mujhe, un logon ne aapse dahej maanga aur aapne haan keh diya, aur toh aur itni badi baat mujhse chhupaayi. Vo toh achha hai ki Kinshuk ji ko ye baat samay pe pata chal gayi aur unhone mujhe sab bata diya, vo abhi tak mere liye paraye they maa, fir bhi unhone mere jasbaaton ka khayal rakha aur mujhe sab sach bataya aur….. aap dono ne mujhse itna bada sach chhipaya, aise hote hain maa baap jo apne bachhon ko hi dhokha dein? (she spoke with a heavy throat)

Shalini: Beta hum toh chahte they ki teri shaadi raazi khushi ho jaaye!1

Kinshuk: Maaf keejiye auntie ji lekin main ye shaadi kisi dahej ke laalach mein nahi kar raha tha, Main toh ye jaanta bhi nahi tha ki mere maa baba mujhe dhokha de rahe hain, main itna kabil hun ki apne balboote pe apne biwi ka pet bhar sakun aur uski ichhayein puri kar sakun, lekin aap dono families ne na sirf hume dhokha diya balki hamari kabiliyat pe shaq bhi kiya. Main ye shaadi isliye kar raha tha kyunki mujhe pehli nazar mein kisi se pyaar ho gaya tha(eyeing at Ruhana) you see love at first sight, main apni saari zindagi inke saath bitana chahta tha lekin aap logon ne mere is pyaar ka mazak bana diya, paison mein inhe tolkar is pyaar ki keemat kam kar di!

Ruhana: Lekin Kinshuk jee aapne mujhse sawal kiya tha na, haan main zaroor aapse shaadi karungi! (she looked at him)

Kinshuk: Nahi Ruhana, main nahi chahta ki aap mere liye apne 25 saal ke rishte ko khatm kar lein!

Ruhana: Kaisa rishta...jis rishte ne mujhe hamesha dard diya aisa rishta (looks at her parents)

Kinshuk: Aapka rishta, sirf aapke parents se nahi hai Ruhana balki is ghar se, is parivar ke aur logon se bhi hai,main nahi chahta ki vo rishta toote...aur rahi baat hamare rishte ki toh (wipes his tears) zindagi bhar ke liye ek naya rishta kayam karte hain ...(he extends his hand towards her) Mujhse dosti karengi? Main waada karta hoon ki zindagi bhar yeh dosti ka rishta dil se nibhaunga.!

Ruhana smiles and shakes hands with him

Ruhana: Aap bahot achhe insaan hain Kinshuk ji...bahot jald aapko aapka pyaar zaroor milega...and I know this.

Kinshuk smiles and leavs Singhania Mansion. Ruhana looks at her parents and moves towards her own room

 _ **IN THE NIGHT**_

 _ **RANAWAT MANSION**_

Areej was walking up to her room when she heard someone saying something

 _'Kahan bhaage jaa rahi hain bhabhi sa'_

Areej looked around and found that it was Kuki

Kuki: Bhabhi sa kya hua?(she teased her)

Areej: Bhabhi ye kya bhabhi sa bhabhi sa laga rakha hai aapne?

Kuki : Kyun Bhabhi sa..I mean hone wali bhabhi sa, ab aap mere Sachin bhaiyya se shadi karengi toh yahi bulana padega na...kyun bhabhi sa? (She smirked)

Areej blushed and turned. Kuki makes her look towards herself

Kuki: Sach Aru, main tumhare liye aur bhaiyya ke liye bahot khush hun.

Areej: Lekin bhabhi ye baat? (she looked at her confusingly)

Kuki: Jaanti hun jaanti hun, kisi ko nahi bataungi...lekin ye toh batao ki mere alawa aur kaun hai jo is baat ko jaanta hai?

Areej: Nimmi di...I mean..wo kehti nahi hain kuchh lekin unki baaton se samajh aata hai ki vo aur jiju sab jaante hain!

Kuki: Nimmi bhabhi...Kabir bhaiyya...(but then she heard some voices of someone sobbing)

They looked around and from the window they could notice Nimisha crying

 _ **SINGHANIA MANSION**_

Kaushalya was doing her work, when she noticed Dushyant going upstairs

Kaushalya: Dushyant!

Dushyant: Jee chhoti maa,

Kaushalya: Moong se tumhe alergy hai Dushyant, lekin aisa kuchh mat karna ki hume tumhari is alergy ka bhugtaan doguna bharna pade, pehle bhi bhar chuke hain...!

and she said these words and moved away from there

 _ **KABISHA'S ROOM**_

Kabir remembered the daytime incident he placed his hand over a burning candle and on the upper side he tried to make cuts with a knife he closed his eyes

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Kabir was working on his laptop when Nimisha came in front of him, she had just taken a shower and was in a bathrobe,she sat on the same table on which he was working, and she hanged her hands around his neck

Kabir: Kya baat hai aaj iraade nek nahi lag rahe sarkar ke

Nimisha closed the laptop

Nimisha: Kya hamesha laptop mein khoye rehte hain huzoor, do haseen pal hamare saath bhi guzaariye(trying to ease his tie)

Kabir: Nimisha..let me get the...

Nimisha(sits on his lap): Kabir...aaj kuchh nahi...hmm

Kabir: Nimisha, main mana nahi kar raha, bas safety rakh raha hun madam,

and he makes her get up

Nimisha: Seedhe seedhe kaho na ki tum bachhe nahi chahte

Kabir: Maine aise kab kahan

Nimisha: Toh jab bhi main tumhare kareeb aane ki koshish karti hun, toh ye safety and all ye sab kya hai

Kabir : Nimisha, vo isliye kyunki abhi sahi waqt nahi hai

Nimisha: Mujhe samajh nahi aata, tum taiyyar ho, main taiyyar hun, toh ye sahi waqt kya hota hai haan?

Kabir(cupped her face): Dekho Nimisha, jab tak meri teeno behno ki shaadi nahi ho jaati, main kuchh nahi sochna chaahta hamare liye

Nimisha: Unki shaadi se hamare bachhon ka kya lena dena Kabir, aur waise bhi Palak abhi chhoti hai, mera matlab hai uski shaadi ho jayegi, aur Ruhana jiji ki toh ho hi rahi hai fir tum kya bolna chahte ho

Kabir: Aur Kiara

Nimisha: Kiara jeeji, toh toh mujhe ummeed chhod deni chahiye na...

Kabir: Kya matlab ummeed chhod deni chahiye

Nimisha: Matlab saaf hai Kabir , ya toh vo rishte se mana kar deti hain, ya fir unka kundli dosh, aise mein unki shadi hogi tab na, jab vo kundli mannna band kar dein, vo ek baar band bhi kar dein, lekin rishta laane waale vo kabhi nahi karte, aur aaj kal ke zamane mein kaun hai aisa batao, jo tumhari behen ke is attitude ko sehen karega...

Kabir: Nimisha, that's enough mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahi karni

Nimisha: Maine galat hi kya kaha hai, aur tumhe sunna hoga Kabir, Kiara didi ka ahem, badhte badhte itna badh gaya hai ki wo apne aage kisi aur ko kuchh samajhti hi nahi hai, Ruhana jiji ki khushiyon mein shaamil hi hona nahi chahti..arey...ye bhi koi baat hui , tum hi batao, aise attitude ko rakhne wali ladki se kaun shaadi karega, Mujhe toh lagta hai ki unki shaadi kabhi hogi hi nahi

Kabir(shouts):Nimisha!(slaps her)...tumne aaj saabit kar diya ki tumse shaadi karna meri zindagi ki sabse badi bhool thi...lekin ab bas...bas ab ek aur shabd nahin...apni behen ke khilaaf main ek shabd bhi nahi sununga, aur agar tumhe meri behen se koi problem hai toh tum beshaq is ghar ko chhod ke jaa sakti ho...

Nimisha was in tears and she was shocked with this action of Kabir...she got inside the washroom, and came outside after changing, she packed her bags and left the Singhania Mansion ...

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

 _ **COMMON GARDEN**_

Ruhana was walking in the garden she was thinking of all the incident that happened, Vineet was also there and he came up to her with a cone of ice-cream…

Vineet: Ice-cream?

Ruhana nodded to say no.

Vineet: Chaaho toh ro sakti ho, rone se jee halka ho jaata hai, lekin us se bhi zyada, ek dost se baat karne se hota hai!

Ruhana(looked at him): Kyun...Kyun kiya mere saath aisa...kya mila unhe ye sab karke, ab tum batao Vineet ye sab hone ke baad bhi main pyaar pe yakeen kaise karun?

Vineet: Isme bhi pyaar hai Ruhana!

Ruhana looked at him. He smiled….

Vineet: Tumhe khushi dene ka, tumhari zindagi khoobsurat banane ka, bhale hi tumhare parents ka tareeka galat ho, lein vo sirf aur sirf tumhe khush dekhna chahte they, Ruhana, maa-baap kya nahi kar jaate apne bachhe ke liye, apni jaan tak ki parwah nahi karte sirf apne bachhe ke liye, Tumhare maa-baba ne tumhari jholi khushiyon se bharne ke liye jo thik samjha vo kiya...Koi bhi maa baap yahi karte!

Ruhana: Main bhi khush hona chahti hun Vineet, vo pyaar chaahti hun jo har ek ladki chaahti hai aur deserve karti hai...par mere maa-baap ki ghanton ki khoon-pasine ki mehnat aur lagan ke balboote pe nahi !

Vineet: I understand, lekin ek baar unka bhi nazariya bhi dekho, aur unhe maaf kar dena, tumhe zaroor achha lagega!

Ruhana was completly broken, she couldn't take it anymore, tears rolled down to her cheeks...

Ruhana: Ye sab mere saath hi kyun...?

and she hugged Vineet, Vineet also wanted to hug her back but he just placed his hand on her shoulders to make her calm.

 **A/N: Abhi yehin lagaate hain alp-viraam!**

 **Kinshuk ne kar diya shaadi se inkaar…..aur Ruhana hai naraz!**

 **Kabir-Nimisha ki dooriyan kya kam ho paayengi?**

 **Rajat ne kiya izhaar-e-mohabbat, but keerthi ke dil mein ab bhi hai darr…kya rajat ye darr mita payenge.?**

 **Akshay par chadh gaya haldi ka rang, kya mehkegi palak-akshay ki mohabbat?**

 **Areej-sachin aur Shefali-Dushyant ka parvaan chadhta pyar….;)**

 **Aur RuhanaVineet ki badhti dosti….kya rang layegi?**

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Please R &R!**

 **PyarSahit**

 **NimishaRuhana**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Heya….I am back with another update. Sorry for the delay caused. But I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning… Singhaniya Mansion**_

Everyone was on the dining table except Ruhana. Shaliniji looked around….

" _Ye Ruhana kahan reh gayi? Roz toh wahi sabko nashta parosti hain."_

" _Badimaa, Jeejhi ne kaha unhe bhook nahi hain."_ Palak spoke looking at Shalini.

Shalini looked at her…. _"tumne pucha usse?"_

" _Haan badimaa, main jeejhi ke kamre se hi aa rahi hoon. Humne kaha ki aap chaliye nashta karne , par unhone mana kar diya."_

Shalini gets worried. She looks at Rekha , who was standing beside her….

" _Ruhana ne kal se kuch nahi khaya. Agar aisa hi chalta raha toh uski tabiyat bigad sakti hain."_

Sachin came there…. _"Maa, tum chinta mat karo. Main jeejhi se baat karta hoon."_

He moved towards Ruhana's room. He found her standing near the window. He moved in and kept his hand on her shoulder. Ruhana comes out of his trance….

Ruhana- Arey Sachin, aap kab aaye?

Sachin(smiles)- Abhi abhi! Lekin aap bataiye , aap kya soch rahi hain?

Ruhana(looks outside the window)- Kuch khaas nahi! Lekin aapko aaj office nahi jaana?

Sachin- Jaana hain lekin aap hain ki hume jaane hi nahi de rahi. (he smiles)

Ruhana- Arey! Ab humne kya kiya? Aap khud toh yahan aaye hain….aur hume keh rahe hain?(she replied)

Sachin- Ab aap apna khayal nahi rakhengi toh hume hi rakhna padega. Hum jaante hain jeejhi, ki aap pareshan hain, lekin apni sehat ko nazarandaaz mat kijiye. Chaliye nashta kijiye.

Ruhana(sighs)- Nahi sachin, hume bhook nahi hain. Aap nashta kijiye aur office jaiye. (she turned to the other side..)

" _Jeejha, sachin thik hi toh keh raha hain. Chaliye aap! Hum jaante hain kal jo kuch bhi hua wo nahi hona chahiye, lekin aap usey bhul jaaiye. please"_

Kabir entered in saying so. Ruhana looked at him….

" _Kabir, kya hua hain aur kyun hua hain, yeh aap achi tarah se jaante hain. Aap toh hamari har baat samajhte hain na, toh phir yeh kyun nahi? Aur agar bhulana itna aasan hain toh kya aap NImisha ko bhool paaye hain? "_

Kabir went silent. Ruhana looked at him…

" _Kya hua kabir? Ab aap chup kyun ho gaye? Kabir, humne is ghar mein jo kuch dekha hai na, hum nahi chahte ki aap logon par uska asar pade. Maa baba ne jo kiya, bhale hi wo thik tha, par hamare liye thik nahi hain.. Unhone hamara rishta nahi, sauda kiya tha. Aur jab apne dukh dete hain na toh bahut dard hota hain."_

She had tears in her eyes. Kabir looked at her….

" _Jaanta hoon Jeejhi! Mujhse behtar kaun jaanta hain. Aur jispar maine aankhein mooond kar vishwas kiya, usne hi mujhe dhokha diya….mujhe nahi samjha."_

" _toh kabir, aap usey samajh lete. Aap dono ke beech kya hua yeh toh hum nahi jaante, lekin itna zaroor jaante hain, ki aapki khoyi hui muskarahat laane wali Nimisha thi. Aapko maut ke muh se bachane wali bhi wahi thi. Aur aapne kya kiya? Usey is ghar se jaane ko keh diya…..Kyun kabir? Tum toh aise nahi they. Mera bhai khud chahe kitne bhi dard sehen kar sakta hai, kisi ko dard nahi de sakta. Aur naa hi humne aapko aisa kuch sikhaya hain." Ruhana spoke looking at him._

He was silent….

" _Kabir, Nimisha is ghar ki bahu hain. Aur hum chahte hain ki wo is ghar mein wapas aa jaye. Hum tumhe sirf khush dekhna chahte hain…..agar tum yeh galatfehmiyan door kar ke is ghar ki bahu ko wapas le aaoge, toh humse zyada khushi kisi ko na hogi."_ Ruhana spoke looking at him.

He looked at her….. _"Koshish karunga jeejha…."_

He left saying so. Ruhana watched him going. She sat on the bed…..Sachin was looking at the two. He held Ruhana's hand…

" _Jeejhi, please chinta mat karo , sab thik ho jayega."_

She looked at him….. _"Kab? Kab thik hoga sachin? Kabir aur Nimisha toh ek dusre se pyar karte they na? ab kya ho gaya dono ke beech? Aur Kiara, uska kya? Wo toh ab kisi se milne ke liye bhi haan nahi bharti. Sab kuch kaise theek hoga Sachin?"_

Sachin lifted her face up…

" _aapko apne bhai par vishwas hai na,_ (she nodded as YES) _toh phir aap chinta mat karo. Sab thik ho jayega. Kabir Nimisha ke beech sab thk hoga aur Kiara ko bhi uska manpasand jeevansaathi milega. Aap please chinta mat karo."_

He hugged her and then left for office after a while.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Kuki was helping Neerjaji in laying the breakfast table. Shefali, Areej, Vineet, Rajat and Arjun were on the breakfast table. Neerjaji looked around,,…

Neerja- Yeh Nimisha kahan reh gayi? Kahin office toh nahi chali gayi?

Akshay- Nahi bua! Aajkal wo office nahi jaati, na hi mujhse jhagadti hain. Pata nahi kya ho gaya usey?(he was sad)

Areej- Haan….Nimi Di toh aajkal kisi se baat nhi karti. Pata nahi aisa kya ho gaya unke aur jeeju ke beech?

Akshay-haan., tu theek keh rahi hai Aru….Main usse puchta hoon toh kuch batati nahi, bas rone lagti hain. Pata nahi meri behen ki khushiyon ko kiski nazar lag gayi. (he seemed worried)

Shefali- Akki bhai….Relax! Aap itna tensed rahoge toh humaara kya hoga! Rajat bhaiya toh pata nahi kal se kahan khoye hue hain!(she looked at Rajat)

Rajat seemed lost. He was not even aware of about what his siblings were talking. Arjun snipped his fingers In front of his eyes….

" _Rajat bhai, kya hua?"_

He came out of his trance….

" _Haan….kya hua Arjun? Kuch keh rahe they?"_ He looked at his brother.

Arjun looked at others than him…

Arjun- Kya hua bhai? Pareshan kyun ho?

Rajat- Kuch nahi Arjun…..bas aise hi!

Areej- Kya aise hi ,kal se dekh rahi hoon, pata nahi kahan busy ho aap bhaiya….mujhse baat tak nahi ki. Hua kya hai?

Akshay(giggles)- Lagta hai bade bhaiya ko pyaar ho gaya hai.

Areej(makes a face)- Bad joke Akshay Bhaiya! Zara soch samajh ke bolo.

Rajat stood up and looked at Areej…

" _Tera Akshay bhai sach hi keh raha hai."_

And he left away smiling coyly. Areej was surprised. Shefali hit her on her arm….

" _Oyee , Muh band kar apna varna machchar ghus jaayega."_

Areej looked at her….

" _Rajat bhaiya abhi abhi kya bol kar gaye…I mean Rajat Ranawat aur Pyaar! Aisa kaise?"_ She looked at everyone with her eyes wide in surprise.

Akshay smiled…. _"Pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai Behnaaa…"_

He said so remembering Palak. Areej looked at him….

" _Aapko kisse pyaar hua bhaiya?"_

Akshay stammered…. _"Umm...kisi se nahi."_

He tried to moveaway but shefali caught his hand….

" _Dekho, bahane mat banao, bata do kaun hain hamari bhabhi?"_

Akshay smiled shyly…. _"Aisa kuch nahi hai….ab jaane do, college ke liye late ho raha hain."_

" _Haan haan ..jao jao….mil lo humari bhabhi se. Humara kya hai….hum toh yahin hai is ghar mein!"_ Areej and shefali replied in unison which made Arjun, kuki and Vineet laugh.

.

Meanwhile, Areej received a message. She opened it and smiled as it was from Sachin. It read…

" _Aru,Mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai. Main 4 baje tumhare college ke paas wale Café Lounge mein tumhara wait karunga. Yours , Sachin"_

Though she smiled at the message, yet she knew , he was worried about something. She replied him back with a YES.

.

Rajat drove to his office, yet he wasn't able to concentrate in the work. He could remember kiara's words…

" _Nahi…yeh nahi ho sakta."_

 _._

" _Yeh khayal apne mann se nikal do Rajat…please"_

Her smile when he confessed his love forher, made him sure , that she loved him, but there was something tht was stopping her.

He decided something and dialed her number. Accidently, Kiara had forgotten her phone in her room and had went somewhere. Ruhana, who was passing by heard the ring and picked up,but before she could speak, she heard Rajat….

" _Kiara! Dekho phone mat kaatna. Main jaanta hoon, tum mujhse baat nahi karna chahti , par kiara,reason toh bata do….please!"_

Ruhana was confused, but spoke…

" _Rajat ji, main kiara nahi Ruhana bol rhi hoon. Baat kya hai aap pareshan kyun hain?"_

He was surprised, he didn't knew what to reply.

" _Umm…Ruhana ji, sorry, maine suna hi nahi, aur apni baat bolta gaya. Kiara kahan hain? Kya main usse baat kar sakta hoon?"_

Ruhana looked around and then replied…. _"Rajat ji, agar aap sach mein Kiara se milna chahte hain, toh humare ghar ke peeche jo devi maa ka mandir hain, wahan chale jaiye. Wo aapko wahin milegi. Shayad aapke sawalon ka jawab bhi. Ummeed karti hoon ki aap usey manane mein safal honge aur mujhe meri behen ke chehre pe phir se khushi dekhne ko milegi."_

Rajat smiles as he hears her…. _"main apni taraf se puri koshish karunga. Abhi main rakhta hoon."_

He disconnected the call. Ruhana kept the phone on the table and moved to her room. That's when she found Aisha and Kavin moving towards her…

" _Arey, tum dono bachchon ki tarah kyun lad rahe ho?"_ She questioned both of them.

" _Jeejhi dekho na…..bina baat ke ladte hain yeh mujhse!"_ Aisha looked at Kavin.

Kavin looked at his sister… _"Arey jeejhi….maine kuch nahi kiya….main toh chup chap book padh raha tha. Yeh madam ko hi shaitaani soojhi thi."_

Aisha made a face…. _"Maine kab shaitani ki….ek toh tum din bhar office mein rehte ho. Aaj Sachin bhaiya ne tumhe jaldi ghar bhej diya toh ghar aake kitaab padhne lage. Ab shaadi ho gayi toh badal gaye ho tum!"_

Kavin hit her slightly on her arm…. _"Acha jee…ghar ke kaamon mein kaun busy rehta hain….har waqt toh tumhe maa ke saath rehna hota hain…..meri toh koi value hi nahi hain."_ He made a face showing anger.

Ruhana had hard time controlling her laughter which didn't went unnoticed by both.….Aisha looked at Kavin….

" _Areyy…ab ghar ki bahu hoon, karna padta hai. Par tum …tum toh bas novel leke baith gaye..yeh bhi koi baat hui. Jeejhi, aap hi samjhao isey….Biwi se zyada toh isey yeh book pyaari hai."_ She made a face.

Kavin hugged her… _"Jee aap toh hume bahut hi pyaari hai. Ab yeh kitab meri wifey ki tarah khubsurat thode hi aap kahengi hum isey chhod denge."_

Aisha blushes as he tights his grip on her. Ruhana, interrupted…

" _Excuse me! Yeh romance na apne kamre mein jaakar karo._ (kavin bites his tongue and leaves aisha. Ruhana holds his ear) _kuch toh sharam kar kavin beta….behen ke saamne biwi se romance? Kamre kam pad gaye apne ghar mein?"_

" _Arey jeejhi…kaan chhodo na…..dard ho raha hai."_ kavin made crying faces and Ruhana left his ear. He hugged her …..

" _Aap aise hi muskarati raha karo…."_

" _aur iske liye mujhe kavin se jitni baar jhagadna pade, main jhagad lungi….par aapko kavin ke kaan kheenchne padenge jeejhi…"_ Aisha spoke like a kid.

Kavin looked at her while she giggled and they began their tom and jerry chase again. Ruhana smiled and shaked her head….

" _Yeh dono pata nahi kab bade honge. Bas yahi dua hai ki yeh dono aise hi khush rahein!"_

Thinking so, she moved to her room.

.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Shefali was playing with her phone, sitting on the sofa when Vineet came and moved his fingers in her hair at which she shouted….

Shefali- kya hai bhaiya? Saare baal kharab kar diye…huh!

Vineet(smiles)- Uff….ab yakeen hua ki tu theek hain.

Shefali- what do u mean by that? Main paagal hoon?

Vineet(giggled)- Nahi, tu 2 din se mujhpe chilaayi nahi na isliye. Socha kahin bukhaar toh nahi aaya na!

Shefali( hit him with a cushion)- Maaa! Dekho na !

She called neerjaji , who came and sat there….

" _Shefali! Tu kab badi hogi? Teri shaadi hogi tab kya hoga!"_

" _Kya maa, tum bhaiya ko kabhi kuch nahi kehti. Bas mujhe aur aisha ko kehti ho. Bhaiya bade hain, unki shaadi karo pehle."_ Shefali replied to her mom.

Vineet looked at her…. _"Kya yaar! Pehle teri shadi hogi phir meri. Infact mere paas kuch ladkon ki tasveerein hain, dekhegi?"_

Shefali looked at him….she seemed scared and shouted…

" _Nahhiii bhaiyaa….mujhe nahi karni koi shaadi."_

Vineet giggles….. _"Acha acha…shaant! Chilaati kyun hai?_ (whispers) _Agar koi hain toh bata de. Maa ko main mana lunga."_

Shefali looked at him ….

" _Sachii! "_ She asked excitedly.

and he nodded as YES. She hugs him….

" _You're the best!"_

She kissed on his cheeks and ran to her room. Vineet smiles and looks at his mom, who was busy reading a magazine. He hugged his mom…

" _Maa, aaj sham ko aane mein derr ho sakti hain. chinta mat karna. "_

She nodded and he left.

.

 _ **College…**_

Palak was in her classroom shuffling the pages of her register. Her friend hit her on her arm…..

" _Pallu, itna seriously kya dekh rahi hain?"_

" _Kya sonu, dekhne de na ki notes complete hain na?"_ Palak shouted at her friend Soniya.

Soniya looked at her wide eyed….

" _Aaj suraj kya west se nikla hain? Tune Psychology ke notes banaye? Lagta hai extra classes ka asar hain …haan"_ She winked at her.

Palak hit her…. _"Sonu, chup kar…Ak…..i mean sir aate honge."_

" _Ahaan….sir se seedha Akshay….not bad not bad! Waise wo hain kaafi handsome..haan.! Good choice!"_ Soniya winked at her making her blush.

" _Soniya , dekh zyada bol mat! Mujhe kaam karne de. Mujhe sir se daant nahi khaani."_ She replied looking at her notebook.

Yeah…she had developed interest in the subject , which she hated the most. His idea of teaching her was quite good..,…she started liking the subject, or more of him. She was turning the pages when something drew her attention….

It was his name…..she wrote. She smiled as she moved her finger on it. She was quite attracted to him. His way of talking, his nature, his smile, his care…is everything she loved….yeah maybe she started loving him. Instantly, she drew a heart on his name.

Meanwhile, he came in the class. She looked at him and passed a smile.

" _tohStudents, I hope, aap logon ne apne projects pe kaam kiya hoga. I wuld like to see them."_

Palak was the first to stand up and forward him the book. He smiled as he took it. She whispered a Thanks and sat on her seat. Meanwhile, other students gave in there notebooks. He checked in, told the mistakes to the students. The period passed on, he still had her notebook with him. Aftr the class, she moved ot him…

" _Akshay, meri notebook?"_

He smiled ….. _'Mere cabin mein aao, kuch baat karni hain."_ And left the class.

She seemed scared, but took her bag and moved to his cabin. She found him reading her notebook….She moved forward….

" _Kya baat hain? Yahan kyun bulaya? Answers galat hain?"_ She was scared.

He smiled…. _"Relax Ms Singhaniya, answers ekdum correct hain. Maine toh yunhi tumhe bulaya yahan?"_

" _Yunhi? Kyun? Meri class hain?"_ She looked at him.

He smiles and passes her notebook towards her….

" _Apne sawal ka jawab toh leti jao."_

She seemed confused, but when she looked down, she was surprised. It was the page, where she used to write her name. Accidently, she started writing his name, encircled with a heart. Above it , it was written…. _"Palak's Dil" and below that was written "YES"_ in red ink. She looked at him as if it was a joke….He smiled….

 _Sapna nahi haqeeqat hain…..Tumhare dil mein kya hain wo toh mujhe pata chal gaya, but mere dil mein bhi kuch hain…sunna chahogi?"_

She didn't reply and looked at him. He moved ot her and made her stand, kissed on her forehead….

" _I love you Palak….pata nahi kab , kaise, tumse milna, ladna aur phir yun is tarah padhana…yeh sab kab pyaar mein badal gaya , pata hi nahi chala. But haan, itna jaanta hoon ki I love you."_

She smiled tearily….

" _I love you too"_

It was all she could say and hugged him. Later, she left for her class with a smile playing on her lips.

 _ **4:30 pm… Café Lounge**_

Areej was sitting there waiting for Sachin. He turned out to be late. After a few minutes, He arrived.

Areej- Yeh kya hai Sachin, aadhe ghante se wait kar rhi hoon, ab aa rahe ho!

Sachin(took his seat)- Sorry Aru, wo office ke kaam mein fas gaya tha.

Areej- haan han….ek tum hi busy ho, main toh free hoon na. (she spoke angrily)

Sachin(smiles)- Arey sorry na baba! Acha yeh batao, kya logi? Cold coffee ya hot coffee?

Areej- kuch nahi….tum batao kyun bulaya? Kya baat karni hai?

Sachin- mujhe tumse…(thinks for a while) nahi chhodo….chalo Coffee pite hain…..phir main tumhe ghar drop kar dunga.

Areej(looks at him)- Sachin, jhooth mat bolo! Bolo kya hua?

Sachin(winks at her)- tumse pyaar hua! Aur kya ho sakta hai!

Areej blushes while he smiles. They enjoyed there coffee and headed to home. She looked at him…..

Areej- Sachin, batao tumhe kya baat karni thi? Sab thik toh hai?

Sachin(holds her hand.)- Tum mere saath ho na? (she nodded positively and kept her other hand on his. He smiled) toh phir mujhe yakeen hai ki sab thik ho jayega.

Areej(smiles)- Ofcourse hoga, hum koshish karenge sab thik karne ki.

Sachin(smiles)- Thanks Aru….Bas aise hi mere saath rehna.

She smiles , nods and kisses on his cheek before getting down from his car as they had reached home.

.

.

 _ **Common Garden..**_

It was 6 in the evening when Shefali was in the common Garden, talking to a friend.

" _Okay okay….tu mujhe kyun dant rahi hain Shivi, main tujhe kal milti hoon na College mein. "_

 _._

" _Arey yaar, aise hi mann nahi kiya. Acha acha, aa jaungi….ab dant mat."_

That's when Dushyant hugged her locking his hands in her waist. She shivered but recognized his touch and then disconnected the call. And turned to him….

" _Kya hai Dushyant? Dara diya na mujhe!"_

He smiled… _"Ab maine kya kiya…..sirf hug hi toh kiya. Ab agar tum mujhse yun darogi toh kaise chalega!"_

Shefali looked at him…. _"Aise garden mein koi hug karta hain. ..Koi dekh lega toh?"_

He pulled her closer, she put her hands on his shoulders, he locked his hands in her waist…

" _Ab toh aisi aadat daalni padegi Miss Shefali Rajawat, kyunki Dushyant Singhaniya aisa hi karta hain."_

He winked at her while she hid her face in his chest while he kissed on her head and they spent some time together.

.

.

 _ **Temple…**_

Rajat went to the temple and as told by Ruhana, he found Kiara there. She was feeding the poor people with food as there was Prashadi in the temple. Some people were taking it with them while the poor ones were being feeded. A smile made way on his face when he saw her there. He went towards her….

" _Kya mujhe bhi devi maa ka prashad mil sakta hain?"_

She turned on his voice and looked at him. He stood in front of her with her hands stretched . She quietly placed the ladoo in his hand and turned. But he called her….

" _Kiara mujhe tumse baat karni hain."_

" _Par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni. Chale jao Rajat…..Main nahi chahti ki mere wwajah se tumhe koi nuksaan ho."_ She spoke looking at him.

He took the plate form her hand and kept it on a nearby table and held her hand and her into the temple….

" _Rajat, yeh tum kya kar rahe ho, please haath chhodo. "_

But he took her into the temple in front of the idle. She looked at him…

" _Yeh kya badtameezi hain Mr Ranawat. Aap boss apne office mein honge, yaahn nahi."_

She shouted at him. He smiled calmly….

" _Yahi toh main tumhe samjha raha hoon. Hamari limits, hamari life inke haathon mein hain(he pointed to the idol) kaun hamare sath rahega aur kaun nahi , wo bhi inke haath mein hain. aur jo log yeh sochte hain ki tumhare manglik hone se kisi ke life pe asar padega toh ab tak tum akeli hoti. TUmhare saath koi nahi hota. Kya manglik hone ka asar sirf shaadi ke baad hota hain. Kiara, Log kuch bhi bolte hain. Unki baaton mein aake apna future barbaad mat karo. "_

 _._

" _main jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, tumhari aankhon mein mere liye pyaar jhalakta hain…kam se kam uska izhaar toh karo. Main tumse pyaar karta hoon aur tum mujhse, toh duniya wale kyun beech mein aaye. Agar kisi ke saath hone se dusre insaan ka bura hota oth duniya mein sab akele hote….fmailies na hoti. Kiara, yeh sochna chhod do ki tumhari wajah se kisi ka kuch bura hoga. Yeh sab andhvishwas hain, aur main isme vishwas nahi karta. Aur agar aisa kuch hota bhi hain, toh mujhe sweekar hain….kam se kam meri jitni zindagi hain, wo toh main tumhare saath guzaar paunga."_

 _._

" _Nahi Rajat, aisa mat kahiye. Mere hote hue aapko kuch kaise ho sakta hain. "_ Kiara spoke with teary eyes.

He moved forward and stretched his hand….

 _Toh thaam lo mera haath, aur chalo, ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat karte hain, maata raani ke ashirvad se."_

" _lekin tumhari family…"_ She looked at him….

" _Mujhe tumhara sath chahiye kiara, family kya sochti hain, usse mujhe koi farak nahi padta. Bolo, dogi mera saath?"_ He looked in her eyes

 _._

 _._

" _Kiara, Rajat jee thik keh rahe hain. Khushiyan tere aage khud haath badha rahi hain…thaam le yeh haath…kyunki is duniya mein aur koi nahi hai jo tujhe itna pyaar karega….chali ja yahan se door….apni duniya mein, rajat ke sath khush reh."_

It was Ruhana, who came there for darshan and heard them. Kiara looked at her sister , who nodded as YES. She looked at Rajat, who was looking at her with hopeful eyes. Meanwhile, they heard anoter voice….

" _Aapki behen thik keh rahi hain. sabko yeh bata dijiye ki pyaar mein itni shakti hain ki wo kisi bhi andhvishwas ke aage nahi tikti. Shayad isse kisi aur ko bhi pyaar par yakeen ho jaaye."_

He looked at Ruhana when completing his statement. She looked at him….He was again trying to pacify that love is still beautiful.

Kiara looked at Rajat and held his hand….

" _Yeh sach hain ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon aur kisi bhi haalat mein aapko kamzor nahi dekhna chahti ….isliye main aapka saath dungi.'_

He smiled and hugged her. Ruhana smiled at them. She turned to move when she heard Vineet…

" _aaj apne pyaar ka ek aur roop dekh liya na Ruhana…..pyar par vishwas rakhiye…sab thik ho jayega."_

She looked at him, he smiled and she left the place without replying.

 **A/N: Okay…here we end.**

 **Toh Ruhana hain Pareshan…..**

 **Kabir NImisha se baat karne ko taiyar nhi hain…kya hoga?**

 **Akshay aur palak ne kiya mohabbat ka izhaar…**

 **Areej- Sachin ke pyaar ne rakha dusre padaav par kadam, kya yeh hamesha yun hi saath rahenge?**

 **Shefali Dushyant ka bhi gehrata pyar…kya yeh apne mukam tak pahunchenge…**

 **Vineet ne dikhaya Ruhana ko pyar ka ek roop…kya ruhana samajh paayegi?**

 **Stay tuned…**

 **PyaarSahit**

 **RoohiNimisha**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Heya….we are back with next update.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the previous more chapters to go.**

 **Read and Enjoy.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"No ye nahi ho sakta" **said Areej who was shocked when Rajat and Kiara came up to them..for sharing the same...almost everyone was there in the Rajawat's hotel in the restaurant area where they had decided to meet**

Shefali : Ek baar ko suraj paschim disha se nikal sakta hai

Areej: Khadoos Arjun bhaiyya ko dubara pyaar ho sakta hai

Shefali : Nimmi di aur jeeju ke beech jhagda ho sakta hai

Areej: Lekin Rajat bhaiyya ko pyaar...

Both: Kabhi nahi ho sakta...

Akshay: Lekin aisa ho gaya hai

Arjun: aur tum dono kya masti kar rahi ho...Ab aage kya karna hai hame ye sochna hoga

Aisha: Families ek baar saare rishte maan le lekin aisa rishta kabhi nahi maanengi...

Kavin: Exactly...next to impossible

Ruhana: Possible hai...hum koshish kar sakte hain

Kuki: Baba sa(Sooraj) kabhi nahi maanenge...aur bhaisahab(Rajat) aapne us rishte ke liye mana kiya tha na fir bhi unhone aapki shaadi Krittika se todi nahi hai

Arjun: She is not a problem...

Kuki: Matlab?

Arjun: Matlab ye ki Krittika ko main achhe se jaanta hun...main us se baat karta hun...wo definitely maan jaayegi aur is rishtey se mana kar degi

Ruhana: Ab aage kya kar sakte hain ye socho...

Vineet: main Mamaji ko manane ki koshish karun

Ruhana: Haan tum manaoge toh zaroor maan jaayenge

 **Meanwhile Nimisha who looked to be silent broke up**

Nimisha: Meri maaniye toh aap log bhaag jaaiye

Kabir: Tum agar apna muh band hi rakho toh achha hoga...waise bhi tumhe is shaadi se khush nahi hona chahiye...tumhare hisab se toh...

Vineet(who was in between them): Kabir Nimisha, leave both of you

Kabir: Kya?

Vineet: Haan agar solution nahi de sakte toh jhagda karke dimag bhi mat kharab karo ya toh hum logon se alag table pe baitho nahi toh dono utho aur jao yahan se...aur itne door jana ki tumhare jhagde ki goonj tak hume sunai na de...

 **Nimisha and Kabir looked at him**

Nimisha: Lekin bhaiyya

Vineet: Tum log jaate ho ya security bulwaun...ye mera hotel hai mujhe yahan koi jhagda nahi chahiye...out both of you..ya fir alag baitho jaake(he held their hand and)...tum log aise nahi maanoge na...

 **and he took them aside and came back to his seat, while both of them sat together on another table..which was at some distance from them**

Ruhana: Arey wah Vineet badi achhi tarah se un dono ko aapne ek saath bhej dia...kam se kam is bahane ek saath baithe toh hain...

Vineet(smiled): Haan bhayi coming to the topic..Shefi Aisha ..tum dono maa se baat karogi aur main mamaji se

Aisha: Yes boss..

Ruhana: Aur main koshish karti hun ki maa se baat kar sakun...Sachin tum bhi baat karna maa se

Sachin: Haan Jeejha dono baat karenge

Ruhana: Vineet aap koshish keejiye ki Sooraj uncle ko raazi hi kar lein

Vineet: Haan koshish toh karunga...ab dekhte hain...

 **Meanwhile other side**

Nimisha: Ye dono ek dusre ke saath kitne achhe lagte hain na

Kabir: seriously...kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai...kaash ye dono ek ho jaayein...(but when they looked at each other they got up)

 **IN VMC COLLEGE**

 **Akshay was in his college..it was his lecture..he entered..and his eyes fell on Palak..who also smiled ...**

Akshay: Ok guys...aaj jo hum seekhne waale hain wo bahot hi zaroori hai...dil ki baat zubaan pe laana(Palak instantly looked at him)..I mean ek psychiatrist ke liye sabse zyada zaroori hota hai uske patient ki mann ki baat ko dhang se samajhna

 **and he started delivering his lecture..but Palak was all busy in herself..making something on the paper**

Akshay: Palak

Palak: Jee

Akshay: Main yahan lecture de raha hun..tum ye kya kar rahi ho

Palak: Aapke lecture notes le rahi hun sir

Akshay: Achha? Lao dikhao

 **Palak walked up to him and placed the diary in front of him it Akshay was a bit conscious when he saw the paper...it was a sketch of a boy and a girl together...and a heart around it also "PalShay" written on it ...**

Palak: Notes thik hain sir?

Akshay( fake smile): Good! Good work

Palak: Sir maine sab thik se likha hai na?

Akshay: Haan

Palak: Main isey hi apna project banaun? achha rahega..Nahi?

Akshay: Bilkul...Tum jaakar apne chair par baitho

Palak got back to her seat...After the lecture..Akshay called her aside in the corridor

Akshay: Ye badtamizi hai Palak...Ye jo Class mein..kam se kam log toh aisa hi samjhenge...aur maine tumse ye baat seriously kahi thi ki

Palak: Ki VMC mein tum senior doctor ho aur main intern

Akshay(in low voice): Haan

Palak: Pata hai mujhe...par kya galat kiya maine...kya problem hai?Jo kuchh bhi likha hai usme vo sach hai na...aur main..main khush hun...main apni khushi zaahir kar rahi hun...usme kya galat baat hai?

Akshay took the paper out of her pocket

Akshay(showing her): Aise?

Palak: Cute na?actually uske(she was about to show something)

Akshay: Palak please...ye bachpana hai

Palak: Toh bachhi toh hun main

Akshay: Kis maamle mein? Haan psychiatry ke maamle mein tum bachhi ho sakti ho...aur rahi baat umar ki toh main itna bada bhi nahi hun..tumhari umar ka nahi hun..aur ye baat tumhe pehle se pata thi

Palak: O ho tum bura maan gaye..main mazak kar rahi thi

Akshay: Palak please...dekho...is VMC mein main ek senior doctor hun...koi intern nahi..thoda decorum toh maintain karna padega na mujhe...Please yahan ye sab mat karo..mujhse handle nahi hota

Palak(with naughty smile): Aur main agar fir bhi karun toh?...(she moved towards him)...kya karoge?...mujhe yahan se bahar nikaal doge?...ya zindagi se?...tumhi chahte ho na fir se maze se jeena...main wahi kar rahi hun..tumhe sikha rahi hun..dil se jeena...khul ke jeena

Akshay(showing the paper again to her): Aise?

Palak: Haan aise..

Akshay: Leave...(looking around)...jao naa...

Palak giggled and left from there

 **On other side Sachin was working in the office when he received a call from Areej**

Areej: Thank you

Sachin: Thank you kisliye?

Areej: Aaj tumhe mujhse chhutkara jo mil gaya...aj tum mujhse milne nahi aa paoge isliye

Sachin: Thank you mujhe chhutkara dene ke liye

Areej: Bahot maza aa raha hai na

Sachin: Achha maaf karo madam

Areej:Kya kar rahe they?

Sachin: Main khana khaane wala tha

Areej: Akele kha rahe they?

Sachin: Nahi

Areej: Toh fir?

Sachin: Tum hoti ho na mere saath..har pal..har waqt

Areej smiled and

Areej: Thik hai main ab tumhe disturb nahi karungi...tum khana kha lo hmm...

Sachin: Aru!

Areej: Haan bolo

Sachin: Aru main chahta hun...ki tum humesha ke liye mere saath raho...mere paas raho...

Areej: Main hun toh sahi Sachin

Sachin: Nahin...Aru...Let's get married

Areej: What?

Sachin: Haan...main tumhare bina ab shayad aur nahi reh paunga...let's get married

Areej: Ye tumhara proposal tha

Sachin: Hmm

Areej: Okay(and she kissed the receiver )...Let's get married Mr Singhania...

 **IN A RESTAURANT**

 **Shefali was upset with Dushyant as he was again late today...**

Dushyant: Sorry! Sorry ! Sorry...wo aaj..(but he noticed she hadn't ordered anything)tumne khana khaya?

Shefali: Nahi main wait kar rahi thi

Dushyant: Toh tumne khana kyun nahi khaya...kyun?..(Shefali looked at him)...Common tumne meri wajah se khana nahi khaya...ye kya baat hui bhala

Shefali: Maine ye kab kaha ki main tumhara wait kar rahi thi..main toh meri ek friend hai usey maine bulaya hai main uska wait kar rahi thi

Dushyant: Oh toh tum mera wait nahi kar rahi thi?...I am sorry..khamokhaan

Shefali: Ab tum naraz ho rahe ho haan...ek toh khud late aaye ho..upar se bachhon jaise behave kar rahe ho...

Dushyant: Main bachha?

Shefali: Haan!(pulled his cheeks) cute se bachhe...(she giggled and he hugged her)

 **They were in a cute romantic moment...unaware of the fact that someone was watching them from a distance..the person came up to them and held Shefali's hand**

Shefali: Maa...(It was her mother Neerja)

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

 **In Shefali's room**

 **Neerja gave a tight slap on Shefali's face**

Neerja: Tujhe kaha tha maine...kaha tha ki us parivaar se tujhe door rehna hai...kaha tha ki nahi

Shefali: Par maa

Neerja: Chup!...Dekh Shefali...baki auron ka mujhe nahi pata...Aisha pe mera bas nahi tha...lekin tujhe koi nuksaan pahonchaaye ye main bardasht nahi kar sakti...aaj ke baad agar tu us ladke se mili..toh mera mara muh dekhegi samjhi...

Shefali: Lekin Maa...maa

 **But Neerja left the room**

 **Here on other side**

 **Vineet was talking to Suraj about Kiara and Rajat**

Suraj: Kya ? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara Vineet?...Hosh mein toh ho tum...Apne bhai ki jaan khatre mein daalna chahte ho tum?...arey ek baar ko ek dushman ki beti main apna sakta hun..lekin apne hi bete ki jaan bali nahi chadha sakta

Vineet: Lekin mamaji vo dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain Mamaji

"Ye sab pyaar vyaar ki baatein khokhli hoti hain Vineet...ye maine tumhe bhi samjhaya hai aur Shefali ko bhi abhi vahi samjha ke aa rahi hun"

Vineet: Lekin Maa hum 21st century mein jee rahe hain..mangal amangal ye sab matter nahi karta

Neerja: Tumhare liye nahi karta...lekin humare liye karta hai Vineet...ab tak main sab bachhon ko dekhke chup thi...lekin jabse Nimisha lauti hai apne sasural se(she looked behind at Nimisha)..iski aankhon mein dekho...kitna dard diya hai un logon ne isey..fir bhi tu...na chahte huye bhi isne hamari nahi suni aur kar li Kabir se shaadi nateeja apni aankhon se dekh rahe ho na tum...haye meri bin maa ki phool si bachhi!...(she caressed her hairs)..

Vineet: Maa kahan ki baat kahan se jod rahi ho tum...jhagda kis pati patni ke beech nahi hota...aur main baat Rajat bhai aur Kiara ki kar raha tha

Neerja: Naya rishta jodne se pehle puraane rishtey toh sambhaal lo...tumhe Rajat aur Kiara ka pyaar dikh raha hai..lekin apni behen ke aansu nazar nahi aate tumhe...Kabir ne jo kiya hai na..wo bahot bura kiya hai..kitna dil dukhaya hai iska

Nimisha: Bua please..baar baar Kabir ke liye aisa mat kaho bua...jo kuchh bhi hamare beech hua..wo hamara aapsi maamla hai...lekin bua please Kabir ko aur meri family ko aur insult mat karo...main ab bhi Singhania khandaan ki bahu hun bua

Neerja: Tu chup reh tu shayad ye nahi jaanti ki jis khandaan ki bahu hone ka tu itna guroor kar rahi hai...usi khandaan ki wajah se tune apni maa khoyi hai..

Nimisha: Kya bua ye aap kya keh rahe ho?

Ajeet: Tumhari bua bilkul thik keh rahi hai bete...

 **SINGHANIA MANSION**

Shalini: Ye khayal bhi tere dimaag mein kaise aaya Ruhana..aisa karne ki sochna bhi mat...main kuchh bhi bardasht kar sakti hun...usey zindagi bhar ghar mein bithane ke liye taiyyar hun lekin us khandaan mein kabhi nahi ...aur chalo ek pal ke liye main maan bhi jaaun...lekin agar kal ko kuchh hua...toh ilzaam toh hamari beti par aayega na...waise bhi ilzaam lagane ke alawa aur kahan kuchh aata hai unhe

Ruhana: Ye jo bhi tum bol rahi ho..meri samajh mein toh nahi aa raha Maa lekin aap logon ke beech ki nafrat ki wajah kya hai ye main nahi jaanti...lekin itna zaroor keh sakti hun ki Singhania khandaan ki tarah wo apni beti bechte nahi hain maa

Aalok: Ruhana!..apni hadd mein reh ke baat karo..aise baat karte hain bhala?dekha...dekha...zarurart se zyada laad karne ka nateeja...tumhari wajah se aaj ye humse is tarah badtameezi karna seekhi hai

Shalini: Aap mujhe kyun bol rahe hain...kya Ruhana sirf meri zimmedari hai...aapka bhi toh khoon hai...ye achha hai..galati kare toh wo meri beti..warna aapki beti

Aalok: Kyunki ek maa sabse zyada zimmedar hoti hai ek beti ki parwarish ke liye...apna rishta toh ye tod hi aayi hai..pata nahi aur kya kya dekhna baaki hai

Shalini: Haan haan saari galati toh meri hai...main hi(and they continued arguing)

 **Ruhana couldn't take all this anymore**

Ruhana: BAS!...main yahan aap logon se kyaa baat karne aayi thi aur aap log ...bachpan se yahi dekhti aa rahi hun Maa..aap aur Baba...kabhi thik se baat karte hi nahi ho..humesha jhagda har pal ladayi...aur phir log mujhse puchhte hain ki mujhe pyaar pe bharosa kyun nahi...kaise hoga mujhe bharosa bataiye...(she was in tears and she ran out of the room..in tears)

 **Meanwhile Kabir entered the room he saw Ruhana exiting with tears..he wanted to stop her but couldn't**

Kabir:ye Ruhana Jeejha...kya hua aise rote rote kyun gayi

Shalini: Tum usey samjhao Kabir wo yahan Rajat aur Kiara ki shaadi ki baat karne aayi thi

Kabir: Kya?

Aalok: Haan..lekin ye nahi ho sakta

 **(meanwhile Sachin came up there)**

Sachin: Kyun nahi ho sakta...Maa-Baba, aakhir aisi kya baat hai..jo humare dono parivaaron ke beech rishte jud jaane ke baad bhi ye sab...Baba..hume janne ka pura haq hai hume bataiye

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

Ajeet: Tumne thik suna..tumhari maa..aur Sujata bua..dono ke hatyaare hain ye log

Nimisha was completely shocked to hear what he just said

Nimisha: Dad!

Ajeet: Janna chahti ho? Kyun tum aaj tak bina maa ke saaye ke jeeyi ho..janna chahti ho..ki kyun tum aaj tak bina maa ke aanchal ke rahi ho bolo...

Nimisha wasn't prepared to take such a big shock...

Ajeet: Singhania aur Ranawat khandan shuru se dushman nahi they...main nahi jaanta ki tum jaanti ho ya nahi...lekin Aalok Singhania ka ek aur bhai tha Viren Singhania..tumhari Sujata bua aur Viren ek dusre se behad pyaar karte they..lekin tumhari dadi saas yaane Aalok Singhania ki maa ko ye rishta manzoor nahi tha...Viren aur Sujata bhi tumhari tarah bhaagne waale they lekin Sujata ko us khandaan ki taraf se mila sirf dhokha...Viren ne apni maa ki baat maanke kisi aur se shaadi karne ka faisla kar liya usne ek bhi baar Sujata ke baare mein nahi socha...chala gaya apni maa ke saath aur aise mein tumhari maa, meri Vishakha Viren se sawal karne gayi..usey rokne gayi..Viren se sawal karne gayi ki vo aise kaise kar sakta hai lekin usne badi hi berukhi se tumhari maa ko dhakka diya wo giri...us waqt tum unki kokh mein thi...tum bach gayi lekin...meri Vishakha vo nahi bach paayi..Viren ne kisi aur se shaadi kar li ye jaankar Sujata se bardasht nahi hua aur usne khudkhushi...(and he stopped)

 **Nimisha and Vineet were not in a state to bear this truth..both were shocked...Nimisha walked up to her room followed by Vineet**

Neerja: Ye kya bhaiyya aapne unhe kyun bataya

Ajeet: Unka janna zaroori tha

 **HERE IN SINGHANIA MANSION**

Aalok: Viren maa ko samjhata...unhe manata...lekin jab vo Vishakha usey rokne aayi toh vo rone lagi aur uske haath pair jodne ladi lekin Viren usey utha raha tha..aise mein galati se uska haath Viren se chhoot gaya aur vo gir gayi uske baad vo bachi nahi...aur dusri taraf Sujata ko ye laga ki Viren ne shadi kar li hai jabki usne koi shaadi nahi ki thi jab tak vo Maa ko manake uske paas aata der ho chuki thi...aur us Sujata ne neend ki goliyaan kha li thi..Lekin Vo Ranawats unhone toh humpe humesha ilzaam hi lagaya hai Sujata ki maut ke saath saath Vishakha ki maut jo ki ek haadsa thi...uska bhi ilzaam hamare upar...ridiculous...

 **he said these words and left...**

 **Nimisha's room**

 **Nimisha was all in tears..she stood in the gallery of her room..but when she heard Vineet stepping after her she wiped her tears**

Vineet: Nimisha! Main jaanta hun tu...

Nimisha(turned with a smile): Bhai jo hua usey badal toh nahi sakte...lekin bhool zaroor sakte hain

Vineet: Tu theek hai na?

Nimisha: Thik hona padega..aur waise bhi...ab aadat ho gayi hai..shocks ki...(she smiled)

 **Vineet hugged her and she tried to smile...They wiped their tears , Vineet again caressed her hairs and looked at her...but she looked outside...Vineet also looked down..but his eyes fell on Ruhana who too was shedding tears...**

Vineet: Aaj sab aansuon mein kyun hain?

 **Nimisha also could see Ruhana and she noticed Vineet's eyes on her..and also the pain for her in his eyes...**

Nimisha: Aapki dost hain na Ruhana jeejhi

Vineet: Haan..

Nimisha: Main jaanti hun ki vo ghut ghut ke marti rahengi lekin apna dukh kisiko nahi batayengi apne bhai behno ko bhi nahi...shayad ek dost se keh dein...aap jaaiye unke paas...unhe zarurat hai aapki...

Vineet looked at her

Nimisha: Main thik hun

Vineet turned and was about to step out of the room but was stopped by Nimisha's words

Nimisha: Pyaar karne lage hain na aap unse

Vineet was agitated by her words...

Vineet: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Nimisha?..

Nimisha: Bhaiyya abhi abhi mehsoos kiya hai maine vo dard...aapki aankhon mein..jo jeejhi ke liye hai...Ishq karne waalon ko Ishq ki pehchaan ho jaati hai bhaiyya

Vineet tried to ignore her statement...

Vineet: Aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai...wo mere liye meri sirf ek dost hai...ek bahot achhi dost...aur agar itni hi pehchaan hai Ishq ki...toh laut jaa uske paas...jise tu chaahti hai...

 **and he left the place...**

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **In Shefali's room**

 **Shefali was crying in a loud voice...and Areej had her hands placed on her ears**

Areej: Shefi!...apna ye bhompu band kar

Shefali: Kyun kiya maa ne aisa...

Areej: Chupp!...Itna kya ro rahi hai...ek chaanta hi toh pada hai

Shefali: Chaante wo mujhe 100 maar lein koi baat nahi...lekin...mujhe Dushyant se milne se mana kyun kar diya...(wiping her tears with the tissue)

Areej: Tu chup kar na...saaara tissue box khatam kar diya...aur waise bhi tu tension kyun le rahi teri life ki fairy godmother kab kaam aayegi

Shefali: Fairy godmother?

Areej: Fairy godmother...yaane ki hum baalike...main koi na koi raasta dhundh lungi tujhe us se milwaane ka

Shefali: Sachhi?

Areej: Awww...Muchhi

 **Shefali hugged her**

Areej: Bas ek baar bade log Kiara di aur Rajat bhaiyya ke rishte ke liye haan bol dein fir tere aur mere hum dono ke pyaar ke raaste khul jaayenge...

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Vineet was in the common garden..he walked up to Ruhana..**

 _ **O jaana**_  
 _ **Khoya khoya rehta hai**_  
 _ **Dil tadap ye kehta hai**_  
 _ **Tu hai mere jeene ki wajah**_  
 _ **O jaana..**_

 **Ruhana saw her she was about to turn but Vineet placed his hand on her shoulder and she broke into tears and hugged him**

 _ **Ishq hai aansu ishq hai naghma**_  
 _ **Ishq sukoon hai raahat hai**_  
 _ **Ishq hai sehra ishq hai dariya**_  
 _ **Ishq junoon hai zahmat hai**_

 **Vineet didn't speak a word to him..but it was her who opened out her heart to him...**

Ruhana: Bachpan se dekhti aa rahi hun...ab aur nahi dekh sakti...un dono ko har chhoti baat par ladte huye...

 **Vineet was silent he placed his hand on her hairs..caressing them...**

 _ **Tanha adhoora sa**_  
 _ **Khaamosh lamha sa**_  
 _ **Tehra hua hai dil yahaan**_  
 _ **Mehsoos kar le tu**_  
 _ **Jazbaat ki khushbu**_  
 _ **Khud se karun kya mai bayaan**_

 **Vineet broke his silence..**

Vineet: I...I can understand...

 **Ruhana realized what just happened she moved away from him and wiped her tears... and turned to leave...Vineet could see her walking away from him**

 _ **Kis pe karun zaahir**_  
 _ **Hain dard kya aakhir**_  
 _ **Kyon sukoon mujh se khafa**_  
 _ **Betaab lamhon mein**_  
 _ **Benaam aashqon mein**_  
 _ **Yeh aaks kis ka ban gaya**_  
 _ **Ghum ko aazmaane de**_  
 _ **Dil ko chot khaane de**_  
 _ **Kya h chale kuch to pata**_

 **She turned her head to look at him and once again their eyes met...but she controlled herself and walked towards the mansion**

 _ **O jaana**_  
 _ **Khoya khoya rehta hai**_  
 _ **Dil tadap ye kehta hai**_  
 _ **Tu hai mere jeene ki wajah**_  
 _ **O jaana.. O jaana o jaana..**_

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

 **Nimisha's room**

 **Akshay got to know what had happened in his absence and he immediately walked to Nimisha's room..he saw her still in tears..but as she saw him...she wiped her tears and**

Nimisha: Bhai kya hua? Kuchh chahiye tha?..Vineet bhaiyya ne kaha hoga na..main thik hun...

Akshay: Bol lia jhooth?...Chal ab sach bata

 **Nimisha hugged him tight and she started weeping in his arms**

Akshay: Bas kar ...bas...jo ho gaya wo ho gaya...usey koi nahi badal sakta

Nimisha: Maa..., ( and she gulped the tears)...

Akshay: Chal aaja...aaj main tujhe wo gana sunata hun jo maine maa ke janamdin par banaya tha

 **He made her lay down on the bed and she kept her forehead in his lap**

 _ **Bina bole…jo samajh le,**_

 _ **Mere man ki baat….**_

 _ **Mere dukh me mere sukh me,**_

 _ **Jo hai har pal sath,**_

 _ **Sab se achche sab se sachche,**_

 _ **Sab se achche sab se sachche,**_

 _ **Lori gaate haath,**_

 _ **O maa….Tere haath,**_

 _ **O maa….Tere haath,**_

 _ **O maa….Tere haath,**_

 _ **O maa….Tere haath,**_

 **NEXT DAY**

 **They were in the same restaurant...with the same problem...**

Sachin: Matlab sab kuchh galatfehmiyon se hua hai

Arjun: Samajh nahi aata ye sab kaise solve hoga

Palak: Kiara di ek hi option bacha hai ab toh ...ki aap log bhaag jao

Kavin: Haan di... Palak sahi keh rahi hai aap log bhaag jao...

 **Kiara and Rajat looked at each other they were confused as they were left with the only solution...**

 **A/N: Okay….here we end!**

 **Rajat aur Kiara ki shadi ke liye ghar wale nahi hai taiyar…**

 **Neerja ne kholi dushmani ki sachchai….**

 **Shefali ko kiya uske pyaar se door…**

 **Sab hain Pareshan….**

 **Kaise niklega samaadhaan?**

 **Vineet ko hone lagi Ruhana se Mohabbat….**

 **Kya wo usey yeh sab keh paayega?**

 **Stay tuned for the next!**

 **With Love…**

 **NImishaRoohi**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: helloo…..we are back with another update.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Those who haven't read yet, kindly have a read and leave a review as its just one more chapter to go.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 **RANAWAT MANSION**

"Chup karo tum, bhaisahab jo keh rahe hain bilkul thik keh rahe hain, ek mahine pehle jo un dono ne kiya wo bilkul theek nahi kiya" said Ajeet scolding Shefali

Neerja: Aur khabardaar Shefali jo tune meri baat ka maan nahi rakha, toh tu jaanti hai ki kya hoga...

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **SINGHANIA MANSION**

Palak: Main toh ye sab sun sun ke thak chuki hun bhabhi, pata nahi ye sab kab khatam hoga

Aisha: Jo bhi kuchh 1 mahine pehle hua, Palak mujhe lagta hai, thoda waqt aur lagega...par tu is sab ki tension mat le

 **Meanwhile Kabir stepped in**

"Haan, tu sirf apni padhai ki tension le"

Palak: Bhaiyya...lekin

Kabir: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi...tujhe bas apni padhai pe focus karna hai...Main apni behen ko ek successful psychiatrist ke roop mein dekhna chahta hun

Palak smiled and hugged him

Aisha: Aap log baithke baatein keejiye,main aati hun...

 **She said this and left the place.**

Kabir: Waise class me sab samajh toh aa raha hai na? Matlab koi problem toh nahi hai na?

Palak: Koi problem nahi hai bhaiyya...

Kabir: Haan bhayi ab samjhaane waale se pyaar ho jaaye toh sab samajh aata hai...haina Palak?

Palak: Ma...ma...matlab?

Kabir: Matlab ye ki main ek reporter hun Palak, aur doctor aur reporter se kuchh nahi chhip sakta

Palak blushed...and he cupped her face

Kabir: Main baat karunga, tere rishte ki...ab toh khush hmm?Lekin ek baar uljhi cheezein sulajh jaayein fir

Palak hugged him

Palak: Thank you so much bhai...You are the best brother

Kabir: Wo toh hai

 **He kissed her forehead and was about to leave**

Palak: Bhai, ek naya rishta jodne se pehle, toote huye rishte ko bhi jod do na bhai...bhabhi ko ghar le aao

Kabir: Toote rishtey aasaani se nahi judte Palak...Zabardasti jodne ki koshish karo toh gaanth pad jaati hai

 **AT AN UNIDENTIFIED PLACE**

 **He hugged her from behind ,set her hairs aside and kissed on her nape to which she flinched**

"Kya kar rahe hain aap Rajat"

Rajat: Kaisi baat puchh rahi ho Kiara, main apni biwi ko pyaar jata raha hun

Kiara: Rajat aap bhi na...

 **and she came aside cleaning her hands**

Rajat: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Kiara: Rajat aapka birthday hai, cake bana rahi hun...

Rajat: Chhodo ye sab...main tumhare saath celebrate karna chahta hun..aur tum ho ki kitchen mein ghusi huyi ho...Chalo..tum mere saath chalo

Kiara: Arey lekin kahan?

 **She turned off the gas and Rajat took her to the hall he, He cupped her face**

Rajat: Tumhe sach mein mujhe kuchh gift dena hai...toh ( brought his face near hers..she could feel his essence)...bheego do mujhe apne pyaar se

 **Kiara blushed and turned..and he held her hands and cuddled her close to him**

 _ **Labon ko Labon pe sajao**_  
 _ **Kya ho tum mujhe abb batao**_

 **Rajat made her turn towards himself...he placed his lips on hers..and this caused her to lose herself for him**

 _ **Tere zajbaaton mein mehki si saason mein**_  
 _ **Yeh jo mehek Sandali si hai**_  
 _ **Dil ki panahon mein bekhri si aahon mein**_  
 _ **Sone ki khwasish jagi si hai**_  
 _ **Chehre se chehra chupao**_  
 _ **Sene ki dhadkan suno**_  
 _ **Dekhlo khud ko tum**_  
 _ **Annkhon mein meri**_  
 _ **Annkhon mein meri**_  
 _ **Annkhon mein meri**_  
 _ **Annkhon mein**_

 **Rajat -Kiara danced without any music...she never felt so special and tears of happiness were in her eyes**

 _ **AAaa..aaa..**_

 _ **Labon ko Labon pe sajao**_  
 _ **Kya ho tum mujhe abb batao**_

 **Just than their moment was disturbed by a phone call...**

Rajat: Ye phone na humesha galat time pe aata hai

Kiara: Jaiye leejiye

Rajat picked up the phone call

"Bhiayya Happy Birthday"

Rajat: Thank you so much meri cute, cute golu molu Aru

Areej: Bhaiyya...aa...maine aapke romantic moment ko disturb toh nahi kiya na?

Rajat: Aa..kya...kya ..matlab...pata nahi kya kya bolti rehti hai...

Areej: Bhaiyya..hum sab aapko bahot miss kar rahe hain

Rajat: Haan Aru, miss toh main bhi kar raha hun sabko lekin

Areej: Bhaiya kya aap aaj ke din bhi nahi aaoge yahan

Rajat: Aru...tu jaanti hai na? Main nahi aa sakta

Areej: Please bhaiyya..please please..please

Rajat thought for a while

Rajat: Okay thik hai...main aata hun

Areej: Yeyy!...achha thik hai main rakhti hun...aap aur bhabhi jaldi se aa jao okay

Rajat: Okay

 **and he disconnected the call...**

Kiara: Rajat...ye kya..aapne usey haan kyun bol diya wahan jaane ke liye? Hum wahan kaise jaayenge

Rajat: Kiara, ye sahi samay hai..unhe ye batane ke liye..ki unke vehem kitne bebuniyaad they...ki main... _ **"Main Zinda Hun"**_

 **LATER IN THE EVENING**

 **Rajat knocked Ranawat's door , Kuki opened it**

Kuki: Bhaisahab...di..

 **She hugged both of them smiled and welcomed them...**

Kuki: Di, bhaisahab...pure ek mahine baad dekh rahi hun main aapko...bata nahi sakti ki kitni khush hun...(she called Arjun)

 **Arjun stepped down , he was glad to see both of them...he smiled and touched feet of both**

Arjun : Janamdin ki bahot bahot badhai bhaisahab...aap jaante nahi bhaisahab, aapko yahan dekhke hum kitne khush hain

Rajat: Mujhe sabse pehle Baba aur buaji se milna hai..

 **He stepped to Suraj's room, he found him talking to someone on phone...**

Rajat: Apne bete ko janamdin ke din...aashirwaad nahin denge Baba

Suraj was surprised to hear him...he disconnected the call and turned to see him, he was very happy to see him...he stepped towards him but when his eyes fell on Kiara, he stopped...Meanwhile Neerja was also there...

Rajat: Kya hua, aap apne bete ko zinda dekhke khush nahi hain Baba

Neerja: Kya badtamizi hai ye Rajat, Ye kaise sawal kar rahe ho apne Baba se

Rajat: Bua, ab maine galat kya kaha...aapke us jyotish ke hisaab se mujhe ab tak zinda nahi hona chahiye tha lekin main zinda hun bua, bua main zinda hun...Baba, Bua...ab toh aap maante ho na ki wo sab vehem hai, galatfehmiyaan hain...hai na?Toh fir aap hume apna leejiye Baba

Neerja looked at them

Neerja: Bhaisahab mujhe lagta hai, ye thik keh raha hai...isey maaf kar deejiye,aur gale lagake swagat keejiye

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Nimisha walked up to Ajeet's room...she hugged him...**

Ajeet: Kya hua bete ? Kuchh baat karni thi

Nimisha: Main Maa ko bahot miss karti hun Dad

Ajeet: Tumhari maa ko toh main bhi bahot miss karta hun bete

Nimisha: Dad, kya aap wo sab, bhool nahin sakte? Mera matlab hai..aap Singhanias ki galati maaf kar deejiye Dad

Ajeet: Kya matlab hai tumhara? Main apni Vishakha ke saath hua haadsa bhool jaaun?

Nimisha: Mera wo matlab nahi hai Dad...Dad...Maa ko guzre, bahot waqt ho gaya...aur ab us pariwaar se hamare itne rishte jud chuke hain, naye rishton ko panhapne ke liye...purane zakhm bharna bahot zaroori hai...isliye...Dad aap un logon ki galati ko maaf kar deejiye

Ajeet: Maaf kar dun? Un logon ko main maaf kar dun? Tumhari maa ke hatyaaron ko ? Tumhari bua ke gunehgaaron ko maaf kar dun? Ye tumne soch bhi kaise liya haan

Nimisha: Nahi Dad, unki galati nahi hai, ye sab ek bahot badi galatfehmi hai, jo unhone aapke liye, aur aapne unke liye apne dimag mein soch rakhi hai...Dekhiye Dad...wo...

Ajeet: Nahi...bilkul nahi Nimisha...tum apne sasural waalon ka bina matlab ke paksh nahi logi...aur tum puraane zakhmo ki baat kar rahi thi...chalo maana ki wo sab ek bahot badi galatfehmi thi...lekin kya jo taaze zakhm hai wo bhare jaa sakte hain? Unhone jo tumhe takleef di hai uska kya haan? Kabir ne jo tumhe...

Nimisha: Nahi Dad please...bhale hi main us ghar mein nahi rehti Kabir se alag hun, par ab bhi unse pyaar karti hun...isliye main kuchh nahi sunn paungi...aapse bas haaath jodke vinti kar sakti hun...please purani baatein bhula deejiye

 **She said this and left the place, while on other side**

Suraj: Arey bhai Neerja, nayi bahu aayi hai ghar mein achhe se swagat bhi nahi hoga kya...

 **He smiled and both of them bent before him, Rajat-Kaira were very happy, they came to the hall...while Ajeet also walked to the hall he came up to Nimisha**

Ajeet: Bhaisahab aaj pehli baar meri beti ne kuchh maanga hai, aur main usey mana nahi kar sakta...Thik hai...main sab bhoolne ke liye taiyyar hun...

 **Nimisha smiled and hugged her father.**

 **Everyone seemed happy in the Ranawat Mansion. Rajat-Kiara were welcomed with an open heart. But someone was still unhappy.**

 **.**

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion…**_

Ruhana was in the garden lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were broken by her mobile ring. It was from Kuki…She picked it up….

" _Bade din baad jiji ki yaad aayi Kuki? Lagta hai Arjun tujhe bahut pyaar se rakhta hain…haan?"_

 _._

" _Kya dii….aap bhi na! Acha suno, mujhe aapko kuch batana hai…..aaj main bahut khush hoon."_ Kuki replied excitedly.

Ruhana smiled…. _"aisa bhi kya ho gaya ?"_

 _._

" _Di, Baba sa ne Rajat bhai sahab aur kiara di ko apna liya hain. Sab thik ho raha hai Di. "_ Kuki replied from other side.

.

" _tu sach keh rahi hai kuki? Kiara khush hain na? Wo kahann hai? mujhe usse baat karni hain?"_ ruhana asked in a go.

.

Palak , who came in the garden heard Ruhana , she came to her.

" _acha thik hain Kuki. Tune sach mein bahut achi baat batayi, main bahut khush hoon. Chal baad mein baat karte hain."_ and she cut off the call.

Palak looked at her….

" _Kuki di ka phone tha? mujhe bhi baat karni thi. Sasural jaake humko bhul hi gayi hain"_ Palak complained..

Ruhana smiled and patted her cheeks….

" _gussa mat ho. Usne bas yeh batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki Rajat aur Kiara ab khush hain aur wapas ghar aa gaye hain. Main sach mein bahut khush hoon."_

Palak looked at her…. _"wow! That's great! Chalo, Kuki di aur Kiara di toh khush hain. Ab pata nahi Kabir bhaiya hamari baat kab samjhenge? Jeeji….aap hi samjhao na Bhai ko, wo aapki baat kabhi nahi taalte. Unhe bolo ki wo Nimisha Bhabhi ko wapas ghar le aaye."_

" _main usse baat kar chuki hoon gudiya.. Par wo na jaane kaunsi galatfehmi paal ke baitha hai. Main nahi chahti ki jo kuch past mein hua uska asar hum sab par pade specially Kabir par."_ Ruhana sighed.

.

" _jeejha….wo khud samajhdaar hai. aur agar wo dono ab bhi ek dusre se pyar karte hain toh dekhna dono mil ke hi rahenge."_ Sachin kept his hands on her shoulders.

" _Haan Di, Sachin bhaiya thik keh rahe hain. Hume toh khush hona chahiye ki shayad ab sab thik ho jaaye."_ Palak said looking at the two.

Ruhana nods…. _"I hope ki jaisa tu keh rahi hai , waisa hi ho."_

Meanwhile, they heard Shaliniji calling them and they went inside.

.

 _ **Ranawat Mansion…**_

Everyone was on the dining table for the breakfast. Everyone seemed happy. Akshay and Vineet also joined them….They hugged Rajat….

" _happy Birthday Bhaiya….."_

Areej looked at them and then looked at her father….

" _Thank you Baba! Humari baatein maanne ke liye aur Rajat bhaiya aur kiara bhabhi ko wapas bulaane ke liye."_

She had tears in her eyes….but happy tears. Rajat hugged her….

" _Arey pagli, roti kyun hai? Baaki sabka mujhe pata nahi, par itna zaroor jaanta hoon ki pyaar mein bahut shakti hoti hai…..har situation se ladne ki shakti de deti hai…dekh le…..hum tere saamne hai …apne ghar mein."_

 _._

" _Aur tu kyun chinta karti hai aru, tujhe bhi tera pyaar milega bilkul waise hi jaise mujhe aur Kiara di ko mila."_ Kuki winked at Areej at which she smiled.

Arjun came there…. _"haan Kuki, ab tum aur kiara bhabhi mil ke is ghar ke liye acha damaad dhundho. Waise maine kuch ladke dekhe hain."_

" _nahhhiii..mujhe koi ladka nahi dekhna."_ Areej almost shouted.

Kuki smiled while Rajat and Arjun looked at her.

" _arey behna, chilla kyun rahi hai? jab tak tu haan nahi kahegi , hum teri shaadi thodi karenge…kyun Rajat bhai?"_ arjun looked at Rajat.

" _haan haan…aur waise bhi yeh kaam ab teri bhabhiyan karengi."_ Rajat glanced at her.

" _haan aur hum apni nanad rani ke liye acha dulha hi dhundhenge."_ Kiara spoke as she came to her and sidehugged her.

Areej blushed a little…. _"kya aap log meri shaadi ki baatein leke baith gaye? Abhi Akshay bhaiya aur Vineet bhaiya baaki hai. …unki toh shaadi karvao."_

Akshay slightly slapped on her head…. _"arey hamari chinta mat kar. Humari shaadi toh ho hi apni chinta kar."_

" _haan haan,aapne toh already humari bhabhi dhundh li hai…bas bata nahi rahe ho."_ Nimisha came there teasing him.

" _arey behnaa….aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….tu kuch zyada hi soch rahi hai."_ akshay said hugging her.

" _mujhe toh na behlaao mat aap….bachchi nahi hun main. Sab samajh mein aata hai. Ab bata bhi do, kisse pyaar ho gaya aapko?"_ she winked at him

" _Mujhe kisi se koi pyaar nahi hua…..samjhi tu."_ Akshay spoke looking at her.

Nimisha made a face at him. His mobile beeped with a message and a smile crept on his lips. He looked at his brothers and sisters….

" _acha, ab main chalta hoon. College ke liye late ho raha hoon. Bye! "_ he moved out.

" _han haan….bana lo bahane. Baad mein sabse pehle mere paas hi aaoge."_ Nimisha spoke in order to tease him.

He smiled and left. Areej also left for her college. Shefali still seemed sad.

.

 _ **Shefali's Room…**_

Her phone was continuously ringing , but she didn't pick it up. Vineet, who was passing by her room, saw her sitting blankly on the bed. He moved to her and kept his hand on her head. She immediately hugged him and started crying. Vineet was surprised , but he hugged her back and caressed her back.

" _Kya hua Shefali? Tujhe kisi ne kuch kaha? Tu aise kyun ro rahi hai? tujhe pata hai na main sab kuch sehen kar sakta hoon par apni behnon ki aankhon mein aansu nahi….ab bata kya hua?"_ he questioned her while making her calm.

She looked at him…..

" _aap…..aap gussa nahi hoge na? Maa ki tarah daantoge nahi na?"_

He seemed confused….. _"shefali, pehle baat batayegi tabhi main uska solution nikalunga na. aur maa ne kya kaha? "_

She looked around and then went to lock the door and held his hands…..

" _Bhaiya jab Mamaji sab kuch bhool kar Kiara bhabhi aur Kuki bhabhi ko apna sakte hain, toh maa kyuun nahi?"_

He looked at her…. _"shefali, tu kehna kya chahti hai? saaf saaf bata!"_

" _bhaiya, Main…main dushyant se pyaar karti hoon. Aur maa chahti hai ki main unse door rahu. Jab mamaji sab kuch bhula sakte hai toh maa kyun nahi? Aur kya zaroori hai ki jo tab hua wo ab bhi ho? Aisha bhi toh khush hai na us ghar mein? TOh maa mere liye aisa kyun nahi kar sakti?"_ she looked at her brother.

He hugged her…..

" _tu chinta mat kar….main maa se baat karta hoon. Unhe manana mushkil hai par impossible nahi. Tu bas ro mat."_

He spoke cupping her face.

" _Abhi tu dushyant se baat kar le. Bechara pareshan hoga."_ He said as he saw his name flashing on her mobile screen.

She smiled while he patted his cheek and left the room.

.

 _ **VMC College…**_

Akshay reached the college and entered in a nearby café and found palak sitting on a corner table. She moved to him. She greeted him while he smiled. He glanced at her….

" _Kya baat hai Palak, bahut khush ho? Yahan kyun bulaya?"_

She smiled…. _"Haan, after all tumhare gharwalon ne Kiara di aur Rajat jiju ko apna liya. Par darr lagta hai."_

" _chinta mat karo Palak. Main samajhta hu lekin sab thik ho jayega. Dekhlo, dheere dheere sab thik ho hi raha hai."_ he replied looking at her.

" _haan par jo rishta bigda hai wo kaise sudhrega? I hope tum samajh rahe ho main kiski baat kar rahi hoon. Tum hi bhai se baat kar lo."_ She looked at him with a hope.

He kept his hand on hers… _"tumhe mujhpar vishwas hai na?"_

" _haan, khud se zyada"_ she looked at him.

" _toh phir chinta mat karo, dheere dheere sab thik ho jayega. "_ he slightly squeezed her hands.

She smiled…. _"agar tum mere saath ho toh I know sab thik ho jayega."_

He smiled , again making her heart skip a beat. She smiled back….he ordered cappuchino for both of thm and they spent their time talking about their future.

.

.

 _ **Inorbit Mall…**_

Areej was in a mall with her friends. They were passing by the shops, when something attracted her. It was a men's watch with golden straps. She moved into the shop to get it packed. It was when someone tapped on her shoulder….

" _tu men's watch ka kya karegi Aruu?"_

She turned on a familiar voice and found Aisha.

 _Aishuu tuu? Kaisi hain?"_ areej hugged her sister.

She hugged her back…. _"main toh theek hun , par tu kiske liye ghadi kharid rahi hai …haan? "_ she winked at her.

" _amm..wo..ek dost ke liye. Tu bata, tu yahan? Ghar pe sab kaise hain?"_ she looked at Aisha.

" _haan, wo kuch cheezein leni thi so I am here."_ Aisha replied.

The two were talking when they heard Areej's friends calling her….Aru hugged Aisha….

" _chal, main baad mein milti hoon, tu apna khayal rakhna. Bye,"_

And she left from there. Here aisha also did her shopping and went back home.

.

 _ **Singhaniya office…**_

Dushyant and sachin were in Sachin's cabin. Dushyant seemed irritated…sachin looked at him….

Sachin- kya baat hai Dushyant….pareshan kyun hai?

Dushyant- yaar ye shefali phone nahi utha rahi. Pata nahi kya hua! (he seemed worried.)

Sachin(Smiles and keeps his hand on his shoulder)- Arey shant ho ja…..jab free hogi toh khud call karegi.

Dushyant- haan madam kal raat se busy hai. Baat hi nahi kar rahi. Tum jaante ho na kitna tension chal raha hai.

Sachin- haan , I hope yeh tension jaldi khatam ho jaaye. Aur tu chinta mat kar. Sham ko mil lena usse.

Dushyant- hmm….yahi karna padega.

Meanwhile, his phone rang. It was a call from shefali. He picked it up….

" _kahan ho tum Shefali? Sab thik hai na? pata hai main kitna pareshan ho gaya tha."_

He questioned her but went silent as he could hear her sobbing….

" _shefali, kya hua? Ro kyun rahi ho? "_

 _._

" _Maa ko sab pata chal gaya Dushyant. Lekin wo chahti hai ki main tumse na milu. Hume kuch karna hoga dushyant….please kuch karo."_ she replied.

He tried to calm her down but she was continuously crying. He sighed….

" _shefali Relaxx! Main koi tareeka nikalunga. Hum saath they aur hamesha rahenge. Please tum rona band karo."_

Shefali seemed convinced. Here , someone heard Dushyant talkingover to shefali.

.

 _ **Singhaniya Mansion….**_

Kavin and Dushyant entered inside. Aisha, Ruhana and Palak were in the hall. Dushyant moved straight to his room. Palak looked at Kavin…

" _Ye bhai ko kya hua? Aur bade bhaiya nahi aaye?"_

" _bade bhaiya ko kuch kaam tha, aa jayenge. Aur dushyant bhai ko….inko bhi kuch hua hi hai."_ Kavin whispered to Palak.

" _kyaa hua?"_ palak looked at him.

He looked at her…. _"Arey behna, wahi toh pata lagana hai. tujhe aur aisha ko help karni padegi ?"_

" _Yes boss!"_ aisha looked at him.

They shared a laugh as they decided to find out what dushyant was upto.

.

.

On the other hand, Sachin went to pick Areej as she called him to the mall. He saw her waiting outside the mall. He opened the car door and she hopped in. He looked at her….

" _Kya baat hai Mohatarma…..aaj shopping pe akele?"_

" _haan…..lekin main apne liye shopping nahi ki."_ She looked at him.

He raised his eyebrows…. _"Acha, toh aisa kaun khushnaseeb hai jiske liye aap shopping karein?"_

She moved closer to him…. _"Wo khushnaseeb aap hain."_ and she kissed on his cheek.

He smiled and she held his right hand….and looked at him…

" _ab aankhein band karo, aur jab tak main na kahun, aankhein mat kholna. Smjhee!"_

He smiled at her instruction and closed his eyes. She carefully took out the watch and tied it on his hand and asked him to open his eyes. He was awestruck to see the watch…he looked at her…

" _Aruu…yeh watch? I mean tumne…."_ But was cut by her.

" _haan, meri taraf se tumhare liye tohfa. Aur waise bhi waqt toh guzar hi jaata hai. toh humare liye jo yeh bura waqt hai, wo bhi guzar jayega."_

He smiled and was surprised as well, because she was the same girl who was annoyed when he went busy or couldn't talk to her, and now she was behaving being much matured and telling him that everything is gonna be fine. She snipped her fingers before him….

" _kahan kho gaye Mr Singhaniya? chalo ghar chale."_

He came out of his trance and smiled….

" _Haan chalo ! "_

He started his car and they moved towards home. At the entrance, Areej got out of the car, gave him a flying kiss and started moving towards her home.

.

On the other hand, Arjun, who had also arrived home by then, was talking to Kuki in the garden, saw her. He turned to Kuki…

" _Meri behen tumhare bhai ke sath!?"_

Kuki smiled….

" _Lagta hai aapko apni behen ki shadi ki taiyari shuru kar deni chahiye. Nahi? Aapki laadli behen ko pyaar ho gaya hai."_

" _Haan wo bhi mere saale sahab se. Ab mera kya hoga. double rishta ho jayega na!"_ he teased her.

Kuki hit him on his arm….. _"Arjun….tum bhi naa! Pehle yeh batao ki babasa ko kaun manayega? Wo maanenge na?"_

 _._

" _Mamaji ko manna hi nahi toh hume manana hoga unhe. Hum humari behnon ko yun udaas toh nahi dekh sakte na?"_ Spoke Vineet coming to them.

" _Par kaise Vineet Bhaiya? "_ she looked at him.

Vineet sighed…. _"Shayad hume saari uljhi guttthiyan suljhani hongi, tabhi naye rishte hum sabko mil kar kuch karna hoga."_

" _Theek keh rahe ho Vineet. Hum baba se baat karenge."_ Arjun said thoughtfully.

" _par badimaa…..pata nahi badimaa maanengi ya nahi."_ Kuki spoke worriedly.

Vineet smiles…. _"Wo bhi maan jayengi. Aapki behen hain na unhe samjhane ke liye . Main Ruhana se baat karunga."_

Kuki looked at him…. _"haan shayad aapki baat maan jayein wo."_

Vineet nodded when Areej came to them….

" _kya hua? Aap log kya baatein kar rahe ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi , soch rahe hai tere haath peele kar hi dein."_ vineet teased her.

She got irritated… _"Kya bhaiyaa! Subah se ek hi baat leke baithe ho…nahi karni mujhe koi shaadi!"_

" _Acha, sachin bhaiya se bhi nahi…. Acha thik hai, main bhaiya se keh deti hoon ki koi aur ladki chun lein."_ Kuki teased her.

" _Arey nahi bhabhi…..nahiii…."_ areej shouted.

" _Kyun nahi aru? I mean tujhe toh wo Sachin pasand hi nahi hai na….phir? tere liye toh main lakhon mein ek ladka chununga."_ Arjun spoke looking at her.

Areej looked at Kuki for help. Kuki hugged her…

" _bas ab koi meri nanad ko nahi satayega…aur arjun, aap chup rahiye…subah se dono bhai meri hone wali bhabhi ke peeche pade bhi karo."_ she smirked.

 _Areej looked at her…_ " _kya bol rahi ho bhabhi?"_

Arjun patted on her head… _"Arey, ghabrati kyun hai….bhai hoon tera. Teri shaadi wahin hogi jahan tu chahegi. Samjhii!"_

" _but aapko lagta hai baba maanenge?"_ she questioned looking at both Vineet and Arjun.

" _maan jayenge….tu chinta mat kar."_ Vineet patted his cheeks and left from there.

.

 _ **Later that night…Common Garden…**_

It was a routine for Ruhana and Vineet to meet there at night. He came over to her….

" _aaj kis soch mein doobi hain aap?"_ he questioned her.

She turned to look at him…. _"Kuch khaas nahi. Bas yahi soch rahi thi Rajat ji aur Kiara khush hain ab lekin jo gutthiyan uljhi hain wo kaise suljhengi?"_

" _hume unhe mil ke suljhana hoga. Shayad humare parivaaron mein 2 rishte aur jud Maa ko samjhaana mushkil hain."_ vineet replied looking at her..

She glanced at him…. _"Vineet, saaf boliye, aap kehna kya chahte hain?"_

" _Main aapke bhai Sachin aur Dushyant ki baat kar raha hoon. Wo dono Areej aur Shefali ko chahte hai..."_ he looked at her.

She looked at him surprised…. _"Kya? lekin ghar wale?"_

" _unhe manana humara kaam hain. Jahan tak main aapko jaanta hoon, aap apne bhai behnon ko udaas nahi dekh sakti. Isliye aapko hi apne maa baba se baat karni hogi."_ He looked at her.

Ruhana turned to other side…. _"Unse baat karke hum dekh chuke hain Vineet. Wo is pyaar ko nahi samjhenge. Pata nahi saari dushmani apne bachchon se hi kyun nikaal rahe hain. Pyaar toh khubsurat ehsaas hai."_

He looked at her and was surprised to hear from her. She looked at him….

" _Han thik suna aapne….thoda thoda yakeen hone laga hai hume….lekin hum apne bhai ko yun udaas nahi dekh sakte."_ She sighed.

He kept his hand on her shoulder….

" _Aap ek baar phir baat toh kijiye. Shayad is baar wo maan jaaye."_ He said hopefully looking at her.

She turned to him… _"tum mere maa baba ko nahi jaante. Jo unhe nahi manna hota, wo nahi maante. Hum nahi jante ki sachin areej aur Dushyant shefali ka kya hoga."_

She seemed worried. He looked at her…

" _Ab jab tumhe pyaar mein yakeen hone laga hai toh thoda yakeen mujhpar bhi kar lo. Aur agar hum saath milkar kuch solution nikalenge toh inka pyaar apni manzil tak zarur , dogi mera saath! Main jaanta hun hum safal hi honge!"_

He forwarded his hand towards her. She looked at him. It seemed that she wanted to trust him. She glanced at his hand towards her….

" _Tum itne confident kyun ho? Aur tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki hum saath rahenge toh safal hi honge?"_ she questioned him.

He smiled and moved towards her….

" _Kyunki mujhe pyaar par bharosa hai. Main jitna tumhe jaanta hoon, usse yahi samjha hoon kit um dusron ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti ho. Aur tumhara sath hi mere liye mayne rakhta hai …kyunki….kyunki main tumse pyaar karne laga hun….aur jab pyaar sath ho toh koi raah mushkil nhi hoti."_

She was shocked at his sudden confession….

" _yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Vineet….main tumse pehle bhi keh chuki hoon ki pyaar mein sirf dard hai…sirf dard."_ She shouted at him and turned to leave…

" _yeh pyaar hi hai Ruhana jo humare families ko jod raha hai…..ab tum par nirbhar hai ki tum apne bhaiyon ko khush dekhna chahti ho ya nahi."_ He replied back.

But she didn't replied and went away towards her home. While he sat on the bench thinking to himself…

" _tumhe pyaar par yakeen hone laga hai…dheere dheere pyaar ka ehsaas bhi ho jayega. Sath toh dogi hi tum mera!"_

He smiled and then moved towards his home.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay …here we end!**

 **Rajat-Kiara toh wapas ghar aa gaye….**

 **Neerja ji ne kiya shefali ko dushyant se door..**

 **Areej-Sachin ke baare mein jaante hai Arjun-kuki**

 **Wahin vineet ne kiya pyaar ka izhaar…**

 **Kya hoga ruhana ka jawab?**

 **Jaanne ke liye stay tuned…**

 **RoohiNimisha**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:Heyoo…back with the last chapter…**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews given to the story. Hope you people like this last update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Shefali was all alone in her room when Neerja opened the door and immediately got into her room, she took out one of her salwar suit and gave it to Shefali**

Shefali: Ye kya hai Maa?

Neerja: Pehen isey aaur bahar aa jaa

Shefali: Lekin maa, ye suit...hum kahan jaa rahe hain

Neerja: Tera rishta taye karne jaa rahe hain

Shefali: Par maa aise kaise aap meri shaadi ? Maa...main

Neerja: Chup kar!...bahot kar li tune apni manmaani...ab tu sirf meri baat sunegi samjhi?

Shefali: Lekin Maa aap...

Neerja: Dekh Shefali...zabardasti tujhe ye suit pehnaun, ispe mujhe majboor mat kar, khud pehen le toh achha hai

Shefali: Lekin Maa

Neerja: 5 minute de rahi hun taiyyar ho jaa

 **She left the room, Shefali was left with tears she had to listen what she said , she got ready with the dress, Neerja came back she combed her hairs and attached a pin forcefully in her hairs and also clutched them together**

Shefali: Dekho maa main zabardasti koi rishta nahin karungi

 **Neerja held her hand and took her outside, Vineet and Areej noticed this they tried to stop her**

Vineet: Maa ye kahan le jaa rahi ho isey aur ye itna ro kyun rahi hai

Shefali: Dekho na bhaiyya Maa mera zabardasti rishta taye karne jaa rahi hai

Vineet: Nahi maa, dekh main tujhe ye nahin karne dunga (he stood in front of her)

Areej: Haan bua ji aap zabardasti meri Shefu ki shadi nahi kar sakti

Neerja: Main iski maa hun, dushman nahi...aur main kya kar sakti hun, kya nahin, ye tum dono mujhe nahi sikhaoge

Vineet: Dekh maa, main aise tujhe iski zindagi barbaad karne nahi dunga

Neerja: Saamne se hath jaa Vineet mujhe bahot gussa aa raha hai

 **But Vineet was resistant, but Neerja moved aside along with Shefali, she took her outside, while Areej and Vineet informed other family members and here Neerja took her to the Singhania Mansion, Shefali was surprised**

Shefali: Maa ye

 **Aisha opened the door, she was happy to find her mother at her door**

Aisha: Maa tum.. main...

Neerja: Apne saas aur sasur ko bula

Aisha: Lekin maa

 **Meanwhile Prakash-Rakhi stepped downstairs**

Neerja: Achha hua aap dono yahan khud aa gaye

Rakhi: Lekin aap yahan kyun aayi hain Neerja ji

Prakash: Main jaanta hun ki ye yahan kyun aayi hain...Neerja ji aapne socha bhi kaise , kaise soch liya ki main apne bete ki shadi, aapki beti se kar dunga...(Shefali feared he would burst out his anger on him)...bina mere bete ke (he smiled and this surprised Shefali)...aaiye na Neerja ji baithiye...

 **The other family members of Ranawat mansion who had came after them were also there**

Prakash: Arey aap log wahan kyun khade hain andar aaiye

Rakhi: Prakash ye sab kya hai?

Prakash: Rakhi ji samdhan ji aai hain, khatirdaari keejiye

Other members were surprised to hear this, they all said at once "Samdhanji"

Prakash: Haa, aur aap log itne hairan kyun hai, arey aapki behen ka rishta taye hone jaa raha hai, wo bhi uski marzi se, aap log khush nahi hain?(he smiled)

 **Everyone was surprised to hear this, they never had an idea this would ever happen, a wide smile appeared on Shefali's face, meanwhile Dushyant also stepped down,he was whistling, Sachin-Kavin looked at him...**

Dushyant: Tum log aise kyun dekh rahe ho jaise kha jaoge?...

(Then his eyes went on Prakash, and he understood everything...)

Dushyant: Bhaag le beta Dushyant...is se pehle ye log teri chatni bana de

 **and he ran, while Kavin and Sachin followed to chase him...but Dushyant couldn't run further as Ruhana caught him**

 _ **Lafzon Ka Ye Rishta Nahi**_  
 _ **Lafzon ka Ye Rishta Nahi**_

 _ **Sadion Ka Ye Hai Waasta**_  
 _ **Hai Rooh Ka Raabta**_

Kavin: Ab bhaago, ab kahan bhaagoge ?

Dushyant smiled and bent before Ruhana, while she pulled his ears

Ruhana: Kya socha tha humse chhupa loge? Hmm?

Dushyant: Nahi jeejha...aap sab se kaise chhupa sakte hain

Kavin: Lekin ek minute...ye chamatkar kaise hua? Neerja maa aap aur baba?

Prakash: Kal inhone mujhe bulaya tha baat karne ke liye aur fir...

 **FLASHBACK..**

"Aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hai Neerjaji" **said Prakash who stood turning to the wall...**

Neerja: Bhaisahab mere liye ye baat karna bahot zaruri tha, Dekhiye ab jab hamare parivar ke itne bachhon ke rishtey jud chuke hain...toh hamari galatfehmi door ho jaaye vo bhi zaruri hai

 **Neerja and Prakash both discussed their side of stories**

Neerja: Iska matlab ye saari sirf hamari galatfehmiyaan thi?

Prakash: Haan shayad...

Neerja: Ab Viren ji kahan hain?

Prakash: 22 saal ho gaye lekin vo ab tak thik nahi hue, Shalini ki maut se gehra sadma laga tha unhe, he was in a condition of brain death

 **Neerja felt sad for whatever happened...**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Neerja: aur tab humne socha ki ye jo itne saalon ki dushmani hai usey khatam kiya jaaye

Prakash: Maine apne dono bhaaiyon se baat ki aur inhone apne...

Neerja: Ye sab baatein chhodiye, ab ek nayi shuruaat karte hain... Shefali Dushyant...aao beta, Roka kar dein hum tumhara

Shefali : Mumma, aap world ki best mumma ho (and she hugged her)

 **Neerja smiled , Dushali sat for the 'Roka' ceremony...they were blessed by the elders...Shefali walked up to Areej and nudged her**

Shefali: Dekh achha mauka hai, tu bhi apne dil ki baat bata de, kya pata, tera bhi Roka ho jaaye

Areej: Chup kar kuchh bhi bolti rehti hai

Shefali: Arey sach mein...itna achha mauka haath se jaane degi kya ?

Areej: Pagal kahin ki

Neerja: Main bas aaj hi Pandit ji se baat karwake in dono ki sagai ki achhi si date nikalwati

Rakhi: Jee bahot achha rahega

Neerja : Achha, ab hum chalte hain Namaste!

Rakhi: Namaste!

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **Dushali's engagement was fixed, It was their date of engagement, Shefali was getting ready in her room she was looking the most gorgeous girl in the silver and white lehnga, she smiled adoring herself**

Areej: Haye, Dushyant ne dekh liya toh behosh ho jayega bechara

Shefali blushed and covered her face with her hands

Kuki: Aru, usey aise tang mat karo, tumhari baari aayegi, fir dekhna tum bhi aise hi sharmaogi...chalo...hume jaana hai

 **Areej smiled and they left for the engagement the first time Singhania and Ranawat family were present together having absolutely no rifts. Dushyant and Shefali were called, with a few rituals they exchanged the rings...**

 **Dushyant asked the permission to dance, and Shefali forwarded her hand, he smiled and held it, while all other couples also danced on the music...**

 _ **Main hoon aadha mujh mein**_  
 _ **Baaki aadha hai tu**_  
 _ **Dil mein kam hai dhadkan**_  
 _ **Yaara zyaada hai tu**_

 _ **Bin sune sun lunga main**_  
 _ **hBin kahe tu kehna**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na..**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na..**_

 **While Ruhana and Vineet stood aside, Ruhana looked at Vineet, she remembered his words and also the confession...but when their eyes met, she turned her face aside..Vineet noticed this, he got a phone call and started stepping outside**

"Rok lo tumhari kismat jaa rahi hai" Ruhana looked behind it was Kinshuk

Ruhana: Kinshuk tum?

Kinshuk: Haan main, ab tumhe kya laga, tum meri dost hoke bhi, mujhe apne bhai ki engagement mein nahi bulaogi, toh koi bhi nahi bulayega...khud dulhe miya ne invitation diya hai mujhe

Ruhana: Achha hua tumhe usne invite kar liya...sorry, mere toh dimag se hi nikal gaya tha

Kinshuk: It's okay koi baat nahi...jise na bulaya ho usey bulaya jaa sakta hai, par jo jaa raha ho, usey agar na roka jaaye toh kya pata kal wo saath ho na ho

Ruhana: Matlab?

Kinshuk: Yahan kya khadi ho Ruhana, jaane waale lautkar nahin aate

Ruhana: Jaane waale jaatey kyun hain

Kinshuk: Toh ab rok lo...

 **Vineet was just stepping to exit the hall..Ruhana also stepped fast to stop him**

Ruhana: Vineet!...

Vineet turned

Ruhana: Tumne mujhse promise kiya tha na, ki tum mera saath kabhi nahi chhodoge toh ab? I know tumne mera saath kabhi nahi chhoda , main hi bewakoof thi, jo pyaar ko nahi samajh paayi..par ab main samajhna chahti hun Vineet...pyaar ko bhi, aur usey bhi jisne mujhe uske maine samjhaye...jisne jeena sikhaya uske saath jeena chahti hun, khud ke liye jeena chaahti hun main Vineet

 _ **Pyaar hai aisa khel yaara**_  
 _ **Tanha koi bhi jeeta nahi**_  
 _ **Tu jahaan thak ke baith jaaye**_  
 _ **Haar jaaunga main bhi wahin**_

 **Vineet smiled and slowly opened his arms for her, Ruhana immediately dashed to him and hugged him, tears filled with pleasure rolled down her cheeks, Vineet wiped her tears and cuddled her close**

 _ **Bin sune sun lunga main**_  
 _ **Bin kahe tu kehna**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na..**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na..**_

 **While on other side the lights suddenly went off but soon a spotlight fell on Sachin, he was holding a mike**

Sachin: Attention everyone...

Everyone looked at him

Sachin: Main kuchh kehna chahta hun...Aru..(and another spotlight fell on her,which surprised her) zyada kuchh kahunga nahi, sab toh tum jaanti ho, tumhe, mere confession se complaint thi na...toh lo aaj sabke saamne main...

 **and he walked to her, took out a ring from his pocket and bent on his knees**

Sachin: Aru, will you be my wedded wife ? Will you marry me?...

 **Areej never expected this from him,she had a wide smile on her face, but she looked at Rajat Sooraj and Arjun, they nodded in yes and she forwarded her hand to him, he slid the ring on her finger and got up she hugged him, while the lights were on again and others present there clapped for them**

 _ **Baarishein kitni dil se guzri**_  
 _ **Meri aankhein na bheegi kabhi**_  
 _ **Tu agar pal bhar door jaaye**_  
 _ **Baadlon saa main ro doon abhi**_

 **While Akshay also glanced at Palak and smiled...Nimisha could notice them**

 _ **Bin sune sun lunga main**_  
 _ **Bin kahe tu kehna**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na.. haan..**_  
 _ **Tu.. mere mere paas toh hai na.. haan..**_

Nimisha(thinks): Achha bachhu, mujhse jhooth, mujhse chhupaya, mujhe nahi bataya...dono ke dono...class leti hun inki...sabke saamne bhaanda phodungi...she walked outside the hall...

 **While here in the hall the lights again went off..**

Palak: Ab kise confession karna hai?

Akshay: Main dekhta hun

Kabir: Palak jaa madat kar unki

Palak(fake smile): Haan chaliye...

 **Akshay and Palak both came up to the fuse box..He started checking for the fault in it**

Akshay: Kya hua? Aise kyun khadi ho?

Palak: Bhaiyya ko sab pata hai

Akshay: OH! Toh tumne bata diya, very good, I am impressed

Palak: Maine nahi bataya, unhe pata chal gaya

Akshay: Kya? Tumne apne bhai ko bataya nahi tha

Palak: Tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne bhabhi ko sab bataya ho...

Akshay: Wo main batata..lekin...mauka hi nahi mila...ye batane ke liye...(he moved closer to her)...ki main is pagal se kitna pyaar karta hun

Palak: Kya kar rahe ho, dono families hain koi bhi aa jayega

Akshay moved more closer and placed his hands on her shoulder ,while Palak moved backwards...and he pinned her to the wall...

Palak: Akshay koi aa jayega...

Akshay: Ye baat college me samajh nahi aati haan?

 **But he stepped more closer and was about to kiss her when suddenly the lights were on...and they moved a bit away...Akshay and Palak found both the families there**

Nimisha: Dekha...dekha aapne Maa(to Kaushalya) main na kehti thi..kuchh na kuchh toh gadbad zaroor hai...aur dono ne nahi bataya...(she made a face)

 **Palak blushed and she came up to Nimisha and hid her face in her embrace...**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **Ruhana-Vineet's marriage and Akshay-Palak's engagement was fixed on the same date...**

 **Akshay Palak exchanged their rings while Ruhana Vineet were ready to take the vows of marriage .Ruhana was about to enter the hall, but she seemed to be lost**

Sachin: Dekha jeeji main na kehta tha, tumhe bhi pyaar pe vishvaas ho hi jayega

Ruhana smiled, but again her face turned down

Sachin: Kya hua Jeejhi?

Ruhana: Itne din ho gaye lekin ab tak Nimisha aur Kabir...

Sachin: Jeejhi tum fikar karna band karo, ab hum sab ne toh bahot koshish ki unhe eksaath karne ki, lekin nakaaam rahe na , ab tum fikar mat karo, wo dono bachhe nahi hain, jo apni ladayi khud suljha na sakein, dekhna bahot jald wo dono bhi ek ho jayenge

Ruhana: Bhagwan kare jaisa tum keh rahe ho waisa hi ho

Sachin smiled and they moved to the mandap...Vineet smiled when he found her stepping down...

 **They were involved in various rituals Kabir looked at them, and he remembered his wedding vows and also how he ended up with her...He walked up to his room...meanwhile Kaushalya came up to her**

Kaushalya: Nimisha, wo shagun ke sikke, jo baki door ke rishtedaaron ko dene they wo upar tumhare...mera matlab hai Kabir ke kamre mein hain, jaake le aao

 **Nimisha nodded her head and stepped to his room..but when she came there, she was shocked...she was standing outside the room, looked through the window**

 **Nimisha noticed Kabir, she saw him hurting his hand with the candle flame...she came up to him...and held his hand**

Nimisha: Kabir!...ye sab kya pagalpan hai Kabir...tumhara haath...

But Kabir jerked her

Kabir: Apna ye jhootha natak band karo Nimisha, aur jao yahan se tumhara aur mera ab koi rishta nahin

Nimisha: Kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Kabir...ye chhot tum(he again kept his hand on the flame and Nimisha tried to pull him)...tum pagal ho gaye ho kya ? Kya harkat hai ye Kabir

But Kabir jerked her again

Kabir: Jhoothi fikra, aur jhootha pyaar dikhaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai Nimisha, jao yahan se

Nimisha: Jhoothi fikra, jhootha pyaar...kuchh bhi kehna par ye mat kehna Kabir..tum khud nahi mujhe jala rahe ho, tum takleef apne haathon ko doge lekin mera jism chhalni hoga...ruk jao...please

Kabir didn't listen to her and left the place,

 _ **Kaisa Ishq hai, kaisa Junoon hai Mahi**_

 _ **Beqarari mein tu he karar**_

 _ **Tu rehe ke bhi door, mujh mein hai Mahi**_

 _ **Jaane yeh kaisa hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane**_

 _ **Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane**_

 **Nimisha followed him, a servant offered water to him, but he held the glass so tightly that it broke, and the broken pieces pierced him, but he wasn't even aware, Nimisha saw this and again came up to him**

Nimisha: Kabir, Kabir please khud ko itni taqleef mat do Kabir, please...

Kabir looked at her

Nimisha: Maine jo kiya uske liye khud ko takleef mat do, ye pagalpan mat karo...(she had tears and she instantly sat down)

Kabir looked at her in anger

Nimisha:Mujhse naraz ho jao, mujhse baat mat karo lekin aise khudko takleef deke mujhe saza mat do Kabir...Main aur nahi sehen kar paungi...please...vo glaas ke tukde phenk do

Kabir didn't react to these words

Nimisha: Agar tumhare chehre pe khushi laana, do pal ki nahi balki zindagi bhar kie liye tumhari hasi dhundhna mera gunaah hai, toh mujhe saza do...lekin khud ko takleef mat do Kabir

 **But Kabir didn't react and turned to leave, he was walking away from her...There was silence for a moment**

Nimisha: Main tumhe is tarah se khud ko takleef dete huye nahi dekh sakti Kabir, nahi dekh sakti..isliye aaj ye kissa hi khatam kar dete hain

 **she saw the broken pieces of glass on the floor and she picked one of those...Kabir looked behind..he noticed her she was about to slit her hand nerve...but Kabir saw her and immediately ran up to her and threw the glass from her hand**

Kabir : Pagal ho gayi ho kya...(and he cupped her face)...Sapne mein bhi aisi harkat dubara mat karna...tum bhool rahi ho...Har Dhadkan Tumhari Meri Hai...Har Saans Pe Haq Hai Mera , Tu Zinda Kisi Aur Shareer Mein Hai...Bas Itna Sa Haq Hai Tera

and he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight

 _ **Tera Ishq he mera junoon hai mahi**_

 _ **Bekarari ka hai yeh karar**_

 _ **Kuch kehna mujhe yeh pyaas oh rabba**_

 _ **Jaane yeh kaisa hai pyaar**_

 _ **Hum hain deewane tere deewane**_

 _ **Hum hain deewane tere deewane**_

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Ruhana Vineet were at home, they were getting downstairs Areej, hugged her and made their hands meet, Meanwhile Rajat-Kiara, and Arjun Kuki came over there, they clapped for them**

Rajat: _**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**_

Kiara: _**Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Ruhana: _**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

All: _**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

 **Shefali took Palak's picture from Akshay's hand and ran from him, while Akshay followed her to chase her...**

Shefali: _**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**_

 **but she bumped into Dushyant while doing this**

Dushyant: _**Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Aisha(holding Kavin's hand ) : _**Hum tum yoon hi milte rahein mehfil yoon hi sajti rahe**_

 _Arjun(looking at Kuki):_ _ **Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun har subah shaam bajti rahe**_

Palak(hugged Akshay): _**Gale mein mehekte rahein pyaar bhari baahon ke haar kya kehna**_

 **All others started teasing them**

All: _**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

Sachin: _**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**_

Areej : _ **Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Nimisha: _**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

 **Kabir gave her a rose and she blushed, while all others came up teasing them**

All: _**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna.**_

 **Everyone seemed happy and they promised to be together no matter what the situation will be!**

 *******THE END*******

 **A/N: Okay…here we end!**

 **Everything's well set.**

 **Everyone's happy!**

 **Pyaar kamzori nahi Taakat hai…**

 **Haare hue ko jo jita de, wahi pyaar hai…**

 **Mohabbat kar ke toh dekho..**

 **Zindagi ke maayne na badal jaaye toh kehna!**

 **Here we end!**

 **Love ya Guys! Please R &R!**

 **With love**

 **NimishaRoohi**


End file.
